Vacaciones con la Mafia
by Aries AL
Summary: El es miembro de la familia mas famosa de la mafia, ella la hija de la mujer que los puede hundir, el decide secuestrarla, pero de verdad será un secuestro? o solo serán una vacaciones con la mafia? MUCHO LEMMON Y HUMOR MAL SUMARY
1. Prologo

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios **

**NOTA DE SU SERVIDORA:**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, ****lo he pensado detenidamente y gracias a una chava que con un mensaje que dejo en su perfil me hizo reflexionar las cosas con respecto al sitio de . 1ero que nada**** QUE YA NO ME VOY A DEJAR INTIMIDAR POR AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HICIERON EL AFAN DE REPORTARME O LO INTENTAN SOLO POR ADAPTAR HISTORIAS QUE DESDE UN PRINICPIO YO YA TENIA EL PERMISO DE LOS AUTORES CORRESPONDIENTES PARA ADAPTARLAS. ****Eso si admito que sin darme cuenta había cometido plagio pero el asunto ya esta resuelto. Mas les pido que no me culpen les juro que yo no sabia además de que no se enojen conmigo soy humano y todos cometemos errores. De todas formas voy a poner un blog en donde colocare las adaptaciones por si acaso me cierra cuenta. Las únicas adaptaciones que no subiré son**

***colores de la vida**

***mi bello guardaespaldas Rm**

***El amor de un angel rm**

**Estas no se podrán hacer así que la persona que quiera la 1era historia, por favor déjeme su correo y tratare de enviárselas después ahorita de momento no puedo porque estoy en exámenes. **

**Además de que ****QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO ES MI INTENCION APROPIARME LA AUTORIA DE las HISTORIAS, Y QUE NUNCA LES FALTARIA AL RESPETO A TODOS ESOS MARAVILLOSOS AUTORES(AS) DENIGRANDO SU OBRA o historias, SOLO INTENTO DAR A CONOCER SU TRABAJO A OTRAS PERSONAS POR MEDIO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SEÑORA ****Naoko Takeuchi****, ASI QUE DE TODO CORAZÓN PIDO PERDON si he cometido el plagio con alguna de ustedes POR TOMAR SUS MARAVILLOSAS HISTORIAS PARA ALEGRIA DE MUCHAS DE LAS FANATICAS DE Sailor moon.**

**SI FANFICTION DECIDIERA CERRAR ESTE CANAL ESTA EN TODO SU DERECHO PERO HASTA QUE ESO PASE SEGUIRE AQUI CON USTEDES Y SI NO, ****les prometo que pondré el blog en donde hallaran las adaptaciones. Mientras que regresaran las demás adaptaciones de las cuales; una de las autoras me dio permiso para adaptar todas sus historias. Así que si les molesta como adapto ok esta en todo su derecho de retirarse yo no los obligo a nada, aquí únicamente es para entretenerse y usarlo como pasatiempo, en mi opinión es eso.**

**Pero ahora más que nunca les voy a pedir mucha pero muchísima paciencia y comprensión por parte de ustedes la causa es que ahora si voy a tener menos tiempo para seguir con los fics, lo digo porque x fin la espera llego a su fin; estoy dentro de la uni para las que han leído mis otros fics y me han leído desde hace mucho y conocen mi situación. Ahora que ya entre he estado ocupada más les pido nuevamente su paciencia y sobretodo comprensión ya que admito que mientras esperaba resultados estaba con los nervios de saber si iba a perder o no otro año. Espero que entiendan, eso si tratare en mí tiempo libre tratar de avanzar con los fics, **

**Disfruten**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Prologo**

El es miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia, casinos, drogas y varios negocios mas son los que manejan, ella es hija de la mujer que los puede hundir.

La familia Chiba era temida en varios ámbitos, Artemis Chiba era el jefe de esa familia y maneja uno de los grupos más poderosos, su esposa Luna era una mujer que pocos conocían ya que Artemis jamás dejaba que la vieran , y por lo regular cada mes estaba en alguna parte del mundo diferente, Darien es su hijo, el se estaba empezado a encargar de todo ya que su padre quería descansar un poco mas, el tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Rei que vivía en new york y estudiaba diseño de modas, por obvias razones ella estaba extremadamente protegida, al grado que en la escuela había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla que se hacían pasar por sus compañeros de clases.

Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que la muerte de Zafiro Black puso en riesgo a su familia y a la organización.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Que opinan les interesa?

Recuerden dejar sus cometarios que de verdad se valoran mucho

Para que no digan que soy mala aquí esta un pequeño adelanto del primer capitulo,

…

—_Las cosas se salieron de control y Black esta muerto— dijo Alfa_

—_Eres un imbécil—le grite_

—_¿Qué pasa Darien?—pregunto Malachite mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas_

—_Regresa de inmediato Alfa y atente a las consecuencias—no le di tiempo de contestar nada y colgué_

—_¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Malachite_

—_Black esta muerto— dije golpeado el escritorio con mi puño_

…

—_¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunte asustada_

—_Tranquila pequeña no te va a pasar nada— dijo la mujer_

—_Mi familia no es de dinero si lo que quieren es un rescate por mí_

—_No queremos dinero, sabemos que no lo tienes—dijo el hombre_

—_Entonces ¡que demonios quieren!—grite_

—_Algo que tu mama tiene que nos pertenece— dijo nuevamente el hombre_

…

—_Ahh pues como no se presentaron—dije disque molesta_

—_Bueno pues si los insultaste todo el tiempo, pues nos les diste oportunidad— dijo con burla_

—_A ella no la insulte nada mas a el—dije en mi defensa_

—_Me parece bien—dijo riendo_

—_¿A donde me llevas?—valla por fin preguntas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza_

—_A mi casa—dijo serio_

—_Ahh — fue el único sonido que salió de mí_

…

Que les pareció, si es así dejen su valiosa opinión


	2. Problemas

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios**

Espero que les guste la adaptación dejen saber su opinión al final todos los comentarios son recibidos siempre y cuando no ofendan.

**Recuerden que se valoran mucho sus comentarios, y conforme avance los capítulos mas largos van a ser.**

Espero que les guste la adaptación dejen saber su opinión al final todos los comentarios son recibidos siempre y cuando no ofendan.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**1. Problemas**

**DPOV**

—Las cosas se salieron de control y Black esta muerto—_ dijo Alfa_

—Eres un imbécil—_le grite_

— ¿Qué pasa Darien?—_pregunto Malachite mi hombre de confianza y guardaespaldas_

—Regresa de inmediato Alfa y atente a las consecuencias—_no le di tiempo de contestar nada y colgué_

— ¿Qué pasa?—_volvió a preguntar Malachite_

—Black esta muerto—_ dije golpeado el escritorio con mi puño_

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Tenemos que reunir a todos, pero antes de eso; quiero mandar a alguien a investigar el maldito pueblo donde esta escondido Black

—¿A quien vas a mandar?—_pregunto mi amigo con duda_

—A Mina Aino—_dije seguro_

—¿Quién es ella?

—Una mujer que se encarga de la seguridad de mi hermana y es hermana de jedite

—¿Confías en ella?

—Si completamente—_conteste seguro_

_Así que esa misma noche llame a Mina y le di las instrucciones de lo que necesitaba, sabia que era una mujer que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera._

_Mina se puso en contacto conmigo en dos días y medio con detalle , todo lo que necesitaba saber , la hice regresar de inmediato. Era hora de reunir a todas la organización para infórmales que los planes respecto a Black habían cambiado._

_**LA REUNION**_

_El día de la reunión, Mina me entrego fotos de las personas que habían convivido con Black el tiempo que estuvo escondido en ese pueblo, también logramos investigar que antes de ir a ese lugar, había viajado a Londres a contratar la caja de seguridad de un banco. Así que supusimos que ahí estarían las pruebas que podían destruirnos._

_En la reunión estaban las personas mas importantes de la organización, empezando por mi padre que era la cabeza, también se encontraba Soichi Tomoe que se encargaba de los casinos de parte e Europa, Peter Aku que se encargaba de los casinos y drogas en México, Stefano se encargaba de parte de estados unidos, cada quien con su hombre de confianza_

—Espero me tengan buenas noticias—_dijo mi padre tranquilamente_

—Por que esta reunión tan apresurada Edward—_pregunto Soichi_

—tuvimos unos problemas con Black

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?—_pregunto mi padre_

—El imbécil de Alfa lo mato —_dije molesto_

—¡¿QUE? —_ grito mi padre levantándose de su silla que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa._

—Tranquilo padre

—¿Cómo tranquilo Darien, si ese imbécil le dio esas pruebas a alguien estamos perdidos lo sabes no?

—Si pero ya sabemos quien las tiene y te prometo que las tendrás aquí en dos semanas—_dije seriamente_

—¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?—_pregunto Jack_

—Por que yo personalmente me encargare

—¡Este problema ni siquiera debería de existir Darien! —_dijo Soichi gritándome_

—Si mal no recuerdo Black también obtuvo información gracias a ti —_ contesto Malachite parándose a mi lado_

—Pero era obligación de Darien detenerlo antes—_dijo diamante el brazo derecho de Soichi_

—¡Piensas que no hice mi trabajo!—_le grite poniendo mi mano en mi pistola que se encontraba sobre la mesa_

—Pues si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto estaría pasado—me contesto diamante sacando el su arma

—¡BASTA!—_grito mi padre nuevamente de pie_ —¡guarden sus armas ahora!— _volvió a gritar_

_Diamante y yo guardamos nuestras armas_

—Dejen de comportarse como unos ladrones de calle por dios, esta es la ultima vez que permito esto Darien ¿te queda claro?—_pregunto mi padre_

—Si padre—_conteste mirando a diamante_

—Y por favor Soichi controla a tu gente, no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo—_advirtió mi padre mirando a diamante_

—Tranquilo amigo que no volverá a suceder—_dijo Soichi_

—Perfecto, tienes dos semanas para entregarme las pruebas Edward, y espero que no halla derramamiento de sangre ¿entendiste?

—Si padre, no te preocupes que no lo habrá.

_La reunión termino, y cada quien se fue a su destino, yo me fui a mi casa , donde había citado a mina y Malachite._

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? —_pregunto Malachite_

—Iremos a Forks con esa mujer que tiene la prueba—_dije sirviéndome un brandy_

—¿Y por que estas tan seguro que nos las entregara?—_pregunto mina_

—Por que secuestraremos a su hija —_dije riendo_

—Me parece perfecto, —_dijo Malachite brindando conmigo_

—¿Cuándo nos iríamos?—_pregunto mina_

—Mañana mismo, asi que preparen todo. Quiero que después de que tengamos a la hija de Tsukino el avión privado este listo, la traeremos aquí.

—¿Cuándo hablaras con esa mujer Tsukino?—_pregunto Mal_

—Mañana cuando me digan que ya tienen a su hermoso retoño.

_La verdad es que sabia que no había necesidad de secuestrar a la hija de esa mujer, pero desde que Mina me mostro las fotos de ella, me obsesione con tenerla, y eso haría la tendría._

_A la mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano al pueblo de Forks, en el aeropuerto de Port Angels ya nos esperaba un mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados, en donde Malachite y MIna se encargarían de secuestrar a serena, mientras yo me iba en volvo plateado a hablar con su madre Ikuko Tsukino._

_Cuando recibí la llamada de Malachite diciéndome que tenían a Serena, toque en la puerta de la casa de Ikuko._

—Buenas tardes—_dijo ella_—le puedo ayudar en algo

—Soy Darien 

—¿Qué hace aquí?—_pregunto asustada_

—¿Así que sabe quien soy?—_pegunte divertido_

—Zafiro me hablo de usted—_dijo con miedo_

—Puedo pasar, no creo que se muy cómodo que sus vecinos se enteren de nuestra conversación —_dije cortésmente_

—Pase—_dijo ella con la voz temblorosa_

_Pase a su casa, que era bastante simple, me senté en el sillón de su sala que se conformaba de dos sillones y ella se sentó frente a mí._

—¿Qué quiere de mi?- _dijo la mujer directamente_

—Ok seremos directos, quiero las pruebas que Black tenia de nosotros—_dije sin rodeos_

—No se que me habla— _dijo la mujer con duda_

—Si lo sabe, y tiene dos semanas para ir por ellas a la caja de seguridad que Black puso a su nombre en Europa, si no me las entrega yo le quitare a usted algo que ama mucho—_dije con mas burla_

—¿A que se refiere?—_pregunto ella levantándose del sofá_

_Saque un sobre de mi saco_

—aquí tiene el dinero para el viaje, si en dos semanas no regresa, no volverá a ver a su adorada serena—_dije poniendo el sobre en la mesa_

—Maldito bastardo— _grito ella intentando golpearme. Pero la detuve de los brazos_

—No lo intente señora, por que lo me haga a mi ahora se lo hare a su hija después, no lo olvide dos semanas— _dije y salí de ahí._

_Me fui directo al aeropuerto, ya tenían a serena en el avión, ella también estaba enterada de quien éramos nosotros._

_Cuando subí al avión, ella no dejaba de insultar a Malachite._

—¿Que pasa?—_pregunte_

—Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida— _dijo Malachite_

—Maldito infeliz me vas a matar ¿verdad?—_pregunto ella parándose para golpearme_

—Cálmate fierecilla—_dije tomándola de las muñecas_

—¿Qué me van a hacer?—_pregunto tratando de calmarse_

—Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos, volverás a su lado—_dije sentándola_

—¿Me lo promete?—_pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos_

—Te lo prometo—_dije secando una lágrima que se había derramado_

—¿Por qué a el si le crees y a mi no?—_pregunto Malachite como un niño chiquito_

—Por que el es guapo—dijo mina riendo

—Mira Sere, ¿te puedo decir Sere verdad?—_pregunte lo mas tiernamente que pude_

_Ella solo asintió_

—Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar—_dije tomándola de la mano_

**SPOV**

_Cuando salí de la escuela, me sentía extraña, como observada, pero pensé que eran mis ideas, ese día no había podido llevar mi vieja camioneta por que no quiso encender en la mañana, así que decidí caminar un poco, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba, intente gritar pero no pude ya que sentí algo en mi boca y mi nariz, después comencé a ver todo negro y no supe mas._

_Cuando desperté estaba como en un avión, ahí estaba un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello plateado y tez muy blanca, con una mujer que era hermosa, de verdad era hermosa, delgada, de cabello rubio y ojos azules._

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—_pregunte asustada_

—Tranquila pequeña no te va a pasar nada—_dijo la mujer_

—Mi familia no es de dinero si lo que quieren es un rescate por mí

—No queremos dinero, sabemos que no lo tienes—_dijo el hombre_

—¡Entonces que demonios quieren!—_grite_

—Algo que tu mama tiene que nos pertenece – _dijo nuevamente el hombre_

—Ustedes son los que mataron a zafiro, son unos malditos infelices asesinos—_dije intentando golpearlo pero el me detuvo de inmediato y me volvió a sentar_

—¿Con esa boquita comes niña?—_pregunto el hombre_

—No estúpido me la quito para comer animal—_conteste llena de sarcasmo_

—Valla que eres valiente— _dijo la rubia riendo_

—Me van a matar verdad—_dije tratando de contener las lagrimas_

—te juro que no—_dijo nuevamente el hombre_

—no te creo infeliz

—te lo prometo— _dijo el seriamente_

—si claro si te creyera ,también creería que la luna es de queso estúpido—_dije viéndolo fijamente_

_En ese momento subió un hombre era hermoso, perfecto que digo hombre, un perfecto dios griego, me quede atontada por un momento, hasta que el otro hombre me saco de mi hermosa alucinación._

—Respira—_dijo en tono de burla_

—¡Cállate estúpido!—_le respondí_

—¿Qué pasa?— _hablo mi dios con una voz aterciopelada_

—Que esta chica me ha dicho mas insultos en una hora que los que me han dicho en toda mi vida—_dijo el grandote_

_Me entro una rabia cuando me di cuenta que el era el jefe del que nos hablaba Zafiro_

—Maldito infeliz me vas a matar ¿verdad?—_le grite parándome para golpearlo_

—Cálmate fierecilla—_contesto tomándome de las muñecas_

—¿Qué me van a hacer?—_pregunte tratando de calmarme_

—Nada, solo estarás de vacaciones dos semanas, cuando tu madre nos de lo que buscamos , volverás a su lado—_me dijo sentándome de nuevo_

—¿Me lo promete?—_pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas_

—Te lo prometo—_dijo secando con su mano una lágrima que me había traicionado y se había salido_

—¿Por qué a el si le crees y a mi no?—_pregunto el grandote como si fuera un niño regañado_

—Por que el es guapo —_dijo la rubia_

— Mira Sere, ¿te puedo decir Sere verdad?—_pregunto, claro que si , pero que el podía decirme como se le diera la gana me dije mentalmente_

_Solo pude mover la cabeza de manera aprobatoria_

—Te doy mi palabra que nada malo te va a pasar— _dijo tomándome de la mano, por dios hasta electricidad paso por mi cuerpo cuando me toco._

_Me di cuenta realmente que estaba en un avión cuando , dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, yo no quería ni respirar ,estaba muerta de nervios, pero no de miedo , no se por que Darien no me daba miedo, sabia que así se llamaba por que zafiro nos lo había dicho. La verdad es que ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar a donde me llevaban._

_No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo supe que habíamos llegado por que nos pidieron que volviéramos a abrochar nuestros cinturones por que íbamos a aterrizar._

_Cuando bajamos del avión, una limosina nos esperaba, el me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la limosina, vi que sus amigos no venían con nosotros._

—¿El grandote y la rubia no vienen con nosotros?—_pregunte tímidamente_

—No—_dijo con una sonrisa que juro me paro el corazón_— y por cierto creo que no me he presentado correctamente soy Darien Chiba—_dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy_

—Bueno pues tu a mi ya me conoces—_claro tarada el sabe todo de ti me dije mentalmente_

—Y el grandote como tu lo llamas es Malachite mi brazo derecho y la rubia es mina—_dijo con una sonrisa._

—Ahh pues como no se presentaron—_dije disque molesta_

—Bueno pues si los insultaste todo el tiempo, pues nos les diste oportunidad—_dijo con burla_

—A ella no la insulte nada mas a el—_dije en mi defensa_

—Me parece bien— _dijo riendo_

—¿A donde me llevas?—_valla por fin preguntas dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza_

—A mi casa—_dijo serio_

—Ahh…—_fue el único sonido que salió de mí_

_Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una hermosa mansión, la verdad es que quede impresionada, cuando entramos, quede aun mas atontada por dentro era hermosa, parecía que era un casa de cuento._

—Ven— _dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la parte de arriba_

_Entramos a una hermosa habitación, la cama era enorme, esa cama no cabía ni en la sala de mi casa, tenía un edredón blanco, que daban ganas de correr y brincar sobre la cama._

—Aquí vas a dormir—_dijo susurrándome al oído, eso hizo que dejara de respirar otra vez_

—No tengo ropa—_dije intentando alejarme de el_

—Por mi puedes dormir desnuda—_dijo con voz ronca_

—Ja ja que gracioso—_respondí nerviosa_

—Tranquila— _dijo en tono de burla, se acerco a un cajón y saco una playera blanca_— ponte esto—dijo extendiéndomela—el baño esta ahí

—Gracias—_dije metiéndome de inmediato al baño_

_Cuando estuve sola en el baño, me senté en el piso trate de calmarme lo mas posible , tenia que acomodar mis ideas lo mas posible, tenia que hacerme a la idea que el dios griego era el malo de la película, y que yo estaba aquí secuestrada, aunque había una estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza , que me decía que lo único malo que me haría seria causarme un infarto, cada vez que me sonreía , pero tenia que callar a esa vocecita que me confundía mas, tome aire suficiente, me levante y no pude resistirme a tomar un baño, eso me calmaría y haría que pensara con mas claridad, cuando salí de bañarme me puse la playera que el me había dado, me quedaba muy chica, estaba segura que al ni siquiera le entraba, en estos momentos odiaba no soportar dormir con sujetador, y precisamente hoy me había puesto la tanga mas diminuta que había encontrado, esta tanga a nada era lo mismo, me vi en el espejo y jale la playera un poco hacia abajo a ver si se hacia un poco grande, pero no, me imagine que el ya no estaría en la habitación , así que salí del baño despreocupadamente ._

_Pero oh sorpresa, el definitivamente me quería matar, estaba ahí parado, viendo no se que cosa ni me importaba, sin playera solo con un pantalón negro que me imagine era su pijama que se quedaba en sus hermosas caderas afiladas, cuando volteo a verme, sentí que ahora si moría, tenia un pecho hermosamente adornado con unos pectorales perfectos y un abdomen trabajado como si se lo hubieran hecho a mano, confirmado el era un dios._

—¿Estas bien?—_pregunto acercándose a mi_

_Trague en seco y logre responder_ — si—_bastante mal pero lo logre_

—Estas roja— _dijo divertido_

—Es que tengo calor— _dije rápidamente_

—Puedes quitarte todo—_dijo aun mas cerca de mi_

—No gracias—_conteste nerviosamente_—bueno pues ya me voy a dormir así que buenas noches—_dije esperando que se fuera_

—Claro acuéstate, en un momento voy— _dijo volteándose a ver no que cosa nuevamente pero me quede en shock, como que en un momento viene, digo si esta hermoso, y si es un dios, pero yo en mi vida he dormido con un hombre, bueno ni siquiera he besado a uno_

—¿Perdón?—_pregunte con la esperanza de haber oído mal_

—Que en un momento voy a acostarme—_ repitió tranquilamente_

—¿Conmigo?— _pregunte como retrasada_

—Pues esa es mi cama— _dijo señalándola_—así que acuéstate y en un momento voy ok— _dijo levantando la ceja_

—Pero…— _intente decir, pero el me interrumpió._

—Tranquila que no te hare nada ok, esta noche tienes que descansar, mañana tendrás un día agitado—_no supe en que momento ya me tenia en la cama, no podía creer que cuando el hablaba el mundo se me detuviera, por dios tenia que concentrarme y recordar que el era el malo._

_Sin decir nada mas ,me acosté, lo mas pegada a la orilla, pasaron como 15 minutos cuando sentí su cuerpo en la cama, y al siguiente instante su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, me quede quieta no quería ni respirar, así que intente tranquilizarme pero no podía, y el lo sintió._

—Tranquila Sere, no pasara nada—_susurro en mi oído, nuevamente me quede callada y cerré mis ojos, tenia que intentar dormir._

**¿Continuara?…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Primero pido una disculpa por ausentarme y aquí hay varias razones espero que me puedan comprender y entender

Una de ella es que quiero aclarar que me he ausentado es porque me he cambiado de casa,

La 2da razón es que primero quiero dar gracias a Dios porque se me presento la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad y lo pase; también quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas que me han seguido en mis fics, y adaptaciones todo este tiempo dándome palabras de apoyo, aliento y sus buenos deseos. Pienso pero sobretodo creo y tengo fe en que ustedes no son malas y lo dicen de corazón. De verdad chicas muchas pero muchísimas gracias por sus palabras; pero sobretodo gracias a:

**Usagi13chiba****: **Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, buenos deseos y bendiciones. De verdad que dios te bendiga siempre y que espero que no te falte nada en esta vida.

También me he ausentado porque he estado haciendo todo lo relacionado a los trámites relacionados con uni.

De veras chavas se preguntaran el ¿Por qué aun no he actualizado los demás fic's? o las que aun están esperando que actualice las demás historias que son de mi auditoria, la verdad es que ahorita mi cabeza no esta concentrada en escribir, pido perdón por eso. Mi mente ahorita esta ocupada en lo del examen para la uni, de veras chavas pido perdón y espero que me comprendan. Pienso retomar y actualizar los fic's de mi auditoria hasta después de los resultados. Nomas ahorita solo actualizo adaptaciones.

La 3era razón fue que estuve un poco enferma pero ya estoy mejor gracias nuevamente a dios por devolverme mi salud.

Espero que me entiendan y comprendan por favor que aun no me recupero del todo de mi situación económica por eso es que yo no puedo actualizar tan seguido como uno quiere ¿no creen? Y también porque yo no tengo internet en mi casa.

Aja que les pareció, de paso si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

…

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia**

**Alta traición**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

**Pasión**

…

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	3. ¿secuestrada?

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Disfruten**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**2. ¿Secuestrada? **

**DPOV**

En la mañana que desperté me sentí como hace mucho no me sentía, tranquilo, Sere tenia su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba con un brazo y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, sentir su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, me provoco una erección instantánea, pero no quería apresúrame con ella quería que todo fuera lento, sabia que era virgen y era la primera vez que estaría con una, así que con ella tendría mas atenciones que con mis demás "amigas" por así llamarlas.

Ella comenzó a moverse así que sabia que en cualquier momento despertaría, cerré mis ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido, y de hecho a los pocos minutos despertó.

—Buenos días mi dios griego—dijo ella

¿Dios griego? Me causo ternura que me llamara así, me sentí bien, después sentí como se alejaba de mi, pero yo no quería así que "desperté" y la jale nuevamente a mi lado

—Bueno días fierecilla.

—Hola—poniéndose roja de inmediato

—¿Cómo dormiste?—pregunte abrazándola de nuevo

—Bien gracias—contesto sin moverse un milímetro

—Por que no te bañas, desayunamos y salimos, ¿te parece?

—Si claro—sin mirarme a los ojos

Ella de inmediato se levanto y se metió al baño, yo también me levante y me fui al baño de una de las habitaciones de visitas, me di una larga ducha de agua fría, cuando salí llame a mina por que necesitaba que me acompañara a comprarle un guardarropa a Serena y yo no sabia nada de eso, y Rei estaba muy lejos, mina de inmediato acepto, cuando Sere ya había tardado mucho en bajar a desayunar, cuando pensaba en ir a buscarla ella apareció.

—Lo siento—con la mirada clavada en el suelo

—¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Es que me perdí— con pena, eso causo que yo riera

—No te rias, no es mi culpa que tu casa sea tan grande y no halla letreros indicando el camino—molesta

—Perdón, tienes razón tenia que decirte donde estaba el comedor lo siento—me disculpe sinceramente solo que se veía tan tierna y jamás había conocido a nadie que se perdiera en una casa

—Anda vamos a desayunar que mina no tarda en llegar—le indique donde tenía que sentarse

Durante el desayuno puede platicar un poco más con ella.

—¿Y dime te gusta Forks? —pregunte

—Pues no conozco muchos lugares para poder decirte si me gusta o no.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Sere? — pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

—¿17 y tu?

—26 — conteste con miedo a que le molestara mi edad

—Yo en septiembre cumplo los 18—emocionada

Le iba a preguntar que quería de regalo cuando llego mina

—¡Buenos días!— dijo mina

—¡Buenos días! —dijimos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

—¿Lista? —le pregunto mina a sere

—¿Lista para que?— pregunto con miedo en los ojos

—Vamos a ir de compras—dijo ella emocionada

—¿De compras para que? —pregunto Sere frunciendo el ceño

—Por que hoy en la noche vamos a salir—interviene yo

—¿A donde? — pregunto sere

Me gire a ver a mina— al Minuet— respondí

—Valla—dijo mina

—¿Valla que? —Pregunto sere con curiosidad

—Que de verdad te quieren consentir—dijo mina a lo que sere se sonrojo

—Ten mina—extendiéndole una tarje de crédito— espero gasten hasta reventarla—dije

—Tranquilo que no hace falta que lo digas—dijo ella levantando a sere

—¿Tu no vienes? —pregunto

—No tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero comeremos juntos lo prometo.-

—Vámonos— mina jalando a sere.

Sabia que Mina, le daría ciertos consejos a Sere, por lo menos ya sabia que yo le gustaba, así que esta noche la conquistaría completamente.

**SPOV**

Mina me jalo casi hasta la salida, cuando vi un hermoso, auto convertible rojo. Ella me indico que me subiera, así lo hice, ella me daba mas miedo que el oso (así le puse a Malachite).

—Bueno y ¿a donde vamos? —pregunte

—A todas las tiendas de los Ángeles—con una gran sonrisa

Me percate que alguien nos venia siguiendo y se lo dije

—Creo que nos vienen siguiendo—dije asustada

—Lo se- contesto tranquilamente

—Como que lo sabes, vamos a regresar no nos vallan a querer secuestrar —como si yo no estuviera secuestrada ya

—Cálmate—dijo ella riendo

—Como cálmate, digo no seria muy buen que me secuestraran de mis secuestradores —molesta

Ella solo se rio

—No te rías, no es gracioso—dije molesta de nuevo

—Cálmate, ellos no te quieren secuestrar, es la gente que darien mando para cuidarte— dijo tranquilamente

—¿Cuidarme?- pregunte con duda

—Mira no estas secuestrada, digo que secuestrador manda a su victima de compras y le dice que agote la tarjeta eh—divertida

Yo no pude decir nada mas , la verdad es que me gustaba como me trataba Darien, era dulce, pero el era el malo, que había matado a Zafiro, que bueno Zafiro no había sido un santo y también había andado en negocios turbios, por eso había ido a refugiase a Forks, estaba confundida, Zafiro siempre había dicho que Darien era un hombre despiadado pero yo no lo veía así, y no por como era físicamente, sus ojos me lo decían, tenia una alma muy tranparente, que bueno todo depende del cristal con que se mire, y mi cristal se empañaba mucho cuando estaba con el.

—Llegamos—dijo mina emocionada

Estábamos en una calle de nombre rodeo drive, y había tiendas de marcas reconocidas por todos lados, wow esto solo lo había visto en las películas, la verdad es que no sabia que demonios hacíamos aquí.

—Ven—dijo mina que ya se había bajado del auto

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—De compras ya te lo dije— repitió

—Pero aquí es muy caro – dije reconociendo marcas como channel , Armani y otras mas

—¿Y? —pregunto

—Pues que no quiero que gastes mucho en mi

—Tranquila ok – dijo bajándome del auto y arrastrándome a una tienda.

No se cuantas horas pasamos en las tiendas, lo único que sabia es que mis pies estaban molidos, me había hecho probarme no se cuanta ropa, alguna que de verdad era demasiado cara par tan poca tela que tenia, después hizo que compráramos zapatos, como para no repetir par en un año, de verdad que ella se había tomando enserio lo de reventar la tarjeta, la verdad es que estaba molida, y por alguna extraña razón yo ya quería estar con Darien, entramos a joyerías y a mil lados, pero mi muerte fue cuando entramos a una tienda VICTORIA´S SECRET , y valla que ella disfrutaba con mi sonrojo, pero es que escogía cada cosa que nada mas de imaginarme dentro de ellas me daba pena, lo mas tapado que me compro, fue un disque camisón blanco, que llegaba apenas debajo de mis nalgas, totalmente transparenten y que se usaba con tanga, por dios ¿eso era lo mas tapado?. Yo quería escoger conjuntos mas sencillos, de pantalón que se encontraban ahí, pero cada vez que escogía uno ella me lo quitaba

—Mina y si mejor duermo desnuda, digo es lo mismo que si me pongo esto—levantando el conjunto blanco

—Claro que no, ¿le quitas el chiste? —escogiendo un negro que daba miedo

—¿Chiste a que?

—Olvídalo sere—contesto y siguió viendo mas conjuntos

Me compro tangas de todos los colores que había a juego con los brassieres, era difícil seguirle el ritmo, que muchas de la tangas era mas bien dos hilos, pero ella no me dejaba refutar nada, después de casi cuatro horas, 13 cajas de zapatos, 8 bolsas de victoria secret llenas, 6 porta vestidos, dos bolsas de cosméticos de Elizabeth arden y chanel y no se cuantos perfumes, mi cuerpo pedía un descanso, se lo iba a sugerir cuando su celular sonó, ella contesto no que le dijeron, que solo respondió un ok en15 minutos y colgó.

—Vámonos—con una gran sonrisa

—¿A dónde?—pregunte

—A comer con darien—respondió

—No van a caber todas estas bolsas en tu auto—comente

—Ya lo se —levantando la mano

Las personas que nos habían estado siguiendo se acercaron, ella les dio las bolsas, y dijo que las llevaran a la casa de Darien, ellos no dijeron nada y de inmediato tomaron las bolsas y se fueron, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos

—¿Donde vamos a comer? —pregunte

En el restaurante de la familia chiba

—Ahh—dije yo como si supiera cual es el famoso restaurante la familia

—Es de comida italiana te va a encantar—agrego notando que me había dejado igual

—Ok— fue lo único que dije, cuando llegamos, de inmediato se acercaron dos hombre al auto, los cuales me sacaron un susto de muerte, unos de ellos se me quedo viendo con curiosidad

—¿Esta bien señorita?—pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto

—Aja— fue lo respondí, genial Sere ahora es confirmado no nada mas respondes como retrasada era una me dije internamente

—Tranquila ellos son la seguridad del restaurante—dijo mina tomándome de la mano

—Ahh—deja de hacer solo sonido me dije internamente

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a una parte privada del restaurante, donde estaba darien con el oso ósea Malachite.

—Hola señoritas—dijo mi dios griego acercándose a mi

—Buenas tardes— respondí

—Que tal las compras—pregunto besando mi mejilla, a lo que mi pulso se acelero como nunca

—Sere no es una mujer normal—dijo mina

—Claro que soy normal, que no me gusten comprar como loca compulsiva no es lo mismo—dije en mi defensa mientras Edward sentaba junto a el

—Una mujer que no le gusten las compras eso es nuevo—dijo Malachite

—La verdad es que si, cada vez me gusta mas —dijo Darien en mi oído

—Jaja— salió una risa tonta, no es posible dije mentalmente

—Bueno pero no te arrepentirás cuando la veas esta noche—dijo mina

—Con lo que se ponga se ve hermosa— dijo Darien poniendo una mano en mi pierna, por dios este hombre iba a hacer que yo le suplicara que me tocara.

La comida paso de los mas tranquila, Darien me dijo que mina me llevaría a la casa que el tenia asuntos que atender, que estuviera lista a las 8:00 porque teníamos reservación a las 8:30

Nos despedimos, pero el me dio un corto beso en los labios apenas un toque, que detuvo mi corazón por segundos, mi primer beso dije internamente, mina se dio cuenta que lo veía seguramente como una idiota y me jalo fuera del restaurante, cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la casa de Darien

—Te tiene loca ¿verdad?

—¿No?— conteste por reflejo

—Si y yo soy virgen—dijo riendo

—Pues yo si—le confesé

—Lo se— me respondió

—¿Como lo sabes? —pregunte curiosa

—Por que te quedaste como tonta ahorita que te dio un beso—dijo como si fuera obvio

—¿El se habrá dado cuenta? —Pregunte nerviosa

—Lo mas seguro

—¿Y que hago? —no sabia por que pero sentí que ella podía confiar

—Déjate llevar, la vida solo se vive una vez y en un mundo como el de Darien se vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo— me confeso

—El me gusta mucho, pero una parte de mi cerebro me dice que el es el malo y la otra me dice que no —confundida

—Mira se que nos tachan de ser los malos del mundo, pero a pesar de que no hacemos cosas muy legales, sabes a cuantas familias mantiene Darien, si que casi nadie sepa, con dinero limpio, o por ejemplo que Mamoru, tiene un hospital donde toda la atención es gratuita y eso también es con dinero limpio, —me conto mina.

—Y si son bueno ¿Por qué mejor no se dedican a otra cosa?— pregunte

—Por que no es tan fácil Sere, una vez que estas en esto no sencillo salir o mas bien diría imposible— dijo seria

—Ayúdame

—¿A que?—pregunto con duda

—Quiero que Darien me vea linda esta noche— dije

—Perfecto— dijo emocionada

**Continuara…..**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ya estuvo que comenzó a encender la chispa entre los dos, aclaro también que yo tengo cuenta de twitter desde hace un año y casi no lo había usado, pero tome una decisión y también facebook, pero debido a que en el face, tengo a mis conocidos y esta bloqueado por cuestiones de seguridad lo tengo bloqueado a 3 personas de aquí ya las tengo agregadas, solo que como conozco a muchas casi no las reconozco. Por eso pienso usar el twitter única y exclusivamente para estar en contacto con ustedes y de paso hacerlo uso para las fans de Sailor moon, por eso ya que en el face, las personas que tengo agregadas son muy criticonas, que digamos y creen que el anime es tonto por eso para evitar disputas y toda la cosa pasen a mi twitter aquí se los dejo

h t t p : / / twitter . com / liliana _ 1892

(sin espacios)

O liliana_1892

Espero que les haya gustado

Si quieren leer otras adaptaciones que estoy haciendo aquí les dejo la lista de ellas.

**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre**

**Vacaciones con la Mafia**

**Alta traición**

**Pasión**

**Vidas desenfrenadas**

Algunas de ellas solo tienen prologo, las otras tienen el primer o segundo capitulo, espero que al menos eso sirva como compensación de los que únicamente tienen prologo


	4. Francés

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: quiero pedir disculpas x ausentarme mucho la verdad que la universidad me absorbió; y que gracias a dios x darme la oportunidad de seguir estudiando pase el semestre de integración o el semestre de prueba xk a pesar de que este año pase el examen de admisión no quería decir que ya estaba dentro; ya que debido a la carrera que escogí se requería pasar obligatoriamente el semestre de integración sino quedaba afuera y otra vez volver a ser tramite en fin. El año entrante empezare el 1er semestre uff y x eso les digo que casi no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido xk la universidad lo va a seguir haciendo el absorber mi tiempo ya que es mucho estudio y dedicación así que para el año entrante si dios nos lo permite claro, les pediré si no es mucha molestia de su mucha pero muchísima comprensión y paciencia x si me tardo mucho en actualizar y también x mi situación económica que aun no se establece del todo. Y creo que no se la verdad puede de aquí pase algo de tiempo antes de que vuelva a actualizar.**

**Nota 2; también xk aprendí muchas cosas este año entre una de ellas, es que creo que fanfiction se creo para todos aquellos que subimos historias soñando con nuestros personajes favoritos deseando que les guste a las personas no buscando popularidad y es lo que he aprendido, esta año y ahora si se soy consciente que he tenido poquitos reviews en mis fics y adaptaciones mas no me importa si están es por las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme sus comentarios y se los agradezco de todo corazón. Admito que yo también no he podido dejar reviews, en sus fic's pero si los he agregado y los tengo en alertas mas yo tengo motivos fuertes para esto, ya que yo no tengo internet en mi casa y x la crisis económica que estoy pasando. Fíjense ya llevo dos años aquí y aun siento y pienso que me falta mucho x aprender ya que me siento novata en esto.**

**Nota 3: un mensajito para:**

**SEREDAR.- creo que te voy a pedir que me tengas un poquito mas de paciencia con respecto a mi fic, el chico del apartamento 512 y la de colores de la vida se que te prometí enviártela este mes, mas x cuestiones de salud me he atrasado ya que me la he pasado enferma. Espero y me puedas comprender.**

**Nota 4: quiero aclarar algo, algunos me preguntan sobre las adaptaciones bien aquí les dejo la lista de quienes me dieron permiso y hay una pendiente que se va a publicar luego. Y aclarar de sus respectivas autoras ya saben que las estoy publicando **

**Hale cullen anna: **son todas sus historias aunque hay una pendiente

**MaraGaunt**: mascara de odio y cita de boda, esta ultima esta pendiente ya que quiero avanzar con algunas adaptaciones para luego publicar esta.

**Lokiicita Cullen: **Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre

Espero habar aclarado dudas

**Nota 5: una de las razones x las que tarde en actualizar fue xk anduve enferma por varias semanas y aun así estando en ese estado fui a la uni a presentar mis exámenes pero ya estoy mejor gracias, pero muchísimas gracias x su paciencia pero sobretodo x su comprensión. Sin mas les dejo el cap. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**3. Francés**

**SPOV**

La verdad es que me había ayudado mucho hablar con mina, era verdad Darien no era malo, si lo fuera hubiera matado a mi madre y a mi, y se hubiera olvidado de todo, me trataba con delicadeza aunque sospechaba sus intenciones, pero las mías no eran muy diferentes a las de el.

Después de estar casi dos horas sentada frente al espejo me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda a mina, no se cuantos tratamiento de belleza me puso, me pinto las uñas, me puso mascarillas y no que tanto hacia en mi cabello.

Ya eran 7:30 cuando mina me dijo que vestido ponerme, era un azul cielo totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo, tenia un escote en v pero discreto, también había dejado unas zapatillas de aguja ,de tiras del mismo color, que mina no entendía el significado de (puedo matarme con zapatillas) pensé que había dejado muy clara esa parte, pero el parecer no, así que sin mas remedio me puse esas, parecía potro recién nacido, mis pobres piernas no podían caminar sin temblar y tambalearse pero bueno todo por Darien.

Mina entro a la habitación.

—Te ves hermosa— sonriente

—Lo dudo, pero bueno— conteste sabiendo que ella solo quería ser amable

—No Sere de verdad te ves muy hermosa, ya veras que cara pone Darien cuando te vea— tomándome del brazo para salir de la habitación

Atravesamos el pasillo, con lentitud al parecer mina tenía la idea de que yo tenía que hacer esperar a darien un poco, así que me dio unos consejos.

—Mira Sere, se que el te gusta, pero no por eso le vas a dar todo lo que el quiera a la hora que el quiera ¿ok? —pregunto como si me estuviera dando clases.

—¿A que te refieres mina? — la verdad es que no entendí muy bien a que se refería con lo que el quisiera

—Sere, Darien quiere acostarse contigo, y solo si tu quieres debes hacerlo, pero no por que estés presionada, o tengas miedo de el, el jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, pero no por eso no va a tratar de persuadirte ¿entiendes?

—Si mina, pero no se quien te dijo a ti que yo no quiero persuadirlo al el— conteste sonriente

—Mira yo se que el es encantador, pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas.

—¿Que intentas decirme mina?

—Que me caes bien, y que creo que eres una chica sensata, y que no quiero que te lastimen —dándome un tierno abrazo.

—Gracias — fue lo único que pude decir

Caminos el resto del pasillo y llegamos a las escaleras, yo me tome del barandal para no matarme, sabia que podía pasar sobretodo con los tacones de aguja que traía, el estaba parado el final de la escalera, cuando giro para verme no dijo nada, su mirada era hermosa, me miraba fijamente, baje despacio y no por hacerlo esperar si no para no llegar rodando, cuando llegue a su lado me extendió su mano para que yo le diera la mía.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto con voz ronca

—¿Qué tal me veo? — digo después de dos horas sentada frente al espejo y traer zapatos que puedan matarme por lo menos merecía saber si le gustaba como me veía

—Hermosa como siempre—contesto tomándome de la cintura

—Gracias. —Conteste sonrojándome

—Esta noche seré le envidia de todos—dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla

—No veo por que—conteste con el corazón en las rodillas.

—Por que llevo conmigo a la mujer mas hermosa—estrechándome contra el

—¿De verdad crees que soy bonita? —pregunte

—No bonita no eres, eres hermosa—regalándome una de esas sonrisas que casi me provocan coma de lo sexy que son.

—Anda vámonos—llevándome por la cintura

No subimos de nuevo a su lujosa limosina , durante el todo el trayecto no dijimos ninguna palabra, todo lo decíamos con miradas , el besaba mi mano, y claro yo me sonrojaba, no podía creer que en dos días de habernos conocido el hiciera que todo mi mundo se volteara al revés, ahora creo en las palabras que algún día me dijo mi padre, EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA EXISTE ASI ME ENAMORE DE TU MADRE, siempre creí que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, aunque pensándolo bien el mío era uno solo que era un cuento de mafias.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante ,de inmediato nos dieron una mesa, me di cuenta que mas de una nos miraba, me imagine que era por que creían que como era posible que una chica tan ordinaria como yo viniera con un dios griego como Darien, pero después vinieron a mi mente las palabras de mina

_Mira yo se que el es encantador, pero ten en cuenta que el no es hombre de una sola mujer, vamos no dudo ni tantito que hoy se encuentren a una de sus múltiples amigas._

A lo mejor, algunas de las mujeres que nos estaban observando eran antiguas amiguitas de Darien y ese pensamiento hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, y me dieran ganas de dejar calvas y chimuelas a más de una.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en medio del restaurante, parecía que Darien quería que todo mundo nos viera, eso me hizo pensar que a lo mejor quería darle celos a alguna tipeja conmigo, que la verdad era absurdo, ya que siendo honesta conmigo mismo aunque me doliera varias mujeres que se encontraban ahí eran demasiado hermosas.

—¿Qué tienes? — pregunto levantando una ceja

—Nada— conteste seria

—¿Y por que estas enojada?

—No estoy enojada—conteste enojada, _claro Serena no estas enojada y casi te le vas a la yugular se discreta _me dije mentalmente.

—Que bueno que no estas enojada, imagínate cuando lo estés—burlándose

—No te burles de mi—frunciendo el ceño

—No me burlo pequeña, solo que no se por que estas enojada —tomándome de la mano

—¿Cuántas de tus amiguitas ahí aquí? —pregunte con rabia

—¿Es eso? —Pregunto y soltó una carcajada

—Darien no te rías de mi—apretando la mandíbula

—No hermosa no me rio de ti, me da risa que sientas celos de estas mujeres que no tienen ni la mitad de tu belleza —acercándose a mi peligrosamente para mi ritmo cardiaco.

—No te creo—con voz nerviosa

—Te puedo asegurar que ninguna de mi amiguitas como las llamas tu, han tenido tanta atención de mi parte—me aseguro

—¿Y yo por que si? — pregunte volteando mi cara para quedar frente a la suya

—Por que me encantas—contesto rozando sus labios con los míos

Eso hizo que de verdad mi cuerpo se sintiera como gelatina, el seguía acariciando mis labios con los suyos, estábamos en nuestra burbuja cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió

—¿Desean ordenar?- pregunto y yo quería ordenarle que desapareciera pero del planeta por habernos interrumpido

—Si un Château Laribotte **(1)v–** dijo sin voltear a ver al camarero

Cuando el mesero se fue

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunte no quería verme muy ignórate delante de la gente con que darien lo supiera era mas que suficiente

—Un vino francés exquisito— contesto

—Yo no tomo vino, me marea—le conté

—No te preocupes yo te cuidare—soplando en mi oído, eso hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo, se erizara por completo

—Ok— _valla Serena vas a empezar con solo sonidos,_ me reprendí internamente

El mesero regreso a la mesa con la botella, le dio a Darien un poco en una copa, y después hizo un gesto de aprobación y después lo sirvió, no entendía este mundo de gente rica, yo por eso ni hablaba, siempre dicen calladita te ves mas bonita.

—qui souhaitent commander? (2) —¿Qué? ¿Qué Dijo? No entendí nada, ¿Qué no puede hablar en español?, digo por el acento vi que era francés ,pero yo me quede calladita y Darien hablo en el mismo idioma que el nuevo mesero que nos estaba atendiendo

—sauce au fromage et une assiette de poulet comme plat principal dans le miel (3) — contesto como si ese fuera su idioma natal.

—Prochaine— (4)dijo el mesero y se fue

—¿De que me perdí? —pregunte

—¿Perdón? — dijo el

—Si que de que hablaban, perdón pero no toda la gente habla el francés como tu ¿verdad? —justificando mi ignorancia

—Solo ordene la cena, una charola de quesos para el vino y un pollo en sala de miel, que se que te encantara— dijo dulcemente

—Ahh – _deja de hacer ruidos Serena_ me grite mentalmente

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre bromas que Darien me hacia, o me contaba anécdotas de alguno de sus viajes, el era un hombre muy interesante.

—Bueno yo ya te conté mucho de mi ¿ahora tu cuéntame algo de ti? —cuando pidió otra botella de vino

—Pues que te puedo decir, soy de Forks, mi padre era policía y murió cuando yo tenia 12 años, estudio la preparatoria, que mas quieres que te cuente, no hay nada relevante en mi vida.

—Tienes novio?

—No nunca he tenido—bajando la mirada

—Eso me encanta—contesto con una sonrisa

—¿Por qué? —pregunte con duda

—Yo me entiendo – fue lo único que me dijo.

La verdad es que no supe en que momento, ya casi nos habíamos acabado la segunda botella de vino, bueno mas el que yo, cuando una tipa, de cabello verde y cuerpo de modelo, son un vestido rojo que marcaba se marcaba mas que las carreteras de Mónaco se acerco a nuestra mesa

—Edward cette surprise vous ici (5) — dijo con una sonrisa estúpida besando a Darien en ambas mejillas no en una sola, si no en las dos, valla que todo mundo habla francés nota mental (aprender francés)

—Hola esmeralda deja te presento a Serena Tsukino—dijo Darien levantándose de la silla como todo un caballero

—Mucho gusto—dije hipócritamente

—dommage que je ne peux pas dire la même chose(6) — no se que demonios dijo pero por la cara de Darien no fue nada bueno así que yo también me puse seria.

—Esmeralda plus impoli de ne pas me faire arrêter d'être un monsieur avec vous (7) —le contesto Darien, valla ahora este también me va ignorar y se va a poner ha hablar con la zanahoria esta, pensé molesta

—si me disculpan voy al tocador—con toda la rabia que tenia

En el baño me dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar me di cuenta que Darien jamás se fijaría en mi en serio, yo no pertenezco a su mundo y no por que el fuera de la mafia.

**DPOV **

Después de que Sere fue al baño, yo me quede solo con esmeralda

—¿Por qué demonios eres tan antipática? — pregunte molesto

—¿Soy antipática solo por que hablo francés? —Pregunto con burla

—Sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

—Por dios Darien es una chiquilla simple no veo por que te molestas—pasando sus manos por mi cuello

—Por lo menos ella es una dama—mientras quitaba sus manos de mi.

—Me estas ofendiendo darien—en tono indignado

—Por que si es la verdad —en tono inocente

—Esta bien darien, te la pasare por esta vez, cuando te hartes de tu juguete nuevo y vuelvas a buscarme veras la dama que soy — dándose la vuelta para irse.

Cuando Sere regreso, se veía muy molesta, y tenia razón, le habíamos faltado al respeto los dos.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunte cuando la ayude a sentarse

—Si— contesto cortante

—¿Quieres que nos vallamos? —pregunte con duda

—Como quieras— me contesto sin siquiera mirarme

No dije nada mas y pedí la cuenta, cuando salíamos del restaurante quise pasar mi brazo por su cintura pero ella se movió para que no lo hiciera, de verdad estaba molesta, y sabia que con ella no era como con las demás de fácil en contentarla, así que me las tendría que ingeniar, estábamos listos para subir a la limosina cuando el peor de mis enemigos me llamo.

—Chiba que sorpresa—dijo con asco

—Rubeus la sorpresa es mía— conteste con el mismo asco

—Por que mi estimado si yo frecuento mucho este lugar— dijo en burla

—Por que pensé que te seguías escondiendo— conteste, no se en que momento Malachite ya estaba junto a mi y el perro faldero de Peter junto a Rubeus

—Valla veo que tu temperamento no cambiavdijo el muy idiota

—Ya lo sabes—poniendo mi mano de forma que pudiera sacar la pistola rápidamente

—Veo que tienes una nueva amiguita— dijo el idiota viendo a Sere, que estaba asustada

—No te metas con ella—tensando la mandíbula

—Que poco compartido eres con tus bocadillo, que por lo que se ve este esta delicioso, —mirando a Sere de una forma lujuriosa, que no aguante mas y saque la pistola, Malachite me imito, al igual que garreta protegiendo a Rubeus

—Acércate a ella y eres hombre muerto

Sere estaba realmente asustada

—Entra al auto Sere— le dijo Malachite, ella obedeció de inmediato

—Tranquilo Darien no pelearemos aquí, pero sabes que cuando algo me gusta lo tengo—dijo jalando a Peter para que lo cubriera y el pudiera entrar al restaurante

No dije nada mas y Malachite me dijo que entrara en al auto el se quedo cubriéndome la espalda, ya dentro vi que Sere estaba temblando y con los ojos llorosos.

—Tranquila no paso nada—dije lentamente para que no se asustara

Ella no dijo nada y vi que veía un punto fijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que aun traía la pistola en la que la guarde nuevamente

—No te hare daño—dije para que se calmara

Ella solo se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar

—Por favor Sere no llores—suplique me mataba verla llorar, pero ella no decía nada—Te juro que nunca fue mi intención asustarte—acariciando su cabello

—Tu no me asustaste—levantando el rostro de mi pecho

—¿No? — pregunte dudoso

—Claro que no, me asusto que ese tipo te hiciera daño—acariciando mi rostro

—Tranquilo pequeña —acercándome más a ella.

No resistí mas y la bese, casi todo el trayecto a mi casa, estuvo lleno de besos, que empezaron tiernamente pero, terminaron llenos de pasión, mis manos se movían por toda su espalda y sus caderas, quería hacerla mía en ese momento, en la parte trasera de la limosina, pero no ella se merecía mas, mucho mas.

Cuando mi chofer nos aviso que habíamos llegado, nos separamos y intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban demasiado agitadas, la ayude a bajar de la limosina, y en cuanto entramos a la casa, la jale del brazo y la volví a besar, ella dejo escapar un gemido en mis labios, ella también me deseaba, la cargue y la lleve a la habitación, para hacerla mía toda la noche.

**¿Continuara?…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bueno pues espero les guste este cap, Aquí les dejo las traducciones de las frases que están en Francés,

Un vino (2) Que desean ordenar (3) tabla de queso y pollo en salsa de miel (4) enseguida (5) Darien que sorpresa (6) lamento no poder decir lo mismo (7) esmeralda no hagas dejar de ser un cabello contigo.

Sin más comentarios que agregar solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2012, espero que haya paz que se encuentren llena de bendiciones sus familiares y amigos y que dios los bendiga

Nos vemos

Los quiere

Liliana


	5. Hazme tuya

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** por fin regrese chicas una disculpa por mi gran ausencia es lo mas que me he tardado pero; entiéndame por favor ya les había dicho anteriormente que no tenia una fecha exacta de cuando iba a poder actualizar y la verdad la universidad ocupo la mayoría de mi tiempo en todos estos meses, y aun así lo seguirá ocupando pero lo importante es que ya termine el semestre y estoy de vacaciones por favor les pido paciencia y comprensión también x mi situación económica cuando vean que no he actualizado

También dedico las actualizaciones de hoy a mi tía María López **(q.e.p.d) **que lamentablemente nos entristeció con su partida ya que el pasado viernes 01 de junio falleció debido a un paro cardiaco que sufrió y que la ultima vez que la vi fue hace 2 semanas y aunque ella vivía en otro estado siempre recordare que; cada vez que la visitaba ella me trataba con cariño y amor eso siempre lo tendré presente y la extrañare mucho, me duele su partida pero se que con el tiempo ese dolor ira disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un recuerdo menos doloroso creo que necesitaba sacarme esto perdón si cuento mis penas aquí creo que es una forma de desahogarme. Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia.

Por fin aquí tienen lo que tanto esperaban

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**4. Hazme tuya**

**SPOV**

El me llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, me recostó con cuidado en la hermosa cama, sin romper el beso, el estaba sobre mi pero sin poner todo su peso, con la mano que tenia libre acariciaba mi piernas, nos separamos por un poco de aire , digo con estos besos yo un necesitaba un poco de aire , necesitaba unos pulmones nuevos por que los míos colapsaron.

Lentamente bajo uno de los tirantes del vestido y comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando por mi hombro y después a mi clavícula, sentía que algo me quemaba la sangre, no quería que el parara, moría por sentir mas de sus besos y sus caricias, quería ser de el.

Con manos muy torpes y temblorosas comencé a desabotonar su camisa, y a poner pequeños besos en su cuello, el gimió en oído, y eso hizo que me sentía húmeda de mi centro, por dios ¿Qué me pasa? Me pregunte internamente, que la verdad no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara, si Edward quería volverme loca pues que prepararan el manicomio.

Bajo el otro tirante de mi vestido y lo bajo hasta debajo de mis senos, que por cierto no traía brassiere, su mirada se oscureció, pero no me dio pena, quería que el se diera cuenta que seria el primero así que lo mire a lo ojos.

_¿Estas segura?_ pregunto con voz ronca

_Si_ fue lo único que dijo por que atrapo mis labios con un beso

Mis manos estas en su cabello, la camisa de el ya estaba totalmente desabrochada, cuando comenzó a bajar nuevamente besando mi cuello, mis hombro, mi pecho, cuando llego a mis senos y paso su lengua por mi pezón hizo que soltara un gemido alto, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así todo mi cuerpo me pedía mas , quería que besara todo de mi, que me lamiera, comenzó a succionar mi pezón, mientras metía una manos por debajo de mi vestido, que ya lo tenia yo en los muslos, cuando se oyó un grito

_¿DARY? DONDE ESTAS CARIÑO_ se oyó la voz de una mujer

El se separo de mis senos, pero no se levanto de encima de mí.

_Creo que te buscan Dary_ con odio en la voz

Gruño, sin decirme nada se paro y salió de la habitación, yo me quede hecha una furia, como demonios se le ocurría hacerme esto a mi, por que me lo hacia, de seguro solo quería divertirse conmigo, al pensar eso una lagrima comenzaron a salir, me tire en la cama a llorar, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

_Adelante _ sentándome de nuevo y secando mis lágrimas derramadas

_¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mina molesta

_¿Como que, que? Pues el tarado de Darien se salió a recibir a la voz de corneta que empezó a gritar DARY _ haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz

_Por eso ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto de nuevo

_No te entiendo_ dije honestamente

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones de la ropa y el closet, después saco una camisa negra de Darien.

_Póntela y sal por el_ dijo mina

_¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo voy a salir con la camisa puesta? _ sorprendida de lo que quería que hiciera

_Mira la loca que esta abajo es esmeralda, de hecho creo que la conociste en el restaurante esta noche ¿no? Y lo que ella quiere es arruinarte la noche, pero Darien es un caballero y no la va a correr así que sal y hazlo tu y toma lo que es tuyo esta noche _ parándome para quitarme el vestido

La verdad es que no supe en que momento, ya tenia yo la camisa de Edward puesta, y solo traía mi tanga azul, mina me acomodo un poco el cabello, me dejo algunos botones dela camisa abiertos y me saco fuera de la habitación, ella me acompaño parte del pasillo.

_Anda esta aquí en el recibidor, solo dile, ¿Darien tardas mucho?, con las voz mas tierna que puedas ok _ me dijo Rosalie

Yo solo pude mover la cabeza y me aventó a la vista de Darien y esmeralda, claro que yo estaba parada en las escaleras y ellos en el recibidor, cuando oyeron que estaba ahí parada, los dos voltearon a verme, yo ni me fije en la reacción de la zanahoria esa, pero en la de Darien si.

**DPOV**

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunte molesto por la visita de esmeralda

_¿Qué haces?_ pregunto como tonta

_Estoy ocupado_ respondí mas molesto

_¿Con tu insípida amiga? _ con asco en la voz

_Ella no insípida y ya te dije que estoy ocupado yo te llamo luego _ tomándola del brazo

Ella me iba a replicar cuando oímos voces, volteamos a ver a la escalera y ahí estaba la imagen mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, Sere traía puesta una camisa negra mía que se le veía mil veces mejor que a mi, que hacían el mas hermoso contraste que había visto , con su piel blanca, sus hermosas piernas largas, wow se veía perfecta no podía pensar coherentemente y claro que de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono, quería correr a donde estaba y hacerla mía en la escalera no me importaba nada.

_ ¿Darien ¿tardas mucho?_ pregunto Sere tiernamente

Eso me dejo sin aire, no respondí nada y subí corriendo por las escaleras, cuando estuve frente a ella

_Tome una camisa tuya espero no te molestes_ humedeciendo sus labios, a pesar de su sonrojo

_Por mi puedes tomar toda mi ropa, te queda mucho mejor que a mi_ respondí de inmediato

_Gracias_ dándome un beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que no se que tanto decía Esmeralda en, español ingles francés creo que hasta japonés estaba hablando pero yo solo tenia ojos para Sere.

_Aunque creo que te veras mejor sin mi camisa_ cargándola para irnos nuevamente a la habitación

_No lo se por que no lo averiguamos_ atrapando mis labios

Entramos nuevamente a la habitación, la tire en la cama, pero ahora si me asegure de cerrar muy bien la puerta, no me importaba si me decían que se quemaba la casa, de esta habitación no saldría hasta que Sere fuera mía y yo de ella.

Nunca en mi vida me había quitado la ropa tan rápidamente como ahora, ella estaba en la cama, la forma en que tenia la camisa parte de su busto y su pezón de asomaban, era una imagen demasiado erótica, así que me lance sobre ella.

_¿Me quieres volver loco?_ devorando su cuerpo con mi manos

_Si_ contesto arqueando la espalda

_Pues lo lograste_ conteste lamiendo sus labios.

La camisa me estorbaba para apreciar todo su hermoso cuerpo, así que ni siquiera abrí los botones, jale la camisa para que se rompieran, la levante y se la quite, solo se quedo con una diminuta tanga azul, comencé a saborear toda su piel , quería que su primera vez fuera inolvidable, pero por momentos, la pasión me ganaba, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo, gemía y jadeaba, bese su pecho, sus senos, lamí sus pezones, su vientre plano, hasta que llegue a su zona virgen.

Quite su tanga con mis dientes y ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas, ahora si ella estaba completamente desnuda, y era mía, después de quitarse su tanga , comencé a besarla de nuevo pero ahora empezando por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos y llegando nuevamente al centro de placer de ella y del mío, comencé depositando besos en sus pliegues .

_Darien_ dijo en un gemido

_Shhh solo disfruta.

Lamiendo la línea de su entrada, ella soltó un jadeo con mi nombre, así que metí mi lengua y busque su clítoris, era delicioso su sabor, sabia que gozaba por sus gemidos, sentía sus piernas temblar, y vi como una de sus manos se poso en sus senos, y la otra enterrada entre mis cabellos, esa era su forma de pedirme mas, ya que con la palabras no podía, decía cosas incoherentes.

Lamí y lamí, hasta que sentí que todo su cuerpo explotaba, y un delicioso juego salió de ella, lo bebí todo, y con mi legua limpie todo su centro, me jalo hacia ella y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad.

_Hazme tuya_ dijo con voz ronca y su respiración agitada

No conteste nada y me posiciones en medio de ella, la comencé a besar más tiernamente, y poco a poco fui metiendo mi miembro en ella, sentí que algo detenía mi avance, la mire por última vez, ella tenía los ojos fijos en mí.

_¿Segura?_ pregunte rogando a dios que me dijera que si

_Solo tuya quiero ser_ respondió cerrando sus ojos y aferrando sus manos a mi espalda.

Di un empujón mas fuerte y algo se rompió, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, y me detuve para que el malestar pasara, en ese momento me puse nervioso, quería que ella estuviera tranquila, yo jamás había estado con una virgen y me ponía ansioso lastimarla, después de unos minutos ella movió su cadera, indicándome que siguiera, así lo hice, a pesar de que había pasado la barrera de su virginidad, aun me costaba trabajo mi avance dentro de ella.

Pero cada vez sus gemidos eran mas altos y cargados de placer, seguí mis embestidas y era demasiado el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer

_Oh dios… _ era demasiado estrecha, sabía que no resistiría más

_Mas Darien mas_ pidió

Así que me moví mas y mas rápido, ella ya no gemía ,mas bien gritaba mi nombre y eso me enloquecía , y claro que yo gemía y gritaba el de ella, no resistía mas , cuando sentí sus paredes cerrarse en mi miembro y explotó de nuevo eso hizo que yo explotara con ella.

Me baje de encima de ella, de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abrace, me sentía vacio sin ella, jamás me había pasado nada igual con ninguna mujer, aunque sabia de sobra que bella no era igual a las demás, ella era única y con cada día que pasaba, con cada minuto que estaba a su lado, la quería para mi, pero no por dos semanas, si no por siempre.

Nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, y la jale para seguirla abrazando no toleraba la sensación que sentía cuando no la tenia en mi brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se oía el golpeteo de nuestros corazones, yo deposite un beso en su cabeza, ella se pego mas a mi si es que eso era posible, y nos quedamos profundamente dirimidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, me encanto despertar así con ella, por lo regular con las mujeres que dormía no las abrazaba después del sexo y cuando nos quedábamos, a la mañana siguiente yo me despertaba y las dejaba solas, pero con Sere no, con ella era diferente no quería separarme de ella, todo lo contrario, quería pasar todo el día en la cama a su lado, admirándola, haciéndole el amor , haciéndola mía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve como vil estúpido solo observándola, eso me daba una especie de paz que hace mucho años no sentía, ella comenzó a moverse, y ebrio sus hermosos ojos azules.

_Buenos días_ besando mi pecho

_Hola_ abrazándola mas fuerte_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ pregunte

_Adolorida pero muy feliz_ regalándome una sonrisa que me mato

_Pasara te lo prometo.

_Bueno si es como cuando haces ejercicio, creo que deberíamos volverlos a hacer para que se me quite lo adolorida_ con picardía

_Me parece perfecto y creo que tienes razón entre mas lo hagamos, mas rápido se te quitara lo adolorida_ poniéndome de nuevo encima de ella.

Comenzamos a besarnos cuando mi estúpido celular sonó, gruñí pero al ver quien era, conteste de inmediato

_Hola papa ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte bajándome de Sere

_Esmeralda esta aquí, ¿sabes?_ decía mi padre fastidiado

_¿Por que?_ pregunte divertido

_Darien, mina saco anoche a esmeralda de tu casa_ dijo mi padre con un toque de burla en la voz

_Si papa yo se lo pedí_ mentí pero le pondría un altar a mina

_Esmeralda esta preocupada por que dice que andas con otra_ dijo mi padre aun mas aburrido

_Papa mándala al diablo y dile que no me fastidie que yo no fui a ver a su padre cuando me entere que se metió con Diamante y que aparte tubo el descaro de engañarme con el en mi departamento en chicago_ dije molesto

_No te preocupes hijo Esmeralda, Diamante, Adrian y su padre ya te escucharon estas en el altavoz _dijo mi padre, podría jurar que mi padre se estaba muriendo de la risa

_Buenos días a todos_ fue todo lo que pude decir, la verdad yo también me estaba divirtiendo

_Hola Darien soy Eduardo, gracias por no hacer público los amoríos de mi hija_dijo el padre de Esmeralda. **(N.A. en los nombres de adrian y Eduardo me estoy basando en la historia original)**

_De verdad lo lamento Eduardo no sabia que estabas ahí, nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto_ Conteste

_No hijo, no te preocupes la que me lo falto fue ella tranquilo_

_¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?_ pegunto Sere que se había levantado de mi lado para ir al baño, pero se que todos oyeron su pregunta pero por alguna razón no me importo y se indique con la cabeza que si

_¿Con quien estas Darien_ pregunto mi padre con curiosidad en la voz

_Papa con todo respeto, pero no pienso seguir hablando de mi vida privada con nadie, y menos en conferencia, si quieres nos vemos después y hablamos.

_Tranquilo hijo, tu sabes lo que haces, no hablamos después_dijo y me colgó

Yo me levante de la cama, quería estar nuevamente con Serena, cuando entre al baño ella ya estaba dentro del jacuzzi, se veía como una diosa, de inmediato me metí a hacerle compañía

_¿Todo bien?_ pregunto girándose y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi

_Si princesa todo bien_ besando sus labios

_¿Darien en dos semanas me vas a regresar a mi casa?_ pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Un dolor me recorrió el cuerpo y no supe por que, pero lo oculte.

_¿Ya te quieres ir?_ pregunte con pánico a su respuesta

_Ese es el problema_ sin mirarme a lo ojos ahora

_¿Cual?_ pregunte ya que no entendía nada

_Que no quiero que saques de tu vida, no quiero separarme de ti, siempre me burle de la gente que decía que el amor a primera vista existe, pero contigo me paso eso y no quiero separarme de ti_ con lágrimas en los ojos

_Esta no es vida para ti pequeña_ secando sus lagrimas

_Mi vida va a ser vida donde estés tu_ pasando sus manos por mi cuello

_Dejemos que pasan estos días ok, y después hablamos de esto_ sin darle oportunidad de decir nada y volví a besar, y ha hacerla mía.

Cuando salimos de bañarnos, Malachite me llamo, por que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algunos negocios, así que me despedí de Sere y le prometí que comeríamos juntos, y salí de la casa.

En camino a vera Malachite no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Serena me había dicho, nunca en mi vida me había topado con una mujer como ella, era sensible , no estaba conmigo por interés, sus ojos me lo decían y su alma era pura, pero ella tenia derecho a una vida sin tantos peligros como la mía, pero cuando me la imagine en brazos de otro tipo sentí que quería matar a alguien, no, no quería que nadie la tocara mas que yo, ella era mía, era mi Serena, mi Sere.

**¿Continuara?…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Espero que les haya gustado el cap., de verdad entiéndame un poco por eso me ausente x mis estudios en la universidad sin mas me despide de ustedes y gracias a todas y sus comentarios y alertas

Salu2 y besos

_Liliana _


	6. Cómplices

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: IMPORTANTE: **he estado pensando o mas bien la idea se me vino a la cabeza de crear algo en facebook para las actualizaciones, estoy entre un grupo o una pagina de esta misma mas no se ambas me llaman la atención pero necesito su consejo u opinión, la verdad yo ya formo parte de 2 grupos pero quiero tener mi propio espacio en el face, donde así mas fácil sepan de las actualizaciones o porque motivos me ausento y a parte subir imágenes. También para aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF y pueda contactarme mas fácilmente no se ustedes díganme que opinan de todas formas dejare una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinión sin mas les dejo el capitulo que esperaban.

Este capitulo esta un poco largo porque tiene varios Pov`s de varios personajes por eso aparecerán sus nombres completos espero y disfruten estoy tratando de actualizar todos los fics

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**5. Cómplices**

**DARIEN POV**

Cuando llegue a la "oficina" donde me esperaba Malachite, el me esperaba algo nervioso

_¿Qué pasa Malachite?_

_Tu hermana viene para los Ángeles y se va a quedar en ¡TU CASA!_ grito al ultimo

_¡¿QUE?!_ella era más peligrosa que toda la organización junta

_Que me acaba de hablar tu mama, por que al parecer tu estabas muy ocupado, y no quiero saber por que y ni en que ok, bueno pues me dijo que te avisara que Rei viene a los Ángeles por unos días y que quiere que se quede en tu casa, ya que ella no esta aquí_ me explico

_¿Qué tan mal crees que se ponga si se entera de que manera traje a Serena conmigo?_ Pregunte

_Bueno considerando que tu hermana tiene el poder de hacernos temblar, creo que voy a pedir mis vacaciones el tiempo que tu hermana este aquí_ dijo seriamente

_Por dios Malachite mi hermana en una chica de 1:60 que pesa 55 kilos, podemos con ella_ dije mas para mi que para el

_No lo se, pero por que mejor no te ayuda mina en esto, y trata de que Sere no le comente nada a Rei _ me estaba diciendo eso cuando sonó mi celular

_ DARIEN CHIBA SHIELDS TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA, POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE_ era mi hermana, después de gritarme colgó **(N.A. puse el nombre de esa manera porque así sonaba mejor)**

_Ok piensa en un plan B, Rei esta mi casa y amenazo con matarme a golpes_ dije bufando

_Mira vamos a ver que le dijo serena a Rei y roguemos por que Rei no le diga nada a tu madre, que se que se pondrá histérica si sabe que raptaste a una chica de 17 años, que ahora es tu amante_ dijo Malachite

_Ella no es mi amante_ conteste ofendido

_Ah no y ¿Qué es?

_No lo se pero ella es diferente_ fue lo único que dije y salí de nuevo a mi coche para ir a enfrentarme a la fiera de mi hermana

**SERENA POV**

Me sentí bastante sola cuando Darien se fue, no sabia que demonios iba a hacer mientras el no estuviera, aparte el me dijo que mina llegaría como a las 12:00 y faltaba mas de una hora, y me daba miedo andar por la casa, que tal si me perdía como la ultima vez, así que me senté en un sillón que había en la puerta principal ahí esperaría a mina.

Cuando de pronto, entro una chica como de mi estatura, de cabello negro largo, rebelde como el de mi Darien, solo que en color negro, ella me miro, con curiosidad.

_¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto

_Serena y ¿tu?

_Rei, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Pues aquí viviré por dos semanas_ dije recordando que Darien no me había dicho que si me quedaría con el

_¿Por qué?_ pregunto mas curiosa

_Por que estoy de visita_ ni modo de decirle que Darien me secuestro, _bueno y esta quien para preguntarme tanto _me dije mentalmente

_¿Y tu que haces aquí?_ pregunte, si me decía que era una de las amiguitas de Darien, a está la dejaba calva

_Rei Chiba, la hermana de Darien _ dijo sonriendo

_Ah ¿otra vez Serena?_ _Vas a empezar como tarada_ me dije mentalmente

_¿Dime que mi hermano no te tiene secuestrada?_ pregunto con una sonrisa tierna

_Pues algo así_ conteste

_Como que algo así_

_Si bueno no estoy secuestrada por que me deja salir y sale conmigo, pero si por que cuando me trajo yo no sabia nada de el_

_¡¿QUE?!_ grito

_Pero estoy bien, el me trata muy bien, y rose también, todos son muy amables conmigo.

_Ella no me dijo nada_ saco su celular y solo oí _DARIEN CHIBA SHIELDS TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA TRAER TU ESTUPIDO Y PATETICO TRASERO A TU CASA, POR QUE SI NO TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE_ dijo casi matando a mi Darien por teléfono

_Oye tranquila_ le dije

_No, hoy mismo hare que mi hermano te lleve de regreso a tu casa, tu no te preocupes_

_¡NO!_ grite tan fuerte que hasta yo me asuste

_¿Por qué no?_

_Por que yo no me quiero ir del lado de Darien _ dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

_A ver Serena creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar_ dijo llevándome a la sala, pidió a una de las señoritas de servicio que nos llevaran algo para tomar, se acomodo en el sillón y me indico que me sentara junto a ella.

_¿De que quieres que hablemos?_ pregunte tímidamente, bueno y es que ella podía intimidar a quien fuera

_¿Por qué no quieres irte?

_Por que Darien es bueno conmigo, por que es un hombre maravilloso, tierno, atento, divertido y por que lo quiero_ suspirando al final, sabiendo que el no me quería

_Mira lo que tu tienes se llama síndrome de Estocolmo_ dijo lentamente como si yo fuera retrasada

_No Rei, yo estoy enamorada de él, fue como amor a primera vista, ¿me entiendes?

_No_ contesto de inmediato

_Nunca has visto a un hombre y has sentido que tu corazón se sale, que en sus ojos te pierdes, que cuando te toca una corriente eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo_ iba a seguir pero me interrumpió

_Ya ok, ya entendí, realmente estas enamorada de él _dijo sorprendida

_Si, pero el de mi no creo_ dije con tristeza

_¿Por qué?_ pregunto

_No lo se, dice que la vida que el lleva para mi no es buena o algo así_ le conté, no sabia como es que la acababa de conocer y le tenia tanta confianza

_Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, que ya llegue yo, y tus ojos me dicen que eres una buena chica_ dijo dándome un abrazo.

_Gracias_ dije roja como un tomate

_No tienes nada que agradecer, tu me caes bien, se que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas_ regalándome una sonrisa

En ese momento entro Darien con Malachite y Mina a la sala.

_¡Hola hermanito!_ le grito Rei corriendo a abrazarlo

_Hola pequeña_ contesto Darien que por alguna extraña razón, se veía confundido

_Hola oso,- dijo Rei abrazando a Malachite

_ ¡Mina!_ chillo emocionada y corrió con Mina

_Rei ¿eres bipolar?_- pregunto Darien a lo que Rei le saco la lengua

_¿O estas tomando algún medicamento?_ le pregunto Malachite

_No, por esta vez te salvaste Darien, Serena ya me conto que es tu amiga – dijo volteando a verme y guiñándome el ojo

_Si, eso es mi amiga_ respondió Darien _Bueno y a ¿Qué debemos tu inesperada visita?_ pregunto

_A nada en especial, solo me dieron ganas de venir a ver a mi familia_ dijo dando brinquitos

_Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Rei _Dijo Mina

_A mi también, de hecho tengo pensado que mañana salgamos de compras las tres juntas_ dijo Rei

_¿Cuáles tres?_ Pregunto Darien

_¿Cómo que cuales? , Mina, Serena y yo_ dijo

_Me parece bien así Serena no se aburre, el tiempo que no estoy_ dijo mirándome tiernamente

_¿Compras? no la verdad es que ya tengo mucho_ dije intentando zafarme

_Nunca es mucho, así que iremos y punto, ahora si me disculpan quiero ir a mi habitación a desempacar _ dijo saliendo de la sala

_¿Qué le dijiste para que se calmara?_ pregunto Darien

_¿Por qué?

_Para poder usar esa técnica la próxima vez que se enoje_ me dijo Malachite

_Nada solo le dije que no estaba secuestrada y que todos me tratan muy bien_ omití los detalles, de estoy enamorada de Darien claro esta

_Pero estas secuestrada_ dijo Darien acercándose a mi

_No, no lo estoy_ Conteste parándome de sillón

_¡Por favor no hagan sus arrumacos aquí!_ grito Malachite

Después de ese día, Reí hacia que fuera con ella, casi todos los días de compras, la verdad es que no entendía de donde sacaba, tanta pila, pero era como la hermana, que nunca tuve, Mina y Rei se habían convertido en mis confidentes.

Cuatro días después de la llegada de Rei, llego un chico que se llama Jedite, me explicaron que el era el guardia personal de Artemis el padre de Darien, pero lo habían mandado para cuidara a Reí.

Desde el primer momento que se vieron, saltaron chispas de esos dos, pero Jedite era demasiado reservado.

Un día que no había nadie en la casa más que nosotras tres, bueno y los guardias de Darien pero eso no contaban, por fin nos desahogamos las tres.

_te gusta Jedite ¿verdad?- le pregunte a Rei

_¿Se nota mucho?_ pregunto la pequeña duende

_Si Rei y no creo que a Darien le agrade la idea_ dijo Mina

_Pues lo que Darien diga me vale un comino_ dijo Rei

_Yo te apoyo Rei _ le dije con una sonrisa

_Yo también, conozco a mi hermano y se que tu le gustas mucho_ dijo Mina

_¿De verdad?_ pregunto emocionada Rei

_No es mi hermano y también lo se Rei, se le nota_ dije apoyando a Mina

_Pero el no me dice nada_ dijo Rei triste

_Pues díselo tu_ aconsejo Mina

_¿Cómo?, si siempre que el y yo estamos solos en alguna habitación, llega Darien o Malachite _ conto Rei

_Mira nosotras te ayudaremos_ dijo Mina

_¿Y como?_ pregunto Rei

_mañana se que Darien estará en casa, en la noche llagara como a las 7:00_ dije recordando lo que me había dicho hoy en la mañana

_¿y eso que?_ pregunto Rei

_¿Cómo que?, ¿Qué?_ Dijo Mina como si fuera obvio lo que yo quería decir

_que yo me encargo de Darien y Mina de Malachite, para que tu puedas hablar con Jedite _ dije claramente

_o hacer lo que quieran_ agrego Mina divertida

_si…si…si _ dijo dando brinquitos

_mira Sere organizaremos una cena romántica en la habitación de Darien para que no tenga que salir para nada de ahí y yo me encargo de que Malachite este muy ocupado_ dijo Mina

_¡ya sabia yo! _grite emocionada

_¿Qué sabias? – pregunto Mina

_que tu y Malachite tenían algo_ dije mas emocionada a lo que Rei me acompaño haciéndole burla

_no se que hablan_ dijo Mina haciéndose la que no entendía

_si lo sabes_ chillo Rei

_bueno pues si pero Malachite siempre esta pegado con Darien y ni me mira_ dijo fastidiada

_por eso mañana mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro_ dijo Rei

_bueno pues mañana mismo iremos a comprar todo lo necesario para la noche romántica_ dijo Mina

Esa noche Darien no llego temprano a la casa por lo tanto no me hizo el amor, esa noche me sentí, sola, tenia la intención de esperarlo despierta pero el sueño me venció, la verdad es que no sentí a que hora llego.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, y me sentí plena de nuevo, cada vez faltaba menos para que Darien me llevara de regreso a Forks así que tenia que hacer algo, y rápido para que el no me separara de su lado.

Me levante con cuidado y salí de la habitación, para ir a buscar a Rei, cuando sin intención escuche una platica entre Malachite y Jedite.

_Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control_ decía Malachite

_Maldito Rubeus _ hablo Jedite

_Darien esta enamorado de Sere, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz_ platicaba Malachite

_Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo mas seguro para Sere es quedarse con Darien, Rubeus, se obsesiono con Serena por la forma en que Darien la defendió_ dijo Jedite

El me amaba, oí bien; Malachite dijo que Darien me amaba me decía mentalmente, casi gritando de felicidad

_Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a Rubeus, Darien le dio una buena paliza anoche_ dijo Malachite con un poco de burla en la voz

_Si jamás había visto a Darien, agarrarse a golpes_ dijo Jedite divertido

_Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no_ dijo Malachite, pero las voces se alejaron y ya no pude oír nada más.

Lo que importaba era que Darien me amaba, pero ahora había otra duda en mi cabeza, por que se había peleado Darien, recordaba al tal Rubeus, el día del restaurante, la primera noche que Darien me hizo suya.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, como de costumbre, cuando oí a Darien gritar mi nombre, salí disparada a la habitación

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte asustada por su grito

El de inmediato se paro de la cama y corrió a abrazarme

_No quiero volver despertar y que no estés a mi lado_ abrazándome asustado

_Aquí estoy, ¿Qué tienes Darien?_ pregunte alarmada

_Nada pequeña, nada_ no dijo mas y me beso

No pudimos hacer el amor, por que la pequeña Rei toco la puerta de la habitación, por primera vez, sabía que tenia que esperar para que esta noche fuera perfecta.

Así que levante rápido y me arregle para poderme ir con Rei y Mina.

Casi todo el día me la pase de compras con Rei y Mina organizando lo de esta noche, Rei y Mina se compraron conjuntos demasiado sexys, eso me hacia pensar que no nada mas hablarían esta noche con sus respectivos tormentos, la verdad es yo no me compre ninguno, por que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de usar lo que había comprado, ya que Darien por lo regular no me daba oportunidad ni de llegar al baño para ponérmelos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo hice la cena mientras Rei y Mina, organizaban las habitaciones para nuestra noche romántica,

Había decido hacer comida italiana, y la verdad era lo único que sabia hacer, pero según yo me quedaba muy buena.

Eran como las 6:30 yo me fui a arreglar para cuando llegara Darien, el era muy puntual cuando me decía a que hora llegaría a casa, y así fue a las 7:00 en punto llego.

Yo ya estaba esperándolo en el recibidor, no le di oportunidad de decir nada y lo lleve a nuestra habitación.

**MINA POV**

Cuando vi pasar a Sere a su habitación seguida por Darien, supe que era mi señal para ir por Malachite, yo había previsto una de las habitaciones de la planta de abajo para que no sospecharan nada, lo tenia todo perfectamente bien planeado, Malachite no se me escaparía esta noche, así que salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a Jedite y Malachite.

_Hola chicos_ dije saludándolos de lo más casual

_Hola_ contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

_Malachite me gustaría hablar contigo_ dije como restándole importancia

_¿Si dime?_ dijo sin mirarme, eso me irrito mucho

_De la entrega que haremos en unos días_ dije un poco molesta

_Ah de eso, si claro vamos al despacho si quieres_ dijo

_Ok_ acepte por que la habitación que había dispuesto estaba justamente junto al despacho

_Nos vemos al rato_ le dije Jedite, intentando ser sutil de que no se nos pegara

Caminamos en silencio al despacho, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta.

_No mejor en la habitación de al lado, ahí tengo todo los documentos y lo planes_ dije yéndome hacia la otra puerta, el me siguió

Cuando entramos vi su cara de sorpresa, había una mesa arreglada para dos personas y una botella de champan

_¿Y esto?- pregunto nervioso

_Nada_ dije haciéndolo pasar y poniendo el seguro a la puerta

_Por que no cenamos en lo que hablamos de la entrega_ dije sentándome en la pequeña mesa

_Ok_ fue lo único que dijo

Yo serví la cena, platicamos poco, el se veía nervioso, y el champan se lo tomaba como agua, después de cenar

_Dejarme ponerme mas cómoda, para mostrarte los planos ¿si?_ pregunte inocentemente

_Claro_ dijo pasando pesadamente saliva

Yo me metí al baño que había en esa habitación, y me puse el conjunto rojo, en la parte de arriba era tipo corsé y lo de abajo era una diminuta tanga. Me solté el cabello y salí a mi encuentro con el.

_Lista_ dije, el estaba viendo unos documentos, así que cuando levanto su cara para verme

_Mina_ fue lo único que dijo

_¿Me veo bien?_ pregunte acercándome mas a el

_Te ves fabulosa_ dijo parándose de la silla

_Gracias_ dije casi pegada a el

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ pregunto el pegándose definitivamente a mi

_A ti_ conteste tomando su cara entre mis manos para besarlo

_Pues aquí me tienes_ dijo el rompiendo el diminuto espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Fue el beso con más pasión que me habían dado en mi vida, me encantaba, no resistía más, quería ver su musculoso cuerpo, pero sobre todo lo quería sentir, sobre mí así que lo gire y lo avente sobre la cama.

_Valla eres salvaje_ me dijo

_No sabes cuanto_ conteste poniéndome sobre el.

En tres segundos, ya lo había desnudado y el me había arrancado mi conjunto, pero no importaba, si quería dejarme sin ropa yo feliz.

Beso y lamio cada parte de mi cuerpo, mordía mis pezones, con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, eso me encantaba, me gustaba que fuera tan salvaje, sabia que el ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerme suya, así que me estire un poco y saque la caja de condones que había comprado, abrí el paquete y saque uno y yo misma se lo puse.

_Valla te gusta tener el control_ me dijo viendo como le ponía el condón

_Y siempre lo tengo_ respondí, posicionándome para meter su miembro en mi

_Wow_ fue lo único que pude decir, era mucho mas grade de lo que había imaginado

_Hermosa_ dijo el tomándome de las caderas

Comencé a moverme, a cabalgar en el, era maravillo quería hacerlo mío de mil maneras diferente, quería satisfacerlo y que el me satisficiera a mi.

**REI**** POV**

En cuanto vi que Mina se había llevado a Malachite, supe que era mi momento, así que salí de donde estaba escondida espiando y desde las escaleras llame a Jedite.

_Jedite puedes venir por favor_ pedí tiernamente

_Si Rei dime_ contesto serio como siempre

_Lo que pasa es que no puedo bajar unas cajas de mi armario me ayudas_

_Si claro_ dijo subiendo corriendo las escaleras

Lo lleve a mi habitación, cuando entro, vio que todo lo tenia planeado, yo no había querido cena, pero si tenia preparada una botella de vino tinto que se que le encantaba a Jedite, y la chimenea de mi habitación encendida.

No le di tiempo de huir por que cerré la puerta con llave y la guarde en medio de mis senos, el vio lo que hice

_Rei dame la llave_ dijo serio

_No_ conteste sentándome en mi cama

_Como que no, no seas niña y dame la llave_ dijo en tono de orden

_Pues ahora menos_ dije _si la quieres sácala tu_ dije semi acostada en la cama

_No me retes Rei porque si lo hago_ dijo acercándose a mi, _pues eso es lo que pido_ dije mentalmente

_No lo creo así que aquí te quedaras encerrado_ dije burlándome

Cuando menos me lo espere sentí Jedite ya estaba encima de mi, eso me dejo sin aire, me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo no resistí mas y atrape sus labios con los mío.

El se separo un poco

_Rei esto... _ no se que iba a decir pero no lo deje

_Rei, nada me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo ok, desde ahora tu y yo estamos juntos_ dije atrapando nuevamente su labios.

**SERENA POV**

Darien y yo cenamos tranquilamente en la habitación, entre bromas y besos cortos y dulces.

El se levanto y me llevo a la cama, pero no con la pasión que siempre lo hacia, ahora con ternura, con delicadeza, como si yo me fuera a romper.

_Gracias por esto_ dijo Darien en mi oído

_Te amo Darien_ conteste

El no dijo mas y me beso, quito mi ropa lentamente y yo la de el, hoy no había prisas, hoy detendríamos el tiempo para armarnos, para fundirnos en uno solo. Para convertir mi alma en la de el y la de el en mía.

Acariciamos y besamos nuestros cuerpos desnudos, marcamos caminos con nuestras lenguas, quería saborearlo y hoy me arriesgaría a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho.

Así que lo gire y me puse sobre el comencé a besar su hermoso cuello, bajando por a sus adorables hombros, siguiendo a sus pectorales de miedo y pasando a su abdomen que me quitaba el aliento y llegando a su miembro que me enloquecía.

El gemía mas fuerte entre mas me acercaba a su miembro, así que jale aire y baje mas hasta que metí su miembro en mi boca, la verdad es que no sabia como hacerlo, así que me imagine que era una paleta y empecé a chuparlo y lamerlo, me imagine que lo hacia bien, por que Darien gritaba mi nombre y me tomo de cabello, así estuve lamiendo y chupando.

_Sere para_ pidió el

Pero lo ignore, quería disfrutarlo como el me había disfrutado a mi, quería que el gozara como me había hecho gozar a mi, así que seguí. Sabia que en cualquier momento terminaría, y quería probarlo, quería que dejara toda su semilla en mi boca.

_ ¡SERREEE! _ grito cuando sentí que terminaba en mi boca

Lo comí todo y limpie su pene por completo, después el me jalo para quedar a su altura, yo me acomode a horcadas cobre el.

_Eres maravillosa_ dijo agitado

_Quiero ser tuya siempre_ conteste pegando sus labios a los míos.

**DARIEN**** POV**

Me había hecho el mejor oral que me habían hecho en mi vida, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, y sabia que ya no seria tan fácil separarme de ella. Cuando termine en su boca ella limpio todo, con su hermosa lengua, y la jale para que quedara a mi altura, ella de inmediato se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, quería seguir llevando el control de la noche, y si quería que también llevara el control de mi vida

_Eres maravilla_ le dije cuando se acomodo sobre mi

_Quiero ser tuya siempre _ contesto, lo único que pude hacer fue pegar mis labios con los de ella

Hacer el amor con Sere se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para mí, pero lo que mas me angustiaba era que me estaba enamorando de ella

Tenia la más hermosa vista de su cuerpo, ella sobre mi completamente desnuda, una sabana negra le cubría sus caderas.

_No me saques de tu vida_ dijo mientras introducía mi miembro en ella

_No lo hagas _ conteste

_¿Qué no haga que?_ pregunto hundiéndose mas

_No me pidas quedarte a mi lado_ conteste mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas

_¿Por qué?_ pregunto moviéndolas un poco mas rápido

_Por que si me lo vuelves a pedir no te dejare ir nunca_ conteste ayudándola con el movimiento

_Te amo, por favor no me saques de tu vida_ dijo moviendo ahora con fuerza las caderas

_Te amo Sere, y desde ahora eres mía solo mía_ dije

_Si soy tuya, por siempre tuya_ dijo casi gritando, era demasiado el placer que ambos sentíamos

No aguante mas, así que me senté, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura y la embestí mas fuerte, cada embestida era mejor, oh dios, esta mujer era mía, solo mía.

Sentí sus paredes tensarse y segundos después grito mi nombre, pero no detuve mi ritmo, después de unos minutos explote dentro de ella.

Fue el orgasmo más delicioso que había tenido en mi vida, recargue mi cabeza en sus pechos.

_Te amo Sere_ dije sin mirarla

_Y yo a ti Darien_ dijo abrasándome

Íbamos a fundirnos nuevamente en uno cuando….

_¡DARIEN ENTRARON A LA CASA!_ grito Malachite y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos

**¿Continuara?…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


	7. Balas

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Nota 2: IMPORTANTE: **con respecto a que crear en el facebook para las actualizaciones he pensado mejor que cree un grupo porque no se que esta pasando en el mismo que hay un lio con los estados de las personas mejor me enfoco mas a crear un grupo para las actualizaciones ya que hay veces en las que no me puedo meter o actualizar por mis clases y algunas me reclaman por mi ausenciapor eso mismo de paso si quieren pueden aprovecharlo ustedes también para promocionar historias de otras personas o también porque no meter imágenes en fin pero necesito su consejo u opinión, la verdad yo ya formo parte de 2 grupos pero quiero tener mi propio espacio en el face, donde así mas fácil sepan de las actualizaciones o porque motivos me ausento y a parte subir imágenes. También para aquellas **OJO** aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF y pueda contactarme mas fácilmente no se ustedes díganme que opinan de todas formas dejare una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinión sin mas les dejo el capitulo que esperaban. De paso estoy triste solo porque nadie me ha contestado la encuesta la verdad solo hice una pregunta UNA y solo una persona me dio su opinión. Espero al menos por este medio me hagan caso

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**6. Balas**

**DPOV**

__¡DARIEN ENTRARON A LA CASA!_ grito Malachite y un segundo después solo escuche dos disparos_

De inmediato me levante de la cama aventado a Sere, creo que hasta bruscamente ya que ella cayo de la cama, tome mis pantalones para ponérmelos cuando Malachite y Mina entraron a mi habitación, Malachite no traía pantalones mas que sus boxes y Mina son traía la camisa de Malachite eso era extraño, seguido de ellos entro Rei, al borde de la histeria que venia envuelta en una sabana.

_¿Qué demonios pasa?_ pregunte terminándome de poner mis pantalones, mientras que Mina y Rei envolvían a Sere en la sabana

_¡QUE ENTRARON A LA CASA!_ grito Malachite parado en la puerta como vigilando

_¿Quién entro y Jedite?_ pregunte mas enojado

_Fue a tratar de ver algo, los disparos vinieron desde jardín _dijo Malachite

_¡Demonios soy un mafioso, como alguien puede burlar la seguridad de mi casa!_ grite exasperado, en eso se oyeron tres disparos mas

_¡JEDITE!_ grito mi hermana al borde de la histeria.

En ese momento entro Jedite con camisa, bóxers y sin zapatos pero si con calcetines,

_¿Qué demonios pasa?_ pregunte buscando mi arma que guardaba en la mesa que esta junto a mi cama.

_Es Rubeus con sus hombres, calculo que son como 10 pero viene alguien mas_ dijo Jedite

_¿Malachite, Jedite sus armas?_ pregunte, debía asegurarme que las traían después de ver como estaban vestidos, ambos me enseñaron sus armas

_¡¿Mina tu arma?!_ pregunto Malachite gritándole

_No me grites y discúlpame que cuando haga el amor no tenga un arma a mi lado_ contesto abrazando a Rei

Oímos voces y les indique que se metieran todos al baño, por ahí había otra salida que nadie mas que yo conocía, que daba a la cocina tal vez por ahí podríamos salir.

Todos nos metimos, les indique como entrar; era una puerta de espejo, que si la abrían parecía un closet, todos nos metimos por ahí.

_¿Alguien trae un celular?_ Pregunte para poder llamar a refuerzos

A lo que todos contestaron que no

_Por dios como demonios no traen un celular_ dije

_Perdón Darien la próxima que escuche balazos me voy a asegurar que traigo, celular, arma, e identificación por si me la piden_ contesto Malachite en tono sarcástico

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto mi Sere que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

_Tranquila amor no pasa nada_ dije tratando de calmarla

_No pasa nada Darien, nos van a dejar como queso gruyere y tú dices que no pasa nada_ dijo Rei ahora si histérica

_Rei cálmate, te juro que no les pasara nada_ dijo Jedite tomándola de la mano

Llegamos a la puerta de la concina, y Malachite y yo nos asomamos, para ver que no hubiera nada, solo estaban dos de mis guardias de seguridad muertos

Malachite y yo les indicamos que salieran, mientras Jedite se ponía en la puerta de la cocina para cuidar que nadie viniera, se oían voces por todos lados, pero oí una voz que de inmediato reconocí, era Esmeralda.

_Maldita perra nos traiciono_ dije

_¿Quién?_ pregunto Malachite

_ Esmeralda, ella sabia las claves para entrar y a los de seguridad nunca di la orden de que no la dejaran pasar_ dije

_Por cierto ella me llamo hoy para vernos pero le dije que no podía, que teníamos una cena aquí en la casa_ dijo Rei

_Ok eso es lo de menos ahorita, lo importante es salir de aquí_ dijo Jedite

_Mira ahí hay un teléfono_ dijo Sere ni yo mismo sabia que había un teléfono en la cocina

_ Jedite llama a mi padre y dile lo que pasa_ ordene

_Para que quieres que venga para que lo dejen como coladera igual que a tus guardias_ dijo Rei

_Rei cállate_ le dije

Sere empezó a llorar mas y me partía el alma verla así pero ahorita no era el mejor momento de ponerme a consolarla.

Jedite llamo a mi padre

_¿Qué te dijo?_ le pregunte a Jedite

_Que aguantáramos 15 minutos en lo que el llegaba_ dijo el poniéndose enfrente de las chicas

_Si claro, les vamos a decir no me mates hasta dentro de 15 minutos_ dijo Rei

_Rei, cállate ya_ le volví a pedir exasperado

Comenzamos a oír mas disparos, y las voces de oían cerca.

_ Jedite, mételas en la alacena_ le dije, la alacena era grande, así si entraban los hombres de Rubeus, no estarían en la línea de fuego

_No Darien_ dijo mi Sere

_Mételas_ le grite a Jedite

Jedite le dio un empujón a Sere y Rei que no querían entrar y las metió, sabia que Mina podía tenerlas controladas.

Nos pusimos en posiciones de tal manera que si alguien entraba a la cocina nos viera, y así saber cuantos mas podían entrar, entraron dos, de inmediato Malachite disparo seguido de Jedite, con lo que no contaba es que Esmeralda venia atrás de ellos, ella también traía un arma. Soltó un disparo en mi dirección pero alcance a tirarme al suelo, pero la muy perra me dio, aunque solo fue un rozón pero me dio.

De inmediato, Malachite le soltó un golpe que la desmayo, no podía matarla aunque me moría de ganas oí que alguien gritaba

_¡CHIBA SAL DE DONDE ESTAS NO SEAS COBARDE!_ sabia que esa voz era de Rubeus.

_¡ESTAS MUERTO RUBEUS!_ le conteste a gritos

Un hombre más descubrió que estábamos en la concina y entro disparando, Malachite, Jedite y yo nos tiramos al suelo, pero vi como varias balas dieron en la puerta de la alacena, y oía los gritos de Rei y Sere.

_Hijo de puta_ dijo Jedite y le disparo, creo que descargo su arma en ese tipo, ahora por el berrinche de Jedite tenemos una pistola menos, por que dudo que traigan cartuchos

Empezamos a oír más disparos, pero también reconocí más voces, como la de mi padre y Soichi.

_¿Darien donde estas?_ gritaban

_¿Hijo donde estas?_ esa era la voz de mi padre

Íbamos a salir cuando mas disparos se escucharon, Malachite y yo nos pusimos en guardia por si alguien intentaba huir por la cocina.

Después de uno minutos de balazos, gritos he insultos, todo quedo en calma,

_¿Hijo, Darien estas bien?_ volvía a oír la voz de mi padre

Jedite, Malachite y yo salimos de la cocina al comedor, ahí se encontraba mi padre, con aro, Diamante y Stefan, y varios de sus hombres, eran como 25

_¿Qué demonios paso?_ Pregunto mi padre

_ Esmeralda, metió a Rubeus a mi casa_ explique

_¿Cómo que Esmeralda?_ pregunto Soichi

_Si ella nos traiciono con Rubeus_ explico Malachite

_Maldita zorra_ dijo Diamante

_¿Y Rubeus?_ Pregunte lleno de rabia

_Escapo_ dijo mi padre

_Pero iba muy herido_ me dijo Estefan

_¿Y Rei?_ pregunto mi padre,

_En la alacena_ dije volteando a ver a Jedite y a Malachite. En ese momento oímos un grito, y todos salimos corriendo a la concina,

Cuando entramos, vimos a Sere con una cacerola como su arma de defensa, a Rei con el cuchillo eléctrico y Mina golpeando a Esmeralda.

Malachite pudo controlar a Mina, mientras yo tomaba a Sere que estaba temblando de miedo y Jedite abrazaba a Rei.

_Tenemos que salir de aquí ya por si llega la policía_ dijo Soichi

_Stefan haz que venga nuestro equipo de limpieza aquí_ dijo mi padre

_Aro que alguien se encargue de Esmeralda, llévenla a la bodega_ ordeno mi padre con odio en su mirada

Sin decir mas salimos de mi casa, la sala, el recibidor las escaleras y la mayoría de las puertas y ventanas estaban destrozadas

Nos subimos en tres camionetas, Malachite y Mina se fueron con Soichi y Diamante, Sere y yo con mi padre; y Rei y Jedite con Stefan.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Sere viendo sangre en mi brazo

_Si tranquila_ dije abrazándola mas fuerte

_¿A donde vamos?_ pregunto

_A casa de mi madre_ dije

Ella seria la primera mujer que llevaría a conocer a mi madre, por sabia que seria la ultima, la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, ella se quedaría conmigo.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Regrese con la siguiente actualización.

La verdad no actualice porque estuve en el hospital internada y apenas hace unos días me dieron de alta. La verdad chicas fue una experiencia de las mas horribles y feas que he vivido y no se lo deseo a nadie; mejor no les digo que es porque es un poco difícil para mi olvidarlo me va a costar trabajo lo se pero se que lo superare y olvidare poco a poco, lo que si agradezco primero a Dios es que tengo mi salud de vuelta.

De paso solo actualizare adaptaciones ya que quiero un tiempo para mi misma y de paso dedicarle tiempo a las historias que son de mi auditoria algunas serán modificadas y reeditaras mientras que otras serán pausadas temporalmente ya que hagan de cuenta que si tengo claras las ideas pero me cuesta plasmarlas por eso, también porque cuando regrese a clases tengo que tener mi mente enfocada en el estudio y quiero tener algo escrito antes de que tenga que regresar a clases que oficialmente será dentro de mes y medio o menos creo para nomas actualizar.

Espero su comprensión y paciencia en esto debido a la situación que se me presento. Por eso necesito su opinión acerca de lo del grupo en Face.

_salu2 y se cuidan _

_Besos _

_Liliana _


	8. Me caso

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**7. Me caso**

**DPOV**

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre, ella nos esperaba en el recibidor muy ansiosa, era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a la familia iba a casa de mis padres, como Soichi, Diamante y Stefan, Mina, Malachite y Jedite, ya habían ido alguna veces y conocían a mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando entramos, mi madre corrió con nosotros

_¿Darien estas bien?_ pregunto al ver mi herida

_Si madre tranquila_ dije dándole un beso en la frente pero sin soltar a Sere, que continuaba temblando

_¿Hija no te ha pasado nada?_ pregunto mi madre a Rei

_No mama estoy bien_ dijo Rei abrazándola

_¿Por qué vienes envuelta en una sabana?_ pregunto mi madre a mi hermana

_Es que ya estaba acostada, y no me dio tiempo de vestirme_ dijo nerviosa

_¿Y tu pequeña?_ pregunto mi madre a Sere

_Ella es Sere mama, mi novia_ dije

_Y como permites que venga en una sabana_ dijo mi madre regañándome

_No se preocupe señora_ dijo Sere tímidamente

_Nada de señora, llámame Luna _ dijo mi madre abrazando a mi Sere

_Y tu Mina me puedes explicar ¿Por qué vienes así?- mi madre seguía con el interrogatorio

_La verdad yo también tengo esa duda ¿Por qué están casi desnudos todos, pues que estaban haciendo?_ Pregunto mi padre

_Es que no es posible. Rei, Mina y Sere, vienen nada mas con un poco de tela_ dijo mi madre mirándonos fijamente, de inmediato Sere se sonrojo al igual que Rei que se oculto atrás de Jedite y Mina escondió su cara en el pecho desnudo de Malachite.

_Saben que mejor no me digan, ya entendí. Si todos vienen casi desnudos, no creo que hayan estado tomando el sol verdad; dado que son las 11 p.m. Vengan chicas, vamos para que se pongan algo de ropa_ dijo mi madre jalando a Sere del brazo pero ella estaba asustada.

_Tranquila amor, en un momento subo contigo_ dije para calmarla

Cuando las mujeres nos dejaron solos, mi padre nos indico que pasáramos todos al despacho, todos nos servimos un trago, que nos hacia mucha falta

_¿Qué hacemos con Esmeralda?_ pregunto Stefan

_Por mi la mataríamos pero Eduardo es parte de la organización_ respondió aro

_Pero nos traiciono_ dijo Diamante

_Tenemos que hablar con Eduardo y darle un buen escarmiento a Esmeralda, pero no la muerte_ dijo mi padre

_¿Estas de acuerdo con eso Darien?_ pregunto Soichi

_Con Esmeralda hagan lo que quieran, el que debe morir es Rubeus y yo lo matare con mis propias manos_ asegure

_Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, tienes que cambiarte de casa de inmediato_ dijo Malachite

_Si lo se, pero de verdad que lo único que quiero es descansar y ver como esta Sere_ dije irritado

_¿La amas?_ pregunto mi padre

_Por que si mal no recuerdo, Esmeralda estaba molesta por tu nueva amiga y tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual te traiciono Darien _ dijo Soichi

_Una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa_ me aseguro Diamante

_Si la amo, y ella se quedara conmigo_ dije firme

_Ella es la hija de Ikuko Tsukino, ¿estas seguro que ella quiere estar contigo?_ pregunto mi padre

_¿Cómo sabes que ella es la hija de Tsukino?_ pregunte

_Yo se todo hijo, ¿en unos días la vas a llevar a Forks para que su madre nos entregue las pruebas que Black nos robo o no?_ dijo mi padre

_Si padre es cierto, pero Sere no se va, se queda conmigo_ conteste

_Pero eso nos pone en riesgo a todos, que tal si… _dijo Soichi pero no lo dije terminar.

_No Soichi, ella se queda conmigo, pero no por que yo lo diga. Ella me lo ha perdido, me ama y la amo; y si la organización se opone es el problema de ustedes, no la voy a dejar_ dije seguro

_Tranquilo hijo, nadie se va a oponer. Solo que si Rubeus se salva de la herida que llevaba, tenemos que hacer algo para encontrarlo nosotros antes de que el vuelva a atentar en contra tuya o de tu novia_ me explico mi padre

_Me gustaría que Sere se quedara unos días aquí_ pedí

_Claro que si hijo, sabes que tu madre estará encantada_ y agrego _Bueno por que Malachite, Jedite y tu, no van a descansar y a ver como se encuentran sus novias_

_Gracias padre_ respondí levantándome del sillón.

_Por cierto Jedite, si lastimas a mi hija. Te matare yo mismo_ dijo mi padre viendo a Jedite

_Artemis yo…_ intento decir Jedite pero mi padre lo interrumpió

_No me expliques nada Jedite, conozco a mi hija y temo mas por ti que por ella. Pero ella es mi bebe y jamás la he visto con un novio, así que por lo que veo tu serás el primero ¿no?_ pregunto mi padre divertido

_Gracia Artemis_ dijo Jedite

Los tres salimos del despacho y nos dirigimos a la planta alta de la casa que era donde estaban nuestras amadas.

Mi madre me indico en que habitación estaba Sere. Cuando entre, la vi con un pants y una playera que le había prestado mi madre, tenía los ojos llorosos

Cuando me vio entrar corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

_Perdóname Sere_ le pedí

_Darien te amo_ fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a llorar

_De verdad princesa nunca fue mi intención ponerte en esta situación_ dije llevándola a la cama para podernos sentar

_No amor, no me importa lo que paso, lo que importa es que estas bien y estas conmigo, me moriría si algo te pasara_

_Tranquila que no paso nada ok_ dije besando su cabeza

_Anda vamos al baño para que pueda lavarte el brazo_

_Ya hasta se me había olvidado_

_¿Te duele mucho?_

_No bebe solo fue un rozón, no paso nada_ le asegure

Entramos al baño y ella lavo mi brazo con mucho cuidado, pero sobretodo con mucho amor. Cuando termino, salimos de nuevo a recamara, y ¡Que hacía ropa de dormir para hombre encima de la cama!

_¿Y esto?_ pregunte

_Tu mama me la dio_ dijo tomando la ropa

_Sere tenemos que hablar_ dije nervioso por lo que le iba a decir

_No Darien, no me vallas a salir con la estupidez de que tu mundo no es para mi, por que si me regresas a Forks, yo solita me regreso a los Ángeles y te busco,_ dijo molesta

_Tranquila amor no era eso lo que te quería decir_ dije divertido, _mi mujer tiene carácter_ me dije mentalmente

_Ahh, bueno_ dijo mas tranquila

_¿Sabes que tu madre tiene pruebas nuestras no?_

_Si_

_Para que nos las de, tengo que llevarte a Forks, a parte necesitamos un permiso de ella para casarnos eres menor de edad aun_ dije recordado que tenia 17

_¿Y?_

_¿Cómo que y?, Sere eres menor de edad y dudo mucho que tu mama acepte que andes con un mafioso_ dije poniéndome la ropa de dormir

_Mira Darien, los 18 los cumplo en tres semanas. Aclaro eso, no quiere decir que me alejare tres semanas de ti, ni loca, ¿pero ya falta menos para que deje ser menor de edad no?

_¿Y?- conteste

_Bueno que por la edad no hay problema, y por lo de mi mama yo me encargare. Ella no me puede obligar a nada, aparte no creo que ella pueda decir mucho de andar o no con alguien de la mafia; ella y Zafiro eran algo así como pareja_ me conto Sere

_Esta bien princesa, ya veremos como arreglamos esto. Lo que si te puedo decir es que tu te quedas conmigo, en cuanto cumplas los 18 nos casamos_ dije besando su frente

Nos acostamos a intentar dormir, pero no lo logramos. Ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y con uno de sus brazos me abrazo, mientras que la abrazaba. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de mi, hoy me había dado cuenta que ella había transformado mi vida por completo, no me importaba nada si ella no estaba a mi lado.

No se a que hora nos habremos quedado dormidos, pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido; despertar con ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, así que entre mas pronto fuéramos a Forks a hablar con su madre seria mejor.

Cuando bajamos desayunar ya estaban todos reunidos.

_¿Cómo amanecieron?_ pregunto mi madre

_Muy bien gracias_ contesto Sere tímidamente

_Bueno siéntense a desayunar, que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer_ dijo mi padre

_Estamos investigando donde se puede encontrar james_ comento Malachite

_Y Eduardo ya viene para acá_ dijo Jedite

_¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con Esmeralda?_ pregunto mi madre, que la conocía desde niña

_Madre no te gustaría saber lo que tengo ganas de hacer con ella_ conteste enojado de recordar que por culpa de la zorra de Esmeralda, Sere había estado en peligro

_Tranquilo hijo, Eduardo sabrá que hacer con su hija_ dijo mi padre

_Por cierto quiero decirles algo_ dije

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto mi padre

_En tres semanas Sere cumple los 18 y quiero casarme con ella, lo antes posible_ dije con voz fuerte y clara

_¡Ahh!_ grito Rei emocionada

_ ¡Felicidades!_ grito Mina parándose a abrazar a Sere y Rei se unió a su abrazo

_ ¡Felicidades hijo!_ dijo mi padre parándose a darme un abrazo

_Valla Darien, te atraparon_ dijo Malachite burlón

_Que para tu suegra no hay un abrazo_ pregunto mi madre a Sere

_Claro que si Luna, muchas gracias

_Bueno y ¿Cuándo quieren que sea la boda?_ pregunto Rei

_En 3 semana y medio_ conteste

_Pero eso no me da tiempo de organizar nada_ dijo mi hermana desesperada

_Si son muchas cosas las que tenemos que organizar por lo menos danos 5 semanas_ pidió mi madre

_Pero…_intente decir pero mi madre no me dejo

_Pero nada Darien, en 5 semanas se casaran, así tendrás tiempo de comprar una nueva casa, arreglar los problemas que están teniendo, hablar con la mama de Sere y mil cosas mas_ dijo mi madre emocionada

_Aparte tenemos que entrenar a la seguridad de Sere_ dijo mi padre

_Esta bien 5 semanas, pero ni una mas_ dije viendo a Sere que me veía con mucha emoción

_Te amo Darien_ dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

_Bueno hijo es hora de irnos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer_ dijo mi padre despidiéndose de mi madre

_Te veo en la noche ok, no salgas de la casa, por ningún motivo_ le dije a Sere

_Tranquilo hijo, sabes que aquí esta segura_ dijo mi madre

Mi padre, Jedite, Malachite y yo salimos a tratar de arreglar todo el problema que se había hecho.

**SPOV**

Habían sido horas de muchas emociones, Darien se había ido a arreglar las cosas que habían pasdo, yo me había quedado en casa de su mama, con Mina y Rei.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Mina

_Como quieres que este bien, anoche casi nos matan a todos_ dijo Rei

_Bueno no les puedo negar que si me asuste, pero me daba mas miedo que le pasara algo a Darien_ dije recordándolo lo de anoche

_Pero lo importante es que no nos paso nada a nadie_ dijo Mina

_Espero que Eduardo no sea muy duro con Esmeralda_ dijo Luna preocupada

_ ¡¿Qué no que?!_grito Rei

_Luna por dios, por la golfa esa, casi nos dejan como papel picado anoche, llenas de hoyos_ dijo Mina

_¡Claro mama, aparte ella le disparo a Darien, no quiero que la maten, pero por lo menos si que le den un buen escarmiento!_ grito Reí

_¿Tu que opinas bella?_ me pregunto Luna.

_La verdad, lo único que quiero es que Esmeralda nos deje en paz al igual que ese tal Rubeus, me moriría si algo le pasa a Darien_

_Tranquila hija no le pasara nada_ me dijo Luna en tono maternal

_Bueno tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda_ dijo Rei dando saltitos

_A mi me gustaría algo muy sencillo y discreto_ dije apenada

_Ah no, eso si que no. Se casa mi hijo el mayor y nada de sencillo ni discreto ok_ dijo Luna

_Yo te apoyo mami, tiene que ser la boda mas linda del siglo_ dijo Rei

_Si Sere, no todos los días te casas; ese día tiene que ser muy especial_ dijo Mina

_Bueno pero tenemos que ver que es lo que quiere Darien_ dije

_No el no tiene nada que opinar_ dijo Rei

_Me parece muy correcto que quieras la opinión de mi hijo, pero de verdad Sere, la organización es cosa de mujeres_ me dijo Luna

_Ok_ fue lo único que pude decir

La mayor parte del día nos la pasamos en paginas de internet, viendo salones, vestidos, invitaciones, Rei estaba desesperada por no poder salir, pero ni modo, era lo que nos habían dicho y por lo menos yo no pensaba desobedecer a Darien.

Darien llego como a las 8:00 p.m. cenamos con su familia, y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. Yo lo veía muy serio, como preocupado.

_¿Qué tienes?_ le pregunte cuando ya estábamos acostados

_miedo_ respondió

_¿A que?_ pregunte

_Mañana iremos a Forks tu madre ya tiene las pruebas_ dijo serio

_Que bueno amor_ dije emocionada

_No Sere, me da miedo que cuando estemos allá, ya no quieras regresar conmigo; que tu quieras estar lejos de mi_ dijo angustiado

_Que tonto eres amor, jamás pienses que no quiero estar contigo ok. Eres lo que mas amo en esta vida y preferiría morir a no estar a tu lado_ dije poniéndome sobre el

_te amo Sere, no se que haría si tu te fueras de mi lado_ dijo

_No me voy a ir a ningún lado ok, mañana después de que mi madre te de las pruebas hablaremos con ella de que te amo y que me quedare contigo ¿ok?_ dije besándolo

_Como tú quieras_ dijo contra mis labios

_¿sabes que es lo que quiero ahorita?- le pregunte

_¿Qué amor?-

_A ti_ dije

_Aquí me tienes_ contesto divertido

_te quiero mas cerca_ dije bajando mi mano a su miembro, que estaba erecto

_Eres una golosa_ dijo riendo

_Es que me encantas_ respondí

De inmediato nos giro y el quedo encima de mi, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con desesperación, y las mías igual, el era mío; y quería tenerlo ya, ahora no hubo el previo de las caricias y besos, el me necesitaba tanto como yo a el, bajo su manos a mi centro para comprobar que tan humedad estaba y se sorprendió.

_Valla mi pequeña esta ansiosa_ dijo en mi oído

_Tómame ya_ fue lo único que dije

El se posición y metió su miembro en mi de un solo movimiento, eso me encanto, me enloqueció, quería volverme loca, me embestía con fuerza con pasión, con desesperación; de verdad yo quería abrir mas mis piernas para que entrara mas en mi, era una sensación maravillosa. De placer de urgencia, necesidad, desesperación, eran demasiadas sensaciones

_Mas Darien mas_ pedí desesperada

El salió de mi me giro para que yo quedara boca abajo, hizo que me hincara y volvió a penétrame.

_Oh por dios_ dije

Jamás me había puesto así, era delicioso,

_Wow si asi_ decía como loca

_¿Te gusta?_ me pregunto mientras me embestía

_Si, así_ conteste casi en un susurro

El acelero y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, por dios, me estaba volviendo loca.

_¡Darien! _ grite cuando sentí mi orgasmo, el termino segundos después que yo, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama, sudados de placer

_Eso fue genial_ dije

_Me da gusto que te gustara_ jalándome para abrazarme

_Creo que tengo que aprender mucho_ abrazándolo

_Yo seré tu maestro todas las noches_ riendo

La verdad es que esta sesión de sexo me había dejado muerta, así que casi de inmediato me dormí, sabia que mañana volvería a hacer el amor con el.

El viaje a Forks, fue muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, Darien estuvo callado todo el tiempo, como nervioso, Mina y Malachite iban hablando casi en susurros y Rei que había decidido acompañarnos, iba viendo mil revistas de moda.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Darien me tomo de la mano, y me dijo

_Serena te amo, pero si en algún momento dudas de querer irte conmigo, recuerda que jamás te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras_ dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

Cuando mi mama, vio que estábamos en la puerta. Abrió de inmediato, me abrazo y comenzó a llorar

_Sere hija ¿estas bien?_ pregunto llorando

_Si mama, tranquila estoy bien_

_Aquí están sus pruebas maldito bastardo_ dijo aventándole unos sobres a Darien

_No lo insultes mama_ dije zafándome de su brazo

_¿Qué te pasa Sere?_ pregunto sorprendida

_Que no lo insultes te dije mama_ repetí molesta

_El es un maldito delincuente_ repitió llena de odio

_Por dios mama no me digas que Zafiro Black era muy buena persona_ dije

_¡Ellos mataron a Zafiro!_ grito

_No mama Zafiro murió por traicionarlos_

_¡Que le han hecho a mi hija malditos! – grito Ikuko tratando de golpear a Darien, pero el la sujeto de lo brazos

_¡Suélteme infeliz, ya tiene sus pruebas ahora lárguese se mi casa!_ volvía gritar mientras Darien la soltaba

_Ikuko escúcheme por favor_ pidió Darien tranquilamente

_¡Lárguese!_ grito mi madre histérica

_No mama el no se va_ dije poniéndome enfrente de Darien

_Sere, hija entiende ellos son malos, no sabes las cosas que hacen_ dijo mi madre

_¡Por dios mama, claro que lo se. Zafiro nos los dijo!, y te aviso que ¡No pienso dejar a Darien!_ le grite

_Sere cálmate_ me dijo Darien

_No Darien, no pienso calmarme. Mi mama era pareja de Zafiro, que el si era un matón y se asombra que yo quiera estar contigo_ dije

_Sere tu eres una niña no sabes lo que dices, este tipo te deslumbro_ dijo mi madre tomándome del brazo nuevamente

_Mama lo amo y me voy a ir con el_ dije lo mas calmada que pude

_No jovencita tu no te vas con nadie, te recuerdo que eres menor de edad aun_ dijo jalándome de brazo

_Ikuko tratemos de llegar aun acuerdo_ dijo Darien

_¡El único acuerdo que quiero de usted es que se largue!_ volvió a gritar mi madre

_Que terca eres mama, que no se va a ir sin mí. Que no entiendes_ dije exasperada

_Tu cállate Sere que no sabes lo que dices_ dijo Ikuko

_O si claro ahora resulta que tú eres la madura ¿no?_ pregunte

_Soy tu madre y por que yo se lo que te conviene no iras a ningún lado con este tipo_ dijo

_Te lo voy a decir lo mas calmada que pueda mama_ dije lentamente _no me importa si te agrada Darien o no. Lo amo y voy a estar con el; y en cinco semanas me casare con el_ dije tranquila

_Claro que no eres menor de edad_ repitió mi madre

_Eso ya lo sabemos señora parece loro_ grito Mina

_Mama por si no te acuerdas en 3 semanas cumplo 18_ conteste

_¡No me importa, el es un mafioso!_ grito

_También lo sabemos señora, por que no se calma y hablamos todos como gente normal_ dijo Rei

_¿Y esta enana quien es?_ pregunto mi mama

_Soy Rei Chiba, la hermana de Darien_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Valla, la familia de la mafia completa esta aquí_ dijo mi mama sentándose en el sillón

_Mama por favor escúchame_ pedí poniéndome en cuclillas enfrente de ella

_ Sere, eres muy joven y no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo_ dijo mas calmada mi madre

_Mama si lo se, lo amo. Y me ha demostrado que el también me ama, cuando tu decidiste estar con Zafiro, yo te apoye. A pesar del riesgo que era, ahora tu apóyame a mi ¿si?

_Pero Sere, el es el jefe de una familia de matones, que amenazo con matarte si no le entregaba las pruebas_ dijo mi mama llorando

_Lo se mama, pero el jamás me haría daño, te lo aseguro_ dije limpiando sus lagrimas

_Y ¿Qué piensas casarte con el?_ pregunto

_Si en cinco semanas_ dije emocionada

_Si ya me imagino como será la boda, llena de mafioso, delincuentes fumando puro, comiendo comida italiana. Y que van a dar de recuerdos, balas que digan recuerdo de nuestra boda Serena y Darien_ dijo mi madre burlándose

_No lo creo mama_ dije

_De hecho no permitiremos que nadie entre con armas a la ceremonia, todas las dejaran en la entrada_ dijo Rei

_Valla, me consuela saben que en la recepción no me van a matar, pero saliendo si_ contesto mi madre

_Nadie te va a matar mama_ dije

_Si tu futuro marido me va a matar de un infarto de los corajes que me hace pasar_ dijo viéndolo pero ya no con odio

_Se que las cosas no han sido fáciles Ikuko, pero te aseguro que amo a Sere más que a mi propia vida y jamás la lastimare_ le dijo Darien

_Si, si como no. Pero mientras ya me han hecho enojar no, si no me mata del susto me mata del coraje_ dijo mi madre

_Mama Darien y yo nos tenemos que ir, pero te llamare para que vallas a los Ángeles a ayudarme con lo de la boda ¿si?_

_¿Pero te vas a ir desde ahorita?_ pregunto sorprendida

_Mama llevo casi dos semanas viviendo con el ok_ le dije

_Tranquila que yo me encargare de que usted este en los Ángeles las semanas que vienen, para empezar a organizar todo lo de la boda de Sere ¿si?_ dijo Rei dándole un abrazo

_Ok_ dijo mi madre a regañadientes

_Le prometo cuidarla. Se que tiene todos los motivos para dudar de mi, pero no hare nada que lastime a Sere _ dijo Darien

_Mire, yo no tengo ni las armas ni el poder, y mucho menos el dinero que usted tiene, pero le aseguro que no necesito nada de eso para castrarlo si lastima a mi hija entendió_ hasta a mi me intimido mi mama cuando le dijo eso a Darien

_Lo se_ contesto el

_Cuídate mucho hija_ dijo mi madre dándome un beso y un abrazo

_Nos veremos pronto_ dije

Salimos de la casa de Ikuko y vi que Darien iba mucho mas relajado.

_Mas tranquilo_ le pregunte en el auto

_Si_ contesto con una sonrisa

_Te amo Darien, y mi lugar es donde tu estés_ dije besándolo

_Te amo_ contesto

El viaje de regreso a los Ángeles, estuvo mas tranquilo, Darien, Malachite y Jedite iban revisando los sobres que mi madre les dio. Se dieron cuenta que estaban cerrados con los sellos del banco, así que mi madre ni siquiera había visto su contenido.

_Esta todo_ dijo Darien suspirando

_Un problema menos_ dijo Jedite

_Si ahora solo queda buscar a Rubeus_ comento Malachite

Ese comentario hizo que recordara la plática que había escuchado entre Jedite y Malachite

_**Flash back**_

_**_Anoche todo estuvo a punto de salirse de control_ decía Malachite**_

_**_Maldito Rubeus _ hablo Jedite**_

_**_Darien esta enamorado de Sere, pero piensa que si hace que ella se quede a su lado, será infeliz_ platicaba Malachite**_

_**_Si pero después de lo de anoche, lo mas seguro para Sere es quedarse con Darien, Rubeus, se obsesiono con Serena por la forma en que Darien la defendió_ dijo Jedite**_

_**El me amaba, oí bien; Malachite dijo que Darien me amaba me decía mentalmente, casi gritando de felicidad**_

_**_Si yo opino lo mismo, espero que no nos volvamos a topar a Rubeus, Darien le dio una buena paliza anoche_ dijo Malachite con un poco de burla en la voz**_

_**_Si jamás había visto a Darien, agarrarse a golpes_ dijo Jedite divertido**_

_**_Bueno pues lo que una mujer puede hacer no_ dijo Malachite**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Darien ¿Por qué te peleaste con Rubeus?_ mi pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verlo

_¿No les has dicho Darien?_ pregunto Malachite

_No, no le había dicho_ contesto molesto

_¿No me quieres decir?_

_Si amor, a ti te diré todo lo que me preguntes_ dijo con una sonrisa

**DPOV**

La visita con Ikuko no había salido tan mal después de todo, me encanto como Sere me defendió, y defendió nuestra relación, cada minuto la amaba mas.

Malachite, Jedite y yo íbamos revisando lo que nos entrego Ikukoen el sobre.

_Esta todo_ dije suspirando

_Un problema menos_ dijo Jedite

_Si ahora solo queda buscar a Rubeus_ comento Malachite

Sere se quedo como perdida unos minutos como si estuviera recordando algo, y después de que reacciono de sus recuerdos, me pregunto.

_Darien ¿Por qué te peleaste con Rubeus?_ su pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a verme

_¿No les has dicho Darien?_ pregunto Malachite

_No, no le había dicho_ conteste molesto

_¿No me quieres decir?_ pregunto con su cara tan tierna que no podía negarle nada

_Si amor, a ti te diré todo lo que me preguntes_ conteste con una sonrisa

_**Flash back **_

_**_Malachite**__** eres mi amigo pero, por que mejor no vamos a un bar más decente_ le dije a mi amigo después de que viera al lugar que me había llevado**_

_**_Por favor si, necesito sacarme a alguien de la cabeza_ contesto a **__**Malachite**_

_**_Y con mujeres te vas a sacar a otra mujer de la cabeza_ pregunto **__**Jedite**_

_**_Pues claro, una mujer saca a otra mujer_ dijo casi arrastrándome a la entrada del steep club**_

_**_**__**Malachite**__** por dios si quieres ir a un streep club, vamos a alguno de Stefano_ dije **_

_**_No por ahí todos nos conocen_ dijo como si se ocultara de alguien **_

_**_¿De quien te ocultas **__**Malachite**__**?_ pregunto **__**Jedite**__** divertido **_

_**_De alguien conocido_ dijo mirando para todos lados**_

_**_Si bueno, si alguien conocido ¿Cómo quien?- pregunte**_

_**_Pues no se como Alfa o alguien que le hable a **__**Mina**__**_ dijo **_

_**_Ya caigo, la mujer que te gusta es **__**Mina**__**_ dije burlándome **_

_**_¿Te gusta mi hermana?_ pregunto **__**Jedite**_

_**_Si pero mira, ella nunca me pela y te juro que aunque tengo facha de mujeriego no lo soy_ dijo en su defensa **__**Malachite**_

_**_Solo te puedo decir que si piensas conquistarla viniendo a un table dance estas muy mal_ dijo **__**Jedite**_

_**Después de tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón y no lograrlo, entramos al famoso lugar. La verdad es que ninguna chica me gustaba, solo pensaba en**__**Sere**__**, bailándome así, como se vería **__**Sere**__** en ese traje de conejita, o de enfermera, valla que tenia ideas.**_

_**Pedimos unas copas, nos estábamos divirtiendo molestando a **__**Malachite**__** con **__**Mina**__**, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro.**_

_**_Chiba**__**_ me gire a ver quien era y casi me corto el brazo por haber sido tocado por el **_

_**_¿Qué demonios quieres **__**Rubeus**__**?_ dije levantándome de la silla**_

_**_Veo que ya te aburriste del bocadito del otro día_ dijo con sorna**_

_**_Cállate **__**Rubeus**__**, por hoy no respondo_ dije **_

_**_No seas envidioso **__**Chiba**__**, sabes que ese bocadito me encanto_ dijo el muy hijo de perra _ ha de hacer buenos trabajos con esa linda boca_ fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**_

_**Sin pensar en que tenia arma para matarlo en ese momento, me fui encima de el a golpes, el estúpido no metió ni un dedo; y **__**Jedite**__** y **__**Malachite**__** se encargaron que ninguno de sus hombres se metiera.**_

_**Cuando vi que **__**Rubeus**__** ya no se movía, me separe de el. Sus hombres lo levantaron, el muy marica solo tenia sangre en el labio, en la nariz y el ojo morado.**_

_**_Eres un infeliz **__**Chiba**__**_ me grito **_

_**_**__**¡**__**Se hombre **__**Rubeus**__**, no seas una señorita**__**!**__**_ grite con burla **_

_**_**__**¡**__**Hasta mi hermana sabe defenderse mejor que tu**__**!**__**_ le grito **__**Jedite**_

_**En ese momento **__**Rubeus**__** saco su arma, **__**Malachite**__**,**__** Jedite**__** y yo sacamos las nuestras **_

_**_Dispara **__**Rubeus**__** o te falta valor_ le dije apuntándolo**_

_**_Me las vas a pagar donde mas te duela **__**Chiba**__**_ dijo dándose la vuelta para huir **_

_**Fin de flash back **_

_Y así fue amor_ le conté a Sere

_¡Te largaste a un table dance Malachite!_ le grito Mina

_Cálmate Mina, me porte bien pregúntale a tu hermano_ dijo Malachite

_Me importa un carajo que fuera el papa, tu te fuiste a un table dance_ lo ultimo lo dijo muy molesta, apretando la mandíbula y señalando a Malachite

_Mina no paso nada_ le dije

_Tu no te quedas atrás Darien Chiba_ dijo mi hermosa Sere

_Pero yo…_ intente decir pero no me dejo mi adorable hermana

_Tranquilas las dos, como ellos se fueron a table dance. Nosotras nos podemos ir a un strep club de hombres_ dijo mi hermana, y haciendo que mí sangre hirviera

_¡REI MARIE CHIBA NO VA A IR A NINGUN LADO!_ dije gritando

_Gracias por decir mi nombre completo, pero te recuerdo que si me lo se ¡eh¡ y en segunda vamos a ir para la despedida de soltera de Sere_ dijo la muy cínica

_¿Cual despedida?, no habrá tal cosa_ dije

_¿A no? ¿Y que dice?_ pregunto Rei

_Lo digo yo Darien Alexander Chiba_

_Si todos sabemos tu nombre con que dijeras Darien era suficiente_ dijo Rei

_Pero yo quiero_ dijo bella

_Ah, tu quieres ir a ver hombres desnudos_ dije con mi cara desencajada

_¿Tu fuiste a ver mujeres no?_ dijo Sere levantando la ceja

_Pero…_otra vez me interrumpían

_Pero nada, Sere tiene derecho a su despedida y la va a tener así no quiera el presidente, ¡ENTENDISTE!_ dijo mi hermana gritando la ultima palabra.

La verdad es que no valía la pena discutir ya me las ingeniaría para que no llevaran a mi Sere a ningún sitio de esos.

Llegamos de nuevo a los Ángeles, tuvimos que dejar que las chicas se fueran en otro auto a casa de mi madre, ya que nosotros teníamos que ir a las bodegas donde estaba Esmeralda, Eduardo estaría ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, de inmediato reconocí el auto de Soichi y de Stefano, que había mas autos que no conocía, pero vi que custodiando la entrada estaba gente de Peter.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban sentados, salude a cada uno, y me acerque a mi padre y le entregue las pruebas que tenia Zafiro Black en nuestro poder.

_Bueno un problema menos_ dijo mi padre viendo las pruebas

_Valla Darien veo que sabes hacer bien tu trabajo_ dijo Diamante

_¿Eso es un halago?_ pregunto emmet

_Ya siéntense, tenemos cosas mas importante de que hablar_ dijo Soichi

_¿Eduardo sabes lo que ha pasado con Esmeralda?_ pregunto mi padre

_Si ya me lo han dicho todo_ dijo con la mirada fría

_Nos ha traicionado con Rubeus, ha intentado matar a mis hijos, a la prometida de Darien_ dijo mi padre molesto

_Lo se Artemis, y de verdad Darien lamento esto_ dijo Eduardo mirándome

_Lamentarlo no basta Eduardo, perdimos muchos hombres por las travesuras de tu hija_ dijo Soichi

_¿Y que quieres aro que la mate?_ pregunto Eduardo

_Tranquilo Eduardo_ le pidió mi padre

_Lo importante aquí es saber que tanto le dijo ella a Rubeus_ dijo Stefan

_No la creo capaz de haberme traicionado a mí_ dijo Eduardo

_Perdóname pero tu hija es capaz de todo_ dije recordando que me había disparado la muy maldita

_Traigan a Esmeralda_ ordeno mi padre

Esmeralda entro agarrada por dos hombres de mi padre, estaba despeinada, con los ojos llorosos y el ojo derecho hinchado y el labio roto

_Papa que bueno que has venido_ dijo Esmeralda tratando de soltarse de los hombres

Eduardo se levanto y le dio una cachetada que sentí que le había acomodado los dientes al revés

_Cállate pequeña perra_ dijo Eduardo

_Papa pero…_ intento decir pero otra cachetada la callo

_Quiero que me digas que le dijiste a Rubeus_ ordeno Eduardo_

_Nada papa_ dijo Esmeralda llorando histéricamente

_¡QUE ME DIGAS!_ le grito levantando nuevamente para golpearla

_Yo estaba muy enojada por que Darien me había dejado por una insípida, y un día me encontré a Rubeus en un bar y me dijo que le había gustado la tipa con la que estaba Darien, yo le dije que podía ayudarlo a entrar a su casa, si el me prometía desaparecer a la tipa esa_ dijo llorando

_¡QUE HICISTE QUE!, ¡MALDITA ZORRA!_ le grite levantándome de mi silla, pero Malachite de detuvo

_Tu tienes la culpa, me corriste de tu casa por esa. Después me humillaste mandándome a la rubia estúpida a que me sacara a empujones y todavía le dices a tu padre que te fui infiel con el idiota de Diamante

_Tu me dijiste que Darien te trataba mal por eso yo estuve contigo_ se defendió Diamante

_¡Cállate estúpido!_ le grito Esmeralda

_¿Le dijiste algo de la organización a Rubeus?_ pregunto tranquilamente mi padre

_No Artemis te juro que no dije nada_ contesto

_Eduardo es tu hija y tu sabrás que hacer con ella, pero no quiero volver a verla cerca de ninguno de nosotros entendido_ dijo mi padre con voz sombría

_Si Artemis_ dijo el_ llévenla al auto_ ordeno Eduardo

_Tenemos que encontrar a Rubeus_ dijo Stefano

_Y lo antes posible antes de que nos de mas problemas_ dijo Peter

_Yo mismo me encargare de encontrarlo y hacerle pagar_ dije con odio en la voz

_Me parece bien, tu eres el que mas merece hacerlo sufrir_ me respaldo Soichi

_Bien señores, esta reunión queda terminada_ dijo mi padre despidiéndose de cada uno.

Nosotros regresamos a casa de mi mama, donde estaban todas las mujeres sentadas en la sala.

_Hola amor_ dijo mi hermosa Sere

_Hola_ respondí dándole un beso en la frente

_¡Queremos ir a las vegas!_ grito Rei

_¿Cuándo?_ pregunto Malachite

_Yo les sugería que mañana_ dijo mi madre

_¿Tu? ¿Mandándolas a la ciudad del pecado?_ Pregunto mi padre divertido

_Es que Sere no conoce las vegas y le enseñamos fotos de cómo se ve de noche y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas_ dijo mi madre en abrazando a Sere que bajo la mirada, a mi eso me dio mucha ternura

_Pues no se diga mas mañana nos vamos a las vegas_ dije recibiendo un beso de Sere

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Regrese con la siguiente actualización. Además valió la pena la espera este cap esta largo

Además que solo me queda un mes de vacaciones porque después regreso a clases le estoy tratando de adelantar lo que más pueda a los capítulos y las otras adaptaciones así que paciencia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Salu2


	9. Las Vegas

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna**^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**8. Las Vegas **

**DPOV**

Cuando llegamos a las vegas, en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba una limosina que no llevaría al hotel, iríamos al hotel que es de mi propiedad para que mi hermosa Sere no tuviera problemas con la edad.

_¿Estas feliz?_ le pregunte a Sere que estaba pegada a la ventada como niña chiquita.

_Si es muy bonito_ dijo con una gran sonrisa

_Vas a ver cuanto te vas a divertir_ dijo mi madre

_Si y fue una suerte que mis padres nos acompañaran, te debemos una vacaciones en familia Sere _ le dijo Reí

En cuanto llegamos al hotel ya no esperaban, habíamos mandado reforzar la seguridad, por cualquier contratiempo.

Pasamos por la parte del casino y vi como mi Sere abría sus hermosos ojos como una niña en una juguetería.

_¿Te gustaría jugar?_ le pregunte

_Pero no puedo soy menor de edad_ dijo

_Amor yo soy el dueño del casino, y las reglas se hicieron para romperse, pero aparte de eso, desde el segundo día que estuviese en mi casa, te mande a hacer una identificación falsa_ dije mostrándosela

_¿Para que?_ pregunto curiosa

_Un hombre prevenido vale por dos_ dije besando su frente.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, cuando entramos a la nuestra, Sere estaba sorprendida.

_¿Te gusta?_ le pregunte

_Esto en vez de habitación de hotel, parece una casa_ dijo mirando todo

_Es el chiste_ dije sonriendo

Nos fuimos a la habitación, queríamos refrescarnos, hacia un calor de los mil diablos, después de bañarnos, por supuesto juntos, fuimos a la sala, para pedir algo de comer.

Tocaron la puerta y pensé que era el servicio que había pedido, pero oh sorpresa era el huracán que tenia por hermana, seguida por Mina y mi madre.

_¿Qué se te ofrece Reí?_

_Pues verte a ti no, eso es seguro_ dijo la duende quitándome de la puerta

_Venimos por Sere _ dijo Mina

_¿Cómo que vienen por Sere?_ pregunte

_¿A donde me van a llevar?_ pregunto mi ángel con terror en su cara sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

_Pues de compras_ dijo mi madre emocionada como una adolecente

_¿Qué? _ dijo mi Sere

_Que nos vamos de compras _ dijo Reí jalándola del brazo

_Y por que no van mañana _ dije intentando razonar con ellas

_Darien Chiba no creo que quieras enfrentarte a mi o ¿si?_ pregunto Reí levantado la ceja

_¿Y mucho menos a mi verdad?_ Pregunto mi madre

Y la verdad es que no, prefería enfrentarme a 10 hombre solo que a las mujeres Chiba, siempre lo he dicho mi padre puede mandar en la organización pero quien manda a mi padre es mi adorada madre.

_¿Y que se supone que hare yo mientras?_ pregunte molesto

_No lo se ni me importa_ dijo Reí saliendo con mi Sere seguida de mi madre y de Mina.

Valla, me roban a mi novia, no es posible, me he enfrentado a tipos realmente peligroso, la policía ha estado detrás de mi, he estado en balaceras y peleas, pero no podía enfrentarme a mi madre y a mi hermana, no lo podía creer, iba a tumbarme en la cama, cuando oí que tocaban de nuevo la puerta.

Cuando abrí vi que eran Malachite, Jedite y mi padre.

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte al ver la cara de contrariedad que tenían

_Tu madre y la chicas se fueron_ dijo mi padre entrando a la habitación

_Si lo se, se fueron de compras_ respondí

_Yo no estaría tan seguro_ dijo Malachite preocupado

_¿Por qué dices eso?_ pregunte

_Por que oí cuando Reí le decía Mina que era la ocasión perfecta para la despedida de soltera de Sere _ dijo Jedite al borde de una ataque

_Y tu madre las apoyo_ dijo mi padre como si le hubieran partido el corazón

_¡¿QUE?!_ grite

_No sabemos a donde demonios se fueron, se llevaron dos guardaespaldas pero para asegurase de que no la molestaríamos, le obligaron a dejar sus celulares en recepción_ dijo Jedite

_¿Cómo demonios pudieron salir así?_ pregunte histérico

_Bueno vamos a calmarnos, Luna va con ellas y mi esposa es una mujer prudente y responsable que no haría nada malo, de seguro regresaran llenas de bolsas de compras en un par de horas, lo mas seguro es que nosotros estemos paranoicos_ dijo mi padre como si el también tratara de convencerse de su discurso

_Si padre tienes razón, que les parece si jugamos póker en lo que ellas llegan_ dije para tratar de calmarnos

_Me encanta la idea_ dijo Malachite

_Si nos hace falta relajarnos_ dijo mi padre

Bueno pues los 4 comenzamos a jugar, la verdad es que cuando jugábamos, las horas se pasaban volando. Me empecé a inquietar cuando dieron las 9:30 pm y las mujeres no aparecían por ningún lado, aun que también me di cuenta que no era el único que estaba así.

_Me estoy poniendo ansioso_ dijo Jedite

_Si ya estoy preocupado_ dijo mi padre

En ese momento entro una llamada a mi celular, vi que era del celular de Reí; el alma me volvió al cuerpo, pero muy pronto se iría al infierno de nuevo al oír la voz de mi Sere.

**SPOV **

Cuando Reí, Mina y Luna llegaron por mi, no me imaginaba a donde me llevarían; bueno pensé que iríamos de compras; pero no, me llevaron a otro hotel, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero después quede en shock.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ pregunte entrando a una habitación que mas bien parecía, salón de belleza con boutique incluida.

_Aquí nos vamos a arreglar para hoy en la noche_ dijo Reí

_¿Y que va a pasar hoy en la noche?_ pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

_¡Vamos a hacer tu despedida de soltera!_ grito Reí emocionada

_Darien nos va a matar_ dije nerviosa

_No puede_ dijo Mina

_Claro que puede_ dije

_Claro que no, mira no puede matar a su madre y a su hermana, y menos a su prometida y Mina es como otra hermana, entonces no puede_ dijo Reí

_Ok, no nos matara pero si nos torturara_ dije nerviosa

_Claro que no_ dijo Luna divertida

No me dieron tiempo de decir mas, y me sentaron para que no se cuantas manos se ocuparan de mi cabello, mi manos mis pies, me maquillaran y no se que otras de miles de cosas me hicieran.

Cuando terminaron de transformarme literalmente, Reí me dio un vestido azul cielo, con brillos, que era totalmente ajustado que sentí que apenas cubría mis pompas, y por si no fuera poco lo corto me dio straplees.

_Sabes que si Edward me ve con esto me mata_ dije asustada al verme en el espejo

_Claro que no por eso te lo pusimos así cuando Edward nos vea, solo vera lo hermosa que te ves y nosotras podremos huir_ dijo Mina

_Ah gracias por preocuparse por mi_ dije

_Bueno a ti solo te hará el amor- dijo Reí riendo a lo que yo de inmediato me sonroje y baje la mirada para no ver a Luna

_Cariño no te apenes, tu y Edward no son muy discretos, el otro día Artemis y yo tuvimos que irnos al cuarto de huéspedes a dormir por que ciertos gritos no nos dejaban_ dijo Luna, de verdad que un jitomate era pálido junto a mi en estos momentos.

Bueno pues después de que me juraran que Darien no me mataría ni se enojaría conmigo acepte salir de la habitación. Darien me había dado la identificación falsa, así que no había problema con la entrada a los lugares, llegamos a un casino muy bonito, la verdad es que yo solo quería mirar, me gustaba ver las luces y a toda la gente, pero Luna me convenció de ir a las maquinas, así que ella y yo jugamos en las maquinas en lo que Mina y Reí en la ruleta.

La verdad es que no sabía que bebidas me había pedido Reí pero sabían muy ricas y pensé que no tenían alcohol grave error.

_Me trae otro sex on the beach por favor_ le pedí a la camarera

_¿Cuántos llevas Sere?_ dijo Reí

_No lo se, pero están muy ricos_ conteste sintiéndome muy bien

_Ok, ¿pero estas bien?_ pregunto Reí

_Si claro que si _ conteste girándome para seguir en la maquinas.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el casino, hasta que llego Reí

_Me tria a otro de la playa_ le dije a la camarera

_Sere estas ebria_ dijo Reí divertida

_No, no, no_ fue lo único que dije

_¿Cuántos ha pedido?_ pregunto Reí

_6_ dijo la chismosa si llevaba como 2

La verdad es que no se como me llevaron afuera no me acuerdo en que momento me sacaron, pero si me acuerdo que cuando salimos del lugar, sentí como un golpe de aire, y todo me daba vueltas.

_Háblale a Darien _ me dijo Reí

_No Reí primero tenemos que bajarle la borrachera_ dijo Mina

_¿Quien sta bodasha?_ pregunte

_Nadie_ contesto Luna con una soltando la carcajada

_¿Mama estas ebria?_ Pregunto Reí

A lo que vi que Luna solo movió la cabeza pero lo que no supe fue si dijo que si o que no, por que la movía para todos lados

_Bueno pues ya que decidieron que nos emborrachemos pues lo haremos_ dijo Mina

Después supe que estábamos en la limosina que nos había llevado al casino, y había muchas botellitas de muchos sabores, que nos empezamos a tomar, hubo una que de plano no me gustaron pero había otras que si

_¿Que ed sdo?_ pregunte levantando la botellita

_Eso es vodka_ dijo Mina

_Ta gueno _ dije tomándola

Reí me dijo que le llamara a Edward para que no estuvieran preocupados, que conmigo no se iba a enojar pero que no le dijera donde estábamos, que como le iba a decir si ni yo sabia pero bueno, así que Reí marco el numero y me paso el celular

_Bueno_ contesto Darien serio

_¡Mi vida!_ grite al oír su voz

_¿Sere?_ pregunto

_¿Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida?_ pregunte

_¡¿ESTAS EBRIA?!_ me grito en el teléfono

_Do me drites_ le dije

_Ok mi amor, donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes_ dijo en tono tierno

_Ti amo_ le dije

_Y yo a ti hermosa, por que no me pasas a Reí o a mi mama ¿si?

_Di perame dandito_ y le pase el teléfono a Luna, ya que Reí tenia un ataque de risa

_Si hijo_ dijo con el tono de voz diferente

_¿Dónde están?_ oí que pregunto Darien

_No te vamos a decir, solo dile a tu papi que estamos bien y que esta noche se prepare_ dijo mi suegra y colgó

Cuando mi suegra colgó el teléfono, todas comenzamos a reír, y no sabía ni por que.

**DPOV**

_Bueno_ conteste serio

_¡Mi vida!_ grito Sere

_¿Sere?_ pregunte con duda su voz se oía diferente

_¿Pus quin mas te dishe mi vida?_ pregunto

_¡¿ESTAS EBRIA?!_ grite al borde de la histeria

_Do me drites_ me imagino que intento decirme que no le grite

_Ok mi amor, donde están mi vida para ir por ustedes_ dije lo mas tierno que pude para ver si me decía donde rayos estaban

_Ti amo_ me contesto

_Y yo a ti hermosa, por que no me pasas a Reí o a mi mama ¿si?_ Sabia que mi pobre novia que apenas tomaba tres copas de vino y ya estaba debajo de la mesa no me diría nada coherente

_Di perame dandito_ dijo

_Si hijo_ contesto mi madre, por dios también estaba ebria y al fondo podía oír las risas de Mina y Reí

_¿Dónde están?_ pregunte enojado

_No te vamos a decir, solo dile a tu papi que estamos bien y que esta noche se prepare_ dijo y colgó

Me quede como estúpido cuando mi madre me dijo eso, claro que mi padre la oyó pues puse el altavoz; cuando mi madre me colgó intentamos llamas al celular de alguna de ellas pero ninguna contestaba

_¿Qué hacemos?_ Pregunto mi padre dando vueltas de un lado para el otro

_Ir a buscarlas_ dijo Jedite

_Si genio y ¿a donde?_ Pregunto Malachite

_¡No lo se pero por algún lado deben estar!_ grito mi padre

_¡A eso es seguro en algún lado están y ebrias!_ grite

_Ok ellas tenían ganas de ir a un show de tipos encuerados así que vamos a buscarlas a esos sitios_ dijo mi padre

_¿Tu vas a entrar en un lugar de esos?_ Pregunte

_Claro que si, no pienso permitir que tu madre vea a otro tipo encuerado, y menos estando ebria, la última vez que estuvo ebria termino desnuda en una playa y ahí concebimos a Reí_

_Bueno eso no es malo

_Si es malo cuando te desnudas a las 4 de la tarde, así que yo entro a cualquier lugar a buscar a mi esposa_ dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a la puerta

Y eso hicimos , la verdad es no sabia por donde empezar, había demasiado lugares de este tipo, así que solo nos dejamos guiar por lo que conocíamos a nuestras mujeres, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, le preguntamos a un tipo que donde se encontraban los strippers mas guapos de las vegas

_Jaja cinco hombre en busca de mas hombres son golosos_ dijo el tipo

_¡¿Nos va a decir o no?!_ grito Malachite

La verdad es que puedo jurar que el tipo ese se hizo del baño literalmente al ver el tamaño de Malachite y después de grito, nos dirigimos al lugar y vimos que era de una amigo nuestro, así que mi padre llego preguntando por el

_Dígale a Pedro que Artemis Chiba esta aquí_ dijo mi padre en tono autoritario

De inmediato un tipo entro y no tardo más de dos minutos en salir y casi ponerse de tapete.

Cuando estuvimos con Pedro,

_Artemis que sorpresa_ dijo el hombre amablemente

_Hola Pedro necesito un favor_ dijo mi padre sin cortesía, no había tiempo para estupideces

_Claro amigo en que te puedo servir_ dijo el

_Creemos que aquí están unas mujeres y queremos pasar a ver si están lo mas discretamente posible_ dijo mi padre

_Claro amigo, mira desde aquí las pueden buscar_ dijo mostrándonos los monitores, los 4 nos pegamos y si ahí estaban me olvide de la cortesía y la discreción cuando vi a un tipo bailándole a Sere y ella se tapaba sus ojos con las manos.

Salí corriendo de ahí y entre al tugurio ese por el escenario, varias mujeres me gritaron, cuando baje del escenario una señora me dijo que me daba 200 dólares por un baile. La verdad es que me sentí alagado, pero mi halago se fue al carajo cuando vi al tipo tomar la manita de mi Sere.

Llegue corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaban, mi padre, Jedite y Malachite venia atrás de mí.

En cuanto llegamos Malachite aventó al tipo que estaba literalmente encima de Mina, la levanto y la saco de ahí, no le dio tiempo de parpadear, nadie de seguridad se acerco.

Cuando mi padre llego por mi madre, la vio con ternura y se regalaron sonrisas melosas, mi padre la levanto con ternura y mi madre lo abrazo, no quería imaginarme que pasaría después

Jedite bajo a Reí que estaba brincando en el sillón, la cargo como novia y la saco de ahí.

Yo quite al tipo que estaba con mi SERE, con MI MUJER, MIA. Sere abrió sus ojos como platos y me extendió sus brazos, la cargue y la saque de ahí, cuando Salí, me di cuenta que mis padres ya no estaba.

_¿Y mis padres?_ le pregunte a Malachite que trataba de callar a Mina que lo estaba insultando por sacarla así

_Dijeron que nos fuéramos en la limosina de ellas, ellos se fueron en la que veníamos nosotros_ Dijo Jedite

Reí daba vueltas y Jedite la sostenía para que no se cayera

_ Sere ¿Qué tomaste?_ pregunte

_Udos que disque de la playa del do she quien_ dijo

La verdad es que no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero algo que me encantaba es que con mis propios ojos vi que cuando el tipo de adentro se le había acercado ella se había tapado los ojos, ni ebria me seria infiel y eso me encanto.

Subimos todos a la limosina, al parecer lo que habían tomado las mujeres las había puesto un poco acaloradas, por que Mina se comenzó a quitar la ropa y Malachite intentaba ponérsela, era un escena divertida, mientras que Reí se quería salir por el quemacocos y Jedite la detenía

Sere solo iba cantando y no puedo decir que era por que no le entendía nada.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, las bajamos con mucho trabajo, por que Mina seguía terca en quitarse la ropa, gracia a dios Sere era mas tranquila ella cantaba a todo pulmón nada mas, y Reí corría por todos lados seguida de Jedite.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Regrese con la siguiente actualización para las fieles seguidoras de la historia se les dedica el cap saludos y hasta el sig cap

el grupo en el face es

www(punto)facebook(punto)com (punto) groups(diagonal)502185869873387(diagonal)

o sino búsquenlo en el face como

SM Facebook FF AL y mucho mas

no he podido avanzar mucho en la historia porque ahorita en la uni me estan dejando a parte de la tarea ya practicas para realizar en relación a la carrera que estoy estudiando, tambien el que los profes me estan poniendo hacer cursos en linea por eso pienso que se me hara un poco imposible actualizar espero me comprendan


	10. Guerra

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**9. Guerra**

**DPOV**

No me había percatado de Sere traía un diminuto vestido azul, que se le veía más hermoso, pero cuando vi como todos los hombres la veían casi la meto corriendo al elevador.

Cuando subimos al elevador, también iban a subir dos tipos más, pero con la mirada que le dieron a MI Sere, sabía que era posible que bajaran del elevador muertos, así que solo les enseñe mi arma y por arte de magia ya no quisieron subir con nosotros.

_¿Amor por te pusiste este vestido?_ le pregunte a mi Sere

_No she me pusho Rai_ lo que le entendí es que se lo puso Rei

_Pues te ves hermosa_ dije en su oído

_Shi pus demostramelo_ dijo Sere y al segundo después ya se había quitado en vestido por arriba de la cabeza.

Me quede como vil estúpido cuando me di cuenta que el vestido de Sere estaba tirado en el piso, y mi hermosa mujer solo tenía puesta una diminuta tanga azul y sus zapatillas

_Sere vístete por favor_ dije nervioso de que alguien subirá al elevador y a nosotros nos faltan 3 pisos para llegar al nuestro, así que tome el vestido de suelo y trate de envolverla en él, pero era tan diminuto que si cubría lo de arriba no cubría lo de abajo.

_Shhh_ dijo ella

_Nada shh_ dije quitándome mi camisa y poniéndosela encima, en cuanto llegamos a nuestro piso, íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando vi que Malachite bajaba del otro ascensor cargando a Mina como bulto y ella si venía desnuda y Malachite traía su bolsa y la ropa en la otra mano, el solo me dio una cara de angustia y se metió a su habitación.

Cuando entre con Sere a la habitación, lo único que quería era que se durmiera para que no hiciera más locura, así que la deje en la cama y fui por un poco de agua, cuando regrese me di cuenta que Sere ya no estaba en la cama, me asuste al pensar que se había vuelto a salir, pero más pánico me entro cuando vi mi camisa tirada en el suelo, así que salí como loco a buscarla, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación oí los gritos de MI Sere

_Mi hogo_ oí que grito así que me metí a la habitación y seguí sus gritos llegue al baño

Y la verdad es que si no hubiera visto la cara de miedo de mi hermosa Sere me hubiera muerto de risa, Sere estaba dentro del jacuzzi con las llaves abiertas aparte de la regadera, gritando que se ahogaba, la verdad era una escena muy cómica, pero mi preciosa nena está muy asustada.

Así que la saque de ahí, la envolví en la toalla, y cerré las llaves

_¿Me iba a ahogar viste?_ me pregunto

_¿Amor que demonios hacías ahí adentro?_ pregunte conteniendo la risa

_Me dieron ganas de darme un baño pero no sabíacuál llave abrir y las abrí todas y empezó a salir agua por todos lados_ dijo asustada y ese me enterneció por completo

_Tranquila amor_ dije cargándola hasta la cama

_¿Estás enojado conmigo?_ pregunto

_No mucho_ dije

_¿Qué tanto? Pregunto ella

_No lo suficiente para no hacerte mía esta noche_ dije poniéndome sobre ella

_Perfecto_ dijo ella besándome

Ella estaba completamente desnuda, solo traía los zapatos, y la verdad era una imagen muy sexy cuando puse sus hermosas piernas en mis hombros y la penetre, ese noche fue sexo puro, esta mujer me estaba volviendo completamente loco, y no me importaba.

La pobre solo aguantado dos orgasmos y cayo rendida, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendí como tubo fuerza de aguantar el primero.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté no estaba a mi lado, pero de inmediato supe dónde estaba, por el ruido que hacía en el baño, la resaca ya había hecho sus primeros efectos, así que me levante de inmediato, le lleve unas pastillas para el vómito y el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando salió del baño traía nuevamente puesta mi camisa, nada más.

_¿Cómo estás?_ pregunte divertido

_Siento que me pasó un tractor encima – respondió

En eso sonó el teléfono de la habitación

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo ella tapándose la cabeza con una toalla

_No porque te tapes con la toalla el dolor va a desaparecer- dije aún más divertido

_Ya lo sé, podrías contestar ese aparato del infierno- dijo

Así que conteste y era Malachite

_¿Qué paso?_ Pregunte aun con risa de ver a Sere

_¿Sere tendrá algo de ropa que le pueda prestar a Mina?_ Pregunto Malachite

_¿Por qué?_ Pregunte curioso

_Es que anoche que llegamos a la habitación, le dije que por que tenía que desnudarse delante de todo el mundo y ella me contesto que andaría desnuda por la vida, y lleno la tina y metió toda su ropa y no tiene nada que ponerse_ dijo el

La verdad es que no pude contener la carcajada

_no te burles Darién_ dijo Malachite molesto

_lo siento Malachite

_ya sí que Sere también no estaba muy vestida anoche_ contesto

_ok ,ok deja le pregunto a Sere si tiene ropa que le preste a Mina

_¿Por qué Mina quiere ropa mía? –pregunto Sere descubriéndose un poco la cabeza con la toalla

_Creo que ahogo toda su ropa – dije acordándome de ello

_No te burles Darien Chiba y dile a Malachite que si tengo ropa para Mina_ dijo Sere molesta yéndose a la sala

_Malachite dice…-

_si lo oí ahorita llevo algo a Mina_ dijo y colgué

Cuando tocaron a la puerta Sere le abrió, yo ya me había vestido, Mina venía con una camisa de Malachite pero eso si con lentes oscuros sin perder el glamur

_Hola Mina_ dije con una sonrisa

Ella solo levanto la cabeza y siguió a Sere, yo me quede con Malachite en la sala

_¿Qué tal tu noche? – pregunte

_Bueno pues después de que Mina tirara toda su ropa al jacuzzi la pude controlar, hasta que encontró el mini bar y comenzó a probar todas la botellitas de ahí, las que no le gustaba me las aventaba al rostro y las que le gustaban se las tomaba de un trago, después de eso se entretuvo contando cuantos cacahuates había dentro de las bolsitas y se quedó dormida en sofá_ me conto Malachite y yo no pare de reír

_¿y a ti que tal?_ Pregunto Malachite

_bueno pues Sere pensó que se ahogaría en el jacuzzi_ dije recordando la escena del baño

_Valla espero que Jedite le haya ido mejor con Rei_ dijo Malachite

Mina y Sere tardaron como 1 hora en salir, pero ya salieron bañadas y cambiadas pero ambas con lentes que juro cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

Como a los 10 minutos llego Rei con una cara como la de ellas, atrás de ella venia Jedite

_Hola Rei, ¿cómo amaneciste? – dijimos Malachite y yo al mismo tiempo a lo que Rei nos respondió con una seña obscena y eso casi nos mata pero de risa, ella de inmediato se fue a acostar en el sillón donde estaba Sere y Mina, ninguna de las tres decía ni pio.

_¿Qué tal tu noche Jedite?_ Pregunte

_Tu hermana corrió por todo el casino, se metió hasta debajo de las mesas y bailo can can arriba de la mesa de póker - dijo el con pena

_Como me perdí eso- dije aún más divertido

_Si los de seguridad la querían sacar cuando se dieron cuenta de que era tu hermana, me intentaron ayudar atraparla- nos conto

_Pero es muy ágil, demasiado diría yo y se nos escapó, así que tenía a 4 guardias y a mí tras ella- dijo

_Valla nochecita la que no hicieron pasar_ dijo Malachite suspirando

_La verdad es que si- dijo Jedite

Mina, Sere y Rei no emitían sonido alguno parecía que si hablaban se desharían

_¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar algo para la cruel cruda que tiene?_ Pregunte

Ninguna de las tres contesto nada, solo se pararon del sillón y se fueron a la puerta

_Creo que eso es un si_ dijo Malachite

Así que los 6 bajamos al restaurante y ahí ya estaban mis padres

_¿Cómo están?_ Pregunto mi padre sonriente

_Bien gracias_ contesto Sere

_¿Por qué a el si le hablan y a nosotros no?_ pregunte

_Por qué aún no se han burlado de nosotras- contesto Rei sentándose en la mesa

_Y más les vale que no lo hagan_ contesto mi mama que estaba igual de cruda que nuestras mujeres

La verdad es que en el desayuno ella se compusieron un poco, y me di cuenta por que empezaron a hablar como loros.

Pero su plática se silenció de inmediato cuando cuatro mujeres no muy amadas por mi madre y Rei, se acercaron a nosotros

_¿Artemis que haces aquí?_ pregunto Setsuna, era bien sabido que ella siempre había querido conquistar a mi padre y mi madre lo sabía.

_ Setsuna que sorpresa_ dijo mi padre levantándose a saludarla

_Veo que estas de vacaciones_ dijo Eugial, una amiga de Setsuna que siempre se había ido encima de Malachite y esta no fue la ocasión

_Malachite ¿Cómo estás? Bueno eso ni te lo pregunto te ves de maravilla_ dijo Eugial dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

_Hola Eugial ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto Malachite viendo a Mina que juro que del coraje hasta de la resaca se olvido

_Valla no me presentan a este hombre tan guapo_ dijo Mimet parándose junto Jedite

_Jedite Aino para servirle_ se presentó Jedite levantándose para saludarla

_De verdad que se en serio eso de para servirme _ dijo Mimet en tono sugerente

Juro que las mujeres de estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso ya que ninguna decía nada, bueno ni siquiera pestañeaban.

_che la sorpresa mia vita – dijo aventándose a mis brazos Nanami

_la sorpresa è mio_ respondí

_hey, hey ¡no empieces a hablar en idiomas que no entiendo!_ grito Sere levantándose de la silla

_¿Chi è que sta ragazza?_ pregunto Nanami

_Darién es en serio mira que esta si la desplomo_ me dijo Sere poniéndose roja, y Rei y Mina estaba seguro que la ayudarían

_ Nanami ella es Sere mi prometida_ dije acercándome a Sere

_Mucho gusto_ dijo Nanami

_Igualmente_ dijo Sere seria

_¿Y a mí no te da gusto verme Setsuna?- pregunto madre celosa, ¿Qué celosa? ¿Mi madre?

_¿Claro querida como has estado?_ pregunto Setsuna hipócritamente sin soltar a mi padre del brazo

_Perfectamente bien_ contesto mi madre

_Pues no se ve buena cara, la edad te esta afectando_ dijo Setsuna, mi padre iba a contestar pero mi madre fue mas rápido

_Y te aseguro que si no sueltas a mi esposo la que no tendrá buena cara serás tu_ dijo mi madre

_y pronto ni cara tendrás- agrego Rei

_Por favor compórtense la gente nos está viendo_ dijo mi padre intentado zafarse del agarre de Setsuna

_Valla, no sabia que eras celosa querida_ dijo Setsuna

_Y yo no sabia que eras tan descarada_ dijo mi madre

_Ya vez Setsuna por eso yo solo me intereso en solteros_ dijo Mimet mirando a Jedite

_Ni tan soltero, así que quita tus colmillos de él_ contesto de inmediato Rei

_Y tu ya suelta a Malachite, que el también ya esta ocupado_ dijo Mina a Eugial

_Valla así que todos los hombres guapos e interesantes tienen dueñas_ dijo Nanami pegada mí

_No querida, no la tienen hasta que no estén casados_ contesto Mimet

Las chicas solo bufaron, de verdad estaban enojadas.

_Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos no queremos arruinarles el desayuno_ dijo Setsuna

_Si querías arruinárnoslo, ni siquiera hubieras venido_ dijo Rei

A lo que Setsuna la ignoro y se despidió de mi padre con un beso cerca de los labios, pero mi padre alcanzo a girarse

Mimet, Eugial y Nanami se despidieron de igual manera, juro que vi que Sere estaba apunto de aventarle una jarra a Nanami.

Cuando ellas se fueron, las chicas nos veían con odio y coraje, pero la verdad es que nosotros no habíamos hecho nada

_¿Y esa de donde es?_ pregunto Sere

_Bueno son Mimet y Eugial son sobrinas de Zafiro y Setsuna es la hermana de Zafiro y Nanami es sobrina de Soichi_ me dijo Jedite

_Ah y como yo conozco a toda esa gente pues si entendí quienes eran_ dijo sarcástica

_Los conocerás pronto_ respondí

Después de ese encuentro casi todo el día lo pasamos de compras con las chicas, Sere no se me despegaba para nada, me encantaba cuando en vez de pararse a ver aparadores de ropa, veía aparadores de arte o cosa así.

_¿Te amo sabes?- le dije

_Y yo a ti_ respondió

Esa tarde después de comer, decidimos que en la noche iríamos algún espectáculo, mi madre y las demás estaban viendo que espectáculo, cuando tocaron a la puerta, era uno de los botones del hotel, que traía una invitación personal para Malachite, Jedite, mi padre y para mi.

Era de Setsuna y la demás, nos invitaba a una partida de póker privada, cuando mi madre se asomo a ver que era, no logramos esconderlas lo suficientemente rápido.

_¡ARTEMIS CHIBA!_ grito mi madre

_Tranquila querida, es solo una invitación para jugar póker

_¡Yo voy a jugar bolos pero con su cara!_ grito mi madre muy enfadada

_A ver Luna yo no me puse así ayer cuando te fuiste y te encontré ebria_ dijo mi padre con voz tranquila

_¡Que me intentas decir Artemis! ¡¿Qué vas a ir con esa mujerzuela¡?_ pregunto mi madre mas enojada aun si es que eso era posible, era una escena extraña, Jedite, Malachite y yo atrás de mi papa y Rei, Mina y mi Sere atrás de mi mama

_No la insultes Luna_ dijo mi padre muy tranquilo

_¡No la DEFIENDAS!_ grito mi madre

_Mira Luna Chiba, voy ir a jugar póker con ellas de acuerdo_ dijo mi padre

_No te atreves Artemis _ dijo mi madre

_Por dios Luna, soy el jefe de una organización que maneja lavado de dinero, matones, casinos clandestinos, y mil cosas mas tu crees que mi esposa me va a dominar_ dijo mi padre y juro que mi mama se le cayo la mandíbula, bueno a todos mi padre jamás le había hablado así a mi madre

_¿Me estas declarando la guerra Chiba? – pregunto mi madre

_Tómalo como quieras_ dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

Malachite, Jedite y yo íbamos a salir atrás de mi padre

_¿A donde vas Darien? _ pregunto Sere tranquila

_Con mi padre_ conteste

_¿Van a ir a ese juego con esas?_ pregunto Rei

_Si Rei, vamos a ir por que ustedes anoche de divirtieron en su club ¿no?_ conteste

_Darien perdón no pe….._ Sere estaba hablando pero Rei la callo

_Esto es la guerra Darien Chiba_ dijo Rei jalando a Sere a la habitación, sabia que Sere no pensaba así.

_Y también díselo a tu padre_ dijo mi yéndose con Sere y Rei

Mina nada mas vio con odio a Malachite y se fue.

_¿Qué hacemos?_ pregunto Malachite

_Apoyar a Artemis _ dijo Jedite

_Si yo soy de esa idea_ dije

Así que los tres salimos a donde estaba mi padre y el nos dijo que iríamos a la partida de póker, no se por que tenia el presentimiento de que esto nos traería problemas.

Y mi sospecha de los problemas se hizo realidad cuando entramos a la sala privada que había reservado Setsuna, cuando vi a esas 4 mujeres, vestidas demasiado provocativas, rogaba al cielo que Sere no viera esto.

**SPOV**

Cuando todos los hombres salieron, de la habitación, Luna se sentó en la cama y vi como se aguantaba sus lagrimas, Mina, Rei y yo nos sentamos a su alrededor.

_El nunca me había hablado así_ dijo Luna muy triste

_Lo se mama_

_No entiendo cual era su maldito interés en ir con ellas_ dijo Luna aun mas triste

_No lo se Luna, pero esas son una ofrecidas _dijo Mina

_Y si lo espiamos_ dijo Rei

_Yo apoyo_ dijo Mina

_Yo también_ respondió Luna

_No estaremos exagerando, ellos no nos dijeron nada por nuestra salida de anoche, ellos también tienen derecho divertirse ¿no?_ dije tratando de tranquilízalas

_ Sere, Nanami y Darien tuvieron un romance en el pasado ¿sabes?_ dijo Mina

_¿Qué tan pasado?_ pregunte

_Hace com meses_ dijo Rei

¡Y por qué demonios no los estamos espiando desde que salieron de esta habitación!_ grite

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Yo también me quede sorprendida con Artemis por hablarle así a luna, y pobre Sere como en un momento esta como que no quiere intervenir pero cuando se trata de defender a su hombre se pon e como fiera ajajaja en el próximo cap viene como terminara esa partida de póker

Estoy tratando de armar un calendario de actualizaciones ya que como estoy de vacaciones y entro hasta enero aprovecho para actualizar ahorita que si puedo, cualquier cosa o inconveniente que surja lo aviso en el grupo de todas formas a ver si en estos días actualizo el perfil.


	11. Guerra Perdida

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**10. Guerra Perdida**

**SERENA ****POV**

_Ok este es plan, tenemos que ser discretas para que no se den cuenta de que los seguimos_ dijo Rei

_Por dios, ellos tienen seguridad claro que se darán cuenta de que los espiamos, desde el primer momento que alguien de sus guardaespaldas nos vea y se los informe_ dijo Mina

_¿Y entonces que hacemos?_ pregunte ansiosa

_Rentar otra sala privada para jugar póker_ dijo Luna

_No ni siquiera se jugar domino, menos póker_ conteste

_No vamos a jugar Sere, vamos a hacer que ellos se enteren que estamos en otra sala jugando con 4 caballeros_ dijo Luna

_¿Y de donde vamos a sacar a 4 hombres?_ pregunto Mina

_De eso me encargo yo_ dijo Rei

_Ah no Rei, a mi primero dime de donde los vas a sacar, te recuerdo que Darien no es mi esposo y en cualquier momento me va a mandar al diablo_ dije asustada

_Tranquila que yo me encargare de que seas la menos afectada en esto ok_ dijo Luna

_Primero que nada quiero que nos pongamos más hermosas que nunca_ dijo Rei

La verdad es que yo estaba aterrada con el plan de Luna, pero no podía dejarlas, sabia que Luna estaba dolida por la forma en que le había hablado Artemis, y sabia que Artemis estaba molesto por el comportamiento de Luna.

Después de arreglarnos lo más rápido que pudimos porque la verdad mi autoestima estaba -100. Después de ver a Mina con ese vestido negro, de escote profundo en el frente, pero aun mas profundo en la espalda**, **Rei opto por un vestido rosa, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y con un escote un poco profundo, mientras que Luna se puso un vestido gris entallado que marcaba muy bien su figura, y a mi me enfundaron en un mini vestido rojo y claro que con zapatillas.

_Listo los chicos ya vienen_ dijo Rei

_¿Dónde los conseguiste?_ pregunto Mina

_Son escorts – dijo alice

_¿Qué es eso?_ pregunte

_Son hombres que se alquilan para ser acompañantes_ dijo Mina

_No de verdad ahora si Darien me va a matar, pero primero me torturara y después el personalmente se deshará de mi cuerpo_ dije hecha un manojo de nervios

_Tranquila Sere, no pasara nada_ dijo Rei

Con todo y mis nervios salimos de la habitación. Claro que ahora seguidas por 6 guardias más, ya que Darien y Artemis no confiaban en nosotras, pusieron más seguridad.

Luna se encargo de que la sala que alquilo para nuestro supuesto juego de póker estuviera enfrente de la de ellos.

Cuando llegamos a la dichosa sala, casi me muero, había 4 hombres ahí, no puedo negar que eran muy guapos, pero nada comparado con mi Darien. Rei les indico lo que tenían que hacer; Rei me dijo que yo me sentara en la barra que había en esa sala y uno de los tipos se sentó a mi lado, mientras que los otros se acomodaban en la mesa como si de verdad estuvieran jugando.

Solo esperaba que esto funcionara.

**DARIEN**** POV**

La partida estaba muy interesante, pero no me estaba divirtiendo, sabia que mi padre moría de ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a mi mama, y yo solo quería estar con mi Sere, y rogaba a dios que Rei ni Mina le hubieran contando de los amoríos que yo había tenido que ver con Nanami, también me pude dar cuenta que Malachite y Jedite no se la estaban pasando bien tampoco.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre entro a sala y le susurro algo al oído, no alcance a escuchar muy bien que era, lo único que vi fue que mi padre puso una cara desencajada y en sus ojos había ira , supuse que mi madre ya había empezado su batalla.

_Tenemos que salir un momento, nos disculpa_ dijo mi padre indicándonos que saliéramos con el

_¿Todo bien querido?- pregunto Setsuna

_Asuntos de trabajo_ dijo mi padre

Y salió sin dar mas explicaciones, Malachite, Jedite y yo salimos de tras de el.

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte

_Que tu madre y las demás están en la sala 4 jugando póker con 4 tipos_ dijo mi padre

_Papa ellas no saben jugar póker_ dije

_Eso ya lo se, lo que no se, es que demonios hacen encerradas con 4 tipos_ dijo con furia en la voz

_No lo se, pero es lo que vamos a averiguar_ dije acercándome a la sala 4 que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a mi madre, a Mina y Rei muy animas en plena charla, mientras que Sere estaba sentada en la barra y otro tipo junto a ella, lo peor es que ella traía un vestido rojo aun más provocador que el azul.

_¿Qué hacen?_ pregunto mi padre mirando a mi madre fijamente

_Jugando que no ven_ dio mi madre señalando las cartas

_No me digan, ustedes no saben jugar 21_ dijo mi padre

_No pero nos están enseñando_ dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa al tipo que estaba junto a ella

_Luna Chiba no me hagas perder la paciencia_ dijo mi padre acercándose a ella

_No creo que sea modo de hablarle a una dama_ dijo el tipejo que estaba con mi madre

_La dama, es mi esposa_ dijo mi padre que mas bien gruño

_Artemis por que no regresan ustedes a su juego mientras que estos lindos caballeros nos enseñan a jugar_ dijo mi madre de lo mas tranquila, mi padre nada mas la miraba fijamente

Yo me acerque a Sere que tenia los ojos como plato.

_No me presentas a tu amigo Serenity_ dije molesto de verla con ese

_Si, el es… el…_ dijo señalándolo

_¿Cómo se llama tu amigo Serenity?_ pregunte

_¿Su nombre?_ pregunto ella

_Mark mucho gusto_ dijo el candidato más próximo a cadáver

_Darien _ dije

_¿Te estas divirtiendo?_ pregunto Sere

_No ves lo divertido que estoy_ le conteste con sarcasmo

_Si ya veo_ dijo nerviosa, así que supuse que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto

_Por que no vamos a otro lugar a platicar Rei_ oí que Jedite le decía a mi hermana

_¿Por qué me están enseñando a jugar póker no vez?_ contesto mi hermana

_Espero no bebas hoy Mina, no pienso corretearte por todo el hotel recogiendo tu ropa_ dijo Malachite cargado de coraje

_No te preocupes que de esta linda dama me encargo yo_ dijo un tarado que estaba junto a Mina

_Ya vez Malachite no necesito que me cuides_ dijo Mina

_Me parece perfecto por que Eugial si necesita que la cuide_ respondió Malachite,

_Bueno señores si no tienen más que decir por el momento, nos gustaría que nos dejaran con estas hermosas damas para poder continuar nuestro juego_ dijo el muy animal que estaba junto a mi madre

_Que se de apuestas fuertes_ dijo Rei, mi pobre Sere no decía nada

_¿Cómo que?_ pregunto mi madre con fingida inocencia

_Lo que tú quieras hermosa_ dijo el tipo casi susurrándole al oído a mi madre.

Por primera vez vi a mi padre perder los estribos y se fue sobre el llevándose a mi mama de corbata, de inmediato los amigos del tipo este intentaron meterse, pero Malachite, Jedite y yo sacamos nuestras armas y hicimos que no se metieran, este era un asusto de mi padre, Mina y Rei, intentaban levantar a mi madre, mientras que Sere se paro cerca de mi.

No permitimos que ni siquiera los guardaespaldas entraran, mi padre le estaba dando su merecido a este tipo.

_Te vas a morir_ dijo mi padre sacando su arma

_Por dios Artemis cálmate_ dijo mi madre tratando de meterse en medio

_¡Luna hazte a un lado!_ grito mi padre,

Sere corrió al lado de mi madre donde ya estaban Mina y Rei

_Cálmate papa_ le pedía Rei

_¡¿No Rei ustedes querían provocarnos no?!_ grito Jedite

_Darien por dios, esto solo era para darles celos, estábamos molestas por que se fueron con las golfas esas, a estos tipos los contrato Rei_ dijo Sere con lágrimas

Mi madre también estaba llorando, sabia que mi padre no podía verla así, precisamente de inmediato guardo su arma y les dijo a los 4 fulanos que se largaran, jamás en mi vida había visto correr tan rápido a nadie.

_Cariño tranquila_ dijo mi padre a mi madre que estaba llorando

_Perdón Artemis, siento haberme puesto así, lo que pasa es que nunca en más de 27 años de casada me habías hablado como lo hiciste hoy_ dijo mi madre

_Lo se cariño, y perdóname_ dijo mi padre tomando su rostro

_Si quieres vete a jugar con ellas te juro que yo me quedare tranquila en la habitación_ dijo mi mama, eso hasta a mi me partió el alma, y no fue la única, Mina, Rei y Sere eran un mar de lagrimas

_Luna, claro que no prefiero ir con ellas ni con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tu amor, solo que me molesto que te enojaras, por la llegada de la invitación, sabias que diría que no_ dijo mi padre

_Pero se fueron con ellas_ dijo Rei con su carita roja del llanto

Jedite de inmediato se puso a su lado.

_Perdóname_ dijo Jedite

Yo me acerque a Sere, que estaba llorando

_Darien no te enojes conmigo por favor_ dijo ella

_Jamás nena, se que eres mía, que tu amor es mío, que tu cuerpo es mío_ dije besándola

_Por que mejor no nos vamos al casino todos y nos divertimos un rato, quiero que todos vean a la hermosa mujer que tengo_ dijo mi padre

Cuando salimos del privado, Setsuna estaba afuera junto con Nanami

_Cariño estábamos preocupadas_ dijo Setsuna acercándose a mi padre

_Setsuna en primera no me llames cariño, en segunda siento ser tan descortés pero mi esposa esta primero que todo, y ella quiere que esta con ella_ dijo mi padre tomando a mi madre por la cintura

_¿Y tu Darien también te dominan?_ pregunto Nanami

_Si Nanami, Sere es la única mujer que logro dominarme, y de verdad siento ser tan descortés pero ella es mi prometida, y no pienso dejarla un minuto mas sola_ dije tomando a Sere de la mano

_Pues espero la invitación a la boda_ dijo Nanami con voz de burla

_Pues espérala sentada_ dijo mi Sere

_Valla que educada_ dijo Setsuna

_Es la boda de Sere y Darien y ellos sabrán a quien invitan_ dijo Mina

_Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos una larga noche por delante_ dijo mi padre jalando a mi mama para llevársela.

La verdad es el resto de la noche, fue encantadora, Sere jugaba de todo un poco, y casi en todo perdía, solo en las maquinas tenia un poco mas de suerte, y de ahí casi no la pude separar.

Mis padres, parecían dos adolecentes enamorados, mi padre se aterro al verla con otro hombre, y mi madre igual al saber que el estaba cerca de Setsuna.

Jedite casi toda la noche se paso diciéndole a Rei que sentía mucho lo que había pasado, que nunca fue su intención que ella se enojara con el, era cómico ver a Jedite rogándole a Rei.

Malachite y Mina no se hablaron en toda la noche, pero tampoco se separaban, ese par era extraño, pero sabia de sobra que Malachite le terminaría suplicando, cada vez que un hombre veía a Mina, Malachite gruñía, la verdad es que se veía muy guapa, pero para mis ojos la hermosa era mi Sere.

Cuando subimos a la habitación, Sere estaba muy callada.

_¿Qué tienes amor?_ Pregunte

_Te amo demasiado_ contesto

_Y yo a ti_ respondí tomando su cara en mis manos

_¿No estas enojado conmigo?_ Pregunto

_No_

_No te creo_ dijo tiernamente

_¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?_ pregunte en su oído

_Si_ dijo ella

Así que comencé a besar su desnudo cuello, ella lo hizo para atrás para darme más facilidades, me separe un poco y la lleve cargando a la cama.

_Me encanta como se te ve este vestido tus piernas se ven mas hermosas_ dije

_Pero se de un lugar donde este vestido se vera mejor y tus hermosas piernas igual_ añadí

_¿Dónde?_ Pregunto ella sexymente

_Tú vestido en suelo y tus piernas en mis hombros_ conteste y volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El capitulo es muy corto, pero no quería dejarlas sin cap tantos días.

Se que muchas me odiaran por poner a un Artemis agresivo, pero que no se les olvide que son la mafia asi que de vez en cuando tienen que tener sus arrebatos de mafiosos controladores jajaja

En el siguiente cap se festeja el cumple 18 de Sere que vendrá con dos sorpresitas inesperadas

_Que tengan una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos, besos y abrazos para todos que sus deseos se hagan realidad _

_Saludos y abrazos grandes para todos de corazón _

_Lili _


	12. Felices 18

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**11. Felices 18**

**SPOV**

Después de nuestro intento fallido de ponerlos celosos, en el que nosotras terminamos casi, casi pidiendo perdón, nos empezamos a comportar mejor, los tres días siguientes, en el día nos la pasábamos en la ciudad recorriendo mil tiendas, en las tardes en el casino, en la noches en algún espectáculo y cuando Darien y yo regresábamos al hotel hacíamos el amor.

La hora de regresar a los Ángeles había llegado, mi madre llegaría en dos día para ayudar a organizar mi boda con Darien, y él tenía que atender varios negocios que desde que estábamos juntos había descuidado.

Cuando llegamos a los Ángeles, Darien y yo ya no fuimos a casa de Luna, Darien ya había comprado otra casa, la verdad es que no supe en que momento lo había hecho, lo que si sabía es mi futuro marido quería que yo practicara mi sentido de la orientación ,ya que esta casa era mucho más grande que la otra y por consiguiente me perdía más, la suerte es que una de las dos veces que me perdí, no lo hice sola, me perdí con mi madre, que ya estaba en los Ángeles cuando nosotros regresamos de las vegas.

Las semanas pasaban demasiado rápido, solo que yo me la pasaba todo el día de compras y organizando lo de la boda junto con Luna, Rei, Mina y mi madre, y Darién había tenido mucho trabajo por así decirle y había tenido que estar viajando continuamente, casi no nos habíamos podido ver y mucho menos tener un momento a solas.

Por fin había llegado el día más esperado de todos mis felices 18, por fin seria mayor de edad y en dos semanas más seria la esposa de Darien. Darien había regresado de su viaje para poder pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo, Rei y Luna habían organizado una cena en un lujoso restaurante, y a pesar de que casi todas las noches salía a cenar con ellas, no me acostumbraba a tanto lujo, pero lo realmente importante es que las personas más importante en mi vida estarían conmigo, Rei y Mina se habían encargado de arreglarme o más bien a jugar conmigo como su Barbie.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante le advertí a Darien que no quería nada de pláticas en idiomas que no conocía.

_Felicidades Sere _ dijo Artemis dándome un regalo en nombre de él y Luna

_Gracias_ respondí con un abrazo a ambos

_Mi bebe creció, ya cumplió 18 y en dos semanas se casa_ dijo mi madre abrazándome

_Mama tranquila_ dije sonrojada

_Bueno basta de lágrimas hagamos un brindis_ dijo Rei levantando su copa

_Por qué cumplas mucho años más_ dijo Luna

_Por una larga vida llena de felicidad_ dijo Mina

_Por un hermoso futuro_ dijo mi madre

_Por la gran mujer que eres_ dijo Darien

_¡SALUD!_ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

La cena paso agradable, sin idiomas extraños ni contratiempo, me sentía en un mundo de fantasía, entre las bromas de Malachite que hacían que me sonrojara cada 5 minutos y los comentarios de Rei sobre la lencería que me había comprado para la luna de miel. Sentí que había experimentado 10 tonos diferentes desde el rojo hasta el morado en mi cara.

_Bueno pues creo que es hora de los demás regalos_ dijo Darien entregándome un sobre

_¿Qué es esto? _ pregunte

_Es uno de tus regalos_ dijo mi prometido}

_Ábrelo ya_ dijo Rei emocionada

Lo abrí, cuando comencé a sacar lo que había dentro me quede bastante confundida.

_¿Qué es esto? _ pregunte

_¿Tu qué crees? _ pregunto Mina como si yo fuera tonta

_¿Para que necesito yo esto? _ le pregunte a Darien que se veía divertido con mi reacción

_¿Cómo para qué? _ dijo Rei _mira_ dijo levantándose de su silla y poniéndose a mi lado _esto es una tarjeta de crédito que iremos a estrenar mañana, es ilimitada ¿no hermanito? _ pregunto Rei viendo a Darien

_Si Rei es ilimitada_ dijo Darien

_Ok, bueno pues mañana estrenaremos esta, estas llaves son las de tu auto, que también mañana estrenaremos_ dijo emocionada _ok esta es otra tarjeta de crédito ah y estas son las escrituras de una casa_ dijo Rei finalizando

_¿Y yo para que quiero todo esto? _ le pregunte nuevamente a Darien

_Por qué es lógico que tu tengas dinero a la hora que lo necesites y el carro para que puedas moverte a la hora que necesites y las escrituras de la casa son por que la compre para ti, porque tú eres la que manda ahí, y es donde nuestros hijos van a nacer y a crecer _ dijo Darien

_Gracias_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos

_¿Por qué lloras? _ pregunto Luna preocupada

_¿No te gustaron tus regalos? _ pregunto Darien preocupado

_Si claro que me gustaron, pero lo que más me gusto es lo que acabas de decir de formar nuestra familia juntos_ respondí abrazándolo

_Pequeña te amo- dijo Darien en oído

_Y yo a ti mi amor_ dije besando su cuello

_Hey, hey, ese regalo se los das después Darien_ dijo Malachite, lo que hizo que volviera a sonrojarme

Después de ese momento tan emotivo para mí, la cena siguió entre risas y bromas, todo estaba perfecto hasta que otra vez la cuerpo bonito, cara linda, pero imagen de zorra se apareció de nuevo en mi vida.

_Buenas noches_ dijo la muy zorra restregándole todo su escote en la cara a MI Darien

_Buenas noche Nanami _ respondió Darien serio y poniéndose de pie.

_¿Celebrando algo en especial?- pregunto Setsuna saludo a Artemis de una manera que juro que vi a Luna agarrar una copa para rompérsela en la cabeza

_ Si el cumpleaños de Sere _ dijo Rei abrazando a Jedite para que nadie lo saludara a el

_ Ah eso _ dijo Nanami con aburrimiento

_ Bueno y no nos dejan acompañarlos en tan importante celebración _ pregunto con burla Mimet

_ Lamentamos ser tan groseros pero esta es una cena familiar _ dijo Luna

_ Bueno pero si nosotras también somos familia o no ¿Artemis?_ pregunto Eugial

_ Si claro pero esto es algo más privado _ dijo Artemis nervioso

_ Artemis si quieres algo privado no dudes en llamarme _ dijo Setsuna casi encima de él y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

**DPOV **

_ Artemis si quieres algo privado no dudes en llamarme _ dijo Setsuna a mi padre, el pobre trago en seco pero la reacción de mi mama no me la espera.

_ Sabes que Setsuna la que va a tener privada pero la mandíbula eres tu_ dijo mi madre y la tomo por el cabello.

Toda la gente del lugar nos miraba, mi padre trato de separarlas con ayuda de Jedite y Malachite mientras yo trataba de controlar a Rei, Mina y Sere que querían ayudar a mí mama a dejarla calva , cuando por fin mi padre pudo tener en sus brazos a mi madre y Malachite a Setsuna

_ Eres una corriente_ le dijo Setsuna a mi madre

_ ¡Pero por lo menos no soy una buscona y cualquiera como tú!_ le grito mi madre

_ Si realmente quieren unas damas y nos una verduleras como estas ya saben dónde encontrarnos_ dijo Nanami dándome un beso en los labios

_ Ya sacaste boleto_ dijo mi Sere

Lo siguiente que supe , fue que Sere estaba encima de Nanami, mientras Mina se encargaba de Eugial; que quería ayudar a Nanami y Rei se encargaba de Mimet, mi padre tontamente soltó a mi madre que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue encima de Setsuna.

Era todo un caos y ahora hasta Ikuko las estaba ayudando, juro que no sabíamos que hacer; Jedite, Malachite, mi padre y yo intentábamos parar la pelea, todo lo que había encima de la mesa estaba volando por todos lados, Sere estaba barriendo el piso con Nanami, mientras que Mina soltaba cada puñetazo a la cara de Eugial que juro que necesitaría cirugía reconstructiva, mientras que Rei le pegaba con su bolsa a Mimet, y mi madre estaba tirada en suelo con Setsuna debajo de ella.

Mi padre mando llamar a sus guardaespaldas, cuando llegaron, mi padre sostuvo a mi madre mientras que uno de sus guaruras sostuvo a Setsuna, yo tome a Sere que no soltaba el cabello de Nanami, creo que le arranco media cabellera , y uno de los meseros sostuvo a Nanami, que tenía el vestido y las medias rotas, Jedite agarro a Ikuko y Rei, jamás había visto a mi hermana soltar bolsazos y puñetazos, ni siquiera yo sabía que ella sabía pelear, mientras que Malachite le toco tratar de calmar a Mina que eso si era un trabajo difícil, pero lo logro, otros dos guardaespaldas más de mi papa, ayudaron Eugial y Mimet a levantarse.

Cuando vi el estado en que las mujeres Chibas las dejaron, de verdad me sorprendí, creo que Mina le había tirado un diente a Eugial.

_¡Me las vas a pagar niña estúpida!_ le grito Nanami a Sere

_ Cuando quieras zorra _ le contesto Sere enseñándole su puño

_ ¡Te advierto Setsuna, no quieras que use mi poder como una Chiba! _ le grito mi madre

_ No me asustas _ le contesto Setsuna a mi madre

_ ¡A ver si cuando ya no tengas dientes no te asustas! _ le grito mi madre

_ Ya Luna por favor cálmate _ le pedía mi padre lo más tranquilo que podía

_ Por favor vámonos ya, no creo que pueda sostener más tiempo a dos mujeres enojadas _ dijo Jedite teniendo a Rei y a Ikuko en sus brazos forcejeando

Salimos de restaurante y mi padre dijo que las mujeres se fueran juntas en una de las limosinas mientras nosotros nos íbamos en otra, mi padre sabía que ellas necesitaban calmarse, pero nosotros no éramos tan estúpidos como para ponernos enfrente de ellas estando tan furiosas.

Cuando nosotros íbamos en la limosina Malachite comenzó a reír y los demás nos no pudimos aguatar más y lo acompañamos en las risas.

_ Por amor de dios jamás vi a Luna actuar de esa manera _ dijo mi padre

_ La cara de Setsuna era impagable _ dijo Malachite riendo

_ Pero si la bolsa de Rei es una arma peligrosa_ dijo Jedite

_No puedo creer lo que paso esta noche_ dije aun riendo

_Pobre Eugial puedo firmar con sangre que no se levantara en dos semanas como mínimo _ dijo Malachite

_ No puedo creer que Sere brincara desde la mesa para alcanzar a Nanami _ dije recordando la escena

_ Esas mujeres son peligrosas _ dijo mi padre

_¿Quién? ¿Setsuna y ellas? _ pregunte

_ Claro que no, tu madre, Sere, Rei, Mina y ahora hasta Ikuko _ dijo mi padre riendo

_ Y valla que la mama de Sere es ruda, mira que quería romperle una copa en la cabeza a Nanami _ dijo Jedite

_ Bueno pues ahora nos toca tratar de calmarlas llegando a casa, ¿Por qué tú y mi madre no se quedan en la casa? _ le pregunte a mi padre

_ Si creo que será buena idea _ dijo mi padre

_ Bueno pues espero que después de que se le baje el enojo a Rei del pleito no se enoje por que perdió un zapato _ dijo Jedite

_ Jajaja ¿Rei perdió un zapato? _ pregunto Malachite

_ No te rías que por si no te diste cuenta Mina ha de estar furiosa porque Eugial le jalo su cabello _ dijo Jedite

_ Yo la verdad es que vi a mi Sere muy sexy, Nanami le rompió los tirantes del vestido _ dije

_ Espero que ellas también nos vean sexys ahorita y no terminen de sacar su furia con nosotros

_ Pues a mí no me molestaría que Mina me diera una lección _ dijo Malachite en doble sentido

_ Malachite es mi hermana de la que estás hablando _ dijo Jedite con cara de asco

_ Lo siento cuñado pero es verdad _ dijo Malachite burlándose de Jedite

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nuestras adoradas y nada agresivas mujeres, nótese el sarcasmo; estaban en la sala, bebiendo y diciendo mil groserías en contra de Setsuna y las demás.

_ Podemos acompañarlas con un brandy _ pregunto mi padre

_ Claro que si amor _ dijo mi madre

_ Por lo menos no están molestos con nosotros _ dije

_ Claro que no, pero esas tipas ya se lo habían ganado mira que besarte, nada más por amor a tus labios que si no te los arrancaba _ dijo Sere poniéndose a mi lado

_ Bueno amor recuérdame nunca darte un arma _ dije riendo y Sere solo rodó los ojos

_ Que basta con la bolsa de Rei como arma, pues ¿qué demonios cargas? _ pregunto Jedite a mi hermana

_ Solo mi maquillaje y alguna que otra cosa, como hilo, alcohol, aspirinas, mi cartera, dos perfumes, cosas _ dijo Rei

_ Valla tu bolsa es un convento _ dijo Malachite

_ Un convento ¿por qué?- pregunto Rei

_Por qué está lleno de madres _ dijo Malachite riendo

_ Ja ja que gracioso _ dijo Rei sacándole la lengua

_ Una mujer prevenida vale por dos _ dijo Mina

_ Si bueno pues con tus puños, dudo mucho que tu necesites una bolsa eso sería peligroso _ dijo Malachite.

_ ¿No están enojados por el escándalo que hicimos? _ pregunto Sere

_ Nada mas eso faltaba que se enojaran por defender lo suyo _ dijo Ikuko

_ No amor por lo menos yo no estoy molesto, más bien estoy sorprendido, no me imagine que pudieras reaccionar así _ dije abrazándola

_ Lo siento, pero me dio coraje que te besara _ dijo mi Sere

_ Bueno menos mal que no nos pasó nada en nuestros rostros _ dijo Rei

_ Si ya me imagino la foto de la boda con un ojo morado _ agrego Mina

_ Por dios como les iba a pasar algo a ustedes si no les dieron tiempo ni de meter las manos _ dijo Jedite

_ ¿A que querías que dejáramos que nos pegaran o qué? _ pregunto Rei

_ No princesa como crees, solo que de verdad ustedes son peligrosas _ dijo Jedite

_ Bueno pues ya saben que no deben hacernos enojar _ dijo Mina viendo a Malachite

_ A mí ni me mires que yo me he portado bien, pero si me quieres castigar con un látigo yo no me opongo _ dijo Malachite

_ Malachite no digas eso delante de mí _ lo reprendió Jedite

Sin decir nada más Mina se llevó a Malachite a su habitación, ya que ella estaba viviendo con nosotros.

_ Valla creo que Mina si quiere castigarlo _ dijo mi Sere

_ No ayudes Sere _ dijo Jedite nervioso

_ Ven Jedite necesitas calmarte _ dijo Rei jalándolo del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación

No me di cuenta en que momento mis padres nos había dejado y hasta Ikuko se había ido, la verdad es que a mí me daba gusto ya que necesitaba estar solo con mi Sere.

_ ¿De verdad no estas molesto?- pregunto bella

_ Te juro que no amor, solo que no me gusto que te agarraras a golpes _ dije besando su frente

_ Perdón solo que me dieron unos celos impresionantes cuando te beso _ dijo Sere apenada

_ Lo se amor, pero debes de recordar que soy tuyo, solo tuyo _ dije

_ Perdóname de todas maneras ¿sí? _ dijo ella

_ Bueno sabes si hay algo que me molesta _ dije

_¿Qué amor? _ pregunto preocupada

_ Que en todos estos días no te he hecho el amor y que ahorita que estamos tu y yo solos aun tengas el vestido puesto _ dije pícaramente

_ Pues eso se soluciona _ dijo ella

_ Así ¿cómo? _ pregunte con fingida inocencia

_ Así _ respondió ella quitándose su vestido

En ese momento me di cuenta que mi hermoso ángel no llevaba ropa interior, ella comenzó a quitarme mi camisa, depositando besos en mi pecho, cuando termino de quitarla la aventó por algún lado de la sala, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no sería muy cómodo terminar dormidos ahí y desnudos; así que la cargue y la lleve a la habitación lo más rápido que pude, cuando entramos a nuestra habitación, la deje en la cama, iba a comenzar a quitarme mi pantalones, cuando ella me detuvo.

_ Yo lo hago _ dijo ella tomando mi manos

Y así lo hizo ella me quito mis pantalones, y mi bóxer y de inmediato metió mi miembro en su boca.

_ Ahhh Sere _ dije

Ella se levantó de la cama y me indico que me sentara, ella se hinco frente a mí y siguió haciéndome el mejor oral del mundo, lo lamía endemoniadamente bien, pero cuando mordió la punta de mi miembro casi hace que termine, y ella lo noto, cuando quise la, ella aferro sus manos a mis nalgas y los succiono más y más rápido, y dándome mordiditas en la punta, no resistí mucho y termine en su boca, ella limpio todo y dio una última lamida.

_ ¿Me quieres matar de tanto placer? _ le pregunte mientras la cargaba para acostarla en la cama

_ No en lo absoluto _ respondió inocentemente

_ Ahora me toca a mí- dije besando su clavícula bajando a sus hermosos hombros, besando sus brazos, regresando al pecho, soplando en uno de sus pezones, la sentí estremecer, lamí su pezón mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro.

_ Por favor _ dijo ella

_¿Qué quieres amor? _ le pregunte apretando suavemente su pezón

_ Ya no juegues y hazme tuya _ dijo ella arqueando la espalda

Yo seguí con mi camino de besos y lamidas, pasando por su hermoso vientre, y llegue a mi paraíso personal, lamí la entrada de su centro, ella gimió de inmediato, mi lengua localizo sin problemas su clítoris, ese botón de placer, comencé a masajearlo con mi lengua, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, así que decidí que era momento de meter un dedo en su centro mientras mi lengua se encargaba de su botón del placer, y funciono a la perfección, ya que ella no dejaba de gemir y de gritar mi nombre

_ Darien hazme tuya, ya ahora_ pedía a gritos

Y como yo solo estaba para complacerla, me levante y la embestí de un solo golpe, cada vez que la embestía ella me pedía más.

_Más Darien más_ decía ella, mordí varias veces sus pechos, su hombro, lo hacía para poder controlarme y no venirme antes de tiempo y que ella disfrutara

Comencé mis movimiento más rápido y ella lo disfrutaba, no dejaba de gritar y gemir, Sabía que estaba cerca por que sentí sus paredes cerrarse, levante sus caderas con mis manos para poder penetrarla mejor y más fuerte, y dio resultado porque con un último grito de placer ella termino.

Me tumbe junto a ella y la abrace

_Feliz cumpleaños mi amor_ le dije

_ Gracias – contesto

_¿Cuál fue el regalo que más te gusto? _ le pregunte

_ Hay un empate _ dijo riendo

_¿Entre cuáles? _ pregunte curioso

_ Entre la paliza que le di a la perra de Nanami y el excelente y fantástico sexo que acabamos de tener _ respondió

_ Este loco amor _ dije besando su frente

_ No estoy loca solo defiendo lo mío _ dijo

_ Te amo _ dije en su oído

_ Yo también te amo _ respondió antes de caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos en el comedor, solo esperando a que bajara Ikuko para comenzar a desayunar.

_ Bueno días mama _ le dijo Sere

_ Pues ni tan buenos _ respondió Ikuko con ojeras

_¿Por qué pasaste mala noche? _ pregunto mi madre

_ Quería saber si puedo cambiar de habitación _ dijo Ikuko

_ Claro, ¿pero hay algo malo en la que estás? _ pregunte

_ No solo que anoche los grito de MAS Y ASI DARIEN, DURO, no me dejaron dormir _ dijo Ikuko viendo a Sere, mientras que mi novia se ponía casi rojo carmesí

_ Lo siento mama _ dijo Sere

_ Valla así que eran ustedes los escandalosos _ dijo mi padre

_ Lo siento _ volvió a decir Sere mientras yo tomaba su mano y la besaba

_ Ikuko no veo ningún problema en que te cambien de habitación, le diré alguna de las chicas de servicio que te ayuden _ dije divertido por todos los colores de rojo que había en el rostro de Sere.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, los hombres de la casa salimos ya que varios teníamos cosas que hacer, mi padre, Malachite, Jedite y yo estábamos reunidos arreglando lo de la apertura de un nuevo negocio cuando recibí una llamada que casi me mata de un infarto.

_ Darien soy Rei alguien está aquí y dice que si no vienes en dos minutos nos matara- dijo mi hermana casi histérica

_¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!_ le pregunte gritando

Cuando una voz masculina me contesto

_Más te vale venir Darien Chiba, porque estoy dispuesto a matarlas _

_¿Quién eres? – pregunte poniendo el altavoz para que todos oyeran

_ Soy Púpura black el hijo de Zafiro black el hombre que mataste y ahora me lo voy a cobrar, _ lo último que oí fue el grito de alguien no supe si fue Sere o mi madre.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Aquí está el sig., cap. espero que haya valido la pena la espera además de que es largo,

No crean que Setsuna y su grupo se quedaran con las manos quietas, este grupo de chicas darán lata durante un tiempo

Nos vemos en el sig cap de paso es que quiero dedicarle tiempo a las demás adapt y mis historias ya que dentro de algunas semanas más regreso a clases y quiero adelantarle lo más que pueda a esta historia y a las demás.


	13. Púpura Black

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**12. ****Púpura**** Black**

**SPOV **

Este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, y ya solo faltaban dos semanas para ser la esposa de Darien, como ya era costumbre yo me había quedado en casa para organizar todo lo de la boda, la luna de miel era una incógnita ya que Darien no me había querido decir a donde iríamos, pero él me podía llevar a al fin del mundo y yo aceptaría gustosa.

Estábamos viendo la lista de invitados y como los sentaríamos, cuando uno de los guardias de la casa entro al despacho donde estábamos nosotras.

_Señora Ikuko, aquí está un joven que dice que la conoce y quiere verla_ dijo el hombre

_¿A mí? ¿Quién es? – pregunto mi madre

_Es Púpura black _ dijo el hombre

_ Ah claro que si lo conozco, que pase _ dijo mi madre emocionada

_¿Quién es? _ Pregunto Luna

_ Es hijo de mi ex pareja _ dijo mi madre sin dar más detalles

Cuando entro Púpura al despacho, todos nos encontrábamos ahí, yo solo lo había visto a lo mucho tres veces en mi vida.

_¿Hola Púpura como estas? _ Se paró mi madre a saludarlo

_ Bien Ikuko – dijo el serio

_ ¿A que debo tu visita? _ pregunto mi madre seria como el

_ Esto no es una visita de cortesía Ikuko _ dijo el

_ ¿Perdón? _ dijo mi madre, de inmediato Mina, Rei y yo nos levantamos para ponernos junto a mi madre

_ Que vengo a cobrar la muerte de mi padre _ cuando dijo eso el muy perro saco dos pistolas _ Así que les recomiendo que se queden calladitas y sin hacer escándalo _ dijo voz sombría

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa? _ Pregunto mi madre

_ Que Darien Chiba mato a mi padre, pues yo matare lo que el mas ama _ dijo mirándome a mí y a Luna

_ ¿Oye nosotros que tenemos que ver en lo que hagas tú? _ pregunto Rei

_ ¡Cállate niña! _ grito

_ Púpura cálmate esta gente no tienen la culpa de nada así que mejor porque no hablamos _ dijo mi madre

_ Sabes que Ikuko, mi padre tenía razón siempre has sido una estúpida, ahora cállense e hínquense en el suelo _ dijo el estúpido ese

Las 5 hicimos caso, no sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que este tipo si nos mataría.

_ A ver tú la de cabello negro, la enana _ dijo el refiriéndose a Rei

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ le contesto Rei

_ Llama a Darien Chiba y dile que si no está aquí lo antes posible las matare _ dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro

Rei saco su celular y llamo a Darien

_ Darien soy Rei alguien está aquí y dice que si no vienes en dos minutos nos matara _ dijo mi cuñada histérica

No supe que le contesto Darien, pero el tal Púpura le arrebato el teléfono a Rei

_Más te vale venir Darien Chiba, porque estoy dispuesto a matarlas _

_ Soy Púpura black el hijo de Zafiro black el hombre que mataste y ahora me lo voy a cobrar, _

En ese momento el muy idiota se giró y me jalo de cabello y yo solo grite de dolor, cuando Mina se acercó a ayudarme él le apunto a la cabeza

_Púpura basta_ le dijo mi madre con lágrimas

_Mi padre fue asesinado por estos tipos y no sorprendería que tú lo hallas puesto para que lo mataran_ dijo el con odio

_Púpura tu padre los traiciono_ dijo mi madre

_Mi padre no era un traidor, el si era hombre_

_¿Me imagino que como tú? _ dije molesta del jalón que me había dado

_A que te refieres_ dijo el

_A que tu si has de ser muy hombre que en vez de enfrentarte a el vienes y nos amenazas a nosotras, eso sí que es de hombre_ dije con sarcasmo al ultimo

_Ya Sere por favor cálmate_ me pidió Luna

_Tú no sabes nada niña estúpida_ me contesto el

_Lo único que sé es que Darien te dará una paliza, al igual que se la merecía tu padre_ conteste

_¡CALLATE!_ me grito

_Cállame estúpido_ lo rete

Estaba tan molesta que no me puse a pensar que él lo que quería era lastimar a Darien hacerle daño, y que no le importaría matarnos, el ya no tenía nada que perder, sabía que de que no saldría en una sola pieza, así que no perdía nada si nos mataba.

_¡Te recomiendo que te calles, por no tengo mucha paciencia!_ me grito

La verdad es que ya no quería decir nada, no quería dejar viudo a Darien antes de casarnos.

Los minutos se me hicieron horas, Rei y Luna estaban temblando, yo por alguna razón estaba más tranquila, y esa razón era Darien, sabía que el llegaría y arreglaría todo esto, tenía fe ciega en él, Mina no dejaba de decir groserías en susurros pero las decía, y por primera vez en mi vida vi a mi madre rezar, creo que hasta invento santos.

_¡Cállense!_ grito el estúpido ese

_Que ya no podemos ni rezar_ dijo Mina

_Valla no creo que los de la mafia sepan rezar_ dijo con burla

_¡Pues te juro que tu aprenderás en un minuto cuando Darien te retuerza el pescuezo!_ le grite

_No entiendes que te tienes que callar verdad perra_ dijo el estúpido soltándome una cachetada

_¡No le pagues maldito perro!_ grito mi madre aventándose sobre el

Mina no lo pensó dos veces y ayudo a mi madre al igual que Rei, mientras que Luna me ayudaba a encontrar mi mandíbula que sentí que el idiota este me la había sacado.

Luna me ayudo a levantarme y nos unimos a las demás para quitarle el arma, bendito dios Mina sabia defensa personal y el manejo de armas, en el forcejeo el estúpido soltó un puñetazo que fue directo a mi ojo, juro que vi estrellitas y luceros, lo juro, pero no me deje vencer y volví a levantarme pero ahora no iría tan desprotegida, vi una pequeña estatua que estaba en el escritorio así que la tome, esperando la oportunidad para rompérsela en la cabeza

Mina logro inmovilizarlo, con la ayuda de Ikuko que se sentó encima de el en su espalda, ya que cuando Rei lo hizo él se intentó soltar y mi pequeña cuñada salió volando pegándose en el sillón y abriéndose un poco la ceja.

_¡Pégale Sere!_ me grito mi madre

No lo pensé dos veces y le pegue, cuando vi que ya no se movía, me entro la histeria de que lo había matado.

_¡Lo mate, ay por dios!_ gritaba

_Cálmate era él o nosotras_ dijo mi madre

_¡Oh por dios lo mate, me voy a ir al infierno_ gritaba

_Mira Sere si no lo matabas tú lo mataba yo_ dijo Rei

_No está muerto solo se desmayó_ dijo Mina

Caí de rodillas

_Gracias dios, muchas gracias_ decía llorando

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Darien seguido por su padre, Malachite, Jedite y como 30 gentes más.

_¿Qué demonios paso? _ pregunto Darien corriendo a donde yo estaba, mientras que los tipos que venían con el agarraban a Púpura

_Es el hijo de Púpura Black, dijo que quería vengarse por lo de su padre_ dijo mi madre histérica

_¿Están bien? _ pregunto Artemis abrazando a Luna

_¿Nos ves, bien papa? _ pregunto Rei furiosa

_¿Qué hacemos con este tipo? _ dijo uno de los hombres que venía con Darien

_Llévenlo a la bodega, no quiero que nadie lo toque, yo me encargare de él personalmente_ dijo Darien con una voz de odio y coraje que nunca le había visto

_Necesitamos llamar a un médico_ dijo Luna

_¿Les hizo algo? _ Pregunto Jedite

_No Jedite, me corte la ceja depilándome_ le contesto Rei

_Maldito perro_ dijo Jedite revisando el rostro de Rei

_Tenemos que ver si Sere está bien, la golpeo dos veces_ dijo Mina

_¿Te golpeo? _ pregunto Darien revisando mi rostro

_¡No Darien, le gusta usar sombra negra con morada solo en un ojo, por demonios hacen preguntas tan estúpidas! _ grito Rei que estaba más que furiosa

_Llamen a un médico_ dijo Darien mientras me cargaba para llevarme a la habitación, me di cuenta que todos venían atrás de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Darien me recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama.

_¡¿Cómo demonios entro ese tipo a la casa?! _ pregunto Darien gritando

_Pues yo le dije que podía pasar_ dijo Ikuko

_¿Cómo se te ocurre Ikuko, ese tipo la iba a matar? _dijo Darien

_¡Perdón eh, para la próxima preguntamos si el asunto para que vienen a vernos es para matarnos si la respuesta es sí, que les digan que no estamos ¿no?! _ grito Rei

_Rei no estoy para tu sarcasmo_ dijo Darien

_¡Y yo no estoy para tus preguntas estúpidas, en menos de un mes me han intentado matar más veces que en toda mi vida, y creo que en mis vidas futuras!_ grito de nuevo ella

_Por qué no te calmas Rei_ le dijo Jedite

_¡Estoy calmada no vez!_ le dijo Rei gritando y temblando de la punta del cabello a la punta del pie

_Vamos a calmarnos todos_ dijo Artemis

_¿Cómo te sientes hija? _me pregunto mi madre

_Como si me hubieran golpeado_ conteste

_¿No me digas?, te tengo una noticia te golpearon_ dijo Rei aun histérica

_El medico llego_ dijo un hombre que no conocía

_Y qué esperas para que pase_ dijo Darien

Cuando el medico entro, de inmediato comenzó a revisarme Rei y a mí.

_Me gustaría que fuéramos al hospital para descartar cualquier golpe interno_ dijo el medico

_Por supuesto_ dijo Darien y de mediato me tomo en brazos y me llevo cargando hasta el auto.

Todos nos acompañaron al hospital, Artemis querían que nos revisaran a todas.

Después de que me sacaron mil estudios, y claro que Darien no se separó de mí. Entro el doctor, Rei ya había salido de la revisión y dijeron que no había necesidad de ponerle puntos, y solo le dieron analgésicos para el dolor.

_Bueno la señora Serena se encuentra en perfecto estado, su ojo se inflamara un poco al igual que su mandíbula pero con paños de agua caliente y fría y estos medicamentos estará bien en dos semanas, tienen que agradecer que él bebe no sufrió ningún daño_ dijo el medico

¿Bebe? ¿Cuál bebe? Si no había ningún bebe me dije mentalmente, pero al parecer no fui la única ya que todos tenían cara de que este era el doctor chiflado y se había equivocado de paciente

_¿Cuál bebe? _ Pregunto Darien

_ Pues él bebe que está esperando la señora Serena _ dijo el muy sonriente

_¿Bebe? ¿Yo? ¿Esperando? _ dije

_Si tiene aproximadamente entre tres y cuatro semanas de embarazo_ dijo el doctor

_¿Está embarazada? _ pregunto Darien

_Si Darien está embarazada, quieres que te lo firmen, que te lo graben o que te lo escriban_ dijo Rei

Darién se giró a verme, en sus ojos había un brillo que nunca había visto.

_Te amo_ me dijo

_Y yo a ti_ respondí y el deposito un beso en mi frente

_¿Esta seguro que él bebe está bien? _ pregunto Luna con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

_Si está en perfecto estado, que no estaría de más que visite a un ginecólogo para comience a dale su tratamiento_ dijo el medico

_Mañana mismo estará con el ginecólogo_ dijo mi madre

_Claro que mañana estará con el médico_ dijo Darien sin dejar de mirarme

_¿Estas bien? _ le pregunte a el

_Si amor, claro que estoy bien me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo_ dijo Darien

_No quiero que me dejes si_ dije

_Nunca te voy a dejar_ me dijo acariciando mi frente

_Lo sé, me refiero a que no me dejes hoy por favor_ lo dije por sabía que cuando me dejara en casa, iría a arreglar el asunto del tal Púpura

_Te prometo que no_ dijo

En cuanto me dieron mi alta, salimos rumbo a la casa, Artemis y Luna se fueron a su casa, Rei, Jedite, Mina, Malachite y mi mama se vinieron con Darien y conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, subimos directo a nuestra habitación, el me llevaba en brazos

_¿Cómo te sientes? _ pregunto

_Bien solo un poco atontada por los medicamentos_

_Duerme amor que yo velare tu sueño y el de nuestro hijo_ dijo acariciando mi vientre

_Te amo Darien_ dije mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y el me envolvía con sus brazos

_Y yo a ti Sere te amo, eres mi vida_ dijo abrazándome

**DPOV **

Sere durmió toda la tarde y toda noche, yo nada más me la pase pensando en cómo cobrarme el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, quería que el tal Púpura sufriera quería un muerte lenta y dolosa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sere despertó, ya tenía el desayuno en la habitación, no quería que se levantara para nada, quería que descansara, mi madre ya me había llamado para avisarme que tenían al ginecólogo de confianza para que revisara a mi Sere y a mi hijo.

_Bueno días dormilona_ le dije

_Hola amor_ me contesto aun adormilada

_¿Cómo te sientes? _ pregunte

_Bien, solo me duele un poco el ojo_ me dijo, el tal Púpura sufriría 3 veces más me dije mentalmente

_Mi madre viene para acá, Ikuko ha venido varias veces a verte_ le conté

_¿Y Rei como esta? _ me pregunto

_Bueno pues un poco histérica porque dice que como van a salir las fotos de la boda, trae al pobre Jedite como loco_ le conté

_Pobre, Rei es peligrosa cuando se enoja_ me contesto

_Amor yo tengo que salir, pero no me tardare mucho ok, _ dije levantándome

_¿Qué vas a hacer Darien? _ me pregunto

_Tengo que arreglar el asunto de black_ conteste sinceramente

_Cuídate por favor_ fue lo único que me dijo, le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación

Cuando baje al vestíbulo Jedite y Malachite ya me esperaban.

_Quería pedirte algo Edward_ dijo Jedite

_Si dime_

_Quiero que el maldito perro sufra_ dijo con furia

_Estamos pensando en lo mismo_ conteste

Salimos de la casa, directo a la bodega donde lo habían llevado, mi padre ya se encontraba ahí.

_¿Qué has pensado hacer hijo? _me pregunto mi padre

_Primero quiero regresarle cada golpe que le dio a Sere pero 10 veces peor padre_ dije

_Adelante_ dijo mi padre señalándome la jaula donde lo tenían

_¡Maldito, que no puedes tu solo!- me grito el perro

_Cállate perro, que no sabes lo que te espera, te metiste con las mujeres equivocadas_ dije

_¡Tu mataste a mi padre! _ me grito

_Por qué era igual de poco hombre que tu_ dije quitándome la camisa

_No hables así de él maldito_ dijo el estúpido y se me fue encima

Los dos nos golpeamos, pero mi furia era mucho mayor que la de él, él había atentado contra mi mujer, contra mi hijo, mi madre , mi hermana, mi amiga , y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, con cada golpe que le daba mi furia crecía más, quería que el sufriera 1000 veces más el dolor que mi hermosa Sere había sufrido.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en la jaula golpeándolo, me detuve cuando vi que ya no podía levantarse, Jedite me había pedido la oportunidad de hacerlo el también, y no se la negaría.

_Denle agua para que se reanime que no hemos terminado con el_ ordene

_Traigan la electricidad_ dijo Malachite

_El perro sufrirá_ dijo Jedite.

Salimos del cuarto donde estaba la jaula, necesitaba algo fuerte para beber, así que me serví un whisky

_¿Te acuerdas lo que le hicimos a Richard? _ pregunto mi padre

_Claro que me acuerdo_ dije sabiendo que se refería cuando lo torturamos

_Gran idea Artemis- dijo Malachite

_Voy a ordenar a que preparen la silla_ dijo Jedite

Después de un rato salimos de nuevo a la jaula, la silla ya estaba lista y Púpura estaba desnudo sentado en ella, le habían quitado el asiento para que su asqueroso culo y sus bolas estuvieran al aire (_**N.T.A.H. no crean que soy sádica es una escena de la película del 007 con Daniel Craig**_) ya estaba todo listo, me pasaron la cuerda con la bola de corcho envuelta en ligas (_**N.T.A.H. no de que era la bola, pero un día el corcho de una botella me dio en el ojo y lo tuve morado 15 días y me dolió con el infiernos)**_

_Ahora si perro continúa tu suplicio_ dijo Jedite y soltó el primer golpe a sus bolas

_¡Oh dios mío santo!_ grito el perro

_¿Sabes rezar? _ Pregunte divertido

_¡Si voy a rezar igual que lo hizo la perra de tu mujer!_ me grito

Jedite soltó dos golpes seguidos que juro que oí como se rompían las bolas

_¿Que dijiste perro? _ pregunto Malachite

Pero el perro ya no contesto las lágrimas no lo dejaban

_¿Estas llorando? _ pregunto mi padre

_Chillaban como perras_ contesto el casi en susurro pero contesto el muy maldito

Mi padre que quito la soga a Jedite y lo golpeo el

_Te metiste con la familia equivocada idiota_ le dijo mi padre

_Y pagaras por eso_ le agregue yo

Mi padre soltó otro golpe y Púpura ya no dijo nada

_¿Ya se murió? _ pregunto Jedite con frustración

Malachite lo reviso

_No solo se desmayó la nenita_ dijo

_Déjenlo mañana seguiremos con el_ dijo mi padre

Los hombres que estaban ahí, lo desamarraron y lo dejaron el suelo, nosotros salimos de la bodega, tenía que llegar a bañarme antes de que Sere me viera, y poder ir al primer ultrasonido de nuestro bebe.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_**N.T.A.H.**_** nota de autora de la historia**

Aclaro lo que escribí arriba, para que lo entendieran, ya que la verdad yo no he visto la película y a mí no me paso lo del corcho aunque pienso que si debió de dolerle.

Como vieron este personaje tendrá una breve participación en la historia, pronostico que su tortura durara otro rato, así que ya se enteraron que Sere espera bebe esa era la 2da sorpresa nos vemos en el sig cap


	14. 1er Ultrasonido

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**13. ****1er Ultrasonido**

**SPOV **

Darien junto con toda la familia me acompañaron al primer ultrasonido, para asegurarnos de que él bebe estuviera bien.

Cuando el doctor entro al consultorio se quedó bastante sorprendido de toda la gente que se encontraba ahí

_ No puede haber tanta gente en el consultorio _ dijo el médico, yo ya me encontraba acostada en la camilla

_ Pues yo no pienso salir soy el padre _ dijo Darien viendo a los demás

_ Yo tampoco yo soy la abuela paterna _ dijo Luna

_ Y yo la materna _ dijo Ikuko

_ Yo soy la tía _ dijo Rei

_ Yo la mejor amiga de la madre _ dijo Mina

_ Yo seré su jefe de seguridad así que tengo que estar en todo momento con él bebe _ dijo Malachite

_ Y yo seré el de seguridad así que también me quedo _ dijo Jedite

_ No pues si quieren me salgo yo _ dije mirándolos

_ Como crees Sere si tú te sales como vamos a ver al bebe _ dijo Rei

_ Rei lo dije en tono sarcástico _ conteste

_ Mire doctor nadie va a salir de esta habitación hasta no ver ese ultrasonido asi que le recomiendo que empiece a hacerlo _ dijo Artemis _ Y por cierto yo soy el abuelo _ dijo por ultimo

El doctor ya no dijo nada y comenzó a hacerme el ultrasonido, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, Darien sostenía mi mano, cuando el doctor puso un líquido muy frió en mi vientre, me estremecí, de inmediato el doctor puso un aparato en mi vientre y acomodo la pantalla del ultrasonido en mi vientre para que todos lo pudiéramos ver.

El comenzó a pasarlo por varios lugares hasta que oímos el sonido más hermoso

Plum – plum- plum

_ Ese es su corazón _ dijo el doctor_ Felicidades tiene 6 semana de embarazo_

Darien y yo nos miramos a los ojos, no recitamos palabras para decirnos lo felices que estábamos ni cuanto nos amábamos.

_ Puede imprimir una foto para cada uno _ dijo Rei con una sonrisa

_ Perdón señorita pero aquí no es un estudio fotográfico _ dijo el medico

_ Pues más le vale que lo haga _ dijo Luna amenazadoramente

_ No pues si me lo piden por la buenas _ dijo el doctor de inmediato empezó a imprimirlas

_ Bueno ahora espero si puedan salir para que la señora se pueda vestir _ dijo el doctor

_No doctor como creer, mire ella_ dije señalando a Ikuko _tiene que quedarse a cuidar la mitad de su nieto, ella_ dije señalando a Luna _a la otra mitad, ella_ dije señalando a Rei _para ver si quedo bien presentable después de vestirme, ella_ dije señalando a Mina _para ver si me pongo bien la ropa, el_ dije señalando a Malachite _para ver si la ropa no me ataca, el_ señalando a Jedite _para ver si Malachite no necesita refuerzos, el_ dije señalando a Artemis _para vigilar que todos hagan su trabajo y el_ señalando a edward _porque mi futuro esposo por consiguiente yo creo que todos se quedan_ dije

_Ya entendimos la indirecta_ dijo Rei

_No pequeña no fue indirecta_ dijo Darien divertido

_Bueno pues lo esperamos afuera_ dijo Ikuko

Todos comenzaron a salir menos Darien, nos quedamos solos en el consultorio, me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla y a vestirme.

_¿Estas contento?_ le pregunte

_Más que en toda mi vida_ dijo el regalándome esa sonrisa suya que me mataba

_Te amo Darien_ dije

_Y yo a ti mi Sere_ dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Termine de arreglarme y el doctor me dio las indicaciones que tenía que seguir hasta mi próximo chequeo.

Cuando salimos del consultorio, vimos que estaban discutiendo.

_Será niña_ decía Rei a Jedite

_Claro que no, será un fuerte varón_ decía Artemis

_Claro que no será un hermosa niña_ dijo Luna

_Va a ser una linda niña_ dijo Ikuko brincando cual vil adolescentes junto con Mina

_Claro que no será un niño que se encargara de todos los negocios de la familia cunado crezca_ dijo Artemis

_Oh si ya me imagino el cuarto de bebe, con pistolas metralletas y mesas de casino y balas como sonajas y exuberante rubias operadas como nanas ¿no? _ dijo Ikuko sarcástica

_Claro que no_ dijo Jedite

_Pero si quieren así me pueden arreglar mi recamara_ dijo Malachite

_Cállate Malachite_ le dijo Mina

Darien y yo estábamos bastante divertidos por la discusión que tenían, sentimos que Ikuko y Rei matarían en cualquier momento a Artemis y a Jedite, así que Darien y yo decidimos intervenir

_¿Oigan saben que apenas tiene 5 semanas? _ Pregunto Darien

_Si ¿y? _ dijo Rei

_Que no se les hace un poco precipitado pensar en el sexo y la habitación_ dije yo

_Claro que no_ dijo Rei

_Por qué mejor no nos vamos a la casa y allá siguen discutiendo todo lo que quieran_ dijo Darien divertido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos seguían discutiendo sobre el sexo de bebe, en como seria la habitación creo que ya habían decidido a que universidad iría, Darien y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para entrar en nuestra burbuja y encerrarnos en ella a disfrutarnos mutuamente.

_Creo que enloquecieron_ dije

_Si y espera a ver que nazca_ dijo el

_Si creo que serán más peligrosas que la mafia_ dije en burla

_No lo dudes_ contesto el riendo

_¿Tu qué quieres que sea? _ le pregunte

_No importa si es niño o niña, yo solo quiero que nazca bien_ dijo el abrazándome

_Yo opino igual_ dije _y ¿cuántos hijos quieres? _ pregunte

_3_ contesto de inmediato

_Pues tres tendremos_ dije emocionada

_Crees que podamos practicar para los otros dos_ dijo el picadamente

_Yo creo que si_ dije poniéndome sobre el a horcajadas

_Eres una golosa_ dijo el

_Es que eres una golosina irresistible_ le conteste ya no le tiempo a nada y lo bese de inmediato

El comenzó a quietarme mi blusa, mientras yo desabotona su camisa, cuando lo libere de esa estorbosa prenda comencé a besar su perfecto cuello y su hermoso pecho, el me tomo de la cadera para girarme y ponerme debajo de él, sus labios se fueron directo a mi cuello, mientras que sus diestras manos desabrocharon mi pantalón.

Estábamos casi desnudos cuando oímos que la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, de inmediato Darien me tapo y tomo la pistola que siempre tenía al lado de él y apunto a la persona que había entrado.

_¡Ahh ahora me vas a matar con un balazo!_ grito mi madre que entro seguida de Luna y Rei

_Por dios mama no saben lo que es tocar la puerta_ dije mientras cubría a Darien con otra sabana

_Y que ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea parecer burros en primavera_ dijo Rei con burla

_¿Que se les ofrece?_ Pregunto Darien molesto

_En primera que guardes tu pistola_ dijo Ikuko

_Eso estaba a punto de hacer solo que dentro de Sere_ dijo Mina que venía entrando yo de inmediato me tape la cara con la sabana

_Ya hija por dios, ni modo que te embarazaras por mail o por teléfono, para que te apenas_ dijo Ikuko

_Por dios, que es lo que quieren_ dijo Darien

_Nada solo queríamos saber de qué lado se va a poner Sere y tu_ dijo Rei

_¿Lado de qué? _ pregunto Darien y yo me descubrí mi rostro

_Si estas con nosotras de que va hacer niña o estas con los hombres de que va a ser niño_ dijo Luna

_¡De verdad por eso interrumpieron una maravillosa sesión de sexo!_ grite

Creo que dije de más porque todos me voltearon a ver y claramente vi como más de uno aguantaba a risa de lo que acababa de decir

_Hija me acabas de dar mucha información_ dijo mi madre

_Si no me interesa saber que tan maravilloso es el sexo con mi hermano_ dijo Rei

_Valla por lo menos se que los gritos son porque eres bueno_ dijo Mina

Y Luna solo rió

_¿Y que no piensan salir? _ pregunto Darien

_No hasta que nos digan de qué lado van a estar_ dijo Rei

_¡No vamos a estar de ningún lado, a nosotros solo nos interesa que nuestro bebe nazca sano no importa si es niño o niña o extraterrestre!_ grite

_Bueno en eso tienen razón, ustedes no cuentan_ dijo Rei, saliendo de la habitación seguida por todas las demás

_¿Puedes creerlo? _ Le pregunte a Darien

_¿Así que maravillosa sesión de sexo? _ Pregunto con su sonrisa torcida

_Si, más que maravillosa_ dije

_Pues tenemos que retomar en donde nos quedamos_ dijo poniéndose sobre mi

_Si pero, podrías poner el seguro antes, no quiero que ahora entren ellos_ dije, el de inmediato se levantó y aseguro la puerta

Y continuamos amándonos y acariciando nuestros cuerpos, entregándonos el uno al otro como si nada nos hubiera interrumpido, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran nuestros gemidos de placer.

Cuando salimos de nuestra habitación, salimos porque yo tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y por Rei y Mina se habían puesto a tocar la puerta durante 30 minutos para que fuera a probarme por 6 vez en la semana el vestido de novia.

_Valla hasta que bajan_ dijo Rei

_¿Qué no saben lo que es la privacidad? _ pregunto Darien

_No te preocupes tendrán toda la privacidad del mundo cuando se vallan de luna de miel, pero por ahora no_ dijo Rei sacándole la lengua

_Si es lo único que me reconforta que tendré a mi hermosa Sere 3 semanas sin ningún tipo de interrupción_ dijo el

_Darien por qué demonios duermes con una pistola_ pregunto mi madre

_Por protección_ contesto el como si fuera obvio

_Protección de que, tienes no se cuanta gente afuera cuidando la casa, tienes perros de ataque tienes un sistema de seguridad peor que el de la casa blanca, ¿de qué demonios te quieres proteger? _ pregunto Ikuko

_ Mama lo que no sabes es que esa pistola es de dardos tranquilizadores y la usa cuando ciertas mujercitas entran a nuestra habitación sin tocar _ lo defendí

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que fui inoportuna Sere?_ Pregunto mi madre indignada

_No que va mama para nada_ conteste con sarcasmo

_Si nos encanta que cuando Sere y yo estamos en la cama desnudos entren a vernos_ dijo Darien burlándose.

_Pues si no quisieran estar todo el día pegados no pasaría eso_ dijo Rei

_Rei que no tu no tengas sexo tan a menudo no es nuestra culpa_ contesto Darien

_Quien te dijo que no tengo sexo todos los días_ dijo ella muy orgullosa

_Rei_ dijo Jedite apenado

_Jedite por favor, crees que mis papas, piensan que entras todas las noches a mi habitación a contarme cuentos para dormir_ dijo ella

_No pero no es lo mismo que lo sepan en silencio a que uno se los confirme_ dijo el aún más apenado

_Eres un llorón Jedite_ se burló Malachite

_Cállate Malachite, que por lo menos el si tiene sexo pero por lo que respecta a ti, tu no lo has tenido desde que regresamos de la vegas, o por lo menos no conmigo así que tu cállate_ dijo rosalie

_Valla parece que alguien está castigado_ se burló Darien

_Ja-ja no le veo la gracia_ dijo Malachite

_Bueno jóvenes es mejor que nos vallamos no quiero seguir enterándome de su agitada vida sexual_ dijo Artemis

_¿Vas a salir? _ Le pregunte a Darien

_Si amor aún tengo asuntos que resolver_ dijo el

_¿Con Púpura?_ pregunto mi madre

_Si Ikuko, el aún tiene que pagar lo que les hizo_ dijo Darien tensándose

_¿Les puedo pedir un favor? _ dijo Mina

_Si ¿cuál? _ Pregunto Malachite

_Háganlo rezar ¿sí? _ dijo ella con ternura

_Claro que rezara te lo prometo_ dijo Darien

Darien se despidió de mí con un casto beso en los labios y salió, sabia a la perfección que iba a seguir cobrándole a Púpura lo que nos había hecho.

**DPOV **

Salimos de la casa para dirigirnos a la bodega donde teníamos Púpura black, hoy se acabaría su sufrimiento y también mi molestia de verlo.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, dos de los guardias que estaban ahí, nos dijeron que les había costado mucho trabajo reanimarlo, cosa que nos importó un bledo por nosotros se había podido morir.

Entramos a la jaula donde lo teníamos

_Hola perro_ dije acercándome a el

_Valla el pocos huevos llego_ dijo el

_Creo que al que le faltan es a ti, después de lo que te hicimos_ contesto Malachite con burla

_Solo porque me tienen amarrado y yo no me puedo defender_ dijo el

_¿De verdad crees que si te soltamos podrías con uno de nosotros? _ pregunte divertido

_No te basto con la paliza que te dio Darien_ pregunto Jedite

_Claro que puedo con ustedes 4, malditos hijos de perra_ dijo el

_Esta bien te voy a dar una oportunidad de medirte conmigo_ dijo Malachite

De inmediato dos guardias lo empezaron a soltar mientras Malachite se quitaba su camisa, los demás salimos de la jaula, esto sería divertido.

En cuanto Púpura estuvo liberado, se abalanzo sobre Malachite, que de un movimiento lo mando al suelo, el perro se levantó de nuevo he intento nuevamente aventarse contra Malachite; pero Malachite lo tomo y comenzó a golpearlo, Púpura por más que metía las manos para intentar defenderse le era imposible.

_Malachite no lo mates que yo tan bien quiero mi turno_ dijo Jedite

_Claro hermano_ dijo soltando dos puñetazos más en su rostro, Malachite dejo casi inconsciente a black sabíamos que sería muy difícil que se recuperara de la paliza que le había dado Malachite a puño limpio.

Pero el muy perro levanto la cabeza para seguirnos molestando.

_¿Saben cuáles eran mis planes para las perras de sus esposas? _ Pregunto black mientras escupía sangre

_Cállate perro_ dijo mi padre

_Las quería violar y matar a golpes_ dijo el, mi sangre hirvió nada mas de imaginarme lo que este perro pudo hacerle a mi Sere o mi madre.

_Son unas perras muy buenas, sabes niño marica_ dijo viéndome a mí _mi padre quería que la zorra de tu mujer fuera mía y en más de una ocasión mi padre estuvo tentado a violarla pero la perra de Ikuko siempre estaba con ella_ dijo el muy perro

_Maldito_ saque mi arma para dispararle en el rostro y matarlo, pero mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro

_Calma hijo no te ensucies tú las manos_ dijo el

_Vámonos_ dijo Jedite, no si antes patear su rostro

_Encárguense de él_ dijo mi padre a dos de sus guardias, cuando íbamos a salir de la bodega se oyó un disparo sabíamos que Púpura ya no era problema

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos, aunque habíamos extremado la seguridad en la casa y con nuestras mujeres, Sere simplemente tenía 10 guardaespaldas, mi madre y Sere se molestaban mucho, porque decían que cuando salían se sentían muy observadas, era lógico simplemente entre Sere, mi madre y Rei tenían a 25 hombres cuidándolas, era obvio que se sintieran observadas.

Por fin el día más esperado llego, hoy Sere se convertiría en mi esposa, la noche anterior no me dejaron dormir con ella, a mí se me hizo ilógico por dios esperaba un hijo mío era obvio que dormíamos juntos pero por más que discutí no me dejaron dormir con ella.

Todo estaba listo para la boda, Rei se había encargado que la ceremonia civil y religiosa fueran en el mismo lugar, en un jardín que contaba con su propia capilla, yo estaba sumamente nervioso.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde nos íbamos a casar, en la entrada me di cuenta que había varias personas que tenía años de no ver, salude casi a todos, la verdad es que fue bastante divertido verlos formados para dejar sus armas , parecía que se encontraban formados en el guardarropa de algún teatro, entregando sus armas y recibiendo un boleto para recogerlas al final de la ceremonia.

Cuando entre a la capilla ya había varias personas ahí que de inmediato se acercaron a saludarme.

_Tranquilo todo estará bien_ me dijo Jedite

_Lo sé, solo que uno no se casa todos los días_ dije

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y vi a mi ángel parada en la puerta de la capilla, venia del brazo de mi padre, el la entregaría, cuando la vi, sentí que el mundo se detenía, que todo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor y solo éramos ella se veía completa y absolutamente hermosa.

Su vestido blanco amplio de abajo hacia que su cintura se marcara más, era un sueño hecho realidad tenerla frente a mi vestida de novia, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, y su sonrisa iluminaba todo, cuando mi padre me la entrego, no supe muy bien lo que dijo, ya que yo seguía perdido en la belleza de su mirada.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia yo seguía perdido en ella, solo puse atención cuando me dijo que repitiera una palabras

_Yo Darien Chiba te acepto a ti Serena Tsukino como esposa para amarte respetarte y cuidarte los días de mi vida en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y coloque el anillo en su dedo anular

Y ella pronuncio esas palabras

_Yo Serena Tsukino te acepto a ti Darien Chiba, como esposo para amarte respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Dijo ella poniendo el anillo en mi dedo anular

_Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_ dijo el padre yo no lo pensé dos veces y bese a mi hermosa esposa, ahora si era mi mujer en todos los sentidos, era mía, solamente mía.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Esta es solo la primera parte de la boda no crean que será una boda normal, o no ellos tendrán ciertas sorpresas como regalos y también en su luna de miel, si yo fuera sere hace tiempo que me hubiera mudado a mi propia casa para hacer lo que quiera con mi prometido ****¿****quién no****?**

**Nos vemos en el sig cap**


	15. La Boda

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**14. ****La Boda**

**SPOV**

Por fin Darien y yo éramos marido y mujer, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera sepáranos, la ceremonia civil fue mucho más sencilla, solo estuvo la familia, ya que Rei y Mina fueron mis testigos y de Darien fueron Malachite y Jedite.

Cuando nos fuimos a la recepción, todo se veía perfecto, no podía entender como le habían hecho Luna, Rei y Mina, para organizar la más perfecta boda en 5 semanas, pero estaba totalmente agradecida, todo era hermoso, y Darien y estábamos felices.

_Tenemos que saludar a algunos invitados_ dijo Darien

_Claro que si amor_ conteste, si me hubiera dicho que teníamos que ir al purgatorio le hubiera contestado si amor, no quería separarme para nada de el

Así que nos acercamos a saludar a bastante gente, a algunos ya los conocía, como a Soichi, Esteban, Alan, Diamante, bueno esos eran de los que yo conocía, porque había otros que en mi vida había visto.

_Felicidades_ dijo aro dándole un abrazo a mi esposo

_Gracias Soichi _ dijo Darien

_Bueno ya sentaste cabeza, por lo menos ya no trataran de matarte por rómpele el corazón a tus aventuras_ dijo un tipo que no conocía

_Mira Valentín no voy a permitir que tus estúpidos comentarios me arruinen el día de mi boda, pero te sugiero que si te vas a quedar, te guardes tus comentarios_ dijo Darien molesto

_Ya Darien olvídate de los comentarios de Valentín_ dijo Soichi en tono conciliador

_Bueno y que no piensas presentarnos a tu adorable esposa_ dijo marco

_Claro que si marco ella es mi Sere, Sere Chiba _ dijo mi esposo con una gran sonrisa

_Encantado de conocer a la nueva señora Chiba _ dijo el señor que me habían presentado como Mauricio.

_Gracias_ dije tímidamente, la verdad es que una no sabía cómo demonios comportarme con la mafia, nadie me había dicho si había algún protocolo o por lo menos un manual de comportamiento.

_Bueno pues espero sigan disfrutando la fiesta_ dijo Darien y nos comenzamos a alejar

_ Darien ¿Cómo se supone que debo de comportarme?_ pregunte

_¿Perdón?_ pregunto divertido

_Si, digo hay algún tipo de código o algo así? O no se algún ¿manual de cómo ser la esposa de un mafioso?_ pregunte

_No amor tú solo compórtate cómo eres y ya preciosa _ dijo dándome un beso en la frente

_ ¿Con quién esta Ikuko? _ pregunte al verla con un hombre bastante animada

_Él es Kenji es dueño de club en las vegas, de hecho él es dueño de él club del cual te saque en la vegas_ me dijo

_Oh_ fue lo único que pude decir al recordar esa noche

_Ven vamos_ dijo el jalándome a donde estaban ellos

_ ¿Se están divirtiendo?_ pregunto Darien a Ikuko y al hombre que estaba con ella el tal Kenji

_Si Darien, Kenji me acaba de invitar a las vegas_ dijo mi madre emocionada

_ ¿Madre si sabes que él también es de la organización? _ pregunte

_Claro hija, y me doy cuenta que no son personas malas _ dijo mi madre viendo a Kenji como adolescente

_Valla por que no supe eso cuando te dije que me casaría con Darien _ dije recordando lo que había pasado aquella vez

_Bueno ese día estaba enojada, pero no creas que enojo mucho Kenji _ dijo mi madre viéndolo

_No puedo creer que una criatura tan hermosa como tú se enoje _ dijo el tal Kenji a lo que mi madre soltó una sonrisa boba

_Bueno pues esperamos se sigan divirtiendo_ dijo Darien burlonamente

_No te burles_ le dije al oído

_Amor, no me puedes negar que es bastante cómico ver a tu mama coqueteando_ dijo Darien

_Más que cómico es bochornoso parece una adolescente de 15 años_ dije seria

Seguimos pasando de mesa en mesa, saludando a gente de que no me aprendí ni el nombre, pero yo a todos le ponía mi sonrisa, de oh si te conozco de toda la vida.

Rei nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la pista para nuestro primer baile de casados. Bueno más que decirnos nos arrastró a la pista de baile

_No se bailar Darien_ dije nerviosa

_Todo está en quien te lleve_ dijo el a mi oído

No me di cuenta cuando comenzó la música y mucho menos cuando empezamos a bailar, ya que Darien me susurraba cosas al oído, y la verdad me dijo unas que me dieron ganas de llevarlo al primer sitio solitario que hubiera y decirle que me hiciera el amor ahí, pero me contuve no creo que se vea muy bien que los novios desaparezcan y luego regresen todos desarreglados, que bueno si lo pensaba bien me importaba poco lo que dijeran, si mi madre y Luna ya me habían oído gritar, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche lo que me dijo edward

_ ¿Sere? _ dijo el

_ ¿Perdón decías algo? _ dije

_¿En que piensas amor? _ pregunto con duda

_En que si me sigues hablando al oído te llevare a un lugar solitario y adelantaremos la noche de bodas_ conteste

_¿Perdón? _ dijo Rei con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando me gire no me di cuenta que Rei tenía el micrófono en la mano por que Darien iba a decir unas palabras a los invitados, y obviamente todos oyeron lo que le acababa de decir a mi esposo, mi primera reacción fue ponerme más roja que un jitomate y esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Darien.

_Creo que a mi esposa no le gustan las fiestas_ dijo Darien en el micrófono

Yo solo le pegue discretamente en las costillas.

_Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia y sobretodo presentar formalmente a mi esposa Serena Chiba, sé que todos los que estamos aquí somos como una familia, y por eso se a la perfección que mi esposa será respetada igual que si fuera yo_ lo último lo dijo mas como orden _espero disfruten la cena_ dijo mi esposo para finalizar

_¿El micrófono está apagado? _ pregunte para no volver a pasar un ridículo

_Si amor_ contesto con una sonrisa

_¿Nos tenemos que quedar?_ pregunte

_¿Por qué bella, no te estas divirtiendo? _ pregunto el preocupado

_Oh si no sabes cuánto me divierte que sepan que muero más por hacerte el amor que por estar en mi boda_ dije levantando la ceja

_Tranquila amor nadie se atreverá a decir nada_ dijo el tomándome de la cintura

_Si pero nada más por el miedo que te tienen_ conteste

_Tranquila, anda vamos a cenar _ dijo el conduciéndome a nuestra mesa

Ya sentados en la mesa nos llevaron una crema que Darien me dio que era de pétalos de rosa **(**_**N.T.A.H.**_**, esa crema la comí yo en una boda y estaba buenísima) **lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente, eran unas cosas que se veían extrañas y medio feas y yo siempre he sido del el lema de si no te gusta lo que ves no lo tomes

_¿Qué es esto pregunte?_ le pregunte a mi esposo

_Scargots_ dijo Darien tomando uno con unas pinzas especiales

_¿Y es cristiano eso es? _ volví a preguntar

_Caracoles amor_ dijo el sonriéndome

_¿Y me los tengo que comer? _ pregunte con un poquito de asco, ya alguna vez Ikuko me había dado a comer esas cosas y no me gustaron

_No amor, si quieres no_ dijo Darien _¿pero ya lo has probado? _ pregunto el

_Si alguna vez Ikuko me dio _ le conté

Estaba yo por quitar el plato donde se encontraban esas cosas raras cuando la persona a la que le debía que me hubieran dolido mis nudillos llego

_Buenas noches_ dijo la zorra de Nanami

_ Nanami ¿qué haces aquí? _ pregunto Darien con pereza

_Vine con Rubeus ya que a mí no me llego la invitación, me imagino que se extravió_ dijo ella con cinismo

_No se extravió, más bien no la enviamos_ dije yo

_Ah querida que bien te ves_ dijo la zoqueta esa con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus bubis

_ Gracias_ respondí yo con mi mejor sonrisa falsa

_¿No te gustan los scargots? _ pregunto la muy perra

_Claro son un manjar_ conteste, de inmediato siento la mirada de Darien en mí

_¿Si sabes cómo utilizar las pinzas? _ pregunto Nanami

_Claro_ dijo tomándolas, yo ya había visto como lo estaba haciendo Darien así que use toda mi concentración y pedí ayuda al cielo para no pasar otra vergüenza esta noche y menos enfrente de esta garrapata.

Sin mucho esfuerzo logre sacarlo y con todo mi asco guardado me lo como, más bien casi, casi me lo trague y puse mi sonrisa como si estuviera comiendo mi platillo favorito, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Darien se ponía divertido.

_Bueno querida pues espero sean muy felices_ dijo la idiota esa _me permites abrazar al novio_ que esta no entendió con la desgreñada que le di.

_No_ conteste secamente

_Valla a pesar de que ya es tu esposo, sigues celosa_ dijo ella

_Ella no tiene por qué sentir celos de nadie Nanami, no hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que despierte lo que Sere en mí, todas le quedan muy chicas a mi esposa_ respondió Darien mirándola fijamente

_Bueno pues espero que sean felices_ dijo ella con coraje, se dio la media vuelta y se fue

_Me puedes decir ¿por qué te comiste el caracol? _ me pregunto Darien aguantado la risa

_Por que no iba a quedar como mensa delante de las bubis perfectas esta_ conteste de inmediato.

_Amor tú no tienes por qué quedar bien ante nadie, tu eres perfecta como eres, por eso me enamore de ti, porque no eres una pantalla, eres real y eres mía_ dijo mi esposo, y eso me saco una sonrisa que siento que no nada más me llego a los ojos, creo que me llego al infinito y más allá. **(**_**N.T.A.H. **_**Lo siento siempre me ha gustado esa frase jaja) **

_Te amo Darien_ dije antes de pegar mis labios con los de el

_Y yo a yo mi hermosa Sere_ dijo el cuándo nos separamos

La cena paso sin más contratiempos, y con contratiempos me refiero a platillos extraños. Rei nos informó que era hora que el novio le quitara la liga a la novia.

Yo no quería hacer ninguno de los tontos rituales del ramo y la liga esa que hacen en las bodas pero decirle que no a mi cuñada era imposible.

Así que me subieron a una silla y empezaron a decir que la liga me la quitara con los dientes, Darien me vio a los ojos y sabia por la mirada que me dio que haría algo que me podría hacer perder la cabeza delante de todos, así que tenía que poner aprueba mi autocontrol.

Darien se metió debajo de mi vestido y como lo predije, como yo no llevaba medias, Darien comenzó a lamer mi pierna por todo lo largo y llego a cierta parte que hacía que hablara hasta en ruso, y digo ruso porque ni yo me entendía lo que decía cuando su lengua estaba en mi intimidad, Rei y Mina estaban junto a mí una de cada lado sosteniéndome de las manos, podía jurar que acababa de inventar alguna tonalidad de rojo , ya que sentí que mi cara estaba ardiendo, bueno todo mi cuerpo con las cosas que mi marido hacia abajo del vestido.

_¿Sere estas bien? _ pregunto Mina pícaramente

_Aja_ fue lo único que pude responder, sentí como Darien comenzó a jalar la liga y mi respiración comenzó a tratar de normalizarse, y digo nada más intentar porque, Darien tenía el don de prenderme y ni con agua helada me enfriaba.

Cuando por fin saco la dichosa liga, Darien se acomodó y ya había varios hombre reunidos para atraparla, la verdad es que era bastante gracioso ver a Malachite y a Jedite ahí, solo porque Rei y Mina los habían enviado.

Para mi sorpresa el que se llevó la liga, fue el hombre con el que mi mama estaba tonteando, cuando Kenji llego a su mesa y le enseño la liga a mi mama, le murmuro algo al oído, que hizo que mi mama se sonrojara, no quise ni pensar en que le había dicho, sentí que si me enteraba podía ocasionarme un trauma psicológico.

Llego el turno del ramo, me volvieron a subir a la silla, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Rei no se ha dado cuanta que con los tacones que me puso y subiéndome a sillas , es muy probable que termine mi noche de bodas en un hospital descalabrada, gracias a dios Darien recordó que no soy muy hábil con los pies y se paró frente a mi sosteniéndome de la cintura , su cara estaba muy cerca de mi vientre al que le dio un beso y después de dedico una mirada llena de amor, bueno pues lance el ramo, y no me imagine que varias de las mujeres que estaban ahí estuvieran tan desesperadas para casarse ya que cuando se aventaron, varias cayeron al suelo; en las que se cayeron estuvieron, Mina, Rei, Nanami y mi madre, y para su muy mala suerte se lo llevo otra chica que no me acordaba quien me habían dicho quién era.

Jedite, Malachite y hasta Kenji, se acercaron de inmediato a levantar a sus respectivas parejas, Rubeus de mala gana se acercó a levantar a Nanami.

Después del incidente, regresamos todos a la pista de baile, mi esposo y yo estábamos bailando, no sabía que Darien bailara tan bien, bueno es que mi marido hacia todo más que perfecto.

Darien me dijo que lo esperara un momento, yo me quede viendo la pisa que estaba al lado de la pista de baile y que estaba adornada con flores, estaba yo en la luna viendo la dentro de la piscina, cuando sentí que algo me aventó y caí adentro de ella.

_Ups lo siento_ dijo la idiota de Nanami con inocencia fingida en el rostro

Yo no me podía ni mover por el vestido y el velo

_ ¡Lo siento mi abuela! _ oí que gritaron en el momento no supe quién era, hasta que vi que dos figuras más cayeron al agua, era Mina que estaba dándose un agarrón con Nanami, tenía dos opciones intentar salir del agua ya que varias personas me daban la mano para sacarme o ayudar a Mina, y opte por lo segundo, iba a acercarme cuando sentí que alguien me jalo de velo.

_¿Tu a dónde vas? _ era Mimet, pues en que momento entraron estas a mi boda, nota mental, la seguridad de la mafia es muy mala

_ ¡Suéltala zorra de quinta! _ oí que le gritaron y por la voz supe que era Rei y vi como caían al agua.

Éramos 5 mujeres adentro de una alberca, Mina era la que menos ayuda necesitaba, así que me acerque a Rei, estaba a punto de tomar el cabello de la golfa de cabello cuando sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y vi a Malachite y Jedite adentro de la alberca.

_¿Me puedes decir que paso? _ pregunto Darien, que era el que me sostenía

_Nanami me aventó_ respondí en mi defensa _y Mina me defendió_ respondí en defensa de rose _y luego Mimet me jalo del velo y Rei me la quito de encima_ dije en defensa de Rei

_¡Ayúdenme a sacarla!_ grito Darien a varios hombres que estaban ahí y que de inmediato me ayudaron a salir. Darien se quedó dentro de la piscina para ayudar a Jedite a y Malachite a separar a las demás, de verdad que Mina era ruda, creo que intentaba ahogar a Nanami. Rubeus tuvo que meterse a la alberca por que no podían separarlas, cuando por fin lograron sacarlas, Darien estaba que echaba chispas, Artemis gritaba que consiguieran toallas mientras que Luna y mi mama me trataban que quitar la mayor cantidad posible de agua del vestido, que si mi vestiso pesaba horrores, ahora imagínense con agua.

Edward llego a mi lado _¿estás bien?_ pregunto acariciando mi rostro

_Si pero ellas empezaron, que conste eh_ respondí

Darien miro a Nanami y a Mimet

_Es la última vez que se los digo, aléjense de mi esposa y de mi familia_ dijo Darien en tono amenazante

_Fue un accidente y ellas nos atacaron_ dijo Nanami

_¡Me importa un carajo como paso, te quiero lejos de mi esposa, sabes Nanami que si a mi esposa le hubiera pasado algo, estarías muerta en estos momentos!_ dijo Darien gritando

_No es para tanto Darien_ dijo Soichi

_Soichi, Sere está embarazada, así que no me digas que no es para tanto _ contesto

_ Te aseguro Nanami que si le hubiera pasado algo a la esposa de Darien más de uno hubiera querido matarte _ dijo una mujer que me habían presentado como Saori esposa de Soichi, era una mujer muy maternal casi tanto como Luna, Darien me dijo que era así porque ella nunca pudo tener hijos.

_ Perdón yo no sabía _ dijo Nanami

_ Sáquenlas _ dijo Darien girándose a verme

_ Anda amor vamos a que te cambies _ dijo Darien viéndome

Comencé a caminar pero parecía robot, no me podía mover, el vestido me pesaba toneladas y aparte tenia frió.

_¿Qué pasa amor? _ me pregunto Darien al ver que no caminaba mucho

_ Es que el vestido me pesa _ conteste apenada

Él me sonrió y me cargo, no podía creer que el vestido pesara mil kilos según yo, más mi peso y el me cargara como si fuera una pluma.

Llegamos al interior de la casa, donde me cambiaria para salir a nuestra luna de miel, Rei, Mina, Luna y mi madre venían atrás de nosotros.

_ Parece que ustedes no pueden dejar de agarrarse a golpes, están peor que nosotros_ dijo Malachite

_Ellas empezaron_ dijo Mina

_Por favor ayuden a cambiarse a Sere_ pidió Darien

Todas entramos a una habitación, me ayudaron a cambiarme mientras que Rei intentaba hacer algo con mi cabello que lo único que pudo hacer fue cepillármelo ya que estaba empapado, Mina me ayudo un poco con el maquillaje.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Darien ya estaba cambiado, de inmediato se me acerco

_ ¿Estas bien pequeña? _ me pregunto tiernamente

_ Si amor tranquilo _ conteste

_ Ok, pues vámonos el avión ya no está esperando _ dijo mi esposo

_ ¿A dónde vamos? _ pregunte

_ Es una sorpresa _ contesto picadamente

Nos empezamos a despedir de todos, mientras salíamos de la casa. Más de uno le dijo a Darien que se encargarían de hablar con Mimet y Nanami para que no se volvieran a cruzar en mi camino a lo que Darien agradeció.

Subimos a la camioneta que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

_ ¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos? _ pregunte con un puchero para ver si lo convencía

_ No mi amor, dentro de poco sabrás _ dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

**REI POV **

_ ¿A donde van de luna de miel? _ me pregunto la madre de Sere

_ A una isla _ dije emocionada

_ ¿A una isla? _ pregunto ella dudosa

_ Si a la isla Serena _ conteste

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_**N.T.A.H.**_** nota de autora de la historia**

Nos vemos en el sig, cap el cual pronostico otra sorpresa más que de seguro lo van a disfrutar, disculpen la demora tuve problemas con el cap mas aquí esta.

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado en exámenes además de que estoy son cada vez más demandantes y aprovecho que tengo vacaciones para actualizarles los cap, ya que luego no tendré tiempo, porque regresando será imposible que les actualice hasta que salga del semestre igualmente de que ahorita acabo de pasar por un mal momento y en fin.


	16. ¿Luna de Miel?

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**15. ¿****Luna de Miel?**

**SPOV **

Llegamos a Rió de Janeiro, la verdad es que el viaje fue muy cómodo ya que usamos el avión privado de Darién, me di cuenta que estábamos en Rió cuando bajamos del avión

_Darien ¿quieres que me quede viuda en nuestra luna de miel? _ le pregunte

_¿Por qué dices eso amor? _ me dijo mientras entrábamos al aeropuerto para encargarnos del papeleo

_Por qué te matare, por traerme a un lugar donde hablan otro idioma que yo no entiendo_ le dije

_No te preocupes, a donde vamos todos hablan el mismo idioma que tu_ me dijo

_¿O sea que aun viajaremos más? _ pregunte cansada de estar en el avión

_Si pequeña pero no lo haremos en avión_ dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en la frente

Él se alejó un momento de mí para hablar con unos tipos que estaban ahí, mientras que yo me quede rodeada por tres tipos más, aun no me acostumbraba a toda la seguridad que tenía Darien.

_Listo amor_ dijo mientras salíamos del aeropuerto y abordábamos un auto que nos esperaba

_A ¿Dónde vamos? _ pregunte una vez mas

_Es una sorpresa pequeña_ dijo abrazándome fuertemente

Me quede callada y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho cuando oí que le daba unas instrucciones al chofer, no podía jurarlo pero creo que le había hablado en portugués; ahora si estaba decidida en cuanto llegáramos a los Ángeles de nuestra luna de miel, aprendería idiomas.

Llegamos a unos muelles y tomamos un yate que para nada era discreto esto era un hecho.

Me ayudo a entrar y me di cuenta que en el yate había 5 hombres más; más otros dos que estaban vestidos de blanco, así que me imagine que ese sería el que manejaría esta cosa.

_¿Vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en medio del mar? _ pregunte

_Algo así_ contesto con una sonrisa que me impacto

Digo, si él me hubiera dicho que nuestra luna de miel la pasaríamos en la llamas de infierno con tal de estar con él, lo haría no me importaba el lugar siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado.

Bajamos a uno de los camarotes que era bastante lujoso, pero me incomodaba que estuviéramos en un yate donde las paredes no fueran muy gruesas y la gente que estaba afuera me escuchara gritar al hacer el amor con Darien, porque de lo que estaba segura es que en este viaje me desquitaría de las interrupciones que tuvimos y de los días que nos estuvimos juntos.

Habían pasado como 40 minutos desde que nos habíamos subido al yate, cuando sentí que se detuvo, yo jamás me había subido ni siquiera a una lancha así que entre en pánico

_¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?, ¿no me digas que esta cosa ya se descompuso? _ Le pregunte angustiada

_No amor tranquila, se detuvo por que ya llegamos a nuestro destino_ dijo mi esposo

_Ahhh, bueno eso es bueno_ dije respirando más tranquila

Salimos del camarote y Darien le dijo a la gente que estaba en el yate que se encargaran de las maletas.

Bajamos de yate y vi una hermosa casa, era hermosa y me di cuenta que estábamos en una especia de isla.

_¿Dónde estamos? _ pregunte maravillada por el lugar

_ En la isla Serena_ respondió abrazándome por la espalda

_ ¿ En la isla qué? _ pregunte, pensé que había odio mal el nombre de la isla

_ Que este es mi regalo de bodas para ti amor, esta isla es tuya, por eso le puse la isla Serena _ dijo en mi oído

_Wow, pero esto debió costarte una fortuna Darien, no deberías de gastar tanto en mí _ le dije

_ Amor si pudiera comprarte el mundo entero para ponerlo a tus pies lo haría, tu vales todo, y mereces esto y mucho más _ dijo otra vez susurrándome al oído y eso era trampa, el sabia como me ponía cuando hacia eso

_ Lo…que…haces…es…trampa_ dije con trabajos

_¿Qué hago amor? _ me pregunto mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja

_ Que te parecía si mejor empezamos nuestra noche de bodas adentro _ dije recordando que aun estábamos parados en el muelle

Él no me contesto, pero me cargo en brazos y me llevo a hasta la casa, se veía completamente hermosa, y de cerca pude apreciarla mucho mejor, era espaciosa tenia ventanales por todos lados, entramos a una habitación. Era más que perfecta, estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas y velas, la cama tenía una colcha blanca y todo a luz de las velas, en cuanto entramos a la habitación y mi esposo cerró la puerta, supe que habíamos entrado a nuestra burbuja y no dejaría que nadie la reventara.

_¿Esta feliz señora Chiba?_ pregunto mi esposo mientras me tomaba por la cintura

_Muy feliz señor Chiba_ conteste girándome para verlo a la cara

_Te amo Sere_ dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara

_Y yo a ti Darien_ conteste estampando mis labios con los de él

Fue un beso lleno de amor, pasión, necesidad, lleno de sensaciones, con ese beso nos demostramos una vez más que nos pertenecíamos que éramos uno y que ni la muerte nos podría separar y mucho menos acabar con nuestro amor.

Lentamente nos acercamos a la cama, él se sentó y yo me puse a horcajadas sobre él, ahora si nos tomaríamos todo el tiempo para disfrutarnos, nos recorreríamos lentamente el uno al otro, besaríamos cada centímetro de nuestra piel, ahora no había prisas ni peligros, en este momento no existía nada más que no fuéramos nosotros.

Comencé a besar su cuello a grabarme en mi mente cada centímetro de este; a saborearlo a embriagarme con su delicioso aroma y a perderme en los gemidos de mi esposo.

El me quito la blusa que yo traía, así que seguí sus pasos y desabotone su camisa, él se acomodó más en la cama; recargo su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y yo seguía sentada sobre él, ambos devorábamos nuestros cuellos y nuestros hombros al mismo tiempo que nos estábamos saboreando el uno al otro.

Pero yo quería saborear más piel de él, así que con mucho dolor me separe de él y desabroche sus pantalones, el me ayudo levantando las caderas y aproveche para quitarle los bóxer, fue una suerte que el ya no trajera las sandalias, así que las saque rápidamente, y regrese a él , pero primero bese sus piernas que eran un sueño, subí lentamente, y las recorrí con mi lengua, llegue a su entrepierna y lamí la punta de su miembro, el soltó un delicioso y sonoro gemido, pero sabía que aún no era el momento, así que di una última lamida a su miembro y continué mi recorrido por su marcado abdomen, lamí los cuadros marcados de su abdomen, que en vez de marcados parecían que los habían hecho a mano de lo perfectos que estaban, subí a su pecho, sus pectorales que eran mi perdición, me entretuve un poco con sus pezones, los lamí y mordisquee, regrese a sus hombros y cuello y por ultimo sus labios.

_Me encantas_ dijo con voz ronca

No me dio oportunidad de decir nada ya que atrapo nuevamente mis labios y nos giró para yo quedar debajo de él ahora estábamos acostados. El beso mis hombros, mi cuello parte de mi pecho, cuando llego a mis senos, bajo los tirantes de mi sostén mientras que yo arquee un poco mi espada para que pudiera quitarlo, lamió mis pechos, los succiono, como si se alimentara de ellos, yo no podía evitar los gemidos de placer que él me provocaba, dejo mi pechos y bajo a mi abdomen y a mi vientre, desabrocho mis pantalones y de inmediato levante las caderas para que el pudiera sacarlos , los saco pero no me quito mi tanga, el también recorrió mis piernas con su lengua, mis piernas estaban abiertas esperando que llegara a mi zona de placer, cuando llego el solo movió un poco la tanga y lamió mi clítoris una veces, eso me hizo gritar, estaba pensando en dejar la lentitud y obligarlo a penetrarme, pero se quitó de mi clítoris y con un dedo acaricio mi entrada.

En ese momento quería más placer, pero también quería darle a él, un poco del placer que yo estaba sintiendo.

Así que me las ingenie para quitármelo de encima y yo ponerme encima de él, pero esta vez nos daríamos placer al mismo tiempo, el no dijo nada en cuanto comprendió mi plan, así que yo lleve su delicioso miembro a mi boca, mientras el exploraba mi centro con su lengua

Era sensacional, darnos sexo oral al mismo tiempo fue maravillo, el acunaba mi trasero y yo sus testículos , los dos sabíamos lo que nos gustaba, así que él no tardó mucho en introducir un dedo en mí, mientras que su lengua no dejaba mi clítoris, cuando metió un segundo dedo, tuve que sacar su miembro de mi boca para gritar, sabía que había hecho eso porque él estaba por terminar, así que volví a mi trabajo, introduje su miembro nuevamente en mi boca y marque el ritmo que al le gustaba, también me ayude con mi mano para agarrar la parte su miembro que no cabía en mi boca.

Y como lo había dicho no tardó mucho en terminar en mi boca, su sabor me encantaba, era totalmente adictivo, lo trague todo y limpie con mi lengua todo su miembro, yo termine segundos después de él y el lamió todo mi centro, bebiendo todos mis jugos.

El me jalo de la cadera para que quedara acostada junto a él, y se puso sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones estaban aún agitadas del fabuloso orgasmo que acabábamos de tener.

_Eres maravillosa_ dijo mi esposo y comenzó a depositar besos en toda mi cara

_Tú me haces ser así_ respondí

_¿Lista? _ pregunto juguetonamente

_Siempre_ respondí

Nos besamos con desesperación nuevamente, aunque nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestro corazón necesitaba recuperarse de tanta emoción, nuestros cuerpos estaban más que listos para entregarse nuevamente

Él se posiciono en medio de mi piernas y entro en mí, lentamente despacio como si su miembro quisiera grabar cada parte de mi entrada, eso era magnifico, que se tomara el tiempo de disfrutarme y de hacerme disfrutar.

Las embestidas subieron de ritmo al igual que mis gemidos y los de Darien, era delicioso estar así con él, fundirnos en uno, sin importar cuanto tiempo estuvimos pegados ni cuantas veces me giro para quedar yo arriba o de lado o para regresar a abajo de él, solo sé que supe lo que era un orgasmo múltiple esa noche.

**DPOV **

Cuando abrí los ojos, vía a mi hermosa esposa, boca abajo plácidamente dormida, su espalda estaba completamente desnuda y la sabana cubría justo donde empezaba su cadera, su cabello esta alborotado y su hermosa piel cálida.

Nuestra de noche de bodas había sido completamente fabulosa, la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Apartar de ese día, Sere y yo todas la mañanas desayunábamos en la habitación, salíamos a conocer un poco la isla, nadábamos, caminábamos por la playa, jugábamos en el mar, y hubo veces que intentamos ver una película pero terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala y la gente que nos ayudaba en la casa se tuvo que quedar encerrada en la cocina no sé cuánto tiempo, ya que para salir de la casa se tenían que pasar por la sala.

Un día Sere dijo que ella me haría el desayuno, así que se levantó de la cama se puso mi camisa y salió de la habitación, me quede con la imagen de su cuerpo con mi camisa y de cómo sería hacerle el amor en la barra de la cocina, nada mas de imaginármelo ciertas cosas en mi cuerpo reaccionaron y salí rumbo a la cocina donde estaba mi esposa.

Cuando entre y la vi, ella estaba de espalda a mí, una de sus piernas acariciaba la otra mientras picaba un poco de fruta, cuando giro a verme vi como una pequeña gota recorría su labio rumbo a su mentón de la piña que acababa de morder y eso me basto para acercarme a ella y limpiar con mi lengua esa gota de jugo que escurría ella de inmediato reacciono, me beso con impaciencia no lo pensé dos veces y tire todo lo que había en la barra acosté a Sere en allí, y en esa ocasión no me tome el tiempo de desabotonar mi camisa, la jale y todos los botones salieron disparados y ahí estaba mi mujer completamente desnuda tumbada en la barra de una cocina, cumpliendo una de mis fantasías.

Nuevamente la gente que atendía la casa, se tuvo que quedarse en otro lado creo que en la sala, ese día mi esposa y yo comimos hasta las 2:00 p.m. por qué nos demoramos más de lo debido en mis fantasías.

Ya había pasado semana y media desde que habíamos llegado, habían sido los días más hermosos y maravillosos de mi vida.

Como casi todas las tardes nos íbamos al balcón de nuestra habitación, donde había dos camastros, pero nosotros solo necesitábamos uno, ella siempre se sentaba en medio de mis piernas, nos encantaba ver el atardecer, y hacer planes, hablar de nuestro bebe, de lo que a ella le gustaría hacer, así como yo también le conté como era que había decidido entrar en el negocio de mi padre, mi padre nunca me obligo a hacerlo, pero era como tradición familiar, Sere se sorprendió al saber que el primer jefe de la organización había sido mi tatarabuelo, así que siempre ha habido un Chiba en la cabeza de la organización.

Esa tarde mi esposa estaba un poco más alocada me imagino que por las hormonas de su embarazo, sin darme tiempo a nada, se giró desabrocho mi pantalón con gran pericia, ella solo se levantó la falda e introdujo en ella mi miembro, que por cierto siempre estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacerla a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Yo estaba besando sus hombros mientras ella se daba sentones sobre mí, era la imagen perfecta, haciendo el amor con la luz del atardecer, estábamos a punto de terminar cuando un grito casi me ocasiona un paro cardíaco.

_¡SORPRESA!- gritaron, Sere de inmediato se levantó su rostro que tenía enterrado en mi cuello y yo gire para ver quién era.

_¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? _ pregunte al ver que la que había gritado y había interrumpido mi perfecto atardecer era mi hermana

_¿Qué hacen? _ pregunto al vernos en la posición en la que estábamos

_Hola muchachos_ dijo mi madre saliendo al balcón

_¿Qué hacen? _ pregunto mi padre entrando con ella

_¡No pues si quieren llamen a las cámaras de televisión para que me graben haciendo el amor con mi esposa!_ grite, mientras que Sere no se movía porque sabía que si lo hacia mi miembro quedaría al aire

_Ups… lo sentimos_ dijo Rei

_¡Podrían salir! _ grite de nuevo, Sere ya había inventado 100 tonalidades nuevas de rojo en su rostro.

_¡Hola hermano! _ grito Malachite entrando

_¡SALGAN! _ grite

Cuando todos salieron y de aclarar que riendo, Sere se levantó de mí y vi su cara sumamente apenada

_¿Qué hacen aquí? _ pregunto Sere mortificada

_No lo sé, pero es lo que vamos a investigar ahora_ dije acomodándome mis pantalones.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala que es de donde provenían las voces y oh sorpresa, todos estaban ahí, mi padre, mi madre, Rei, Jedite, Malachite, Mina, Ikuko y ahora hasta Kenji.

_Me pueden explicar ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? _ pregunte molesto

_Pues es que los extrañábamos mucho_ dijo Rei abrazando a Sere

_Nosotros a ustedes no, te lo aseguro_ le conteste matándola con la mirada

_No me importa, aparte ya los dejamos disfrutar de semana y media sin nosotros ¿Qué no nos extrañan ni un poquito?_ pregunto Rei haciendo un puchero

_Rei, si sabes ¿Qué las lunas de miel son para que los recién casado estén solos? _ pregunte importándome un bledo su puchero

_Pero ya tuvieron semana y media solos_ respondió con una cara como el gatito de shrek

_Y te tengo una noticia, planeábamos tener dos semanas más solos_ conteste

_Pero ¿Qué no se aburren aquí solos? _ pregunto Ikuko

_Claro que no, que no los viste, ni por que ya están casados y embarazados dejan de parecer burros en primavera_ dijo Malachite

_Hijo, ¿de verdad te molesta mucho que estemos aquí? _ pregunto mi madre

_Claro que no Luna, nos encanta la idea de que estén todos aquí_ respondió mi hermosa Sere

_¡Yupi, ahora si podrán divertirse de verdad y no nada más pensar en sexo!_ grito Rei dando brinquitos en toda la sala

_Bueno pues, adiós a nuestra luna de miel_ le susurre a Sere al oído, ella solo me sonrió tiernamente.

_Bueno y que es lo que ustedes hacían, ¿Cuándo no estaban teniendo sexo? _ pregunto Ikuko

_¿Cómo preguntas eso Ikuko?, se ve que todo el tiempo se la pasaban teniendo sexo_ dijo Malachite.

_Pues que no se supone que las lunas de miel son para eso_ contesto Sere

_que yo sepa, Mina y tu no están de luna miel y siempre están teniendo sexo_ dije burlándome de él

_Oigan a mí no me metan en esto, yo ni siquiera he dicho nada_ dijo Mina.

_Bueno dejen que nosotros nos acomodemos y que les parece si hoy cenamos en la playa_ dijo Rei

_Ok, ustedes vallan a acomodarse en lo que Sere y yo nos cambiamos_ dije tomando a Sere de la mano para irnos a nuestra habitación

_Por favor no empiecen de conejos, y si cierran la puerta con llave les juro que la tiro_ dijo Rei amenazadoramente

_Tranquila, te prometo que no la cerraremos_ dijo Sere, yo solo rodé los ojos.

Sere y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, a tomar un baño y poder calmar mi enojo por que nos hayan interrumpido en nuestra maravillosa y mágica luna de miel.

_¿No estas molesta? _ Le pregunte a Sere cuando salimos de bañarnos

_No_contesto secando su maravilloso cuerpo

_¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que han interrumpido nuestra luna de miel? _ pregunte más molesto

_¿Y tú no te has dado cuenta que tenemos recargar pilas para dos noches sin sexo y ellos no? _ me dijo con una sonrisa malvada

_O sea que eso significa que, así como ellos nos interrumpen nosotros ¿lo haremos? _ pregunte divertido por su plan

_Correcto amor, ellos nos interrumpen, pues nosotros a ellos, sé que los que primero se desesperaran serán Mina y Malachite_ me dijo

_Si ok, yo me encargo de Mina y Malachite, y tú de Rei y Jedite, no quiero ver a mi pequeña hermana en una situación que me pueda ocasionar traumas_ dije

_Perfecto, ya está todo dicho_ dijo Sere

_Bueno pero aún nos falta Ikuko, Kenji, Artemis y Luna_ dije

_No te preocupes, mi primer ataque de llanto hormonal las tendrá a todas muy ocupadas conmigo para que no te pida el divorcio_ dijo mi adorable esposa

_¿Con que el divorcio? _ Pregunte mientras besaba su cuello.

_Si_ respondió ella riendo

_¿Eres mala sabes? _ pregunte divertido

_Eso les enseñara a no interrumpir a una mujer embarazada con la hormonas en el cielo cuando está teniendo una sesión de sexo con su apetecible marido_ dijo mi esposa.

Después de vestirnos, salimos rumbo a la playa donde Rei había organizado todo para que cenáramos todos ahí, Sere insistió en que Rei y Mina tomaran más vino que el de costumbre, la verdad no entendía por qué, Sere casi no tomaba, pero después comprendí que pondría a mi hermana y a Mina medio ebrias para que ellas se pusieran más tiernas con sus adorables novios y ahí interrumpir nosotros.

Cuando termino la cena, cada quien se fue a su habitación, como lo había pensado, Mina ya le iba diciendo a Malachite las mil y un maravillas que le quería hacer esta noche, mientras que Rei le decía que hoy sería su soldadita buena, ese comentario casi hizo que vomitara la cena.

Sere y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, esperamos un rato hasta que oímos una risa de Rei, supimos que era el momento, así que mi adorada esposa salió de nuestra habitación y fue directo a la habitación de Rei.

**SPOV**

Si yo no podía tener sexo con mi esposo en mi propia luna de miel, nadie lo tendría de eso me encargaría yo y de pasada les enseñaría lo frustrante que es que te interrumpan.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me fui directo a la habitación de Rei, ya sabía yo que era mala actriz pero nada más me acordaba de lo frustrada que había quedado cuando ellos habían llegado hoy en la tarde, había decidido que ni julia roberts sería tan buena como yo con mi actuación de esta noche.

Cuando estuve más cerca de la habitación de Rei, supe que era el momento perfecto ya que Rei le decía que estaba a punto de llegar, al igual que yo esta tarde y no pude porque ellos me interrumpieron, así que sin previo aviso abrí la puerta de la habitación, vi como Rei se tapa con la sabana pero como se enredó se cayó de la cama y Jedite intentaba taparse con un cojín.

_¿Qué te pasa Sere? _ pregunto Rei tirada desde el suelo.

_¡Que quiero dejar a tu hermano! _ grite y comencé a agitar mis brazos y solo de imaginarme lejos de Darien, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

_¿No podemos hablar de esto mañana? _ Pregunto Rei

_¡Perfecto, si no quieres apoyarme no hay problema!_ grite y salí de su habitación, casi corriendo fui a la habitación de Mina, igual entre sin tocar entre a la habitación, Malachite y Mina estaba parados, Mina tenía sus codos recargados en el tocador mientras que Malachite estaba detrás de ella

_¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! _ Grito Malachite soltado a Mina y corriendo al baño mientras Mina jalaba algo para taparse.

_¿Qué te pasa Sere? _ pregunto Mina

_¡Que quiero dejar a Darien!_ dije

_¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Mina, en ese momento Malachite salía envuelto en una toalla

_Pequeña Sere´s, eres como una hermosa y linda hermanita para mí, no pueden hablar mañana tú y Mina_ dijo Malachite como si le estuviera hablando a una retrasada, eso quería decir que mi plan había funcionado.

_Perfecto, ya sé que no cuento con nadie, está bien me voy para no molestarlos más con mis tonterías_ dije en tono más dramático que pude y salí de ahí.

A los 5 minutos Rei y Mina ya estaban conmigo en la sala, mientras que yo solo repetía que quería dejar a Darien, pero gritaba mucho para poder interrumpir lo que estuvieran haciendo Luna y mi madre y me costó un poco pero lo logre, Luna llego a la sala en bata y sumamente despeinada mientras que mi madre llego con la camisa de phil pues y parecía agitada.

_¿Qué pasa hija? _ Pregunto Luna sentándose a mi lado

_Quiero dejar a Darien_ dije

_Pero ¿Por qué? _ pregunto mi madre

_Por qué si y ya_ dije

_Pero algún motivo debe de haber ¿te hizo algo o te falto al respeto? _ pregunto Luna

_¡No, yo solo quiero dejarlo! _ grite, no sabía que otra cosa decir

**DPOV **

Como mi hermosa esposa predijo se oía un alboroto en toda la casa, yo estaba muerto de risa, sabía que los hombres no tardarían en venir a mi habitación a hablar conmigo y como lo supuse todos entraron con cara de frustración y confusión.

_¿Nos puedes decir que pasa? _ pregunto mi padre, que venía con su bata y en mi vida lo había visto despeinado

_Sere se enojó y dice que me quiere dejar_ conteste, serio aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de la risa

_¡Pues sal y conténtala Darien!, ¡porque mis bolas estarán azules mañana!_ grito emmet

_Las tuyas por lo menos estarán azules, las mías se caerán_ dijo jasper

_¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se molestó? _ pregunto Kenji

_No lo sé, solo sé que se puso como loca a decirme que ya no quería y que quería dejarme_ dije lo más preocupado que pude, pero el comentario de Malachite y Jedite me estaba matando por dentro

_¡Drógala, sométela, oblígala, duérmela, suplícale, has lo que sea necesario para que me devuelva a mi Mina!, ¡mañana podrá ser toda suya pero ahora la necesito yo!_ grito Malachite

_No Malachite, primero que se calme y después hablare con ella, de todas formas creo que le hará bien hablar con las mujeres ¿no crees papa? _ pregunte mirando a mi padre, que tenía una sonrisa de dolor en el rostro

_Creo que necesito una ducha fría, esta será una larga noche_ dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

_Yo iré a hablar con un amigo a ver si me echa una mano_ dijo Kenji saliendo de la habitación

_Darien de verdad te lo digo muy enserio, tu esposa es más peligrosa que la DEA, el FBI, más que toda la organización junta ¿sabes? _ dijo Malachite

_¿Por qué dices eso Malachite? _ pregunte un poco divertido

_¡Como que por que dice eso, porque ni la DEA ni el FBI ni nada de ninguna mafia han podido matarnos o tan siquiera habernos agarrado! ¡Y tu esposa en ataque de no sé qué nos va a matar por el maldito orgasmo que traemos atorado!_ grito Malachite saliendo de la habitación

_De verdad hermano, mis bolas se me van a caer _ dijo Jedite saliendo

En cuanto me asome y vi que ya no estaba nadie, yo no aguante más y solté en risas, no podía creer que el plan de mi esposa hubiera funcionado tan bien,

Al poco rato llego Sere, en cuanto entro corrió a mis brazos y le conté lo que había pasado con los hombres mientras que ella me contó con detalle lo que había pasado con las mujeres.

_Amor ¿sabes que eres más peligrosa que la mafia? _ pregunte mientras nos acomodábamos para dormir

_Si_ respondió riendo

_ ¿Y qué es lo que sigue? _pregunte

_Mañana los cansaremos mucho en mil cosas en la isla y en la noche entrare con depresión porque estoy gorda por el embarazo _ dijo Sere divertida

_Amor Malachite y Jedite me dijeron que los ibas a matar _ dije recordando sus palabras

_No lo creo amor, ellos nos han interrumpido más veces y nos has muerto _ me dijo

_Ok mi pequeña y sexy mente malvada, mañana haremos lo mismo que hoy _ la apoye

_Y el tercer día haremos el amor toda la noche _ me dijo dándome un dulce beso

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Una enorme disculpa, sé que no tengo excusa. Pero ni modo, estas últimas semanas han sido muy ajetreadas, porque estuve haciendo trabajos en equipo, exposiciones y exámenes. Haciendo que no me diera tiempo para actualizarles, más lo bueno es que ya termine el semestre, solo estoy viendo algunos pequeños detalles para no tener pendientes en vacaciones, Así que me dará tiempo para actualizarles sino surge ningún inconveniente.

Aviso que ya faltan pocos capítulos para que se termine esta historia, así que mientras se termina, las actualizaciones serán así de momento cualquier aviso se los comento en el grupo:

_**Amantes: martes, jueves y sábado.**_

_**Vacaciones con la Mafia: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**_

Porque lo puse de ese modo, fácil, porque esta última la he abandonado mucho y asimismo ya que falta poco para que esta se termine e igualmente amantes, y algunos de ustedes me están pidiendo que la actualice, así que voy a tratar de cumplir con sus expectativas. Y no obstante para tener listos los cap para nomas actualizar.

De igual forma quiero dedicarles el tiempo para algunos proyectos que tengo en mente, con respecto a algunos fics, que necesitan modificación y unos que necesitan continuación

Si como dije antes, surge algo aviso en el grupo.

Nos vemos mañana.


	17. Fase 2

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**16. Fase 2 **

**SPOV **

Después de la noche que les hicimos pasar a nuestra familia, supe que hoy sería el tiro de gracia, para todos y por fin nos dejarían disfrutar a mi esposo y a mí lo que restaba de nuestra luna de miel.

Así que con todo el dolor de nuestros corazones Darien y yo nos paramos a las 6:00 a.m. para ir a despertar a toda la familia para ir de excursión por la isla.

_¡ARRIBA!_ gritamos Darien y yo en la habitación de Mina y Malachite

Fue una escena bastante chusca, Malachite agarro el control de la tele como si fuera su pistola y apunto a todos lados sin abrir los ojos por completo. Mina salió disparada de la cama y callo en la alfombra y rodó un poco.

Cuando por fin pudieron despertarse como debían, respondieron.

_¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Nos quieren matar?! _ grito Malachite aun con el control en la mano

_Sere, de verdad yo entiendo que las hormonas del embarazo se han disparado por completo, pero Serenita hermosa ¿Qué no necesitas descansar? _ pregunto Mina tratando de levantarse

_No, no necesito dormir, apúrense a vestir porque saldremos de excursión_ dije emocionada

_Sere son las 6 de la madrugada_ dijo Malachite sufriendo

_De hecho son las 6:20 a.m. y se nos está haciendo tarde_ dije

_Por favor Serenita hermosa, ¿podríamos dormir un ratito más? _ pregunto Malachite con una cara que casi puedo jurar que vi lágrima en sus ojos.

_ Bueno yo entiendo que no quieran salir con una embarazada llena de achaques ¿verdad? _ dije en el tono más teatral que encontré e hice un puchero como si estuviera a punto de ponerme a llorar

_ No…no…no llores Sere, no creo que mi sistema nervioso soporte otro ataque como el de anoche _ dijo Mina parándose de inmediato.

_Ok, los espero en 15 minutos en la sala_ dije feliz de haber logrado mi cometido, cuando Darien y yo salimos de la habitación, él tuvo que esconder su rostro en mi cuello para poder aguantar la risa.

_Eres diabólica amor_ dijo en mi oído

_Lo se bebe_ dije feliz

La siguiente habitación fue la de Ikuko y Kenji, ahí solo entro Darien, la verdad es que no quería ver a mi mama en una situación comprometedora.

Darien entro " histérico"

_¡Ikuko despierta!_ casi grito

_¿Qué pasa? _ pregunto alarmada

_Que existe la amenaza de otro ataque de histeria de Sere, si no vamos de excursión con ella_ dijo en el tono más preocupado que pudo, mientras que yo estaba afuera doblándome de la risa.

_¿Qué?, ¿Quién nos ataca?, ¿Dónde?_ supe que ese era Kenji que acaba de despertar

_Son las 6:00 a.m., ¿Qué no le pueden dar sus ataques más tarde? _ pregunto mi madre desesperada

_Ikuko, ¿quieres pasar otra noche, como la de anoche? _ Pregunto mi marido

_En 10 minutos estamos listos_ dijeron Ikuko y Kenji al mismo tiempo, mi esposo salió con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto aguantarse la risa.

La siguiente habitación fue la de Luna y Artemis, esa creo que era la más complicada de todas, a Darien y a mí nos daba un poco de pena entrar ahí, pero teníamos que hacerlo si queríamos recuperar el control de nuestra luna de miel y de nuestra intimidad.

Darien y yo entramos al mismo tiempo, Luna se había quedado dormida con la bata puesta, con la que había salido anoche y Artemis se le notaban las ojeras.

_Luna_ dije en tono fuerte

_¿Qué pasa? _ Pregunto Artemis que fue el que se despertó

_Nos vamos de excursión_ dije emocionada

_¡¿Qué?! _ gritaron Artemis y Luna que se acaban de despertar

_Si los espero en 15 minutos en la sala_ dije emocionada

_¿Hija no es muy temprano? _ dijo Luna

_¿No quieren salir a la primera excursión de su nieto? _ pregunte con fingida tristeza

_Claro hija, en un momento estamos listos_ dijo Artemis con una sonrisa de terror en su rostro

Salimos de la habitación, pero Artemis llamo a Darien, el regreso pero yo me quede en cerca para escuchar que decía.

_Hijo creo que contrataremos a tu esposa en la organización_ dijo Artemis

_¿Por qué padre? _ pregunto Darien

_Para que nos dé ideas de torturas_ dijo Artemis, a lo que Darien no pudo aguantar la risa y salió de la habitación de sus padres.

Ahora venía la más difícil Rei, pero no imposible.

Entramos a la habitación de Rei, y yo de inmediato salte en el lado de ella, a lo que Jedite se despertó gritando que era un soldado malo y que merecía castigo, mientras que Rei grito ¡ESOS ZAPATOS SON MIOS! Mientras que Darien y yo reímos

_¿Qué les pasa? _ Pregunto Jedite

_Que tiene 10 minutos para vestirse porque nos vamos de excursión_ dije

_No Sere, no vamos_ dijo Rei volviéndose a tapar con la cobija hasta la cabeza

_Rei, si no levantas el hermoso culo que tienes de la cama, te juro por mi bebe que no volveré a salir de compras contigo y comprare todo lo del bebe sola_ dije seria

Eso fue suficiente para que Rei le gritara a Jedite

_¡SAL DE LA CAMA AHORA!_ el pobre de Jedite estaba realmente asustado pero lo hizo de inmediato

_Los esperamos en la sala_ dije saliendo de la mano de mi esposo

Darien y yo fuimos a la cocina a preparar algunas cosas y a poder reírnos a gusto de las reacciones de todos, cuando salimos de la cocina ya estaban todos ahí

_Ahora si buenos días a todos_ dije con una sonrisa

_¿Buenos? _ pregunto Malachite que aun traía un ojo cerrado

_Malachite ¿estas molesto?_ pregunte con puchero

_No…no Sere te juro que no, mira estoy feliz_ dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa

_Ok, vámonos_ dije jalando a mi marido.

Ese día de verdad hasta yo me canse, pero lo que me daba pilas era todo lo que los demás decían.

_Amor, ¿tu hija no se te cayo de la cama cuando era bebe? _ le pregunto Kenji a mi madre

_No que yo sepa_ dijo mi madre suspirando

_De verdad que Sere es una mente malévola_ dijo Malachite asustado

_Malachite cállate, no la vallas a hacer llorar_ dijo Jedite

_Y les juro que si por su culpa llora, los matare con mis propias manos_ dijo Mina

_No saben lo que nos costó calmarla anoche_ dijo Rei

_¿Anoche?, si creo que nada más hemos dormido 15 minutos_ dijo Malachite

_Ya chicos, recuerden que ella está embarazada_ les dijo Luna

_Si y es difícil para una primeriza_ dijo mi Artemis

_Si Darien va a tener la suerte de ser padre, pero yo si vuelvo a tener una interrupción como la de anoche no creo_ dijo Jedite

_¿Por qué lo dices amor?_ Pregunto Rei

_Por que anoche de milagro, no se me cayeron las bolas_ dijo con sufrimiento en su voz

Decidí que era momento de actuar.

_¿Les molesta a ver venido con nosotros a la excursión? _ Pregunte triste

_No para nada_ dijo mi madre

_Como crees, si lo estamos disfrutando mucho_ dijo Kenji

_De hecho veníamos diciendo que… qué bueno que nos despertaste tan temprano_ dijo Malachite con una sonrisa

_¿De verdad? _ Pregunte con una sonrisa

_Claro que si pequeña, estamos felices_ dijo Luna tiernamente

_Ya vez amor, te dije que todos estaban felices_ dijo mi esposo depositando un beso en mi frente

El resto del día hicimos mil cosas, nadamos, caminamos, jugamos en la playa, hubo un momento en el que Artemis se sentó a disque a leer un libro, pero como traía sus lentes de sol puestos no podía ver bien si estaba despierto o dormido, me acerque a él y me di cuenta que el libro estaba al revés así que….

_¿Esta interesante el libro? _ pregunte haciendo que el diera un pequeño salto

_Si muy interesante_ dijo el volteado a todos lados

_Sabes, yo creo que le entenderías más si lo leyeras de la manera correcta_ dije y puse su libro bien, el solo me sonrió apenado.

En la tarde regresamos a la casa y propuse que jugáramos algo, a lo que todos quisieron negarse y Darien les recordó que entre más me cansaran, ellos tendrían una noche más placentera así que todos empezamos a jugar cartas, ellos nos enseñaban a nosotros.

Cenamos nuevamente en la playa y era el momento de cerrar el día con broche de oro.

_Amor ya no deberías de comer mas_ dijo edward

_ ¿Me estás diciendo gorda Darien Chiba?- pregunte "molesta"

_ No amor solo que has comido mucho _ dijo el como si nada

_ Si verdad, cuando parezca una vaca no me vas a querer ¿verdad? _ dije con lágrimas

_ No hija el no quiso decir nada, ¿verdad edward? _ dijo su madre matándolo con la mirada

_No Luna, él dijo que ya no comiera, ¡quiere que su hijo nazca con desnutrición!_ grite llorando enserio nada mas de imaginarme a mi bebe enfermo de desnutrición

_Sere cálmate, pareces loca con tus cambios de humor_ me grito el "molesto"

_Ahora a parte de gorda me dices loca_ dije histéricamente

_No Sere, te juro que él no te quiso decir loca_ dijo Malachite preocupado

_¡Claro que si le dije loca!_ grito Darien

_Vete al diablo Chiba_ y de verdad comencé a llorar como vil magdalena

_Darien, duerme con un ojo abierto por que te matare mientras duermes_ dijo Malachite

_No podías quedarte calladito, ¿Cómo cuando eras chiquito hijo? _ pregunto Artemis

_Ya déjenme solo_ dijo Darien entrando a la casa para irse a nuestra habitación, sabía que quería huir de ahí para poder reír a gusto.

Ese día tuve despiertos a todos los de la casa hasta las 2:00 a.m., me rendí cuando mis ojos se me cerraban, de hecho Malachite ya a todo me decía que si, con los ojos cerrados y Jedite solo repetía lo matare, lo matare, también medio dormido y Rei le decía a su madre que planearía una venganza lenta y muy pero muy dolosa en contra de Darién.

Los deje irse a dormir, y yo me fui a mi habitación y me encontré a Darién sentado en una de las sillas que había ahí.

_¿Por qué no te has dormido bebe? _ le pregunte dándole un dulce beso en los labios

_Por qué no estabas aquí_ respondió el

_Bueno pues ahora si a dormir y espero que lo de esta noche funcione_ dije

_Amor te aseguro que, ahora nos cuidaremos las espaldas de ellos en vez de otras mafias_ dijo mi esposo arropándome para dormir

_Te amo Darien_ dije cuando él se metía en la cama

_Y yo a ti amor_ dijo jalándome hacia él.

A la mañana siguiente Darien y yo fuimos los últimos en despertarnos, pero por alguna extraña razón no nos sorprendió ver a toda la familia reunida en el comedor.

_Buenos días_ dijo Darien que me traía abrazada

_Ya se reconciliaron_ dijo Luna con ternura

_Si, perdón por lo de anoche_ dije

_No te preocupes hija, que crees; estuvimos pensando que no era correcto estar en su luna de miel, así que hoy nos iremos a rio de janeiro y ahí los esperamos para regresarnos todos juntos y nosotros continuar con nuestras vacaciones_ dijo Artemis emocionado

_¿Por qué ya se aburrieron de nosotros? _ pregunte

_No, como crees. Pero no es correcto que estemos en su luna de miel_ dijo Luna

_Y ¿Cuándo se van? _ pregunte triste, aunque por dentro me felicitaba por ser tan brillante

_Hoy, las maletas ya están en el yate_ dijo Rei

_Bueno pues nos vemos en Rió_ dijo Darien

_Si, de hecho ya nos vamos ahorita_ dijo Mina, jalando a Malachite a la salida

_Bueno pues, nos hablamos en unos días_ dijo Darien

Todos comenzaron a despedirse de nosotros y oí cuando Malachite y Jedite le daban consejos a Darien.

_Cuando veas que le va a dar un ataque hormonal, corre y escóndete con los tiburones son mas seguros que ella_ dijo Malachite

_De verdad hermano, tu esposa es de temer_ dijo Jedite

_Lo sé, lo se_ dijo mi esposo

Después de que los acompañamos al muelle, vimos que se iban. Nosotros regresamos a la casa, no acabábamos de cruzar la puerta cuando nuestra ropa salió volando en todos lados del recibidor.

_La felicito señora Chiba, su misión fue todo un éxito_ dijo mi esposo

_Ahora si amor, creo que tenemos que recuperar los dos días en los que no hemos hecho el amor_ dije y volví a atrapar sus labios.

Si confirmado fase dos operaciones recuperando luna de miel ha sido todo un éxito.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ajajaja, no hubo necesidad de decirles que era una venganza por andarlos interrumpiendo a cada rato, creo que aprendieron la lección y muy bien. Casi segura de que no volverán a molestarlos.

Nos vemos el miércoles con el sig cap, falta menos de 10 para que se termine la historia


	18. Rescate

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**17. Rescate**

**SPOV **

Los últimos días de nuestra luna de miel habían sido fabulosos, y como la familia lo había dicho nos esperaron en Rio de Janeiro para regresarnos todos juntos, sabía que cuando llegáramos a los Ángeles Darien volvería a su " trabajo" por así llamarlo y habría días en los que no lo vería, pero no quería pensar mucho en ese en estos momentos. Quería exprimir hasta el último minuto de nuestro tiempo juntos.

El viaje de regreso fue bastante divertido, ya que más de una aeromoza se le lanzaba a Malachite o a Darien, y Mina se ponía verde de celos, mientras que Darien a todo mundo le decía que estábamos de luna de miel, era divertido.

Mi madre solo haría una breve parada en los Ángeles, ya que se iría con Kenji a Las Vegas de nuevo, lo peor de todo el viaje; fue cuando cacharon a mi mama en el baño del avión teniendo sexo con Kenji fue bastante vergonzoso, mi mama estaba peor que yo, que estaba recién casada.

_Valla Sere, ya sabemos de dónde heredaste lo de conejita_ dijo Malachite burlándose de la situación de mi madre

_Malachite cállate; porque lo más seguro es que te hubieran cachado a ti, si mi mama no te hubiera ganado el baño_ conteste tratando de defender lo indefendible.

_Si como digas pequeña Serenita, pero de que lo heredaste lo heredaste_ dijo riendo

En cuanto llegamos a los Ángeles, todo mundo se fue a su respectiva casa, Rei ya había comprado un departamento en los Ángeles, ya que había decidido quedarse definitivamente aquí.

Como lo había dicho, no teníamos mucho tiempo en los Ángeles cuando Darien tuvo que viajar a Chicago porque había habido problemas con algunas entregas.

Darien casi no hablaba conmigo de eso, pero yo había aprendido algunas cosas del negocio " familiar" y una de ellas era el código de honor que se manejaba entre ellos, lo más importante era el silencio.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, yo ya estaba en el 5 mes de embarazo, había veces que la gente dudaba de mi embarazo por que no se me notaba, algo que amaba de mi Darien, era que no importara en donde estuviera siempre llegaba a tiempo para los ultrasonidos aunque ese mismo día se volvería a ir.

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, porque Darien llamo un día para decir que habría más vigilancia y que Rei y Mina se vendrían a quedar conmigo en la casa y que Luna saldría del país un tiempo. A la mañana siguiente de la llamada de Darien, llamo mi madre para decir que Kenji le había dicho que regresa a los Ángeles a quedarse conmigo por un tiempo.

Eso me hacía pensar que algo andaba mal en el "negocio" y no tarde mucho en descubrir que yo tenía razón.

Darien por lo regular me llamaba diari veces al día, pero hoy no me había llamado y eso me angustiaba.

Rei y Mina compartían mi angustia, no sabíamos nada de ellos eso nos confirmaba que algo había pasado.

Como a las 11 p.m. entro una llamada a mi celular que decía numero privado.

_Bueno_ conteste esperanzada de que fuera Darien

_Sere soy Luna_ dijo angustiada

_Hola Luna ¿Qué pasa? _ pregunte nerviosa al escuchar su tono de voz

_Se complicaron las cosas en Chicago, Artemis y Malachite se están escondiendo en New York, mientras que Jedite está en Las Vegas_ dijo desesperada

_¿Y Darien? _ pregunte angustiada

_Sere…_ dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

_¡¿Dónde está Darien Luna?! ¡Dime! _ grite

_Darien esta en un hospital de Chicago_ dijo ella llorado

_¿Cómo que en un hospital? ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Por qué lo dejaron solo? _ pregunte histéricamente mientras que Rei y Mina no entendían nada

_Sere, estaban en una reunión con una de las familias enemigas, cuando se desato una balacera , por el control de un territorio, desafortunadamente los hombres que llevaba Artemis no fueron suficientes_ dijo sollozando _ellos dieron batalla pero hirieron a Malachite, así que decidieron que lo mejor era sacar a Artemis de ahí, Darien y Jedite lo cubrieron, y Malachite se fue con él ya que era el, el que fue herido, pero la policía llego, y cuando Darien y Jedite quisieron huir alcanzaron a herir a Darien y él le ordeno a Jedite que huyera_ termino de contarme Luna totalmente desesperada

_¿Y esta grave? _ pregunte con el corazón en las rodillas

_No, solo que lo tienen detenido en el hospital para diga porque fue la balacera y por qué estaba con una de las familias de la mafia_ dijo Luna más tranquila

_¡Por qué demonios no van y lo sacan del hospital! _ grite

_No es tan fácil Sere, la policía está muy al pendiente de que llegue alguien de la organización a sacarlo para poder detenerlo y acusarlo a Darien y a todos_ me conto Luna

_¿En qué hospital esta? _pregunte

_En el general de Chicago_ me dijo

_Ok ¿Malachite y Artemis están bien? _ pregunte

_Si, de hecho; ellos están escondidos y al parecer se irán a La Isla Serena _ me contó

_ ¿Y Jedite? _ pregunte al ver nerviosa a Rei

_Esta en Las Vegas, escondido en uno de los casinos de Kenji. Dile a Mina y Rei que no se preocupen _ me dijo Luna

_Ok, iré por Darien_ dije

_Sere es muy peligroso, no deben saber que él es Darien Chiba y mucho menos que tú eres su esposa_ dijo Luna angustiada

_No lo sabrán te lo aseguro, pero tengo que ir por mi esposo_ dije y colgué el teléfono

De inmediato Mina, Rei y mi mama me atacaron con mil preguntas, después de contarles todo lo que me contó Luna, se calmaron un poco, pero yo estaba totalmente histérica, necesitaba ir por mi marido.

_¿Qué piensas hacer Sere?_ pregunto Rei tratando de localizar a jasper

_Voy a ir por Darien_ dije segura sacando ropa de mi armario

_Pero estas loca , ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Tienes 5 meses de embarazo_ dijo mi madre

_Pues por eso mama, porque no quiero que cuando mi hijo nazca, Darien este en la cárcel – dije

_Y que no pueden ir otros por el_ dijo mi madre

_Por lo que me explico Luna no, y como no pienso esperar a que alguien se digne a tener los suficientes pantalones para ir por mi esposo y traérmelo de vuelta, voy yo_ dije totalmente decidida

_Y como piensas hacerlo, vas a llegar a l hospital y vas a decir vengo mi esposo, que por cierto es Darien Chiba_ dijo Rei sarcásticamente

_¿Quién te crees la mujer maravilla? _ Pregunto mi madre

_Oh ya se la swat de la mafia no? _ dijo Rei

_Claro que no, ya veré alguna forma de sacarlo_ dije

_Sere es muy arriesgado_ dijo Mina

_Ya basta, ¿me ayudan o no? _ dije muy enojada

_Ya sabes que yo si hija_ dijo mi madre

_Es mi hermano, claro que te ayudo_ dijo Rei

_Y quien las va a ayudar a ustedes si no voy yo, claro que yo también te ayudare_ dijo Mina.

_Bueno ¿Cómo lo podemos sacar? _ pregunte

_¿Y si hacemos una amenaza de bomba? _ dijo mi madre

_Si claro y lo van a dejar solo ¿no? _ dije sarcástica

_¿Y si volamos la puerta del hospital y en la confusión lo sacamos? _ dijo Rei

_Eso es muy discreto ¿no? _ volvía a decir sarcástica

_Bueno ¿tu que propones? _ pregunto Mina

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea, cuando gire al armario y vi un disfraz de vaquera que me había puesto para Darien eso me dio una idea.

_Tengo la idea perfecta_ dije feliz

_¿Cuál? _ preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

_Mina encárgate de que el avión de Darien esté listo para salir a Chicago y de ahí para ir a Forks_ dije ella se me quedo viendo como no entiendo lo que le pedía, pero lo hizo

_Rei, necesito que arregles ropa de Darien; de tal forma que parezca un hombre obeso_ dije

_¿Para qué? _ pregunto ella

_Solo hazlo por favor, mama lleva todo el maquillaje que encuentres en esta casa_ dije y salí de la recamara para llamarle a Luna

_Hola_ dijo Luna

_Hola soy Sere_ dije

_¿Qué pasa hija? _pregunto ella preocupada

_Voy a ir por Darien y me lo voy a llevar con mi madre_ dije, la verdad es que ya no confiaba en nada me daba miedo que los teléfonos estuvieran antevenidos o algo así

_Ok hija tranquila, yo te busco después_ dijo eso y ambas colgamos

Mina llego a donde estaba yo.

_Todo listo_ dijo ella

_Mina necesito un arma_ dije segura

_¡¿Qué?! _pregunto

_Que necesito un arma y tu lleva la tuya_ dije

_¿Estás loca? _ pregunto Rei, que me había oído pedirle el arma a Mina

_No estoy loca, solo desesperada y no me importa a quien tenga que quitar del camino para sacar a mi Darien_ dije mirándolas

_Está bien_ dijo Mina

_Es hora de irnos_ dije, mi madre tenía un neceser lleno de cosméticos, Rei llevaba varias ropas de Darien y Mina entro al despacho y salió con dos cajas de madera cerradas.

Nos subimos a una de las camionetas que nos llevó al aeropuerto, no sé cómo le hizo Mina, para no nos hicieran revisión pero lo agradecí.

Cuando estábamos en el avión las 3 comenzaron a pedirme explicaciones de lo que tenía pensado hacer.

_Ok, cuando recatemos a Darien, tu Mina te iras a La Isla Serena, es en donde esta Malachite y Artemis_ dije

_Rei, te iras a Las Vegas con mi madre. Ahí está Jedite y Kenji_ dije señalándolas

_Y yo me llevare a Darien a Forks_ concluí

_Ok, pero… ¿Cómo piensas sacarlo? _ pregunto mi madre

_Nos disfrazaremos de enfermeras, tenemos que buscar un hombre robusto y disfrazarlo de doctor para que entre con nosotras, y lo cambiamos por Darien; entramos con un desconocido y salimos con Darien ¿ok? _ pregunte

_Sere ¿de verdad que tu no naciste en la mafia? _ pregunto Rei

_No Rei, pero por rescatar a Darien puedo ser muy salvaje_ dije

El resto del camino Rei se la paso arreglando las ropas y mi madre viendo el maquillaje que traía mientras que Mina me explicaba cómo usar un arma, la verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que me decía, así que me dio una automática y me dijo como usarla.

Cuando llegamos a Chicago, de inmediato nos fuimos a una tienda donde venden uniformes para médicos y enfermeras y compramos de los dos, ahora lo único que faltaba era la persona que haríamos pasar por médico, pero no encontrábamos a nadie; hasta que a mi madre se lo ocurrió una brillante idea.

_¿Por qué no entramos con un verdadero médico del hospital?_ dijo mi madre

_¿Cómo que con un verdadero medico?- pregunto Mina

_Si, por que no entramos con un verdadero médico y lo dormimos o algo; cuando estemos adentro y sacamos a Darien y acostamos al médico y así no metemos, y nadie más en problemas_ dijo mi madre

_¿Problemas?. Problemas son los que vamos a tener nosotras si nos descubren _ dijo Rei

_ Rei cálmate, que nadie nos descubrirá ¿ok? _ dijo Mina

_ La idea de mi madre no es tan mala _ dije

_ Ok, pues hagámoslo _ dijo Mina

Nos subimos en la camioneta que habíamos rentado y ahí mismo nos cambiamos, con un poco de maquillaje nos cubrimos los lunares o señas que pudieran identificarnos y la brillante mente de mi cuñada, dijo que nos compráramos pupilentes (lentes de contacto) de diferentes colores y así lo hicimos y mi madre sugirió que nos compráramos pelucas, sobre todo por que Mina era demasiado fácil de identificar.

_ No se ofendan pero ¿de dónde saben tanto? _ Pregunte

_¿Qué no ves televisión?_ Pregunto Rei

_Aparte en uno de los clubs de Kenji, todas las bailarinas usan pelucas y cambian mucho_ me explico mi madre

Pues sí que cambiamos yo traía una peluca rojiza, mientras que Mina una de cabello negro, como casi nadie conocía a mi madre, ella solo se hizo un chongo más relamido que el de las propias enfermeras y Rei, no perdió el estilo y se compró una peluca de rizos rubios que le llegaban a la altura de su oreja.

_Rei pareces ricitos de oro_ dije riendo

_Cállate si, lo importante es pasar desapercibidas_ dijo ella acomodando el fleco de la peluca

Cuando llegamos al hospital mis piernas temblaban y sabía que nadie dudaría de una mujer embarazada, así que hice que mi pequeño bulto se notara un poco más.

Entramos al hospital como si nada, nadie pareció darse cuenta que nosotras no éramos del hospital, sino todo lo contrario, un señor le dio a Mina su prueba de orina, eso hizo que Mina casi vomitara encima del tipo, pero se controló y puso su mejor sonrisa y la acepto con todo el dolor de su corazón, después la tiro en un bote que había ahí.

No sabía ni cuál era la habitación de Darien, pero no sería difícil averiguar como enfermera, así que me metí del lado del mostrador para ver las listas de las enfermeras y en ningún lado vi el nombre de mi amado pero sabía quién era cuando vi….

_Hombre sin identificar, herida de bala, cuarto 211, custodiado _

Supe que ese era mi Darien, así que nos dirigimos al cuarto 211, cuando estaba ahí, vi a un tipo que estuvo en mi boda, pero él estaba ahí vestido de medico así que no dude en acercarme a él.

_Buenas tardes doctor_ dije, esperando que no me reconociera

_Señorita adminístrele un sedante al sr del 233_ dijo viendo una carpeta.

_Soy Sere Chiba_ dije tentando mi suerte al ver que el de verdad era médico, de inmediato se giró a verme, pero me veía extrañado, como si yo le estuviera mintiendo

_¿Perdón? _ dijo el

_Que soy Sere Chiba_ dije sin dejar de mirarlo

_Vamos a mi consultorio_ dijo, yo le dije a las demás que nos siguieran sin que él se diera cuenta

Entre al consultorio del tipo este que no me acordaba como demonios se llamaba.

_¿Sra. Chiba? _ pregunto otra vez como si no me creyera, así que me quite la peluca

_Oh_ dijo el

_Quiero sacar a Darien de aquí_ dije sin rodeos

_Yo también lo he intentado, he entrado varias veces a su habitación, nadie sabe quién es aun y ya le dije que cada vez que se abra la puerta se haga el inconsciente_ me explico el

_Tenemos que sacarlo antes de que pase algo o le tomen las huellas digitales_dije acordándome de que siempre los identifican por las huellas

_Le vende las manos alegando quemaduras y raspones_ dijo el

_Bueno, pues necesito algún médico para poder entrar y sacar a Darien_ le explique

_¿Cómo? no entiendo_ pregunto el

_Sí, que voy a entrar con un médico y lo desmayaremos adentro y así podré sacar a Darien haciéndolo pasar por el que entro conmigo_ le dije

_Bien yo sé quién pude ser, en un estudiante más o menos de la complexión de Darien, le diré que tienen que entrar a cambiar los venajes del paciente y usted y el entraran_ dijo el

_Yo y otra enfermera que viene conmigo, yo sola no podría ayudar a Darien_ dije señalando mi vientre

_Ok, vamos_ dijo el

Rei, Mina y mi madre se nos unieron para poder planear bien lo que haríamos.

El doctor mando llamar al tipo que usaríamos para sacar a Darien, nos dio una inyección para que no tuviéramos que golpearlo y así se quedara completamente dormido sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, Mina le administraría el medicamento al tipo, mientras yo ayudaba a Darien.

Entramos a la habitación de mi esposo, pasar a los policías no fue tan difícil ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuantas personas entramos, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta; Mina le puso el medicamento al estudiante mientras que yo me acerque a Darien que tenía los ojos cerrados.

_Darien amor despierta, soy Sere_ dije el de inmediato los abrió, su primera reacción fue de shock

_Qué demonios…_ dijo el

_Tranquilo es solo una peluca y pupilentes, pero anda levántate_ dije, quitándole el aparato que marcaba su corazón y de inmediato se lo pusimos al otro tipo, el suero se lo quite con mucho cuidado, lo ayude a levantarse con cuidado a causa de su herida que había sido en el hombro y tenía un yeso en una de las piernas.

Desvestimos al otro y vestimos a Darien, lo peinamos lo más que pudimos, para que se parecía al que entro con nosotras, pero era imposible mi Darien es perfecto

_Bueno es hora de salir_ dijo Mina

_¿Y tú quién eres? _ pregunto Darien

_Mina_ dijo ella orgullosa

_Ok, vámonos_ dijo Darien

_Necesito que no cojees amor, por favor_ dije

_Tranquila ok_ dijo el saliendo como si nada le hubiera pasado, Mina salió primero después Darien y por ultimo yo, los policías de inmediato después de que salimos se pararon a asomarse a la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo por unos minutos, pero me gire discretamente y vi que el policía ya estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

El médico que nos había atendido, nos dijo que saliéramos por la parte de atrás, ahí ya nos espera Reiy mi madre con la camioneta.

Por fin, salimos del hospital, estábamos a tres pasos de la camioneta cuando un auto freno de repente cerca de nosotros, bajo su ventanilla y de ahí empezaron a salir disparos, Mina, Darien y yo nos tiramos al suelo, Rei trato de bloquear el paso y abrió la puerta del copiloto y mi madre la de atrás para poder subir, Mina contestaba los disparos y yo me acorde que traía una pistola, así que la saque y solo rogaba a dios saber usarla del lado correcto, y yo también solté unos disparos, solo que mientras que Mina si veía en donde disparaba yo cerraba los ojos, cuando ya estuvimos adentro, Reí arranco y se metió de tal forma que no dejo que nos siguieran.

_Darien ¿estás bien? _ Le pregunte

_¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar? _ pregunto el sorprendido

_En un curso intensivo y express que me acaba de dar Mina _ dije

_Wow me das miedo amor_ dijo mi esposo

_Ahora me puedes explicar ¿Qué paso? _ pregunte

_ Rubeus apareció, al parecer se unió con la familia enemiga y la reunión que teníamos era una trampa, ¿Cómo está mi padre y los demás? _ pregunto

_ Bien tu padre y Malachite están en La Isla Serena; Jedite está en Las Vegas con Kenji _ dije

_ Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro _ dijo Darien

_ Cálmate amor que ya lo tengo todo listo _ dije

_ Sere de verdad que eres asombrosamente peligrosa _ dijo mi esposo

_ Solo cuando se meten con lo mío _ dije dándole un beso

Llegamos al aeropuerto pero primero dimos unas vueltas para quemar la ropa que habíamos usado, eso nos los dijo Darien que las quemáramos.

En el aeropuerto de Chicago, cada quien agarro un vuelo diferente, nosotros no nos fuimos en el avión privado de Darien, tomamos un comercial, ya que yo traía algunos papeles de Darien falsos.

Llegamos a Seattle, la verdad es que yo estaba agotada, pero sabía que Darien también y él estaba herido, así que rentamos una camioneta y salimos rumbo a Forks, el viaje fue agotador, Darien se quedó dormido la mayor parte del trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre ya era muy noche, desperté a Darien y lo ayude a entrar a la casa.

Ese día no habíamos probado alimento ninguno de los dos, pero no importaba lo que necesitábamos era dormir, ya mañana seria otro día.

**DPOV **

Cuando desperté ya era de día, estaba acostado en la cama y Sere junto a mí, aun no podía creer que yo tuviera tanta suerte de tener una esposa que estaba dispuesta arriesgar todo por mí.

Me levante con mucho cuidado para no despertaba, me di un baño rápido y solo me puse una toalla en la cintura, ya que no tenía nada de ropa, ni siquiera interior ya que el pantalón del tipo que durmieron me lo puse sin nada.

Cuando salí del baño, Sere ya estaba despierta

_ Buenos días _ dijo ella sonriéndome

_ Buenos días amor _ dije sentándome en la cama lentamente, me dolía un poco la pierna y el hombro

_¿Cómo te sientes? _ me pregunto mi esposa

_Ahora bien_ dije estirando mi mano que no estaba lastimada para acariciar su rostro y después su vientre

_Bueno, tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar un poco de ropa para ti y comida_ dijo levantándose de la cama

_¿Sola? _ pregunte alarmado

_Amor, no es conveniente que ahorita te esté exhibiendo públicamente_ me contesto

_Si tienes razón, pero por favor no tardes, mientras yo haré unas llamadas_ dije

Bajamos las escaleras y la verdad es que no había mucho espacio, el comedor, las escaleras y la cocina estaban juntas al igual que la sala

Sere salió de compras, la verdad es que aún no comprendía como era que la frágil mujer que había conocido hace unos cuantos meses, se hubiera convertido en una mujer decidida, fuerte, arriesga , y sobre todo temible si se metían con lo que ella amaba, y el hecho de que ella arriesgara todo por salvarme ayer me demostraba cuanto me amaba de verdad.

Yo me puse a hacer las llamadas, la primera que hice fue a Soichi solo le indique con claves donde me encontraba, no hable de mi padre ni nada, aunque le estuviera hablando a un privado era mejor no arriesgarme.

También llame a Alan, quería que viniera alcanzarme y me mandara armas, necesitaba cobrarme lo que había pasado en la reunión.

Hice una cuantas llamadas más , cuando llego Sere, traía comida y ropa para mí, y lo agradecí enormemente aunque me encantara estar desnudo frente a mi esposa, no me sentía muy cómodo en estas circunstancias..

_¿Todo bien?_ pregunto mi esposa en lo que ponía las bolsas en la mesa

_Si amor, déjame ayudarte_ dije sacando las cosas que traía

_Ahora ¿Qué sigue? _pregunto ella

_Algunos amigos como Soichi y Alan vienen para acá, nos tenemos que encargar de la familia que nos puso la trampa _

_ Amor pero, aun estas lastimado _ dijo ella con preocupación

_ Lo se amor, de esa familia se encargaran otros de la organización, mientras que yo me encargare de Rubeus _ le confesé

_ Solo cuídate mucho amor, por favor _ dijo ella abrazándome con cuidado de no lastimarme.

Lo primero que hice fue vestirme y después comí con mi esposa, estaba ansioso por que llegaran los demás para poder empezar a planear la venganza.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, yo estaba recuperándome muy bien, digo no es la primera ni la última vez que me darán un balazo, estaba yo en la parte de arriba cuando Sere me llamo

_¡Darien te buscan!_ grito mi esposa

Cuando baje vi que eran Soichi y Alan

_Darien que gusto que estés bien _ dijo Soichi

_Si Darien, la verdad es que ya estábamos planeado volar el hospital cuando nos avisaron que estabas ahí resguardado con policías _ dijo Alan

_Tranquilos y gracias por la preocupación _ respondí y les indique que pasaran

_¿Cómo le hiciste para salir? _ pregunto Soichi

_Mi esposa es más peligrosa de lo que se imaginan _ dije sonriéndole, ella estaba junto a mí.

Alan saco un cigarro y me ofreció uno pero decline ya que desde que Sere se enteró que estaba embarazada no le gustaba que fumara y el olor a cigarro no le gustaba ya que le daba nauseas, quería ver como mi dulce esposa le decía a Alan y a Soichi que no podían fumar.

_Disculpen _dijo mi esposa en un tono más alto que de costumbre

_¿Si? _ Preguntaron Soichi y Alan al mismo tiempo

_¿Qué no saben que no se debe fumar cerca de una embarazada? _ les pregunto mi esposa señalando su vientre, mientras yo trataba de disimular mi risa

_Mis perdones señora _ dijo Soichi apagando el cigarro

_Lo lamento _ dijo Alan siguiendo el ejemplo de Soichi

_Gracias _dijo mi Sere con una sonrisa triunfante

Nosotros empezamos a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión, sabíamos que si destruíamos al líder de esa familia nosotros tomaríamos completamente el control del sus negocios y de sus zonas, Sere solo escuchaba muy atenta todo lo que nosotros decíamos.

Alan me trajo la armas que le pedí y Soichi trajo hombres de mi confianza, hoy mismo irían a Las Vegas para organizar que cada miembro de la organización estuviera en una semana allá para poder empezar cobrar venganza por la trampa que nos habían puesto.

Cuando Soichi y Alan se fueron, me di cuenta que Sere no estaba muy feliz.

_¿Qué pasa amor? _ pregunte

_Lo que pasa, es que me da miedo que te pase algo _ dijo ella

_No me pasara nada lo prometo _ dije tratando de tranquilizarla

_Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y mira lo que paso _ dijo ella señalando mi hombro

_Eso fue una trampa, pero ahora la trampa la pondremos nosotros _ dije

_Darien y si la policía esta atrás de ti y te agarran, como te voy a sacar de la cárcel, ¿con una bazuca? _ Pregunto

_ ¿Amor de donde conoces de armas? _ Pregunte

_Pues Mina me enseño una revista donde venían armas y ella más o menos me explico _ dijo ella sonrojándose

_Y me puedes explicar que pensabas hacer, ¿si tu plan de sacarme hubiera fallado? _ pregunte un poco divertido.

_Pues pondría una amenaza de bomba como dijo mi madre _ Me contó

_ ¿Y cómo pretendían hacer eso? _ pregunte divertido

_No lo sé, perdón pero en la escuela no me dieron armando bomba , así que supongo que usaría unas latas las pintaría de negro y usaría un reloj despertador _ dijo ella convencida

_Amor creo que a tu madre le está afectado estar con Kenji _ dije ayudándola a servir la cena

_¿Por qué? _ me pregunto

_Por qué, Kenji quiere arreglar todo con bombas _ le conté

_Bueno, la idea de Rei era volar la puerta del hospital _ me dijo muy tranquila, como si mi esposa embarazada me estuviera hablando de volar un papalote

_Sere estas embarazada, sabes todo lo que arriesgaste al ir por mí _ le dije no en tono de reproche ni nada, solo que ya no quería que se arriesgara más por mi

_Oye, oye, somos una familia ok, y si tuviera que ir por ti al fin del mundo lo haría _ me contesto dejándome totalmente desarmado

_Amor, pero hubo disparos cuando salimos del hospital, que me sorprende que Rei no entrara en un ataque de histeria _ le confesé

_No entro porque sabía que era la que tenía que conducir y tenía que estar tranquila para que su trasero estuviera seguro _ dijo mi ángel riendo

_Vaya, veo que de verdad eres una mente maestra de la mafia _ le dije

_No amor nada de eso, solo que no pienso perderte, y así tenga que ir con un tanque de guerra a rescatarte lo haré _ me dijo con una sonrisa que ilumino toda la habitación.

Cuando me entere que Sere estaba embarazada, había decido alejarme un poco de la organización, por eso había estado viajando tanto a Chicago, pero ahora, que mi esposa y mi hijo se habían arriesgado para salvarme, todos los responsables pagaran muy caro**.**

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Bueno aquí la pregunta sería que pasara ahora, lograra darien vengarse o Sere se verá implicada de nuevo.**

**Nos vemos el viernes**


	19. La Tienen

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**18. La Tienen**

**DPOV **

Las cosas ya se habían calmado, así que todos regresamos a Los Ángeles, Sere ya estaba en el octavo mes de su embarazo, así que mi padre y yo decidimos esperar a que Sere tuviera al bebe por si había alguna complicación no la estuviéramos moviendo.

Mi familia se la pasaba en mi casa y yo trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con Sere, pero los casi dos meses que mi padre y yo habíamos estado escondidos, Rubeus había aprovechado para hacer de las suyas y eliminar a gente de nuestro territorio.

Algo me tenía muy nervioso, no sabía bien que era, pero era algo como un presentimiento, y no quería dejar a Sere ni a ninguna de las mujeres solas, sentía como si algo les fuera a pasar.

Un día Soichi llamo para decir que teníamos que reunirnos que Rubeus, había logrado infiltrar a alguien a la organización y que teníamos que descubrir quién era antes de que esto acabara peor, así que con todo y mis presentimientos, mi padre, Jedite, Malachite y yo nos fuimos a New York, que ahora era donde nos reuníamos todos.

Cuando llegamos a New York, ya estaban todos los de la organización, era raro reunirnos todos, pero en estos momento varias de las cabezas estaban en la cuerda floja incluyendo la mía.

_¿Cómo descubrieron que había un informante entre nosotros? _ pregunto mi padre

_Por qué Rubeus sabe demasiadas cosas de los movimientos de varias de la empresas_ dijo Soichi

_Pero ¡¿Cómo carajos paso eso?! _ pregunto mi padre a gritos

_No lo sabemos_ dijo Diamante

_¿Por qué demonios se dieron cuenta hasta ahorita? _dije

_Darien, todos estamos como tú. Creemos que Zafiro Black le iba a vender la información a Rubeus_ dijo Alan

_Bueno y tienen idea de ¿quién es el hijo de perra que está sacando información de aquí? _ pregunto mi padre

_No aun no_ dijo Esteban

_Y ¿Cuándo piensan investigar? _ dijo mi padre, pegando con el puño en la mesa.

_Artemis cálmate, hemos pensado en poner trampas_ dijo Soichi

_Pues póngalas ya_ dije

_Darien, creemos que el informante puede estar cerca de ti o de tu esposa_ dijo Esteban con un poco de temor en la voz

_¿Piensa que puede ser mi esposa? _ pregunte hecho una furia, como se les ocurría decir semejante blasfemia de mi Sere.

_No Darien, más bien creemos, que es alguien que está cerca de ella_ aclaro Soichi

_¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!, ¡Cuando la he dejado sola en Los Ángeles con siete meses de embarazo!_ les grite

_Trata de calmarte, no le ha pasado nada a ella_ dijo Alan

_¡Aun no!_ grito Malachite

_¿Cuál es la trampa que proponen? _ pregunto mi padre para que pudiera calmarme

_Dar indicios falsos de algún movimiento de nosotros_ dijo Soichi

_Así, si Rubeus se entera; sabremos de donde salió_ dijo Jedite

_Exacto_ dijo Diamante

_Está bien háganlo, pero quiero a mi esposa fuera de esto_ dije

_Claro que si hijo, por nada arriesgaríamos a Sere o al bebe_ dijo mi padre.

Estábamos despidiéndonos cuando Steven Alfa entro a la salón donde estábamos reunidos.

_Que no sabes que aquí nadie puede entrar idiota_ le dijo Malachite

_Mira imbécil, es mejor que todos se sienten y me escuchen y sobre todo tu Darien_ dijo Steven

_¿Quién te crees? _ le pregunte molesto

_Cállate y siéntate Chiba, si no lo haces no volverás a ver a tu esposa_ dijo Steven con una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro

_ Que dijiste hijo de perra _ dije sacando mi arma y apuntándole

_ Si en 30 minutos no llamo, ellos mataran a tu esposa _ dijo el, al ver mi dedo en el gatillo

_ Darien _ dijo mi padre, tratando de calmarme

_ Ahora se buen chico y siéntate, que todo me van a escuchar _ dijo el hijo de perra de Steven

_¿Qué demonios quieres? _ pregunte lleno de ira y coraje, pero sobre todo angustia por Sere y mi bebe

_Saben, fue complicado tenerlos a todos aquí hoy, pero más complicado fue secuestrar a tu adorable esposa, nunca la dejabas ni a sol ni a sombra_ dijo el

_Si le tocas un cabello a Sere, te matera con mis propias manos_ dije

_Yo no estoy interesado en tu esposa, pero Rubeus si_ dijo el

_¿Tu estas coludido con Rubeus? _ pregunto mi padre

_Mira Artemis, me canse de ser el que solo quite tu patético trasero y el de tu hijito bonito, así que Rubeus me ofreció más dinero y ser respetado por su gente y acepte_ dijo el cínicamente

_¿Qué es lo que quieren para devolverme a Sere? _ pregunte

_Queremos que dejen la organización_ dijo Steven

_Sabes que nadie de nosotros se quedara con Rubeus_ dijo Soichi

_Pues el que no acepte al nuevo jefe, será eliminado_ dijo Steven

_Pues empieza a matarnos, maldito bastando_ dijo Esteban

_Será un placer_ dijo Steven sacando su arma y apuntándole

Pero Jedite fue más rápido que el, y le disparo a la mano, haciendo que Steven gritara de dolor

_Hijo de perra_ le dijo Steven a Jedite

_¿Sabes lo que es la tortura?_ le pregunto Jedite

_No sabes que en mis manos esta que, la esposa de Darien siga viva o muerta_ dijo Steven

_No, de hecho en las manos de ella esta cuanto sufrimiento vas a tener_ dijo Steven

_Te metiste con la mujer equivocada pedazo de mierda y si no empiezas a hablar en este momento te aseguro que sufrirás como la escoria que eres_ dijo Malachite sentándolo en una silla

_No saben lo que están haciendo_ dijo Steven sosteniéndose la mano herida

_Mira Steven, no nos hagas perder la poca paciencia que nos queda_ dio Jedite

_¿A donde llevaron a mi esposa? _ pregunte apuntándole a la pierna

_No te diré nada, no puedes matarme porque yo soy el único que puede ayudarte a recuperar a tu estúpida y golfa esposa_ dijo Steven y eso me enfureció pero sabía que no podía matarlo

_Tienes razón no puedo matarte_ dije y le dispare en el pie

El solo cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor

_Pero no dije, que no podía torturarte_ dije

_Ahora me vas a decir ¿Dónde demonios tienen a mi esposa o te disparare en otra parte que no te gustara_ dije apuntando a sus bolas

_Está bien, Rubeus dijo que la llevaría a una de sus bodegas y me dijo que después de hablar con ustedes, le llamara para ponernos de acuerdo en donde vernos_ dijo llorando el estúpido perro de Steven Alfa

_Llámale y dile que estoy dispuesto a ceder el territorio_ le dije

_Pero si hablas más de la cuenta, te aseguro que te estaré torturando por años_ dijo mi padre

_Si, está bien_ dijo el llorando.

**SPOV **

Me había quedado de ver con Rei en el centro comercial, porque de verdad que en un mes me había crecido el vientre como si tuviera 20 meses de embarazo, pero la verdad estaba feliz de verme mi pancita, sabía que ahí adentro estaba, el fruto del amor que hay entre Darien y yo.

Mi mama, Luna, Mina y Rei, estaban de nuevo viviendo en mi casa, me imagine que la organización estaría planeando la venganza en contra de la familia que los traiciono y de él tal Rubeus, todas se habían ido al centro comercial, yo me iría después; por que esperaría que llegaran una cosas que había encargado para el cumpleaños de Rei que sería pronto, así que con ayuda de las demás saque a Rei de casa, para que ella no supiera nada.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial, me encontré con ellas, hoy me sentía muy intranquila, era como un presentimiento, me daba miedo que le pasara algo a Darien, ya que él había viajado a New York. Rei y Mina me hicieron probarme no sé cuántos conjuntos de maternidad, con toda la ropa que ya me habían hecho comprarme fácilmente podía poner una tienda de vestidos de maternidad y accesorios.

Rei y yo entramos a un probador, Rei entro conmigo porque ahora mi gran barriga no me dejaba ponerme alguna ropa bien.

De la nada vi como una mano se ponía en la boca de Rei y una en la mía, intente gritar, patalear, pero no pude, de pronto empecé a ver todo negro y no supe de mí.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en una cobija en suelo y Rei estaba junto a mí.

_Rei despierta_ le dije moviéndola

_Mmm_ fue lo que ella contento

_Maldita sea, Rei despierta_ la moví con más fuerza

_¿Sere? - pregunto despertando

_No, soy barbie_ conteste

_¿Dónde estamos? _ pregunto ella aun un poco dormida

_Rei nos secuestraron_ le dije

_¿Cómo que nos secuestraron? _ dijo ella abriendo los ojos de golpe

_No sé dónde demonios estamos_ dije nerviosa

_Sere cálmate_ dijo ella abrazándome

_¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, si no sé ¿Dónde estamos?, no se ¿Quién demonios nos trajo aquí? _ dije con lágrimas

_Vamos a pensar ¿Qué es de lo último que te acuerdas? _ me pregunto Rei

_Que estábamos en el probador_ dije

_Ok, yo también es de lo ultimo que me acuerdo_ reconoció ella

En eso vimos que una puerta se abrió de golpe, las dos quedamos paralizadas, sentí que si no me movía no me verían, _si estúpida si no te mueves te haces invisible _me dije mentalmente.

_Vaya, ya despertaron las zorras Chiba_ dijo un hombre que yo conocía

_¿Usted? _ pregunte

_Claro que yo querida_ dijo el idiota, mejor conocido como Rubeus.

_¡¿Qué demonios quiere?! _ le grito Rei

_Saben ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿En esta jaula como las perras que son? _ pregunto el tal Rubeus, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos encerradas en un tipo de jaula

_Me imagino, que quiere vengarse de mi marido_ dije

_Sí , quiero vengarme de él, y del idiota de su padre. Ellos tienen controlado casi todos los mercados y me estorban, pero aparte de eso; el muy hijo de puta de tu maridito marica, mato a uno de mis mejores hombres_ dijo el

_¡El marica lo serás tú!_ le grite

_Más te vale que cierres esa linda boca que tienes, sino quieres que te tire todos los dientes_ me dijo

_Ella está embarazada déjela ir, yo me quedare_ le dijo Rei

_No, ella en estos momentos vale más que tú, ella espera un heredero de la organización _ dijo el

_¡Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en esto!_ le grite y me intente levantar, pero mi gran panza no me lo permitió

_Vaya eres una fiera, ya veo por qué Chiba solo te quiso para el_ dijo el muy imbécil

_Sabes que cuando Darien te encuentre, te matara con sus propias manos ¿verdad? _ le pregunte con burla

_Él no me matara y sabes ¿Por qué?_ me pregunto burlonamente

_Claro que te matara_ dije

_No…no…no… él no me matara por que en unos cuantos minutos, él estará muerto_ dijo el riendo

_¡Qué le has hecho maldito infeliz!_ grite desesperada y no sé cómo me logre levantarme y Rei conmigo

_Pienso desaparecer a todos los Chiba, me estorban y eso incluye a tu hijo_ dijo el

_¡Pues mátame de una vez maldito infeliz!_ grite golpeando las rejas

_No querida, yo no te matare, ese honor se lo daré a una persona que te odia mucho_ dijo el

_¿Qué tú no tienes el valor?_ dijo Rei

_ Cállate perra, porque no tengo problema en matarte a ti _ dijo sacando su pistola

_¡Eres un infeliz desgraciado!_ le grite

_Si perras, soy lo peor del mundo pero ustedes de aquí no salen vivas_ dijo el riendo y saliéndose de donde estaba, para dejarnos solas nuevamente

_Por dios ¿Qué vamos a hacer? _ pregunto Rei cayendo hincada y llorando

_Rei cálmate, Darien nos sacara de aquí_ dije

_Que no oíste lo que dijo el idiota ese, mi hermano está muerto, ¿Cómo nos va a sacar? en espíritu_ dijo Rei

_Rei confía, sé que él no está muerto_ le dije, él no podía estar muerto, me repetía una y otra vez mentalmente

_¿Y Jedite el también estará muerto? _ pregunto histérica

_¡Rei nadie está muerto ok!, ¡nadie!_ dije gritándole

_Pues nosotras no tardaremos mucho en estarlo_ dijo ella

_Tenemos que calmarnos_ le dije y le pedí que me ayudara a sentarme

_Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí_ le dije

_Mira ahí hay una cuchara_ dijo ella

_Oh claro, nuestra salvación escarbaremos y saldremos de aquí, para cuando mi hijo tenga 20 años_ le dije

_Bueno era una idea_ dijo ella aventando la cuchara

_Rei, tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y rápido_ dije

_Si Sere, permite con mis rayos láser que cargo siempre conmigo haré un hoyo en la pared _ dijo sarcástica

_Rei no te burles y mejor piensa como salir de aquí_ le dije

_Sere ¿de verdad crees que ellos sigan vivos?_ me pregunto con miedo en su voz

_Claro que si_ respondí

_¿Cómo lo sabes? _ pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos

_Por qué si Darien muere, lo reviviré y lo matare de nuevo por haber dejado_ respondí con lágrimas

_Si y como lo piensas revivir si nosotras también moriremos_ dijo ella

_Pues… lo perseguiré en el cielo o en el infierno y te aseguro que él me teme cuando estoy enojada y si está muerto estaré muy enojada_ dije llorando como magdalena

La verdad es que no sabía cómo demonios tratar de estar tranquila, y lo tenía que hacer, por él bebe, por Rei y por mí.

No se cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la puerta volvió abrirse y era la mujer que más he odiado en mi vida, después de Nanami

_Hola zorra_dijo Esmeralda

_Eres una perra maldita_ dijo Rei

_Te recomiendo que te calles enana_ le dijo Esmeralda

_Púdrete perra_ le dijo Rei y miren que rara vez Rei usa esas palabras

_Bueno ahora la que va a hablar soy yo, tu hija de perra_ dijo señalándome _me quitaste a Darien, él tenía que casarse conmigo; éramos la pareja perfecta y tú me lo quitaste y si eso no te bastara, hiciste que mi padre me odiara y me quitara todo su apoyo_ dijo ella

_Nada de lo que dices es mi culpa, que tú seas una jodida perra no es mi problema_ le dije

_¡CÁLLATE!_ me grito golpeando la reja

_Que, te duele que te digan la verdad, fuiste tan perra que le disparaste a Darien o que ya no te acuerdas estúpida_ le dijo Rei

_El me dejo, tenía que pagar por lo que me hizo_ dijo ella

_Y te aseguro que cuando se enteren de lo que tú has hecho, tu propio padre te matara_ dijo Rei

_Nadie se enterara, por que las únicas dos que lo saben son ustedes y morirán_ dijo ella sacando una pistola.

_Oh dios_ dijo Rei y se puso enfrente de mi como protegiéndome

_De todas maneras, las dos morirán_ dijo ella, yo lo único que podía pensar era en Darien y en que mi hijo nunca nacería.

_Despídanse_ dijo ella riendo

Rei se giró y me abrazo, las dos llorábamos como locas pero no nos soltamos en ningún momento, y cerramos los ojos.

Cuando oímos un disparo

_¡REI!_ grite histéricamente

_No me grites_ me dijo ella

_¿Están bien?_ pregunto una voz que se me hacía conocida

_¿Soichi? _ pregunto Rei como no creyendo que nos habían ido a salvar

Soichi estaba abriendo la reja cuando vi a Darien entrar seguido por Jedite y Artemis.

_Sere amor_ dijo el corriendo abrazarme

_Darien estas bien_ dije tocándolo todo, solo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien

Jedite abrazo a Rei, que estaba realmente histeria

_¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?_ pregunto Rei

_Perdón es que había tráfico_ le contesto Darien sarcásticamente

_¡Perras!_ grito Esmeralda que estaba en suelo, le habían herido en una pierna

En eso entro un hombre, que no supe quién era

_Señora ¿está bien? _ pregunto el hombre

_Si, gracias_ dije

_La perra, loca, bipolar, enferma, y más insultos que ahorita no me acuerdo nos quiso matar_ le grito Rei al hombre que acababa de entrar.

_Señora, me haría el favor de cerrar los ojos_ me pido el hombre y Darien hizo que pusiera mi cara en su pecho y me abrazo, yo solo oí un disparo y brinque, a quien le habían disparado

_El problema se acabó_ dijo el hombre

Oh por todos los cielos, ese hombre que Rei decía que era el padre de Esmeralda la acababa de matar.

_Darien, sácame de aquí_ le pedí, eran demasiadas emociones en un día

Iba a subirme a la camioneta, cuando Rei me dijo.

_Sere, creo que algo está saliendo de ti_ dijo ella señalando un pequeño charco como de agua que había en mis pies.

_¡DARIEN!_ grite

_¿Qué pasa?- me dijo el asustado

_Tu hijo va a nacer !YA¡_ grite molesta, genial mi hijo nacería en una bodega llena de mafiosos, ¿alguien dudaba de que mi hijo seria de la mafia? yo no

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Perdón la demora, mas aquí está el cap. Aquí vieron como la loca de Esmeralda por querer conseguir y vengarse de Darien le costó su vida.

Que creen que sea ¿niño o niña?

Hasta el lunes


	20. Labor de Parto

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**19. Labor de Parto**

**SPOV **

_¡Darien Chiba necesito que te calmes!_ grite al ver a mi marido totalmente histérico

_Amor estoy profundamente calmado_ me dijo tratando de encontrar las llaves de la camioneta para abrir la puerta, sin darse cuenta que la puerta ya estaba abierta

_Darien, la puerta ya está abierta_ le dije

_Oh pues… sube_ dijo el

_Oh disculpa por ser tan tonta_ dije sarcástica _perdón, solo que la panza enorme que tengo ¡NO ME DEJA SUBIR!_ grite

_¿Te ayudo? _ me pregunto

_No te molestes_ dije casi matándolo _ ¡muévete Chiba! ¡Ayúdame!_ le grite otra vez

Después de que Darien me ayudo a subir, Rei se subió atrás conmigo y Jedite en el asiento del copiloto y Darien iba a manejar.

_Jedite, por favor maneja tú_ le pedí

_¿Por qué Sere?_ me pregunto Rei

_Porque tu hermano nos va a matar_ dije, mi esposo no podía abrir la puerta del auto sin temblar, no quería imaginarme como manejaría

Jedite comenzó a conducir mientras que Darien me iba diciendo como hacer las respiraciones.

_Darien ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?_ le pregunte

_Compre un libro_ dijo muy orgulloso

_Si y en el libro no te dijeron que cuando tu esposa tuviera las contracciones ¿tendría ganas de castrarte?_ le pregunte

_No_ dijo el con miedo en el rostro

_Pues no duermas mucho, porque te juro que te castrare y ¡si quieres más hijos los tendrás tú!_ le grite mientras otra contracción me daba _Oh dios_ dije

_Tranquila amor, en un momento llegaremos_ dijo mi esposo tratado de calmarme

_Darien, si me vuelves a decir que me calme te tiro los dientes_ lo amenace, como me pedía que me calmara claro; como él no era el que estaba sufriendo los dolores.

_Sere tranquila_ dijo Rei mientras ella me sostenía de la mano, pero en ese momento me vino una contracción.

_Darien, toma la mano de Sere por favor_ dijo Rei con lágrimas en los ojos

_¿Qué paso?_ le pregunto Darien

_Es que creo que me rompió la mano_ dijo Rei apenada

_Lo siento_ dije

Darien me dio su mano y ahí estaba de nuevo la contracción, cada vez eran más fuertes, Darien soltó un quejido

_No te quejes Chiba_ le dije

_No mi amor para nada_ dijo el dándome una sonrisa pero no permití que me soltara la mano.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, ya me esperaban con una camilla en la puerta, todos estaban muy nerviosos.

Darien y yo no quisimos saber el sexo del bebe, quisimos que fuera una sorpresa para todos hasta para nosotros.

Me llevaron a una habitación, donde un médico me reviso y me dijo que ya faltaba poco, Darien estaba sumamente nervioso

_¿Cuánto es poco?_ pregunto mi marido sosteniéndome de la mano

_Poco, se lo aseguro_ dijo el medico

_Espero, me gustaría seguir conservando mi mano_ dijo Darien

Rei, Artemis y Luna, entraron a la habitación en cuanto el médico salió.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ me pregunto Rei

_Como si un elefante me pateare en el estómago cada tres minutos_ dije

_No falta mucho pequeña de verdad_ dijo Luna

_Luna, el próximo nieto te lo dará Darien_ dije enojada

_No te preocupes hijo, tu madre me aventó una charola cuando estaba en labor de parto de ti_ dijo Artemis, a lo que de inmediato Darien quito la charola que estaba junto a mí.

El medico volvió a entrar y le dijo a Darien que si quería estar presente a lo que mi marido respondió.

_La verdad es que prefiero enfrentarme a 15 hombres solo, que a mi esposa en estos momentos_ y salió de la habitación

_Ok Sere, es hora_ dijo el doctor

_Por fin_ dije

_Ok, es hora de pujar_ dijo el

Yo comencé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas

_¡DARIEN CHIBA TE ODIO!_ grite a todo pulmón

_Una vez más Sere_ dijo el medico

_Si una vez más, lo ha dicho como 100 veces_ dije cansada

Yo volví a pujar con todo lo que tuve, y cuando por fin sentí que algo salió de mí, levante mi cabeza y vi una bultito y supe que lo más hermoso que hay, había nacido.

**DPOV**

En cuanto el doctor me pregunto si quería quedarme a el parto, supe que tenía que huir de ahí en ese momento, Sere no había tenido fuerzas para matarme, pero en cuanto se sintiera mejor lo haría, ella me lo dijo.

_Tranquilo hijo_ dijo mi padre

_Todas nos ponemos histéricas y odiamos a nuestros maridos_ dijo mi madre

_Aparte, Sere te adora_ dijo Rei

Cuando me di cuenta media organización estaba conmigo en la sala de espera.

_¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunte

_Que esperabas, tenemos que celebrar el nacimiento de un nuevo Chiba_ dijo Soichi

_Claro de hecho, traemos los puros para la celebración_ dijo Esteban

_¿Y si es niña?_ pregunte

_Eso es imposible_ dijo Alan

_¿Por qué lo dices?_ pregunte

_Por qué el primer hijo de todos los Chiba han sido varones_ dijo mi padre

_Eso no lo sabía_ respondí

_Pues si es así, que en cuanto anuncien la llegada de tu hijo, prenderemos los puros_ dijo Eduardo

_ Eduardo ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunte sorprendido, por dios el hombre acababa de matar a su hija

_Darien, Esmeralda no nada más traiciono a la organización, traiciono a su padre y me deshonro si no la hubiera matado yo, la habría matado otro_ dijo serio

_Bueno aquí no es lugar para ponernos tristes_ dijo Rei

_Que nervios_ dijo Ikuko

_Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien_ dijo Kenji

_Bueno solo espero que los de la mafia se sepan comportar y no empiecen a soltar balazos como cavernícolas_ dijo Ikuko

_Claro que no ante todo somos caballeros_ dijo Kenji

_Si aja_ dijo renne

_¡DARIEN CHIBA TE ODIO!_ se oyó que grito mi esposa

_Sabes que Darien, el puro lo prendemos en la calle ¿no?_ pregunto Esteban

_La verdad es que tu mujer más de una vez ha demostrado que es peligrosa y por lo que se oye ahorita no está anda contenta contigo_ dijo Alan

_Si y gracias por recordármelo_ dije

_Pues con el grito que acaba de soltar no es difícil saberlo_ dijo Rei

_Por cierto hijo, ¿Cómo fue que encontraron a Sere y a Rei?_ pregunto mi madre

_No fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Steven era un marica_ dije

_**Flash back**_

_**_**__**Llama a **__**Rubeus**__** y dile que haré lo que él quiere**__** _**__** dije con odio **_

_**_**__**Está bien pero **__**¿**__**júrame que me dejaras vivir**__**?_**__** pregunto **__**Steven**__** llorando **_

_**_¡**__**Hazlo**__**!_**__** le grito mi padre**_

_**Sentamos a **__**Steven**__** en la mesa e hicimos que llamara y pusiera el altavoz**_

_**_Rubeus**__** soy **__**Steven_**__** dijo**_

_**_¿**__**Ya tienes lo que te pedí**__**?_**__** pregunto el perro de **__**Rubeus**_

_**_**__**Si, **__**Darien**__** me ha dado los documento que querías y está dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a su golfa**__**_**__** dijo **__**Steven **__**mirando como suplicaba, ya sabía que así le decían a **__**Sere**__**, así que tuve que contenerme para no matarlo **_

_**_**__**Y el viejo decrepito de **__**Artemis**____**¿Qué**__** dijo**__**?_**__** pregunto **__**Rubeus**_

_**_**__**El viejo está dando todo, con tal de que no mates a su nieto**__**_**___

_**_**__**Y daría más si supiera que también tenemos a su hijita**__**_**__** dijo **__**Rubeus**__** riendo **_

_**_¿**__**Tienes a **__**Rei**____**Chiba?_**__** pregunto **__**Steven**_

_**_**__**Si es una perra, no la he matado por que la estúpida esposa de **__**Darien**__** se puso enfrente y le prometí a Esmeralda que ella mataría a esa basura**__**_**__** dijo **__**Rubeus**__**, **__**Jedite**__** casi mordía la mesa de metal para no gritar **_

_**_**__**Bueno donde nos vemos, la verdad es que me urge salir del país**__**_ **__**dijo **__**Steven**_

_**_**__**En la bodega donde tengo a las zorras, Esmeralda no tarda en llegar y acabara con el problema**__**_**__** dijo **__**Rubeus**_

_**_¿**__**Y luego**__**?_**__** pregunto Steven**_

_**_**__**Matare a los **__**Chiba**__**, tengo todo listo para hacer volar el auto de **__**Darien**__** en cuanto lo encienda, tienes que asegurarte que su padre vaya con él en el mismo auto**__**_**__** dijo **__**Rubeus**_

_**_**__**De acuerdo**__**_**__** dijo **__**Steven**_

_**_**__**Te veo en la bodega 5 ya sabes dónde **__**¿**__**no**__**?_**__** pregunto **__**Rubeus**_

_**_**__**Si te veo ahí en 20 minutos**__**_**__** dijo **__**Steven**_

_**_**__**Trae todos los documento**__**_**__** dijo **__**Rubeus**__** y colgó **_

_**_¿**__**Dónde es la bodega**__**?_**__** pregunto **__**Jedite **__**apuntándole en la cabeza**_

_**_**__**Está en donde antes guardaban las armas**__**_**__** dijo **__**Steven**_

_**_**__**Eres un perro**__**_**__** dijo **__**Jedite**_

_**_**__**Ya no me sirves para nada**__**_**__** dije dándole un disparo que me aseguraba su muerte.**_

_**_¡**__**Vámonos**__**!_**__** grito mi padre**_

_**Mi auto nadie lo toco, **__**Rubeus**__** tenía todo muy bien planeado, pero ahora si no tendría tanta suerte, **__**Eduardo**__** iba totalmente desencajado, se había enterado que Esmeralda había vuelto a traicionarnos de la manera más vil, y estaba seguro que en esta ocasión no la perdonaría por nada del mundo.**_

_**En cuando llegamos a la bodega vimos a **__**Rubeus**__** que solo estaba con tres hombres afuera y también vi el auto de Esmeralda.**_

_**No lo pensé dos veces baje de la camioneta y le dispare en la cabeza a **__**Rubeus**__**, a la primera le di, los demás se encargaron de los otros hombres, me urgía encontrar a **__**Sere**__** y evitar que Esmeralda la lastimara más**_

_**En cuanto entre, vi que **__**Soichi,**__** ya había herido a Esmeralda en la pierna, yo solo abrace a **__**Sere**__** y vi que estuviera bien eso era lo que me importaba, atrás de mi entro **__**Eduardo**__** y le dio el tiro de gracia a su hija.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_Pues muerto el perro se acabó la rabia_ dijo Ikuko

_Si Ikuko, matare al que se le ocurra lastimar a Sere_ dije

En ese momento se oyó un llanto

_Dios ya nació_ dijo mi madre emocionada

_Saquen los puros, ese el llanto de un niño_ dijo Soichi

_Es el llanto de una niña_ dijo Mina

_Es el llanto de un bebe y ese es mi bebe y el de Sere_ dije y entre a la habitación

_¿Cómo están?_ pregunte

_Todo salió perfecto tiene a una esposa muy fuerte_ dijo el medico

Sere estaba llorando varias enfermeras estaban atendiendo a nuestro bebe, yo me acerque a mi esposa y la bese en la frente

_¿Cómo estas amor?_ le pregunte

_Bien, quiero ver a nuestro bebe_ dijo ella

Ya venía la enfermera con un bultito blanco, se lo entrego a Sere

_Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos

_Y lo hicimos nosotros_ dijo mi esposa llorando

_¡¿Qué es?!_ grito Rei que estaba en parada en la puerta con todos los demás detrás de ella.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Por lo visto tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber el sexo del bebe, aja jajá.

**Yesqui2000: **espero que se te haya aclarado la duda, de lo que paso con Rubeus.

Faltan 3 capítulos más el epilogo y se termina la historia

Nos vemos el miércoles.


	21. Celos

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**20. Celos**

**DPOV**

_¡¿Qué es?!_ grito Rei que estaba en parada en la puerta con todos los demás detrás de ella.

_Es Endimión Chiba Tsukino_ dijo mi esposa orgullosa

_Lo sabía_ dijo mi padre

_¡Un varón!_ grito Soichi emocionado

_Es la tradición_ dijo Alan prendiendo el puro

Todos entraron a la habitación para felicitar a la nueva madre, menos Alan que tuvo que salir a apagar su puro, y no por que los médicos lo dijeran si no porque Sere solo con la mirada le dijo que no entraría con el puro.

Sere solo estuvo dos días en el hospital y después fue dada de alta, las cosas marchaban perfectamente bien, de Rubeus ya me había encargado no sin antes hacerlo sufrir, cuando me di cuenta que su sufrimiento ya no saciaba mi sed de venganza lo mate.

La casa parecía un desfile diario de personas, todos los días iba alguien diferente a conocer al bebe y a felicitar a Sere.

Yo casi ya no viajaba, no quería separarme de mi esposa ni de mi hijo, que era mi copia a calca, ese bebe nos tenía a todos embobados.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_**6 meses después**_

No podía creer que mi hijo ya tenía seis meses, Sere se había metido a estudiar idiomas, decía que no le gustaba que la llevara a lugares donde no entendía nada de lo que decían.

Las cosas en la organización cada vez estaban mejor, habíamos adquirido varios negocios, Rei y Mina querían poner una tienda de modas.

Sere y Luna querían abrir un restaurante, así que nuestras mujeres nos traían como locos

Pero no había nada, que por lo menos yo le pudiera negar a mi esposa, y menos después del embarazo, que su cuerpo había quedado más que perfecto.

Estaba por comprar una casa en Miami quería que fuera una sorpresa para Sere, así que le dije que saldría de la ciudad unos días para arreglar unos asuntos.

Sere me hizo prometerle que no tardaría muchos días y la verdad es que yo quería arreglarlo lo antes posible, odiaba no poder ver a mi hijo y no poder hacerle el amor a mi esposa todas las noches.

**SPOV **

La idea de abrir un restaurante con Luna me tenía muy entusiasmada, ya había empezado mis clases de idiomas, mi vida se podría decir que era un cuento de hadas.

Darien había tenido que salir de viaje por negocios, me ponía triste que se fuera, así que le hice prometerme que no tardaría en volver.

Estábamos Luna y yo en la sala de la casa, viendo el currículum de varios chefs, y viendo qué tipo de ambiente queríamos para el restaurante.

_Sra. le llego este sobre _ me dijo la chica que me ayudaba en la casa dándome un sobre color amarillo

_Gracias _ dije y ella se retiro

_Ha de ser las cotizaciones que pedimos de las telas _ me dijo Luna

Empecé a abrir el sobre, cuando llegaron Rei y Mina.

_¿Qué hacen?_ pregunto Mina

_Viendo todo lo del restaurante_ le informo Luna

Yo comencé a sacar lo que había dentro del sobre y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era mi esposo, mi Darien en la cama desnudo con otra tipa.

_¿Qué es?_ pregunto Luna

_Miren_ le puse las fotos encima de la mesa para que las vieran

_¿Darien?_ pregunto Luna sorprendida

_Buenas tardes_ dijo Artemis que venía entrando con Jedite y Malachite

_¡Quiero que me digan a donde fue Darien!_ grito Luna _¡Y QUIERO LA VERDAD, SINO EMPEZARE A PATEAR SUS TRASEROS!_ grito más fuerte

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Artemis al ver a Luna tan alterada

_¿Qué pasa?, mira lo que tu hijito hizo_ dijo Luna dándole las fotos a Artemis, a lo que de inmediato se acercaron Malachite y Jedite a ver

_Joder_ dijo Malachite

_¿Es Renata?_ pregunto Jedite

_ Yo que jodidos voy a saber quién es_ dije molesta

_No Jedite, para la próxima pedimos que las fotos nos las envíen con el acta de nacimiento de las golfas que salgan ahí_ dijo Rei sarcástica

_¿A dónde fue Darien en realidad?_ pregunte tratando de calmarme

_No lo sabemos, solo dijo que saldría por unos negocios_ dijo Jedite nervioso

_¿Y esos negocios usan tanga y sujetador?_ pregunto Mina

_No_ dijo Malachite dando un paso atrás

_Sere cálmate, porque no le llamas a Darien para ver donde esta_ dijo Artemis con tranquilidad

Así que respire rotundamente y llame a Darien y no me contesto, eso hizo que me desesperara y comenzara a pensar lo peor.

_Sere cálmate_ me pidió Rei

_Si tu vieras unas fotos así de Jedite y después le llamas y no te contesta ¿Qué harías?_ le pregunte

_Lo castro_ dijo sin pensarlo mucho

_No le des idea amor_ dijo Jedite tomándola por la cintura

_Bueno y si ¿estas fotos son viejas?_ pregunto Malachite

_Malachite, si a ti te enviaran una fotos viejas de Mina en estas posiciones_ dije señalando las fotos _¿Qué harías?_ pregunte

_Matar al hijo de perra que las tomo y al que toque a mi Mina lo torturo – dijo Malachite

_¡Entonces!_ grite para que no siguieran diciendo sus tonterías

Yo seguí intentado llamar a Darien y el seguía sin contestarme, esto me estaba poniendo de verdad muy furiosa y demasiado ansiosa, y no quería comerte ninguna tontería. Quería calmarme para averiguar qué es lo que en realidad pasaba, no podía creer que Darien me engañara; digo todas las noches hacemos el amor y también algunas mañanas, él no tenía la necesidad de buscar nada en otro lado o ¿sí?

Ese día fue el más largo de mi vida. Darien me llamo, hasta en la noche.

_Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo el infiel al otro lado del teléfono

_Darien Armando Chiba, más te vale traes tu culo de inmediato a la casa, si no quieres que te castre y te torture primero_ dije con voz tranquila pero amenazante

_¿Qué tienes Sere?_ pregunto

_Ya te dije que ¡VENGAS!_ grite lo último y colgué el teléfono

El volvió a marcarme pero no conteste, quería verlo y quería ver su reacción cuando viera las fotos**.**

**DPOV **

Cuando regrese a la habitación del hotel, me di cuenta de que mi Sere me había estado llamando todo el día. Pero estúpido de mí, había dejado el celular en el hotel, así que de inmediato la llame.

_Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_ dije feliz de poder escuchar su melodiosa voz

_Darien Armando Chiba, más te vale traes tu culo de inmediato a la casa, si no quieres que te castre y te torture primero_ dijo con voz amenazante

_¿Qué tienes Sere?_ pregunte preocupado ella jamás me había hablado así

_Ya te dije que ¡VENGAS!_ grito y me colgó.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, intente llamarla de nuevo pero ella no me contesto, así que llame a la casa donde me contesto mi madre.

_¿Diga?_ contesto mi madre

_Mama soy Darien_ dije

_¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTAS CHIBA?!_ grito mi madre, pues que les pasaba a todas las mujeres de esta familia que me gritaban

_¿Qué demonios pasa?, ¿Por qué me hablan así?_ pregunte

_Más te vale que vengas inmediatamente a casa, si no quieres que Sere te mate y te juro que Mina, tu hermana y yo la ayudaremos_ dijo Luna amenazándome

_Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ le pregunte molesto

_¡QUE VENGAS!_ me grito para después colgarme.

No lo pensé dos veces, llame al aeropuerto para que tuvieran mi avión listo y salí de inmediato para allá.

Cuando llegue a Los Ángeles; estúpido de mí, todavía se detuvo a comprar unas rosas de camino a casa para mi loca esposa.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Jedite y Malachite estaban afuera esperándome.

_¿Qué es lo que paso?_ le pregunte en cuanto baje del auto

_Te recomiendo que si vas a entrar lo hagas con el arma en la mano_ dijo Malachite

_O ya de pérdida con un casco y un chaleco antibalas_ dijo Jedite

_¿Por qué?_ pregunte

_Porque al parecer han querido hacer enfurecer a la fiera que tienes por esposa, mandándole unas fotos tuyas con Renata_ dijo Malachite

_¿No me jodas?_ dije asustado por las fotos, Renata era una mujer muy intensa

_No yo no te jodo, pero no te puedo asegurar de tu esposa_ dijo Jedite

_¿De verdad quieres entrar?_ pregunto Malachite

_Podemos armar un plan de escape_ dijo Jedite

_Por dios es mi esposa, no creo que me pase nada o ¿sí?_ pregunte

_Míralo como tú quieras, pero si quieres te cubrimos las espaldas_ dijo Malachite

_Creo que acepto esa oferta_ dije sabiendo que mi esposa era de carácter, por eso la amaba

Cuando entre a la casa, oí los gritos de Sere, diciendo todas las torturas que me haría cuando me viera y que serían lentas y dolorosas, lo que me asusto fue cuando grito que esperaría a que durmiera para poner trampa de ratón en mis bolas

_¿Seguro que ella no era de la mafia antes de conocerla?_ pregunto Malachite en un susurro

_Según yo no, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro_ respondí

Me acerque a la sala que es donde estaban, jale aire y entre.

_Buenas noches_ dije, Malachite y Jedite estaban junto a mí

_¿Son buenos?_ dijo Sere, viéndome como si me quisiera matar con los ojos

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunte como si yo no supiera nada

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quieres saber qué demonios pasa Darien Chiba?_ pregunto mi esposa, que se estaba poniendo roja del coraje

_Si, me gustaría saber ¿Qué pasa?, para que mi esposa y madre me insulten_ dije molesto

_Esto es lo que pasa_ dijo Sere aventándome las fotos

Cuando las vi, supe de inmediato que había sido Renata, ella era la única que usaba esas posiciones pero había sido hasta hace mucho tiempo

_Estas fotos son muy viejas Sere. Desde la primera vez que te vi, no he tocado a otra mujer que no seas tú_ le dije

_Dime ¿Quién es esa mujer Darien?_ dijo Sere

_Amor por favor cálmate ¿Quieres?_ le pedí acercándome a ella, con el riesgo de que me arrancara un miembro y no quería saber cuál sería el favorito para perder

_No me calmo, dime ¿Quién es ella? _ volvió a decir

_Sere lo que paso con ella fue hace mucho tiempo, pero si quieres saber ella se llama Renata y la verdad es que no tengo idea de por qué te ha enviado esto_ le dije

_¡La que no tiene idea de lo que ha conseguido con esto es la zorra, golfa esa!_ grito Sere

_Por dios ya cálmate_ le pedí, se estaba poniendo morada del coraje

_¿La estas defendiendo Chiba?_ grito mi madre

_No mama, solo quiero que Sere se calme_ dije

_No me voy a calmar hasta verla sin dientes_ dijo Sere

_Estas molesta por las fotos o porque desconfías de mi_ dije molesto por su desconfianza

_¡Que quieres que piense!, ¡si te llame mil veces y nunca me contéstate!_ grito

_¡Estaba ocupado!_ le grite de vuelta, sabiendo que yo no había hecho nada malo

_¡NO ME GRITES!_ dijo ella

_Pues tu no desconfíes de mi_ le dije y ella me gruño

_Que ahora resulta que eres un santo ¿no?_ me pregunto burlonamente

_¡No un santo, pero si un hombre que ama a su familia y que no la perdería por un noche de sexo!_ le grite

_Mira Chiba, mas te vale que no me entere que me has engañado por que te despellejo con mis propias manos_ me amenazo y eso me molesto, porque jamás ni con el pensamiento le he sido infiel

_Sabes que Sere, pues prepara el agua hirviendo para despellejarme mañana_ dije más que molesto y dirigiéndome a la puerta

_¡¿A dónde vas Chiba?!_ me grito

_A ser el gran hijo de puta que crees que soy, a revolcarme con alguna mujer, para darte motivos de montarme esta escena. Jedite, Malachite vengan_ dije

_A Jedite no te lo llevas_ dijo mi hermana

_¡No te estoy preguntado si quieres que me acompañe ni pidiendo tu permiso Rei Chiba!, ¡estoy dando una orden!_ le grite molesto y ella por primera vez no dijo nada

Sin decir nada más salimos, me subí en mi auto y maneje, llame de nuevo al aeropuerto para que tuvieran todo listo, luego llame a Kenji y le dije que iba para Las Vegas que lo veía en uno de sus clubs, Sere tendría que disculparse por todo lo que había pensado de mí.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Lamentablemente fue varón, no se preocupen que ya vienen niñas en la familia para que no se sientan decepcionadas, aquí mejor me tendrían que dar su opinión de ¿Quiénes creen que o que parejas van a tener a las niñas? **

**Aviso que tanto Amantes como esta historia ya les faltan menos de 3 caps mas su respectivo epilogo para que se terminen y ambas se terminaran la próxima semana.**

**Espero poder seguir con las que deje abandonadas antes de comenzar a subir la siguiente historia. Quiero seguir con una historia que deje aún más abandonada que está. O subo la nueva y continúo con la que deje sin continuar en fin. **

**Nos vemos el viernes**


	22. Selene

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**21. Selene**

**SPOV**

Darien se había salido de la casa y no me había dicho a dónde demonios se iba, Mina y sobretodo Rei estaban pálidas. Darien jamás le había hablado de esa manera a Rei y bueno Jedite y Malachite no podían decir nada. Edward era su jefe; Luna también estaba sorprendida y ni se diga Artemis.

_¿A donde habrán ido?_ pregunto Mina enojada

_No lo sé Mina, mis dones psíquicos me fallaron hoy_ dijo Rei entre en sarcasmo y el enojo

_No es por defender a Darien, pero él tenía razón en molestarse, el jamás te ha dado motivos para dudes de él Sere_ me dijo Artemis

_Ya lo sé, solo que ver las fotos, y ver que Darien ha sido de otras me puso furia_ dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

_¿Por qué no le llamas?_ dijo Luna

Y así lo hice, pero el no contesto su teléfono, él tenía razón en estar más que enojado conmigo. Empezó a sonar mi celular y era mi madre.

_Hola mama_ dije sin ánimo

_¿Te peleaste con Darien?_ pregunto mi madre

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_ le pregunte

_Por qué le llamo a Kenji, para decir que venía a Las Vegas, que lo veía en un club_ me contó mi madre

_¡¿QUÉ?!_ grite

_No sé si por que se pelearon hija, pero yo nada más te recuerdo que Las Vegas es la ciudad del pecado así que tú sabrás_ dijo mi mama y me colgó

_¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Rei

_Luna ¿puedes quedarse con el niño?_ pregunte

_Claro hija, pero ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto Luna

_Darien se fue a Las Vegas, a la ciudad del pecado_ dije repitiendo lo que mi madre me había dicho

_Nosotras vamos contigo_ dijo Mina señalando a Rei

_Claro que vamos_ dijo Rei

No lo pensé mucho, subí a la habitación por mi bolsa, me despedí de mi hijo y las chicas y yo salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, Artemis había arreglado todo para que nos fueramos en su avión.

En el viaje no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Artemis, él tenía toda la razón del mundo, desde que Darien y yo estábamos juntos ya hace casi dos años; el jamás me había dado motivos para pensar que el me fuera infiel, pero que mujer no se pone como loca al ver fotos de su esposo con otra, así sean de hace dos mil años.

Sabía que en esta ocasión yo era la que tenía que disculparse y no justifico que mi marido se quiera ir a un club de nudistas, pero sé que lo hizo para darme un motivo para todo lo que le dije en la casa sin justificación real.

En cuanto llegamos a Las Vegas, me dirigí al hotel de Darien, la recepcionista me dijo que solo había llegado a dejar algunas cosas y salió nuevamente, como sabía que yo era la esposa, me dieron una copia de la tarjeta de entrada a la habitación.

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_ pregunto Mina

_Primero hablarle a mi madre y que diga en que club esta Darien_ dije

_Y para qué, ¿Qué piensas ir a ese club?_ pregunto Rei

_Si, si Darien quiere ver nudistas, las vera_ dije segura de lo que tenía pensado hacer si mi esposo estaba en un club de esos

Llame a mi madre y me dijo dónde estaba Darien, la verdad es que agradecía que Kenji hiciera todo lo que mi madre quería, había veces que no creía que Kenji fuera de la mafia, era demasiado tierno con mi madre.

No lo pensé mucho, Mina y Rei se fueron conmigo al club que me había dicho mi madre, Kenji ya había mando a una chica para que nos dejaran entrar, entramos por la puerta trasera, y nos dirigió a la parte de atrás del escenario, y si ahí estaba mi esposo, junto con Jedite y Malachite, Mina quería salir corriendo a donde estaba Malachite y golpearlo por estar viendo a otras mujeres, al igual que Rei, pero no les permití que ellas hicieran eso, tenía una mejor idea.

Llame Kenji para que me dieran un lugar privada, de ser posible tres para Mina y Rei, querrían hacer sufrir un poco a sus queridos hombres, Kenji dio indicaciones para que nos prepararan tres privados y hasta las misma bailarinas nos prestaron ropa y nos ayudaron a arreglarnos, yo decidí que usaría el cabello totalmente amarrado y un antifaz, no quería que Darien me reconociera de inmediato, quería saber si podía resistir la tentación de tocar a otra mujer que no fuera yo.

Me puse un traje como de caperucita, pero una caperucita muy descubierta a decir verdad, pero también me puse un antifaz, antes de que Kenji llevara a Darien al privado, le pedí que le mandara dos de las mejores mujeres que tuviera.

Yo vi todo desde unas pantallas que Kenji tenía en una de sus oficinas, a pesar de que yo ya tenía mi traje puesto, me pusieron una bata como de baño encima, lo cual agradecí infinitamente.

Las chicas que Kenji había enviado, se acercaron a Darien, pero Darien ni siquiera las miraba, les dio dinero e hizo que se alejaran de una manera nada cortés y la verdad eso me encanto, ahora sabría si también se resistiría a mí.

Kenji llevo a Darien al privado, Darien al principio no quiso y de hecho estuvo a punto de irse, pero Kenji logro convencerlo, diciéndolo que si no le agradaba la chica que le enviara, la sacaría de ahí y Darien solo esperaría a que Malachite y Jedite salieran del privado al que los había enviado.

Cuando oí que Darien entro al privado, la música comenzó a sonar y yo salí de la cortina donde me ocultaba, Darien me dio una mirada extraña pero después volteo su rostro con aburrimiento.

Yo no deje de bailar y comencé a despojarme de la poca ropa que traía, hasta quedar en una tanga roja (o más bien dicho hilo rojo) y en un sostén del mismo color, claro con mi antifaz.

Me agarre del tubo y comencé a dar vueltas en el cómo tonta, digo la verdad es que no era nada fácil hacer este tipo de cosas y más de una vez casi me caía, me di cuenta de que Darien se reía cada vez que yo tropezaba con mis propios pies, pero no deje que la pena se apoderara de mí.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, me acerque a Darien y estire una de mis piernas para ponerla en sus hombros.

**DPOV **

No podía creer que Kenji me convenciera de entrar a este privado, de hecho me estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado a mi esposa, ella era lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y por una estúpida discusión; en vez de quedarme con ella y arreglar las cosas yo salí corriendo a Las Vegas, según yo a portarme como un patán para que mi esposa de verdad me gritara y me quisiera torturar, y aquí estoy rodeado de hermosas mujeres pero ninguna como mi Sere, yo solo quiero estar con ella.

En el privado, salió una chica de piel muy blanca, con traje como de caperucita roja, pero la versión para adultos, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, sus pechos eran grandes, y sus caderas eras perfectas, sus piernas estaban torneadas y sumamente blancas, como las de mi Sere, mi Sere si en ella debería de estar pensando y no en el cuerpo de locura de esta mujer.

Pero la verdad es que por más que intentaba quitar mi vista de ella, la miraba de reojo, sentía que así no le estaba siendo infiel a mi esposa. Me di cuenta que la chica que estaba bailando no era muy hábil, ya que varias veces se tropezó con los zapatos que traía, me imagine a mi Sere en algo así, ella jamás se pondría unos zapatos como esos, los odiaba de hecho.

La chica comenzó a acercarse y sin dar mucho tiempo subió su pierna en mi hombro, su piel era suave tersa, ella la quito y siguió bailando, esas piernas eran como las de mi Sere, empecé a ver fijamente a esa mujer que traía un antifaz y ella seguía tropezando, esa piel, esas caderas, esos senos, esas piernas eran de ella, era MI ESPOSA.

_¡SERE!_ grite levantándome del sillón donde estaba sentado

_Hola_ dijo ella acercándose a mí

_¿Qué demonios haces bailando y vestida así?_ le pregunte tratando de quitarme mi saco para ponérselo encima, _que no sabes que en estos lugares hay cámaras_ le dije

_Si lo sé, pero están apagadas por órdenes de Kenji_ dijo ella con voz sexy

_¿Y qué haces aquí?_ le pregunte

_Tu viniste a Las Vegas a ver nudistas y a acostarte con alguna de ellas, pues aquí estoy yo y por cierto no me llamo Sere me llamo Selene_ dijo ella haciendo esto un juego muy excitante

_Pues mucho gusto Selene, pero soy casado _ dije siguiéndole el juego

_ Tu esposa no tiene por qué saberlo _ dijo ella ronroneando en mi oído y eso me excito de sobremanera

_Nunca le he sido infiel _ dije con dificultad ya que ella había empezado a depositar besos en mi cuello.

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_ dijo ella quitándose el antifaz

_Si, pero si mi esposa se entera me mata_ dije tomándola de la cintura, haciendo que termináramos sentados en el sillón y ella sobre mi

_Pues si tú no le dices, yo tampoco_ dijo ella

_¿Y qué es lo que ofreces?_ le pregunte

_El servicio que quieras, y las posiciones que más te gusten_ dijo ella lamiendo sus labios

_Mmm…. suena interesante_ dije besando su cuello

_Donde quieres aquí o en otro lado_ dijo mientras acariciaba mi miembro por encima de la ropa

_Creo que sería perfecto en otro lado_ dije entre gemidos

_Pues tú pagas, tu mandas_ dijo y eso me volvió loco, mi Sere jamás se había comportado de esta manera y que lo hiciera para que nos reconciliáramos era encantador.

_Bueno Selene, pues vámonos a mi hotel, ya que requeriré tus servicios toda la noche_ le dije al oído

_Vámonos_ dijo mi adorable esposa mejor conocida esta noche como _"mi adorable __Selene__ nudista sensacional" _la verdad es que aunque todo fuera un juego; no permitiría que nadie más la viera y menos como iba vestida, así que le puse el saco encima y salimos del lugar, subimos a la limosina que me estaba esperando, ya una vez adentro cerré la ventanilla que daba al conductor para tener más privacidad

_Así que ¿Quieres mis servicios toda la noche?_ pregunto Sere, oh perdón _"__Selene__"_ me dije mentalmente

_Si toda la noche y a lo mejor, las 24 horas de los días que me quede aquí_ le respondí

_Me encantaría_ dijo ella poniéndose a horcadas sobre mí y quitándose el saco. _Y que no llamaras a tu esposa para decirle que te quedaras unos días conmigo_ dijo ella juguetonamente

_No, la verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente dejar a mi esposa por ti_ le dije

_¿Ah sí?_ pregunto ella levantando la ceja

_Puede ser, todo depende de lo de esta noche_ le respondí acariciando sus hermosas piernas

_Bueno, pues déjame ayudarte con la decisión_ dijo ella bajándose de mi e hincándose frente a mí.

Con manos diestras saco mi miembro del pantalón y del bóxer y santa mierda; esa era mi Sere, Selene, o como quisiera que la llamara, sabía perfectamente bien lo que me gustaba, empezó lamiendo la punta mi miembro, como jugando conmigo, y después dio una leve mordidita en la punta y eso hizo que yo gimiera de placer, ella metió mi miembro en su boca y succionaba como si fuera un bebe, su lengua se enredaba en mi muy erecto miembro , y con su manos masajeaba la parte que no alcanzaba a entrar en su bella y deliciosa boca.

Faltaba muy poco para que terminara en su boca, ella sabía a la perfección lo que hacía y como enloquecerme era jodidamente perfecta en todo.

_Oh Sere, voy a terminar_ dije con dificultad

Ella incremento el movimiento con su boca y yo no resistí más y termine con un grito

_¡SERE!_ grite de puro placer

No le di tiempo de decir nada más, ni siquiera di tiempo de reponerme yo mismo, la necesitaba, quería penetrarla, quería hacerla mía y hacerle el amor de mil maneras diferentes más.

La jale para que ella estuviera a horcajadas sobre mí, le quite rápidamente su ropa o más bien los hilos que traía por ropa, y la penetre sin prestar atención a nada más, ella me cabalgo y gritaba mi nombre, dios a pesar de haber tenido un bebe ella seguía apretando su centro y eso hacía que me diera más placer del que imaginaba.

Ella me montaba jodidamente bien, pero no quería terminar esta vez. Quería que ella tuviera más de dos orgasmos esta noche, ella estaba perdida en el placer que ambos nos estábamos dando. Que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al hotel, hasta que gire mi rostro y vi que estábamos afuera de la entrada.

_Selene ¿Por qué mejor no entramos a ponernos más cómodos?_ le pregunte siguiendo con el juego de esta noche

_Ya te dije que tú eres el que paga_ dijo ella bajándose de mí, para ponerse los hilos que traía, perdón la ropa que traía y mi saco encima.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, de inmediato nos dirigimos al elevador, y dentro de él, no nos importó si había cámaras o no, nos devoramos con besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, mierda ni cuando nos conocimos éramos tan calientes, digo no me quejo de esta faceta de mi esposa sino todo lo contrario, de hecho creo que tendré más discusiones con ella para que así sean nuestras reconciliaciones.

Con trabajo llegamos vestidos a la habitación, en cuanto entramos, Sere se me tiro encima si es que eso era aún más posible, si con trabajos llegamos a la habitación, se darán cuenta que fue imposible llegar a la cama, así que terminamos haciendo el amor en la alfombra, y no puedo quejarme, hicimos más posiciones esa noche que en el último mes y de vedad agradecía ser un hombre deportista por que no sé qué brebaje raro se habrá tomado mi esposa, pero no podía creer que después de que tuvo 5 orgasmos en la noche y que ya casi estuviera amaneciendo hubiera pedido una sesión más de sexo y posiciones extras para tener 6 orgasmos, y no porque yo no pueda aguantar a mi dulce esposa; pero tener 4 orgasmos en una noche y casi sin tregua no es fácil, esa noche hicimos el amor en la alfombra de la entrada, en el sillón, en una de las sillas del comedor y en la mesa del comedor, parar terminar en la cama, ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando ambos caímos rendidos y yo a punto de un paro cardiaco.

No supe realmente qué hora era cuando desperté, mi hermosa esposa seguía dormida, la contemple y vi que en su rostro seguía siendo la dulce niña que hace algún tiempo secuestre, seguía siendo mi pequeña y hermosa y dulce Sere, de carácter fuerte, pero con algunas inseguridades, de corazón noble pero que si se metían con lo que amaba era peor que una fiera, era mi todo, mi otra mitad, mi complemento, mi aire, mi sol mi mundo entero eso era mi Sere, mi esposa.

Sentí como ella empezó a moverse, signo de que ya se iba a despertar, yo no me moví ni un centímetro, solo me quede observándola.

_Buenos días_ dijo ella con la voz un poco afónica

_Hola amor_ dije besando su frente

_Me arde la garganta_ dijo ella

_¿Por qué será?_ pregunte divertido _creo que puede ser por que tus hermosos gritos y excitantes gemidos de anoche se oyeron hasta Los Ángeles_ dije en broma y ella se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho

_¿Amor?_ dije

_Darien, sé que ayer me comporte como una completa idiota y de verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento, los celos me comieron, no es lo mismo saber que antes de mi hubo otras a verlo, me entiendes_ dijo ella apenada

_Claro que si amor, que debo decirte que anoche me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme venido a Las Vegas en vez de arreglar las cosas contigo, pero después de lo que paso te juro que me arrepiento de todo menos de haber venido_ dije

_Ahh eso quiere decir ¿Qué si me engañaste?_ pregunto divertida

_Si amor y he de decir que esa Selene es un diosa del sexo_ le dije

_Mmm… creo que contratare a esa Selene, para cada vez que tengamos peleas me ayude a que despiertes de este humor_ dijo mi esposa

_Te amo Sere_ dije

_Y yo a ti Darien_ dijo ella poniéndose encima de mi

_Amor ¿Qué no te cansaste?_ le pregunte

_La verdad es que de ti, jamás me podría cansar_ dijo ella atrapando nuevamente mis labios.

Esa tarde volvimos a hacer el amor, me sentía como un adolescente, pero no me importaba, ella me enloquecía solo con tocarme.

Ese mismo día regresamos a Los Ángeles, los demás regresaron en el avión de mi padre, mientras que Sere y yo en el mío, y como si no hubiéramos tenido suficiente sexo en menos de 24 horas, volvimos a hacerlo en el avión.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mis padres estaban ahí con Endimión y ya no comentaron nada del incidentes de las fotos, pero sabía que mi esposa no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados e investigaría quien las mando y con qué fin, que lo último no era difícil de averiguar, el problema que yo no sabía si medio matar a la persona que las había enviado o ponerle un altar ya que gracias a esas fotos había tenido las mejores 24 horas de mi vida.

Sere y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de las fotos, y ella ya no me había dicho nada de buscar a Renata para dejarla sin dientes, y eso que ya habían pasado 3 meses del incidente de las fotos.

Hoy sería la apertura del restaurante de Sere y de mi madre, las dos estaban totalmente emocionadas, Ikuko y Kenji habían venido a la apertura, que a decir verdad toda la organización vendría esta noche.

_Estoy nerviosa_ dijo Sere cuando íbamos rumbo al restaurante

_Tranquila amor, todo saldrá más que perfecto_ dije tratando de calmarla

_Si lo sé, pero sobre todo porque tú y nuestro hijo estarán a mi lado_ dijo volteando a la parte de atrás donde venía Endimión en su sillita.

_Siempre estaré contigo amor _ dije _Hemos llegado_ estacionando el auto enfrente del restaurante, donde ya había bastante gente.

_¿Lista?_ le pregunte

_No_ respondió nerviosa

_Aquí estoy y a mi lado nada te pasara ¿ok?_ le dije besando su mano

_Ok_ respondió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

Ambos bajamos de auto y yo baje a Endimión, entramos al lugar y las felicitaciones no se hacían esperar, mi madre y Sere estaban muy felices, y yo estaba junto a Malachite, Jedite y mi padre, y claro mi hijo en brazos.

Mina y Rei, habían diseñado los vestidos que mi madre y Sere llevaban esta noche, bueno que si le pusieran un costal a mi esposa, ella seguiría viéndose total y absolutamente perfecta.

_Vaya veo que nuestras hermosas mujeres pronto serán todas unas empresarias_ dijo Jedite viendo como Rei hablaba con varias señoras de los diseños del vestido de Sere y mi madre

_Pues espero que Mina pueda con todo esto_ dijo Malachite que no despegaba los ojos de rose

_¿Por qué lo dices?, Mina es una mujer muy inteligente y preparada_ dijo mi padre

_Por qué esta mañana, me acabo de enterar que Mina está embarazada_ dijo Malachite con una emoción impresionante

_Felicidades_ dijimos todos y de inmediato lo abrazamos

_Vaya esto va creciendo_ dijo mi padre

_Si y no saben lo feliz que me ha hecho Mina_ dijo Malachite

_Espero que Rei no me haga abuelo tan pronto_ dijo mi padre mirando a Jedite

_No, te aseguro que esperaremos un poco más_ dijo Jedite apenado

_Pues yo me muero por tener otro bebe_ dije emocionado

_Y por qué no lo hablas con Sere, ahora quiero una linda nieta_ dijo mi padre

_De hecho Sere ya no se está cuidando_ dije

_Bueno pues con lo seguido que ustedes hacen la tarea no creo que falte mucho para que nos den la noticia_ dijo Malachite riendo

_Cállate_ dije jugando

_¿Están bien atendidos?_ pregunto mi esposa que se había acercado a nosotros

_Muy buen servicio Señora Chiba_ le respondí

_Te amo_ dijo dándonos un beso a mí y a nuestro hijo

_¿Qué no pueden mantener sus labios separados un minuto?_ pregunto Mina

_Si, pero no queremos_ dijo mi esposa

_Buenas noches_ dijo una voz que reconocía de inmediato, pero la verdad me daba miedo girar a ver quién era

_Buenas noches_ dijo mi esposa con una voz que podía dar miedo, sumamente macabra

_Pasen por aquí_ dijo mi madre, guiando a la dueña de esa voz a su mesa.

_¿Es quien creo que es?_ pregunte a Jedite

_Si crees que es Renata, si… si es_ dijo mi amigo

_Ok, esta es la noche de Sere y de mi madre no creo que hagan nada o ¿sí?_ pregunte

_Pues esperemos que no_ dijo mi padre mirando discretamente a donde estaban Sere y mi madre

Sirvieron la cena, y Sere y mi madre seguían atendiendo gente, me daba gusto que Sere se estuviera sintiéndose tan segura.

_Amor, ¿me acompañas?_ dijo mi hermosa esposa

_Claro_ dije entregándole el niño a la niñera que Sere había llevado

Nos acercábamos peligrosamente a la mesa de Renata, y eso me daba miedo, pero lo que realmente me aterraba era la sonrisa que traía mi esposa en el rostro.

Cuando estábamos más cerca vi que detrás de nosotros venia las demás chicas como les habíamos puesto "_el clan"_ acompañadas cada quien de su respectiva pareja.

_Buenas noches_ dijo Sere a Renata

_Buenas noches, hola Darien ¿Cómo has estado?_ pregunto ella

_Bien Renata, gracias_ respondí serio

_Renata quería agradecerte las fotos que enviaste_ dijo mi esposa

_Vaya si te llegaron, yo pensé que no las habías visto, ¿Cómo aún siguen juntos?_ dijo ella burlonamente

_Claro que las vimos y de hecho tenemos que agradecerte que gracias a esas fotos tuvimos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas, que no has oído que la reconciliación es la mejor parte de las peleas_ dijo mi esposa sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

_Bueno, pues me alegro_ dijo con coraje

_¿Y dime disfrutaste la cena?_ pregunto mi esposa con malicia

_Si querida, aunque he de decirte que he comido en mejores lugares_ dijo Renata

_No te preocupes, la cena la disfrutaras realmente dentro de un rato_ dijo mi esposa con maldad y eso me asusto

_Que disfrutes la noche o lo que puedas_ dijo Sere y todas las del "CLAN" riendo con ella y nos alejamos de la mesa

_Amor me da miedo preguntarte algo pero más miedo me da tu respuesta_ dije con honestidad

_¿Qué pasa amor?_ pregunto ella

_¿Envenenaste la comida de Renata?_ pregunte rogando que no, mi Sere no era ese tipo de gente y no quería que lo fuera

_¿Tu qué crees?_ dijo ella levando la ceja y eso me asusto más.

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Vaya reconciliación y venganza aja jajá. ¿Creen que realmente la enveneno?.**

**Con respecto a las parejas de las niñas solo una de ustedes le atino a una de las parejas **

**Solo falta un cap y el epilogo**

**Nos vemos el lunes **


	23. Bambi

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**22. Bambi**

**SPOV**

_¿Tu qué crees?_ pregunte divertida

_Sere_ me dijo el cómo llamándome la atención

_¡MALDITA PERRA!_ se oyó que gritaron y de inmediato supe quién era, me gire solo para ver la cara de Renata que era de un dolor increíble y se sostenía el estómago, Luna ya había llamado a los guardias para que acompañaran a la golfa de Renata a la puerta.

_Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo zorra_ le dije y gire para irme lejos de ella, toda la gente se nos quedó viendo, pero no me importo, sabía que pasaría una larga y dolorosa noche, después de que a su comida, le puse purgante y pastillas molidas de laxantes.

_¿Qué hiciste Sere?_ pregunto mi esposo de nuevo

_Nada, solo le puse purgante a su comida_ dijo divertida

_Eres peligrosa cielo_ dijo el dándome un dulce beso en la frente

_Solo cuando se meten con lo que amo_ respondí con una sonrisa.

Esa noche paso sin mayores contratiempos, fue una noche maravillosa, toda la familia estaba reunida y apoyándonos a Luna y a mí.

Dentro de dos semanas seria la apertura de la tienda de Mina y Rei. Mina ya nos había dicho lo de su embarazo y se veía feliz y radiante con la noticia, yo sabía lo que era estar embarazada y la sensación de inmensa felicidad que se siente cuando vez a tu hijo por primera vez, cuando oyes su primer llanto y te dicen que es sano, en ese momento el mundo se detiene y solo te importa ese pequeño pedazo de ti.

Por eso es que me alegraba por Mina y por Malachite, que ellos en vez de miembros de la organización eran dos hijos más de Luna y de Artemis.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y la inauguración de la tienda de Mina y Rei era hoy, sabíamos que toda la mafia estaría invitada, pero en esta ocasión la invitación solo fue para las mujeres de la mafia eso sería muy interesante, ya que el desfile que organizaron Rei y Mina, solo asistirían mujeres mientras que en la recepción sí podrían entrar hombres.

_Te ves hermosa_ dijo mi esposo en cuanto llegamos al lugar donde sería el desfile

_Gracias_ respondí, esa noche habíamos dejado a Endimión con una niñera.

_Note importaría que hoy gastara un poco de dinero ¿verdad?_ pregunte a mi esposo

_Eso si es una sorpresa, ¿mi esposa gastara dinero en ropa?_ pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido

_Ja que gracioso, y si esta noche gastare dinero en la línea de lencería que Rei diseño_ dije en tono pícaro

_Amor pues, si es en lencería puedes dejarme en la calle, no hay problema; solo espero que mi hermana no se enoje mucho_ dijo Darien

_¿Por qué tendría que enojarse?_ pregunte extrañada

_Por qué, cada vez que me seduces con lencería termina rota en algún lugar de la habitación_ dijo mi esposo

_De la habitación, de la sala, del estudio, el auto y así puedo seguir con la lista de lugares donde has roto toda mi lencería_ dije

_No es mi culpa que te desee tanto, al extremo de romper todo para tenerte_ dijo susurrándome a oído.

_Darien compórtate_ le dije

_¿Qué estoy haciendo amor?_ pregunto en tono inocente, pero de inocente este no tenía nada

_Sabes que cuando me hablas así al oído, no me controlo y empezamos a hacer el amor como conejos_ le dije

_Pues a mí no me molesta ser tu conejito_ dijo mi esposo

_Bueno conejito, porque no mueves el culo y nos vamos por una copa_ dijo Malachite que no supimos en que momento llego

_No me digas conejito_ dijo Darien

_Si de verdad que la necesito, hoy me he sentido más afeminado de lo que un hombre podría resistir en toda su vida_ dijo Jedite, la verdad es que hoy el pobre me daba pena, Rei lo había tenido ayudándola a organizar zapatos, vestidos, joyería y mil cosas, eso sí, siempre lejos de las modelos

_Ya no se peleen como niños, que siento que mi hijo de 6 meses es más maduro que ustedes en ocasiones_ dije despidiéndome de mi marido para entrar al desfile.

El desfile de Rei y Mina fue un éxito rotundo. La verdad es que compre bastante lencería y uno que otro vestido de noche, era muy raro que yo comprara ropa, pero quería que mi marido solo me viera a mí y a nadie más, así que siempre intentaba ser lo más sexy posible.

_¿Qué tal el desfile?_ pregunto Artemis

_Fantástico_ dijo Luna emocionada

_Me imagino que a la cuenta bancaria de mi padre le faltan ceros_ dijo Darien burlonamente

_Pues no me extrañaría que a la tuya le faltaran más_ dije en defensa de Luna a lo que ella rió

_Ni modo hijo, nuestras esposas manejan nuestras cuentas bancarias como ellas quieren_ dijo mi padre en tono de burla

_Espero que Rei no quiera comprar mucho en otras tiendas_ dijo Jedite preocupado

_Rei es peor que Luna y Sere juntas_ dijo mi padre

_Oh dios, creo que empezare a invertir mi dinero en algo para tener más_ dijo Jedite

_Gracias a dios, mi Mina no es tan compradora compulsiva_ dijo Malachite con una sonrisa

_Vaya que bueno que es no es una compradora compulsiva, nada más te hace ir 4 veces a la semana de compras, imagínate que lo fuera_ dije en broma

_Ni me lo recuerdes, que desde que nos enteramos de lo del bebe, ha enviado la suscripción a 4 revistas que venden por catálogo_ dijo Malachite

_Vaya, pero eso no es ser compradora compulsiva_ dijo Jedite con sarcasmo

_Hablando de compras, la semana que entra iremos a Miami_ dijo Darien

_¿A Miami a qué?_ pregunte intrigada, él sabía que las sorpresas no eran lo mío

_Es una sorpresa mi amor_ dijo él y ya me lo sospechaba

_De hecho quería ver si mis padres se podían quedar con Endimión el fin de semana_ dijo Darien

_Claro que si hijo, será un placer_ dijo Luna emocionada

_¿Cuántos días se irían?_ pregunto mi padre

_Sol días, a lo mucho_ respondió Darien

_Pero no puedo dejar el restaurante tanto tiempo y menos al bebe_ dije debatiendo lo de 4 los días

_Por el restaurante no te preocupes y menos por el niño_ dijo Luna en tono tranquilizante

Esa noche, la pasamos todos muy bien, sin los incidentes de ninguna ex amante de Darien o algún mafioso que quisiera vengarse de alguno de la organización, ni nada raro, esa noche solo éramos una familia celebrando los éxitos de todos.

Al siguiente fin de semana, Darien y yo nos fuimos a Miami, no podía creer la sorpresa que me tenía preparada, era una hermosa casa, era enorme, la verdad es que no sabía para que la queríamos tan grande.

_¿Por qué siempre escoges casas tan grandes?_ le pregunte a mi esposo

_Por qué somos una familia muy grande_ dijo el abrazándome

_Y está creciendo, ya que Mina es como mi hermana_ dije

_Y Malachite es como mi hermano_ me respondió el

_Eso quiere decir que seremos tíos_ afirme

_Te amor Sere_ dijo mi esposo mientras veíamos el mar desde el balcón de la casa.

_Y yo a ti Darien_ dije recordando la primera vez que lo había visto, me había quedado anonadada y me ponía tan nerviosa que me reprendía mentalmente por parecer tan tarada cuando estaba enfrente de él.

_Recuerdas ¿Cuándo te secuestre?_ pregunto mi esposo

_Claro que lo recuerdo_ le respondió, digo si él hubiera ido por mí, no hubiera habido necesidad de dormirme, yo solita me subo al auto de él y sin invitación

_No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho_ me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

_Te aseguro que yo menos_ dije

_Cuando Mina me llevo toda la información acerca de ti y de Ikuko, quede impresionado con tu foto ¿sabes?_ me confeso

_¿De verdad?_ le pregunte

_Claro que si, tenías una mirada tierna, inocente, sin el menor rastro de malicia y eso te juro que nunca lo había visto en una mujer, desde ese momento supe que te quería para mí_ me contó.

_¿Cómo está eso de que tenía la mirada que ya no?_ pregunte haciéndome la ofendida

_No amor, ahora tu mirada es de lujuria_ dijo el en mi oído

_Pues no que sé, que miradas quieres que tenga; si cada poro de ti me excita_ dije girándome para besarlo

_La Sra. Chiba quiere estrenar la casa_ dijo con burla

_Si empecemos por el balcón_ dije antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con lo míos

**DPOV **

La primera vez que hacíamos el amor en la casa nueva y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la cama, lo habíamos hecho en una de las sillas que había en el balcón, no puedo decir que no me gusto, todo lo contrario

Ese fue el fin de semana más hermoso de mi vida, Sere y yo éramos como adolescentes o peor que ellos, estos días habían sido solo nuestros y me encantaba, porque podía disfrutar de mi esposa en todo momento.

La verdad es que en el vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles las cosas no estuvieron nada tranquilas, Sere se enfermó del estómago y la pobre se la pasó con náuseas y vómito, y eso con la ansiedad de ver al pequeño Endimión no ayudaba mucho.

En cuanto estuvimos en la casa, Sere antes de saludar a alguien corrió a ver a nuestro pequeño retoño y la cara de alegría de nuestro hijo fue lo mejor que pudiera ver en la vida.

Esa noche Sere siguió con muchas náuseas y eso no le permitió dormir nada bien, Rei, Mina y mi madre, estaban muy preocupadas por el malestar de Sere, ya llevaba dos días con las mismas molestias.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, llame al médico para que la examinara

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_ pregunto Sere que no había querido probar alimento en dos días

_Te dije que no comieras tanto en la noche_ le dije

_Pero tenía hambre_ me respondió molesta

_Pues si amor, pero mira ahora como estas_ le dije tratando de calmarla

_Si, ahora piensas que estoy gorda_ dijo ella soltándose a llorar de la nada

_Si así son todos_ dijo Mina acompañándola en el llanto.

_No lloren_ dijo alice con lágrimas en los ojos

_¿Qué es lo que les pasa?_ pregunto Malachite aterrado al verlas llorar a las tres

_Si me dejaran hablar, yo les podría decir que es lo que pasa_ dijo el doctor

_Pues hable, antes de mi esposa entre y se una al llanto de estas tres hermosas mujeres_ dijo mi padre preocupado

_Pues que la Sra. Sere está embarazada, ha de tener aproximadament semanas_ dijo el medico

_¿Qué?_ pregunte con emoción _pero ella no se había dado cuenta_ dije

_Pues así es, está embarazada, así que mañana la espero en mi consultorio para hacerle el primer ultrasonido_ dijo el doctor y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Sere, Rei y Mina, brincaban emocionadas por la noticia de otro bebe, definitivamente mi esposa estaba embarazada.

_¿Solo una pregunta?_ dijo medico

_¿Si dígame?_ le dije

_¿Tengo que pedir el auditorio del hospital para hacer el ultrasonido?_ pregunto el doctor

_¿Perdón?_ no entendía su pregunta

_Usted ¿Qué cree?, si no cree que todos quepamos en su consultorio, pues arregle que lo hagan en uno más grande o en el auditorio o en un estadio no me importa, pero de que todos vamos a ese ultrasonido todos vamos_ dijo mi hermana Rei

_Si por eso yo decía que si lo pido_ dijo el médico con miedo a mi hermana

Me acerque a mi esposa, que del enojo había pasado al llanto y del llanto a la alegría y la bese.

_Un bebe amor_ me dijo emocionada

_Si un bebe_ dije

_Otro fuerte niño, tenemos que ser más para poder contra ellas_ dijo Malachite a lo que recibió un golpe por parte de Mina

_No, va a ser una hermosa princesa_ dije feliz, en eso entro mi madre entre gritando y llorando, sabía que era de emoción, pero también sabía que mi esposa empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento al ver a mi madre así.

Y lo que dije no tardo mucho, teníamos a 4 mujeres llorando en una habitación, a dos con las hormonas totalmente locas y a otras dos que no toleraban ver llorar a las otras dos.

_¿Por qué lloran?_ pregunto Malachite

_No lo sé, pero si les preguntas a ellas, van a decir que no somos sensibles y que no las entendemos y tendremos que sentarnos a ver películas románticas con ellas, hasta que crean que nos han convertido en seres tiernos y sensibles_ dije

_Si, ni me recuerdes que eso paso cuando Sere tenía 4 meses de embarazo, nos hizo ver hasta Bambi_ dijo Jedite

_Oye esa película es triste, matan a la mama de Bambi_ dijo Malachite triste, que dije ¿triste?

_¿Qué te pasa Malachite?_ le pregunte

_Voy por un litro de helado_ dijo el

_¿Osito?_ lo llamo Mina

_Dime amor_ dijo el

_Puedes traer helados para nosotras_ dijo Mina

_Y palomitas_ dijo Rei

_Y unas galletas de chocolate_ dijo Sere

_Y mermelada de fresa_ dijo mi madre

_Oh por dios, tendremos una tarde de llanto_ dijo Jedite resignado

_Ni que lo digas_ dije en el mismo tono que el

_Darien ¿pones Bambi?_ me dijo mi adorable esposa.

De inmediato busque la película, no sabía por qué Sere se ponía a llorar cada vez que la poníamos; eran dibujos animados por dios, pero si le decía algo a mi esposa en estos momentos, corría el riego de dormir en la sala y eso no me iba bien.

Malachite regreso con todo lo que las mujeres habían pedido, Jedite y mi padre, también se nos unieron, sabiendo todos que tendríamos que consolar a nuestras mujeres cuando mataran a la mama de Bambi.

Vimos la película y como lo había dicho habíamos tenido que consolarlas, ellas nos dijeron que nosotros no entendíamos lo que les pasaba porque no éramos madres, pero para que lo entendiéramos nos hicieron ver Bambi dos veces y lo que paso más tarde no lo podía creer.

Después de un rato de película, Jedite se levantó del suelo

_En esta habitación hay mucha hormona para mí_ dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

_Yo estoy de acuerdo_ dije saliendo atrás de él con mi lagrima traicionera que se había salido

Llegamos a la sala de juegos donde estaba la mesa de billar y la cantina, atrás de nosotros venían mi padre y Malachite.

_Creo que el padre de Bambi en un cabron hijo de puta_ dijo Malachite enojado

_No, yo creo que lo quería mandar lejos por que necesitaba una madre_ dijo Jedite

_Pobre Bambi_ dije yo preocupado por el

_No puedo creer que estén preocupados por Bambi_ dijo mi papa divertido

_No me importa si es un dibujo animado, su padre es un hijo de puta_ dijo Malachite indignado

_Yo estoy contigo, ¡pinche venado!_ grito Jedite

_Insistió pobre Bambi_ dije de nuevo.

Después de unas cuantas copas, Malachite, Jedite y yo organizamos ir a cazar al pendejo venado que casi no pelaba a su hijo, o sea al padre de Bambi, ya teníamos toda la estrategia planeada, mi padre solo se reía de nosotros, me imagino que se hizo tarde porque mi esposa bajo a buscarme para llevarme a dormir.

_Amor matare al papa de Bambi_ dije enojado

_¿Si amor?_ me pregunto mi esposa que me ayudo a acostarme

_Si, Malachite lo atrapara, Jedite lo torturara y yo lo acabare_ dije platicándole nuestro plan

_Ok amor, pero no crees que Bambi extrañaría a su papi_ dijo mi esposa riendo, aunque no entendía de que se reír

_No importa, nosotros lo adoptamos_ dije

_Ok amor, mañana hablamos de la búsqueda de Bambi_ dijo mi esposa. _Ahora duerme amor_ dijo acariciando mi cabello

Y así lo hice caí en un profundo sueño

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ahora comprenden por qué el cap, lleva ese título.

Ahora vieron quienes están embarazadas además de Rei.

**yssareyes48:** fuiste la única que le atino a lo que Sere le puso en la comida

**Elfenixenlasllamas****: **en efecto Mina era una de las parejas pero ahora viste quien era la otra pareja que tendrá bebe

Con esto termina la historia, solo falta el epilogo


	24. Epilogo

**Vacaciones con la mafia**

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, si no a **Naoko Takeuchi**, como tampoco esta historia que pertenece a **hale cullen anna** ^_^ a la que agradezco por dejarme adaptarla.

**Nota 1: esta historia es categoría M por lemmon y lenguaje fuerte.**

**Disfruten **

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Epilogo**

**DPOV**

Han pasado seis meses desde lo de Bambi y nuestras mujeres no nos han dejado de molestar con eso, ellas no entienden que estábamos ebrios, no porque seamos sentimentales ni nada por el estilo, eso es una verdadera estupidez ja, un mafioso no es sentimental, que si he de reconocer no he podido ver Bambi otra vez, bueno ni siquiera puedo ver un venado ni en peluche, pero no porque sea sentimental lo aclaro de nuevo, solo que no estoy listo para ver a un venadito aun.

Bueno mi amada Sere tiene 8 meses de embarazo, a Mina le faltan unos días, para que llegue al mundo Mónica, si Mónica, es niña. Malachite está aterrado, porque dice que su hija aun no nace y ya tiene instintos asesinos de solo pensar cuando su hija tenga novio.

Qué bueno, lo comprendo, si él bebe que Sere y yo esperamos es niña, creo que se ira directo a un convento. Y no es porque sea celoso, solo es para cuidarla, cuando tenga unos 30 años no mejor 40 ya le daré permiso de tener novio y solo si el tipejo que ose poner sus ojos en mi bebe no me agradara, eso está decidido, bueno está decidido pero aún no se lo he dicho a mi esposa. Que cabe la posibilidad de que cuando se lo diga me mate o por lo menos me rompa un hueso, así que mejor esperare a decírselo cuando nuestra hija si es que es niña nazca.

Estaba en la sala viendo a mi pequeño hijo jugar con sus bloques, cuando sonó mi celular

_¿Qué pasa hermano?_ conteste al ver que era el teléfono de Malachite

_Ya…él llega… y yo no sé… esta histérica_ dijo Malachite y claro que no entendía nada

_Malachite ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?_ pregunte alarmado al oír su estado de histeria

_¡Ella ya viene!_ grito desesperado

_¿Mónica?_ pregunte

_No la reina de Egipto, pues claro que Mónica, ¿Qué hago?_ me pregunto y al fondo oí los gritos de Mina, _¡Malachite si no me llevas al hospital te juro que el mundo se te hará pequeño para esconderte!_ le grito Mina

_Malachite llévala al hospital y por favor cálmate_ le pedí y colgué, le grite a Sere y le informe que Mina estaba a punto de tener a la bebe; mi esposa de inmediato llamo a la niñera para que se encargara de Endimión y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Cuando Sere y yo llegamos, ya estaban ahí, mis padres, Rei y Jedite.

_¿Cómo está?_ pregunto mi esposa

_¿Quién?_ pregunto Rei

_¿Cómo que quien?, pues Mina_ dijo mi esposa

_Ah ella está bien, dicen que aún falta un poco, pero que todo está perfecto_ dijo Rei

_Pues ¿Quién mas está enfermo?_ pregunte

_Enfermo no, más bien un poco lastimado_ dijo Jedite

_¿Quién?_ pregunte de nuevo

_Malachite_ dijo mi madre

_¿Por qué?_ pregunte

_Lo que pasa es que el muy tarado se vino al hospital sin Mina_ dijo Jedite divertido

_¿Cómo que sin Mina?_ preguntamos Sere y yo al mismo tiempo

_Si, el salió de la casa, trajo la maleta y todo, pero se le olvido a Mina_ dijo Rei tratando de contener la carcajada

_Cuando llego al hospital dijo que le habían robado a su esposa y se puso histérico, lo bueno es que Mina estaba más calmada y tomo un taxi y llego al hospital, nosotros veníamos llegando cuando ella llego_ explico mi madre

_¿Y por qué Malachite esta lastimado?_ pregunte

_Por qué Malachite no dejaba de gritar por todo el hospital que le habían robado a su esposa y cuando Mina lo vio, le pego con una charola. Los médicos se preocuparon y lo llevaron a que le sacaran una radiografía_ dijo mi padre

_No puedo creer que Malachite se haya puesto tan histérico_ dije divertido

_Bueno pues, ese fue en realidad el problema; estaba tan histérico que no fue la charola lo que le hizo daño_ dijo mi madre

_¿Ah no?_ pregunto Sere

_No, fue más bien el puño de Mina_ dijo Rei

_Vaya, los dolores han de estar fuertes_ dijo Sere

_Si, por eso es que nadie se ha atrevido a entrar a la habitación de Mina_ dijo Jedite con miedo

_No puede estar tan mal o ¿sí?_ pregunte

_¡MALACHITE TE VOY A CASTRAR!_ se oyó

_Creo que lo mejor es que nada más entren las mujeres_ dijo mi padre

_Sabio consejo padre_ lo apoye

_Sere tu entra primero_ dijo Rei

_Yo ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Sere

_Por qué tu estas embarazada, no te atacara_ dijo mi hermana

_Ok, pero si avienta algo, entras tu Rei_ dijo mi Sere a lo que mi hermana solo asintió.

Mi madre, mi hermana y Sere entraron a la habitación de Mina, y se dejaron de oír los gritos, nos imaginamos que la habían podido calmar.

Malachite venía en una silla de ruedas con una enfermera empujándolo.

_¿Qué pasa Malachite estas bien?_ le pregunte a mi amigo que venía sosteniendo algo que traía en el ojo

_Si, solo que Mina estaba un poco alterada_ dijo mi amigo levantándose de la silla

_Si necesitas algo más, lo que sea no dudes en pedírmelo_ le dijo la enfermera a Malachite

_Gracias lindura_ le dijo Malachite sonriéndole

_¡MALACHITE TE VOY A MATAR!_ se oyó que gritaron

_Sabes hermosa, yo creo que si voy a necesitar algo. Sabes de un lugar donde me pueda esconder?_ le pregunto Malachite a la enfermera

_Malachite por dios, solo está en el labor de parto cuando tenga a la nena en sus brazos olvidara todas las amenazas_ dijo mi padre

_¿Seguro?_ pregunto Malachite con miedo

_¡QUIERO A MI MALACHITE!_ se oyó otro grito

No le necesitamos decir nada, para que saliera corriendo a la habitación de Mina.

Vimos que las mujeres comenzaron a salir, y Mina no gritaba así que me imagino que Mina ya estaba más calmada.

Comenzamos a ver a varios médicos que entraban eso quería decir que ya había llegado la hora de que Mónica naciera.

Todos estábamos muy ansiosos y entendía perfectamente bien como se sentía Malachite, yo estuve igual cuando nació Endimión, aunque no lo quiera reconocer estaba que por poco y me hacía del baño de los nervios, pasaron como 40 minutos, cuando Malachite salió con una sonrisa enorme y nos dijo que pasáramos a ver a sus dos ángeles. Malachite tenía los ojos llorosos, y Mina tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que nunca le había visto, me daba gusto ver a mis grandes amigos o más bien hermanos felices.

Mina solo estuvo dos días en el hospital, pero todos los demás nos quedamos, ya que el día que Mina salió, mi esposa empezó en labor de parto, Mina y Malachite se disculparon por no poder estar, pero aun Mina no podía estarse moviendo como le daba la gana y la pequeña Mónica tampoco, a parte Malachite seria amo de casa por un tiempo.

No quise entrar esta vez, estaba demasiado nervioso para poder apoyar a mi esposa, pero entraron mi madre y mi hermana, el doctor en cuanto vio que Rei entro, casi pide que otro médico atendiera a Sere, no entendía por qué el médico le tenía tanto miedo a mi hermana pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

Según yo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los médicos habían entrado, yo tenía mi oreja pegada a la puerta.

_¿Ya se tardaron no?_ pregunte a mi padre

_Darien, llevan 10 minutos_ dijo mi padre tranquilo

_Seguro no llevan más, yo siento que llevan más_ le dije

_Hijo cálmate por favor_ me pidió mi padre, pero como quería que me calmara sino sabía cómo se encontraban mi esposa y mi futuro hijo

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero sentí que habían pasado horas y muchas, cuando salió el médico y me informo que podía pasar.

Me pare como de rayo y entre a la habitación, mi esposa tenía un bultito en sus brazos, Rei y mi madre lloraban, me acerque con cuidado como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar una bomba, pero cuando estuve junto a mi esposa, lo que estallo fue mi corazón

_Es una princesa amor_ dijo Sere llorando

_Nuestra princesa_ le dije viendo a la pequeña bebe

_Es hermosa, perfecta igual que tu_ dijo mi Sere

_No amor es como tú, un ángel_ dije viendo a la bebe

_¿Y cuál es el nombre de este angelito?_ pregunto mi madre

_Serenity_ dijimos mi esposa y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Una hermosa niña_ dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos

Sere salió al día siguiente de que naciera Bunny, así le decíamos de cariño, solo que mi esposa casi me traga vivo cuando me oyó decirle así, me dijo que como se me ocurría llamar a su hija como el satélite de la tierra, así que solo cuando no estaba mi Sere le decía Bunny a mi pequeño ángel.

La vida no podía sonreírme más, tenía una esposa que amaba con locura, unos hijos que eran la mitad de mi corazón y a mi familia unida y feliz.

La vida me había dado más de lo que yo merecía mucho más.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_**Cinco años después.**_

_Darien apúrate por favor _ me grito mi esposa

_Amor es su aniversario, no se están casando de nuevo _ le dije a mi esposa que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

_No puedo creer que tu hijo de 6 años y tu hija de casi 5 años sean más rápidos que tú_ me regaño mi esposa

_Ok… ok… ya voy_ dije bajando las escaleras.

Estábamos todos en la casa de Miami, mis padres estaban festejando su aniversario de bodas y como ya se había hecho tradición desde el nacimiento de Bunny, todos nos veníamos a la casa de Miami en una vacaciones familiares por así decirlo, porque también venían personas de la organización y aunque ninguno lo reconocía, había veces que esas reuniones nos aterraba, porque era juntar a todo un clan, en el que ya se habían integrado Susana la esposa de Soichi, Melissa la esposa de Alan, y Mariana la esposa de Esteban, y eran de peligro todas juntas.

Cuando Sere y yo llegamos al jardín de la casa, ya estaban todos, mis padres se veía radiantes, mis hijos y la nena de Mina estaban con ellos.

_Veo que tus padres son más felices con sus nietos que con sus amigos_dijo mi esposa abrazándome

_Y dime quien no es feliz al lado de esos tres diablillos_ dije riendo

_Bueno, nuestros hijos sacaron lo de diablillos de parte de su padre_ dijo Sere

_Lo dudo amor, a veces eres más tenebrosa que yo_ le dije y me gane que mi esposa me peguera juguetonamente en las costillas.

_Es hora de la foto_ dijo mi madre

Todos nos pusimos en posición como mi madre nos había indicado, las mujeres estaban sentadas y nosotros parados atrás de nuestras respectivas parejas, a diferencia de que Sere y Mina tenían a nuestros hijos en las piernas, fue una foto familiar y digo familiar porque aunque en esa foto salía gente de la organización, todos éramos como una familia, cuidándonos unos a otros.

Llego la hora de la comida, Mina, Malachite, mi esposa y yo no pudimos comer ya que nuestros pequeños diablos se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de meterse debajo de la regadera de césped y tuvimos que subir a cambiarlos no sin antes de que nos hicieran corretearlos por todo el jardín.

Cuando regresamos, las mujeres ya estaban en una parte de jardín y los hombres en otra.

_Vaya veo que tus hijos sabrán cómo manejar el negocio familiar_ dijo Soichi riendo

_No lo dudes_ le dije

_¿Qué estarán planeando ahora nuestras peligrosas esposas?_ dijo mi padre viendo como las mujeres estaba en una plática muy entretenida

_No sé, pero me da miedo_ dijo Esteban

_Si no nos cuidamos, al rato ellas nos van a dejar en la casa a nosotros y ellas se van a hacer cargo de la organización_ dijo mi padre

_No lo dudes amigo_ dijo Alan

_Oye Darien, siempre ha habido algo que he querido saber_ dijo Soichi

_Dime Soichi_ le dije

_¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Rubeus?_ pregunto

_El muy perro deseaba a mi esposa y antes de matarlo le enseñe que no podía desear algo que era mío_ le dije recordando lo que le había hecho

_Y te aseguro que las horas que vivió se arrepintió desde el fondo de su alma de haber deseado a tu esposa_ dijo Jedite ocultando su risa

_De eso estoy seguro_ dijo Malachite dando una risotada

_¿Qué hiciste?_ pregunto mi padre con curiosidad

_Nada solo que Rubeus quería tener a mi esposa en su cama, y si tuvo a alguien en su cama, pero no precisamente a una mujer_ dije

_No Claudio es más preciso_ dijo Malachite riendo

_¿Lo violaron?_ pregunto Soichi entre divertido y asombrado

_La verdad es que no se si fue violación Soichi, como estaba amordazado no pude escuchar sus gritos_ dije riendo

_Bueno queda claro que nadie puede ver a tu esposa, sino con respeto_ dijo Alan

_Cierto_ dije serio

_¿Y que harás cuando tu hija crezca?_ pregunto Esteban

_No lo sé, le plantee la idea del convento a Sere y dormí una semana en la sala_ dije a lo que todos rieron.

La noche cayo entre risa y charlas, cada uno de los invitados se fue a su respectiva habitación.

_Te amo Sere_ dije cuando vi a mi esposa en el balcón de la habitación

_No tanto como yo a ti Darien_ dijo ella reglándome una hermosa sonrisa

_¿Nunca te has arrepentido de beberte quedado conmigo?_ pregunte

_Claro que no, eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida. Eres lo más importante que tengo jamás dudes de eso Darien_ dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos

_¿Segura?_ pregunte recorriendo las curvas de su cuerpo con mi manos

_¿Y perderme de estas vacaciones con la mafia? Y lo mejor de todo de manera indefinida_ dijo ella atrapando mis labios con un beso.

**Fin**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Bueno con este epilogo se termina la historia, por ahora. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me tuvieron paciencia con respecto a porque me tardaba en actualizar y comprender los motivos por los que me ausentaba, durante un largo tiempo y por sus comentarios se los agradezco de todo corazón. **

**De momento la decisión que tome con respecto a las historias que seguirán después de Vacaciones con la Mafia y Amantes la cual ya está concluida; van a ser las que deje pendientes y sin actualizar desde hace mucho para que no se queden sin concluir y de paso las disfruten. Y solo queden las de mi auditoria para poderme enfocar en ellas y mientras disfruten de las que actualizare. **

**Solo están publicados los primeros capítulos más ya estoy preparando los demás, espero que les guste y me puedan acompañar después de que se terminen estas historias, y espero tener al menos algunas de las mías, listos cap y reeditas.**

**Las historias pendientes las que seguirán después de Vacaciones de la Mafia y Amantes en su respectivo día de actualización con su summary son:**

**Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes**

_**Vidas desenfrenadas **_

_Summary:_

_Sexo, drogas, alcohol, mentiras, secretos, todo eso y más rodea su vida. No conocen los límites, las reglas se hicieron para romperse; como terminarán, mucho más lemnos resumen_

**Martes, Jueves y Sábado **

_**Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre **_

_Summary :_

_Darién lo único que deseaba era un hijo, que su esposa no podía darle. Para Serena su mayor sueño era tener una familia pero su vida era difícil, un encuentro con Luna pondrá a esta pareja a merced del otro. Consejo: Lee antes de firmar _

**La primera, esta corta solo consta de 12 capítulos así que será rápida, eso si tendrá algunos cambios de roles, digo para tener una vista diferente y a ver qué tal les parece el cambio. **

**Eso sí voy a revisar los caps que ya están publicados porque creo que necesitan una revisión. Y creo que en Vidas Desenfrenadas ****voy a reeditar el cap **

**Espero que me puedan acompañar en estas al igual que en esta.**

**Nos vemos en las actualizaciones **


End file.
